Volver al Futuro
by Katya Hiwatari Kon
Summary: Por fin la Gran Guerra ha terminado y Harry ha perdido a todas las personas que significaron algo en su vida. La población humana en general ha desaparecido y los magos están al borde de la extinción. Un visitante cambia su vida. Harry/Draco; SS/SB; LM/RL; TM (LV)/JP (Actualmente estoy arreglando los capítulos)
1. Chapter 1

**Resumen: **Por fin la Gran Guerra ha terminado y Harry ha perdido a todas las personas que significaron algo en su vida. La población humana en general ha desaparecido y los magos están al borde de la extinción. Un visitante inesperado de otro mundo le dará la posibilidad de cambiar el rumbo de la historia.

**Categorías:** Harry Potter, Doctor Who

**Personajes:** Harry Potter, The Doctor, The Master, James Potter, Tom Riddle/Lord Voldemort, Remus Lupin, Severus Snape, Sirius Black, Lucius Malfoy, etc.

**Parejas:** James/Tom; Severus/Sirius; Lucius/Remus; etc.

**Géneros:** Romance, Aventura, Acción, Humor etc.

**Advertencias:** Crossorver, Mpreg, semi-AU, etc.

**Descargo Responsabilidades:**Ni Harry Potter, Ni Doctor Who, me pertenecen… para mi desgracia, solo usó sus personajes para mi entretención personal. Harry Potter pertenece a J.K Rowling y Warner Channel, mientras que Doctor Who, perteneces a la BBC y a sus creadores.

**Comentario: **¡Hola! espero de corazón que les guste esta historia, la he escrito hace pocos días después de ver mi maraton mensual de Doctor Who y justo después la cuarta pelicula de Harry Potter, así que aun con todas las teorías espacio-tiempo del doctor e intentado esta historia. Bueno aunque sonare reiterativa espero que les guste... ¡oh! antes que se me olvide, estoy buscando alguien que pueda betear los capítulos que he escrito, cualquiera que desee hacerlo un mensaje e intentamos quedar.

Ahora les dejo con el primer capitulo. ¡Adiós!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Capitulo 1: "Entre Compañías Inesperadas"**

La gran guerra había terminado, los sobrevivientes solo intentaban recuperar la normalidad en lo poco que quedaba de su mundo. Harry Potter, también conocido como el-niño-que-vivió, miró el desastre que era actualmente Hogwart. Caminó por los pasillos observando con tristeza las murallas destrozadas, por hechizos y maldiciones.

Harry observó con cuidado el gran comedor, ya no había niños jugando mucho menos la antigua decoración a la que estaba tan acostumbrado, siguió hacia la que antiguamente había sido la mesa de los profesores, pasando sus manos por la madera envejecida con los años. Se sentó en una silla para mirar con nostalgia las mesas que habían pertenecido a las diferentes casas del colegio, levantó la mirada en dirección al techo observando cómo brillaban las estrellas, tan brillantes como el día que él llego al colegio.

—No importa cuánto tiempo pase esté seguirá siendo mi hogar – Susurro en la soledad. Un extraño sonido lo distrajo del mutismo que se encontraba, levantándose caminó con varita en mano hasta el pódium del salón. Un objeto intentaba aparecer por las barreras de Hogwart, Harry miró con tristeza que nada podría detener la aparición, a falta de un director en Hogwart las barreras naturales del castillo no servían.

Se sorprendió al ver como una especie de caseta policial azul de los años sesenta aparecer frente a él, frunció el ceño con desconfianza mientras apretaba aún más su varita asegurándose que sus armas estuvieran junto a él. La puerta de la caseta se abrió con lentitud mientras la figura de un delgado hombre castaño apareció de ella, tenía lentes de un grueso marco negro, zapatillas _converse_ blancas, una gabardina café y un traje marrón con líneas.

—Pero a ti que te pasa—Dijo el desconocido mirando con atención la caseta— Se supone que iríamos a la Luna de Calypso V, ¿Estás enferma?— Acaricio la madera con preocupación, en ese instante se dio vuelta mirando al joven pelinegro que lo apuntaba— ¡Hey! Lo siento – Miró la varita unos momentos antes de hablar— Eso se ve peligroso, podría bajar el palito.

—¿Quién eres?— El rostro de Harry se volvió serió, dejo de lucir como un adolescente para verse como un hombre acabado por el tiempo, aunque sus ojos verdes aun resplandecían con fiereza.

—Bueno, soy el doctor— El castaño sonrió con alegría pese a su actual posición en desventaja.

—¿Doctor quien?

—Solo el doctor— Levantó una de las manos mirando al moreno— Ya que estamos con presentaciones, ¿Quién eres tú?

—No me conoces— Harry observo como el castaño negó con tranquilidad— ¿En qué mundo vives?

—Bueno, por aquí y por allá, sin lugar fijo —Respondió evasivamente.

—Viví rodeado de locos evasivos, así que responde con claridad.

—¿Locos evasivos?—Dijo con entretención— Yo no estoy loco – Harry resopló con fuerza, apretando tanto la varita entre sus manos que los nudillos estaban blancos, volvió su mirada con molestia al castaño quien solo le sonrió de vuelta.

—No eres de por aquí. ¿Cierto?—El hombre asintió— ¿Mago? ¿_Muggle_?

—No, ninguno.

—¿Entonces que eres?

—Un señor del Tiempo —Bajo las manos que había alzado cuando vio la varita mientras se alisaba el traje con tranquilidad— Espera un momento, ¿Dijiste mago? —Harry solo viro los ojos mientras asentía— ¿Eres un mago?

—Sí.

—Con todo eso de cosas mágicas.

—¿Cosas mágicas? – Pregunto el moreno confundido.

—Sí —Asintió rápidamente— Como de levitar cosas, aparecerlas o repararlas —Harry lo miro unos segundos antes de apuntar hacia el comedor en general.

—_Reparo_— El gran comedor empezó a reparase solo, los bancos junto a las mesas destruidas se rearmaron con rapidez, las antorchas caídas volvieron a sus lugares, las vigas rotas del techo se repararon mientras todo volvía a como estaba antes de que la batalla arrasara con el castillo.

—¡Guau! ¡es… es… brillante! – El hombre corrió con emoción hasta el centro del salón para observar con atención el techo del gran salón, las estrellas brillaban con más fuerza de ser posible. Harry sonrió al ver su emoción, la cual poco a poco se tiño con amarga tristeza.

—No eres un mago, pero puedes ver la magia, ¿Eres Squib?

—No.

—¿Responderás que eres?

—Ya te lo dije —Hablo mirando al moreno— Soy un señor del tiempo —Ahora los ojos del castaño parecieron perderse en los recuerdos, pero rápidamente miro como los del pelinegro brillaban incrédulos – Soy un alien, viajero del tiempo y del espacio, está preciosura de aquí es mi nave – Sonrió apuntando en dirección a la TARDIS– Ella me ha acompañado los últimos novecientos años.

—¿Novecientos?— La mirada se volvió perpleja— Pero si como mucho pareces de treinta.

—¡Nah!, Es mi décima reencarnación—Hablo despreocupadamente— ¿Pero quién eres tú?

—Mi nombre es Harry— El moreno se acomodó la capa con tranquilidad.

—¿Qué es este lugar?

—Es el Colegio Hogwart de Magia y Hechicería.

—¿Un colegio?— Harry asintió mientras se sentaba en la pequeña escalera frente al pódium y miraba con nostalgia el gran comedor— ¿Porque no hay niños?

—La temporada de escuela no empieza con certeza no empezara todavía.

—¿A que se debería eso?— Harry lo miro unos minutos antes de tragar un poco de saliva para hablar.

—La Gran Guerra— El doctor lo miro sorprendido— Empezó hace muchos años hubo un leve periodo de paz después que nací, pero cuando empecé Hogwart —Se detuvo un momento antes de retomar la historia— Todo se reinicio— El castaño se sentó rápidamente a su lado para escuchar con atención— Desde que Voldemort había vuelto.

—Espera, ¿Voldemort?— Miro a Harry lo miro expectante unos minutos— Tú estás hablando de Lord Voldemort, el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado, el señor oscuro, quien-tu-sabes. ¡El Lord Voldemort!— Dijo asombrado, el rostro de Harry se ensombreció mientras asentía.

—Sí, el mismo que mato a mis padres cuando nací, quien intento matarme desde que llegue a Hogwart, quien mato a toda persona que me importaba —Sus ojos verdes se volvieron tan fríos como el hielo— mato a mis padres, mis amigos, mis profesores —Suspiro con cansancio— Inclusive la persona que más amé.

—Lo siento, mi intención no era traerte tan malos recuerdos— Harry negó ante sus palabras.

—No te preocupes, lo estoy superando —Le dio un intento de sonrisa, miro a su alrededor — Llevo un par de años intentando recuperar el mundo mágico —Sonrió tristemente— no quedan muchas personas que me importen.

—Pero eso no es posible— El castaño murmuro para sí mismo— No queda nadie, ¿absolutamente nadie?— Hablo ahora en voz alta.

—Eso es una exageración— Harry lo miro entretenido— La población se vio reducida al uno por ciento, quedan aproximadamente cien a doscientos magos en el mundo—miro a su alrededor con tristeza— _muggles_… como un millón— Con algo de confusión miro el rostro del castaño— ¿Por qué?

—No debería ser así.

—¿Cómo que no debería?

—Mira, cuando te dije que yo no soy de este lugar, no mentía— Hablo mirándolo a los ojos.

—Lo sé— Sonrió Harry, el castaño ahora lo miro confundido

—¿Cómo lo sabes con tanta seguridad?

—Porque use _Legeremens_ en ti — Harry se rió ante la cara perpleja del castaño, se había preguntado realmente si eso de que era alien fuese verdad pero para su sorpresa el "_hombre"_ realmente no mentía. Sonrió con un mejor humor, hacia tanto tiempo que no se divertía que había olvidado lo que se sentía conversar con alguien sin temer que sea un posible enemigo.

—¿Qué es _Legeremens_?

—Es para ver si mientes —Sonrió— Malas costumbres de la guerra —El castaño solo frunció el ceño, mientras asentía con lentitud.

—Que más viste —Dijo con una ligera aprehensión.

—Nada, no husmeo en tu cabeza, solo sé si lo que respondes a mis preguntas es verdad.

—Pero no me apuntaste ni dijiste ningún hechizo— Harry asintió, levantándose del suelo, sacudió con elegancia sus túnicas de mago mientras guardaba su varita cerca del muslo, en ese instante el Doctor pudo percatarse de todo el implemento que poseía el pelinegro.

Harry vestía como un _muggle_ debajo de la túnica de mago, llevaba unas botas estilo militar, un ajustado pantalón negro en la mitad del muslo un equipo donde guardaba una Automatica 9mm. En la otra pierna su varita recién guardada, se podía observar el mango de un machete que resaltaba en la cintura mientras para arriba tenia puesta una polera azul petróleo junto a una chaqueta de cuero, para terminar una capa sobre todo.

El doctor se estremeció ante el recuerdo de antiguas guerras vividas, cuando escucho la voz de Harry sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

—Te has preguntado porque hablé de Voldemort en pasado.

—Sí, de hecho —Dijo sin pensar, porque mirando al moreno pudo deducir la respuesta.

—Yo lo mate.


	2. Chapter 2

**Resumen: **Por fin la Gran Guerra ha terminado y Harry ha perdido a todas las personas que significaron algo en su vida. La población humana en general ha desaparecido y los magos están al borde de la extinción. Un visitante inesperado de otro mundo le dará la posibilidad de cambiar el rumbo de la historia.

**Categorías:** Harry Potter, Doctor Who

**Personajes:** Harry Potter, The Doctor, The Master, James Potter, Tom Riddle/Lord Voldemort, Remus Lupin, Severus Snape, Sirius Black, Lucius Malfoy, etc.

**Parejas:** James/Tom; Severus/Sirius; Lucius/Remus; etc.

**Géneros:** Romance, Aventura, Acción, Humor etc.

**Advertencias:** Crossorver, Mpreg, semi-AU, etc.

**Descargo Responsabilidades:**Ni Harry Potter, Ni Doctor Who, me pertenecen… para mi desgracia, solo usó sus personajes para mi entretención personal. Harry Potter pertenece a J.K Rowling y Warner Channel, mientras que Doctor Who, perteneces a la BBC y a sus creadores.

Ahora les dejo con el Segundo capitulo. ¡Adiós!

* * *

_**Capitulo Anterior: **_

_—Te has preguntado porque hablé de Voldemort en pasado._

_—Sí, de hecho —Dijo sin pensar, porque mirando al moreno pudo deducir la respuesta._

_—Yo lo mate._

* * *

**Capitulo 2: "De Errores y Explicaciones"**

* * *

El ambiente en el gran salón se volvió algo denso ningún sonido interrumpía la meditación en la que cada uno de los integrantes del salón se sumió, ambos se miraron con tranquilidad.

—Lo supuse — Suspiro algo cansado del ambiente— Pero sé que las cosas no deberían ser así, alguien manipulo el destino.

—¿Cómo?— Pregunto Harry con cara de Interrogación. El doctor se detuvo unos instantes para pensar sus palabras antes de hablar.

—Los señores del tiempo fueron una de las más altas razas del universo, tenían el poder de observar el tiempo en su totalidad —Sonrió tristemente— Su habilidad constaba en que poseían el secreto del viajar en el espacio-tiempo.

—¿Por qué me lo estas explicando?

—Han manipulado los destinos— Dijo secamente.

—¿Crees que un señor del tiempo manipulo mi destino?—Harry sentía como sus corazón latía con fuerza, la rabia junto a la ira se hacían más potentes.

—No— Su respuesta fue tan contundente que el pelinegro no tuvo dudas.

—¡Entonces por qué crees que el destino está manipulado!

—Porque Tom Riddle es tu padre.

El silencio que había en la sala se volvió sepulcral, el rostro de Harry carecía de expresión pero el castaño pudo observar el shock en sus ojos que poco a poco se transformaban en una gran furia, el hombre estaba tan dañado que poco a poco se empezaba a destruir en sus sentimientos.

—¡¿COMO ES POSIBLE QUE SI QUIERA DIGAS ESO?!— El grito retumbó por el gran comedor—ESE MONSTRUO NUNCA FUE MI PADRE—Alzó rápidamente la varita apuntando con fuerza el cuello del castaño— ¡MI NOMBRE ES HARRY JAMES POTTER EVANS! ¡HIJO DE LILY EVANS Y JAMES POTTER!— El doctor levanto las manos cuando sintió la punta de la varita en su garganta, Harry noto como el otro le miraba con un ligero temor, suspiro con fuerza antes de bajar lentamente su varita apretándola con fuerza entre sus manos.

—Lo siento, no debí soltarlo tan rápido, sin ninguna explicación.

—Ni siquiera te retractas—Las palabras sonaban con su dejo de ira en ellas, el doctor lo miro para después negar con suavidad.

—Porque no son mentiras, realmente eres su hijo.

—¿Cómo es posible que sea hijo de… ese monstruo?-

—Vamos tienes tu hechizo de _legeremens_ en mi cabeza, es imposible que te mienta —Harry suspiro.

—Por su puesto que es posible—Sacudiéndose ligeramente— ¿Que no sabes nada de la _Oclumens_?

—_¿Oclumens?_

—Realmente no sabes nada de magia.

—Yo no tengo magia, te lo digo, ni siquiera soy humano— Harry se acercó hacia él con paso firme, mientras que el doctor retrocedió levemente— Espera, espera, no me mates te lo puedo explicar.

—No te iba a matar— Lo miro duramente— Pero igual quiero esa explicación— Miro al hombre con fiereza-— Primero, ¿Cómo sabes esa información?— El doctor iba a hablar cuando un gesto de Harry lo detuvo— Segundo, ¿Cómo puedo comprobarla? – Unos largos minutos de tenso silencio se extendieron entre ellos antes que el castaño hablara.

—Te invito a un viaje eso servirá de mejor explicación— Sonrió alegremente.

—Realmente crees que seguiré a un desconocido.

—No soy un desconocido, ya te dije, soy el doctor— Caminó con tranquilidad hacia la TARDIS dejando la puerta abierta tras de sí. Harry dudo un momento pero camino con seguridad hasta el interior de la nave, con expectación observo el interior a pesar de que su rostro solo fue visible una ligera sorpresa.

—Es más grande por dentro— Sonrió mirando al castaño— Está en una dimisión diferente.

—Eso es porque está en una... —Detuvo su explicación de golpe para mirar al de ojos verdes molesto— ¿Cómo sabes eso?

—Lo supuse— Dijo con ligera petulancia en sus palabras— Una de las especializaciones que tomé fue el uso del tiempo— Reviso sus bolsillos mientras hablaba —Pero yo solo puedo manejarlo por horas— Harry le entregó el objeto al doctor. El castaño lo identifico como un pequeño reloj— Eso es un giratiempo, sirve para retroceder el tiempo en horas pero ahora ya no sirve— El doctor sorprendido se acercó sacando su destornillador sónico apuntando al pequeño reloj.

—Realmente es un control de tiempo pero no como un Vortex Temporal —murmuraba mirando con curiosidad el objeto. Le devolvió el pequeño aparato a Harry mientras camino hasta la consola de su nave— Bienvenido a la TARDIS— Sonrió mirando una pantalla que había sobre el tablero— Es una maquina especial que viaja a través del espacio además de una máquina del tiempo.

—Eso no responde mis preguntas genio— La ceja de Harry se elevo de manera muy petulante.

—Dios que eres molesto—Eso solo logro que la sonrisa petulante se agrandara— ¿Qué sabes de Tom Riddle?

—Aparte de ser el asesino de mis padres— Murmuro para sí el moreno— ¿Qué quieres saber?

—Un poco sobre su vida, servirá para comenzar— Harry suspiro antes de empezar a hablar.

—Es un media sangre nacido una bruja y un muggle, su padre abandono a su madre antes de su nacimiento —Se detuvo un momento para después proseguir – Ella murió en el parto mientras que él paso toda su infancia en un orfanato en el cual se entero que podía hablar con las serpientes además de tener habilidades que nadie más tenía— Miro con curiosidad la pantalla, parecía mostrar un vídeo de lo que creía era la vida de su "supuesto padre"— Entro a Hogwart a los once donde fue a la casa de Slytherin, era especialmente bueno en defensa contra las artes oscuras, a los dieciséis años realizo su primer asesinato – Miro el rostro del doctor antes de seguir con el relato— Fue premio anual y prefecto, el profesor Slughorn le enseño sobre los Horcrux

—Horcrux, ¿Qué es eso?— detuvo la explicación de Harry.

—Es una parte de tu alma que dejas atrás su finalidad es prolongar tu vida, ya que hay una parte de tu alma viviendo aun cuando tu cuerpo este muerto— El rostro del castaño se volvió algo blanco con eso—Eso solo se puede lograr con eventos que quiebren tu alma— Sus ojos se perdieron en los recuerdos.

—¿Como cuáles?— Se arriesgó a preguntar el Doctor.

—Como el asesinato.

—Tú… tu…— Intento preguntar con algo de duda, Harry negó con suavidad.

—Nunca he hecho un Horcrux.

—Sigue hablando— Harry se sentó en una silla de la nave.

—Se graduó de Hogwart con las notas más altas—El moreno volvió su mirada hasta el castaño— además de una medalla por servicios prestados, pidió por primera vez la plaza de Defensa contra las artes oscuras pero el director Dippet—alzo la cabeza mientras meditaba sus siguiente palabras— El director se la negó después por ser muy joven, empezó a trabajar en una tienda en el callejón knockturn después de eso su rastro se pierde por diez años.

—Diez años… eso es mucho tiempo— El doctor lo miro cuando Harry asintió por sus palabras.

—¿Tengo que seguir?— Pregunto algo cansado del relato.

—Sí, es sorprendente lo mucho que sabes de él.

—¿Recuerdas que tenía que matarlo? – Bufó Harry.

—¿Por qué?

—¿Que quieres que te explique primero?— Suspiro cansado el pelinegro— No se suponía que tu raza ve el tiempo en su totalidad— El doctor lo miro con sus grandes ojos marrones.

—Son muchas cosas las que tengo en mi cabeza— miro la consola de su nave— Por eso mientras tú hablas el monitor de mi nave muestra todo lo que sé.

—¿Cómo es eso posible?— Pregunto sorprendido.

—Mi nave es telepática— Harry movió la cabeza en asentimiento mientras se ahorraba las preguntas— Da igual, sigue con el relato, ¿Qué sucedió después de los diez años?— El joven mago asintió unos momentos antes de hablar.

—Regresa para pedir de nuevo la plaza de Defensa contra las artes oscuras pero el nuevo director, Albus Dumbledore, se lo vuelve a negar.

—¡Ahí esta!—Levantándose rápidamente de un salto, el castaño sobresalto a Harry — ¡Ese es el error! — Hablaba acercándose a su consola— Ese año lo aceptan como profesor.

Harry se levanto acercándose también a la consola, se arregló su capa para después hablar con gran seguridad.

—Si ese es el error, iremos a solucionarlo— El rostro del doctor se contrajo en una mueca— Iré contigo aunque tenga que hechizarte— Le amenazó.

—Harry a donde vamos no solo encontraremos a quien cambio las líneas de tiempo— Lo miro con aprehensión— Sino que también nos encontraremos con tus padres, tus abuelos o a los padres de aquellos quienes fueron tus amigos— se detuvo un momento— pero sobre todo con Tom Riddle.

—Lo sé— Dijo conteniendo un suspiro en su garganta— Pero no puedo quedarme aquí esperando a que todo cambie.

—No es solo eso— Se acercó para apoyar una mano en un hombro de Harry— Tus recuerdos podrían empezaran a modificarse, o peor, tener ambos recuerdos—Le hablo con tranquilidad— Tus diecisiete años aquí además de lo que pasara por el cambio—se detuvo un momento—Podrías volverte loco.

Harry volvió su mirada hacia los ojos castaños quien lo miraba con calidez retuvo con fuerza el suspiro de cansancio que quería salir. Estaba tan agotado de su situación incluso era posible que bajo algún cambio él nunca existiese. Quiso ponerse a gritar de frustración pero con la guerra su impetuoso lado Gryffindor fue domado para dar paso a su lado Slytherin.

—Iré contigo.

Unos minutos de denso silencio cayeron sobre ambos antes que el doctor sonriera emocionado por la decisión del joven mago.

—Así me gusta— Harry lo miro confundido esperando algo más de resistencia— Sujétate porque vamos a tener un viaje muy turbulento.

Harry sintió como la maquina se movía haciendo un raro sonido para después sacudirse fuertemente se sujeto rápidamente de una parte de la consola, rezó a Merlín esperando haber tomado una buena decisión.

La maquina se movió con brusquedad.

—¡POR MERLIN SANTO!

—¡ALLONS-Y HARRY!


	3. Chapter 3

**Resumen: **Por fin la Gran Guerra ha terminado y Harry ha perdido a todas las personas que significaron algo en su vida. La población humana en general ha desaparecido y los magos están al borde de la extinción. Un visitante inesperado de otro mundo le dará la posibilidad de cambiar el rumbo de la historia.

**Categorías:** Harry Potter, Doctor Who

**Personajes:** Harry Potter, The Doctor, The Master, James Potter, Tom Riddle/Lord Voldemort, Remus Lupin, Severus Snape, Sirius Black, Lucius Malfoy, etc.

**Parejas:** James/Tom; Severus/Sirius; Lucius/Remus; etc.

**Géneros:** Romance, Aventura, Acción, Humor etc.

**Advertencias:** Crossorver, Mpreg, semi-AU, etc.

**Descargo Responsabilidades:**Ni Harry Potter, Ni Doctor Who, me pertenecen… para mi desgracia, solo usó sus personajes para mi entretención personal. Harry Potter pertenece a J.K Rowling y Warner Channel, mientras que Doctor Who, perteneces a la BBC y a sus creadores.

Ahora les dejo con el Tercer capitulo. ¡Adiós!

* * *

_**Capitulo Anterior:**_

_Harry sintió como la maquina se movía haciendo un raro sonido para después sacudirse fuertemente se sujeto rápidamente de una parte de la consola, rezó a Merlín esperando haber tomado una buena decisión._

_La maquina se movió con brusquedad._

_—¡POR MERLIN SANTO!_

_—¡ALLONS-Y HARRY!_

* * *

**Capitulo 3: "Entre Viajes por el Tiempo y Hogwart"**

* * *

Los lindes del bosque prohibido fueron el mejor lugar donde pudieron aterrizar, Hogsmade se encontraba a unos metros de distancia mientras que la caseta de policía se podía ver por sobre el verde valle. La puerta se abrió lentamente para dejar salir primero a Harry, el chico miraba asombrado el exterior, enfoco su mirada en el magnífico castillo, eso realmente era Hogwart no sus restos arrasados por la guerra.

—Realmente estamos en mil novecientos cincuenta y cinco— murmuro para sí, se detuvo un instante mientras sacaba las cuentas mentalmente— Mi padre solo tiene cinco años— Miro al Doctor quien se encontraba aun cerca de la consola ajustando algunos botones— Pretendes modificar todo solo haciendo que _Riddle_—Dijo con ligera molestia—…sea aceptado en el trabajo.

—No— sonrió caminando en dirección a la salida.

—¿Tienes algún plan?

—Algo así— Hablo evasivamente.

—¿Algo así como?— Harry lo miro a los ojos unos momentos antes de reír con suavidad— No tienes absolutamente ningún plan, ¿cierto?

—Sí— Sonrió mientras cerraba la caseta con llave— ¿Te molesta?

—Para nada, la mayoría de las veces me tocaba actuar así— Sonrió mirando la caseta— Será mejor esconderla, aquí no pasa desapercibida— Levanto la varita apuntando la caja— _Reductio— _La caseta se convirtió en una miniatura que cabía en la mano de cualquier persona. Harry miro el piso a su alrededor y recogió una roca la cual transfiguró en una cadena, murmurando un encantamiento en ella. Suspiro antes de colgarla en el cuello del castaño.

—¡Gracias!— Sonrió emocionado el doctor, Harry solo le devolvió una ligera sonrisa antes de hablar.

—Cuando quieras volverla a su tamaño original solo quita la cadena—El doctor asintió mientras emprendían su camino rumbo a las puertas del castillo— Tenemos más de algún problema.

—Lo sé—Suspiro antes de soltar una sonrisa—No soy mago además no tengo magia.

—Doctor— Detuvo su caminata unos instantes— No tienes magia, no tienes nombre, ni siquiera eres de este mundo—Sonrió mirando a su alrededor— Cómo puedes pasar por mago, ese es el menor de los inconvenientes.

—…— Se encogió de hombros mientras retomaba la caminaba hacia el castillo— Bueno, si sirve de algo llámame John Smith.

—¿Es tu nombre?

—No, pero siempre lo utilizo— Harry sonrió pensando para sí mismo que quizás no todo sería tan malo. Caminaron por largo rato en silencio, les quedaba un kilometro antes de llegar a las puertas del castillo cuando el moreno habló.

—Tengo una idea— Harry caminó con las manos en el bolsillo del pantalón a su lado el doctor colocaba sus propias manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo— Podríamos decirle a Dumbledore que acepte a_ Riddle_ en el cargo de profesor— se detuvo un instante— después usamos tu máquina para volver cuando todos vallan no sé en sexto o séptimo, así lograremos infiltrarnos— Sonrió— Le pedimos al director que ponga un ojo en Riddle, además de preguntarle sobre quien podría quererlo fuera del puesto.

—Pues parece una buena idea solo para ser del minuto— Sin detener su caminata le hablo el castaño mirándolo por el rabillo de su ojo.

—La verdad la llevaba pensando hace rato— El viento de las colinas movió su cabello— Ese siempre era mi trabajo – Su rostro se volvió ilegible mirando desde las puertas del castillo su alrededor.

—¡Vamos!— Dijo el castaño antes de correr hasta la entrada, Harry lo miro unos minutos antes de seguirlo. El doctor era una persona extraña pero gustaba, pensaba mientras veía el abrigo moverse con fuerza gracias a la velocidad, siguieron corriendo hasta alcanzar una puerta al castillo— ¿Como entramos?

Harry lo guió por los lindes del castillo recordando los pasajes secretos, saco su varita y toco una de las rocas, se empezó a mover ligeramente abriéndose un pasadizo, ambos entraron por el oscuro lugar.

—Este fue uno de los pasadizos que usábamos para salir del colegio.

—Me imaginaba que eras todo un busca problemas— Hablo el doctor riéndose tras Harry.

—Tú también pareces ser de los que atraen los problemas, doctor.

Unos minutos de silencio siguieron mientras caminaban por el corredor, ambos se alegraron cuando llegaron a la salida.

—¿Dónde estamos? — Preguntó el doctor mirando con gran curiosidad el lugar. El pasillo era de piedra adornado con ligeras antorchas además de algunas armaduras postradas contra las murallas. Harry lo miro unos minutos antes de sonreír con nostalgia.

—Es una entrada cerca de las cocinas—Caminó con la tranquilidad de aquel que años llevaba paseando por estos pasillos, se detuvo bruscamente llamando con ello la atención del doctor— Antes de que hagamos cualquier cosa, te pondré un hechizo de bloqueo.

—¿Por qué?—Harry lo miro con incredulidad— ¡Verdad! ¡_Legeremens_!— El pelinegro asintió levantando con gracia la varita mientras apuntaba la cabeza del castaño, el solo se encogió ligeramente.

—_Mentis custodium_— Murmuró suavemente, el doctor se estremeció mientras sentía como si agua le hubiese caído de la punta de la cabeza— Ese hechizo lo inventé durante la guerra— Habló mirando su varita con cariño— Había muchas cosas que esconder mientras que los más grandes _legeremens_ eran los magos más peligrosos.

—¿Quiénes?

—Albus Dumbledore y Tom Riddle.

—Lo supuse— Dijo en un suspiro entretenido. Siguió al pelinegro mientras retomaban su caminata, era tarde pero el castaño se sorprendió de no encontrarse a nadie en las inmediaciones del castillo— Me pregunto a qué fecha estaremos porque no veo a nadie.

—Veinte de junio de mil novecientos cincuenta y cinco— Habló Harry después de unos segundos de silencio— Creo que deben ser las ocho aproximadamente— Dijo Harry siguiendo su camino levantando su mirada hacia una de las ventanas del pasillo, el cielo estaba oscureciendo. Su cuerpo se tensaba más y más mientras se acercaban al despacho del director, el Doctor aún no estaba tan seguro de querer llegar.

—¿Como lo sabes?

—Eso decía tu maquina antes que saliéramos de ella— El doctor lo miraba asombrado. A Harry no se le escapaba ningún detalle por muy pequeño que fuera. Su mirada se volvió ligeramente más dura mientras pensaba que eso podía ser muy peligroso, dejo de lado esos pensamientos mientras seguía en silencio al pelinegro. Llegaron hasta una gárgola en la que Harry se detuvo mirándola en silencio.

—¿Por qué te detienes?

—No se la clave— Dijo dándose la vuelta.

—Entonces como entramos—Harry se encogió de hombros mientras el doctor rodó lo ojos exasperado.

El sonido de unos pasos los alerto logrando que ambos se voltearan. Harry se puso en guardia mientras el doctor miro con aprensión en dirección hacia donde provenían los pasos suspiro mientras pensaba que quizás ahora necesitaban la ayuda de alguien. Una mujer apareció frente a ellos.

—¿Quiénes son ustedes?— La voz fue severa mientras ella se paraba varita en mano frente a los desconocidos. La mujer los observaba tras sus lentes cuadrados, su pelo negro atado en un moño y su túnica café evocaron viejos recuerdos en Harry, a paso decidido ella se acercó con impaciencia mirándolos a ambos.

—Mucho gusto mi nombre el John Smith— Sonrió el doctor acostumbrado a situaciones como esas— Él es Harry— Dijo apuntando al moreno quien solo asintió intentando mantener sus emociones bajo su perfecto control— Estamos aquí para visitar al director.

—Mi nombre es Minerva McGonagall— Hablo con mirándolos— ¿El director sabe que están aquí? – Ahora los observaba con un más de tranquilidad a ambos.

—No— Hablo el moreno, pero rápidamente se excuso con la mujer ante su rostro— Venimos de muy lejos y necesitamos entrevistarnos con él urgentemente— La voz de Harry era suave pero firme, sus ojos se centraban completamente en la severa figura frente a ellos. Contuvieron la respiración unos minutos antes de que la mujer hablara.

—Está bien, los llevare con él—Ambos soltaron el aire con suavidad para observar como la mujer caminó hasta la gárgola— _Caramelos de banana._

El doctor sonrió entretenido, un hombre que pusiera eso de clave tenía que ser bastante peculiar, un sentimiento de impaciencia lo embargo mientras caminaba tras la mujer. Harry a su lado sentía que sus nervios se comerían sus interiores, suspiro con ligera molestia. El castaño lo miro unos largos minutos para después poner una mano en su hombro como apoyo, Harry asintió en agradecimiento acomodando su capa para esconder sus armas de la vista de cualquiera.

Cuando ambos entraron al despacho el doctor no pudo evitar sorprenderse por la cantidad de cosas impresionantes que se encontraban ahí, camino con tranquilidad desviando su mirada con viveza a través de los curiosos artefactos que ante él se encontraban. Harry a penas levanto la mirada del suelo, no importa los años que pasaran el despacho del director seguiría igual que cuando lo visitaba en su época escolar.

—Director— El hombre se encontraba parado frente a lo que parecía un nido de pájaros, según el doctor. Se dio la vuelta mirando a los recién llegados con curiosidad en sus ojos azules detrás de sus anteojos de media luna, Harry lo miro directamente a los ojos para después desviar la mirada ocultando su tristeza de los ojos del anciano.

—Minerva— La saludo con cordialidad mientras caminaba hasta su asiento cerca del escritorio, la mujer se acercó con los invitados. Harry se sentó con tranquilidad y elegancia en una de las sillas frente a la mesa del director con la mujer a su derecha, el doctor por el otro lado miraba con curiosidad los artefactos a su alcance— A qué se debe esta inesperada visita.

—Estos jóvenes querían hablar urgentemente con usted— Hablo desviando su mirada a los desconocidos.

—¡Gracias por lo de joven!—Harry solo viro los ojos ante el comentario del doctor, el cual rápidamente se acercó hasta el escritorio del director, sentándose en la silla vacía junto a Harry.

—¿Caramelos de limón?— Harry tomo uno por nostalgia mientras que el doctor tomo varios colocándolos uno a uno en su boca, ante la mirada entretenida de Harry y el Director. Minerva solo negó con la cabeza declinando el ofrecimiento— ¿Puedo saber quiénes son?

Harry dudo unos momentos sin saber cómo empezar, para después acomodarse el pelo con elegancia mirando directamente los ojos del director.

—Sí— Hablo con elegancia— Mi nombre es Harry Potter y vengo del futuro.


	4. Chapter 4

**Resumen: **Por fin la Gran Guerra ha terminado y Harry ha perdido a todas las personas que significaron algo en su vida. La población humana en general ha desaparecido y los magos están al borde de la extinción. Un visitante inesperado de otro mundo le dará la posibilidad de cambiar el rumbo de la historia.

**Categorías:** Harry Potter, Doctor Who

**Personajes:** Harry Potter, The Doctor, The Master, James Potter, Tom Riddle/Lord Voldemort, Remus Lupin, Severus Snape, Sirius Black, Lucius Malfoy, etc.

**Parejas:** James/Tom; Severus/Sirius; Lucius/Remus; etc.

**Géneros:** Romance, Aventura, Acción, Humor etc.

**Advertencias:** Crossorver, Mpreg, semi-AU, etc.

**Descargo Responsabilidades:**Ni Harry Potter, Ni Doctor Who, me pertenecen… para mi desgracia, solo usó sus personajes para mi entretención personal. Harry Potter pertenece a J.K Rowling y Warner Channel, mientras que Doctor Who, perteneces a la BBC y a sus creadores.

Ahora les dejo con el Cuarto capitulo. ¡Adiós!

* * *

**_Capitulo Anterior:_**

_—¿Caramelos de limón?— Harry tomo uno por nostalgia mientras que el doctor tomo varios colocándolos uno a uno en su boca, ante la mirada entretenida de Harry y el Director. Minerva solo negó con la cabeza declinando el ofrecimiento— ¿Puedo saber quiénes son?_

_Harry dudo unos momentos sin saber cómo empezar, para después acomodarse el pelo con elegancia mirando directamente los ojos del director._

_—Sí— Hablo con elegancia— Mi nombre es Harry Potter y vengo del futuro._

* * *

**Capitulo 4: "De Sorpresas y... más sorpresas" **

* * *

Ambos maestros se miraron sorprendidos entre ellos guardando silencio por largos minutos. El director volvió su mirada con el ceño fruncido a ambos desconocidos e intento entrar a sus mente, fijo su mirada en el despreocupado castaño pero se topo con una fuerte barrera de hierro que lo hizo retroceder desvió su mirada al chico de ojos verdes repitiendo el proceso pero ahora no se encontró con la barrera de acero, si no, con arenas movedizas mentales que lo arrastraban. Dejo incursionar rápidamente en la mente del chico quien solo le regalo una sonrisa nostálgica.

—Dios que rudo Harry— Hablo el castaño a manera de reproche.

—Vamos John, que querías que hiciera.

—No sé, decirlo menos directo.

—Cállate por lo menos lo entendieron rápido.

—Supongo que si vienen de tan lejos es porque algo está pasando— El director escucho la conversación unos segundos antes de hablar. Harry se planteo el contarlo todo pero se detuvo para observar a John un minuto antes de sonreír.

—¿Imagino que aun no tiene profesor contra las artes oscuras?

—No— La antigua amabilidad en los ojos del director se desvanecieron con rapidez.

—Director— Empezó Harry— Dentro de algunos días Tom Riddle vendrá a solicitar el puesto— El director lo miro unos momento antes de hablar. Minerva miraba el intercambio sin interrumpir.

—Supongo que quieren que se lo niegue, como me han solicitado antes.

—¿Antes?— La voz del doctor sonó confundida.

—¿Quiénes le solicitaron eso?— Harry lanzo la pregunta al mismo instante.

—No se su nombre pero me han enviado una carta— Dijo el director— Aconsejándome evitar que Tom tome el puesto— Miro con ligero asombro la velocidad con la que el pelinegro se levanto.

—¿Podría ver esa carta?— El anciano lo pensó unos momentos para después asentir levemente.

—Claro— Abrió el cajón del escritorio revelando una pequeña carta, la levanto entregándola al joven. Harry saco su varita observando la carta.

—¿La reviso por si tenía más hechizos?

—¿Debería?

—Por supuesto director, si algo aprendí de todo estos años es que debo revisar siempre mi correspondencia. _Specialis Revelio –_ La carta empezó a agrandarse para mostrar un mapa extraño. Harry lo reviso bajo la mirada sorprendida de los comensales.

—¿Qué es eso?— Pregunto el doctor mirando a Harry.

—Es un mapa, un antiguo mapa del territorio de…— se detuvo un instante— ¡Oh demonios!- Los ojos de Harry se abrieron sorprendidos— Es la mansión Ravenclaw.

—Disculpa—Minerva lo miro con extrañeza— La mansión Ravenclaw ha estado perdida por casi ochocientos años—La mujer miro sorprendida el mapa— Como es posible que tu conozcas esos territorios.

—Porque los he investigado antes— Dijo con tranquilidad mientras revisaba con ojo crítico en busca de una magia escondida, algún rastro mágico para identificar— _Revelo_, tsk.

—¿Qué sucede ahora, Harry?

—Esta magia me es familiar, muy conocida de hecho, pero no puedo recordar —Suspiro— Denme unos minutos mientras pienso en algo—Miró a todos unos minutos antes de desviar su mirada al castaño— Podrías contarle de nuestro plan—El doctor asintió desviando su mirada hacia Dumbledore. Harry tomo la carta para después de sellarla, si eso era los terrenos de Ravenclaw, no podía caer en manos de cualquiera.

—Como Harry aquí presente dijo somos del futuro— "_O por lo menos él_" Pensó mientras hablaba— La verdad es que el futuro esta colapsando porque alguien puso sus manos en el destino.

—Pero eso es muy difícil de lograr, magos que viajan en el tiempo-— El director miro a ambos con curiosidad— a pesar de que los giratiempos están controlados por el ministerio, usar magia temporal es inestable y peligrosa.

—Sí, pero nosotros tenemos otros trucos— Volvió a retomar su relato— El caso es que alguien cambio exactamente un hecho que afecto completamente el futuro, ese momento fue cuando Tom Riddle entraría como profesor de Hogwart— Miro con atención el nido detrás de la espalda del director— La verdad es que no sabemos quién lo hizo o porque, por eso necesitamos seguir investigando.

—No saben lo peligroso que es interrumpir en hechos del pasado.

—Por su puesto, lo he hecho miles de veces.

—Jóvenes… -…— Los ojos azules del director cayeron fijos contra los marrones del doctor, este último bufo exasperado.

—Señor, tengo novecientos años haciendo esto, así que ahórrese los sermones para adolescentes.

—Nove…novecientos, eso es imposible— Asombrada Minerva abrió los ojos.

—No soy humano—.

—Lo supuse— Hablo el director mirándolo detenidamente— Ni siquiera eres mago pero tienes dos corazones.

—¿Los puede escuchar?— El director sonrió asintiendo. Minerva observaba todo el intercambio en silencio, intentando entender como un chico que parecía humano pero ciertamente no lo era, intentaba convencer al director.

—No le creerás todo eso que dicen, ¿Cierto Albus?

—Minerva, realmente crees que ellos mienten— El director miro a la mujer— El chico de ojos verdes si no fuera por los ojos además de algún otros rasgos, tienen un increíble parecido a Charlus Potter—Sonrió mirando al chico— Por su puesto el hombre acá no ha mentido, si quieres comprobar si tiene dos corazones, escúchalos— Apunto su varita al pecho del doctor— _Sonorus_

(dokun-dokun-dokun-dokun… dokun-dokun-dokun-dokun)

—¡Brillante, simplemente brillante!— El doctor observaba su pecho emocionado.

—_finite incantatem—_ El sonido desapareció, Minerva miraba sorprendida el rostro alegre de John— Ahora le crees Minerva.

La mujer asintió aun renuente.

—Ya que ahora nos creen seguiré contándoles nuestra razón para venir— Miro a Harry que seguía en un estado de meditación— Como les conté el futuro fue completamente alterado gracias a esa intervención de la cual y contra todo pronóstico este joven sigue vivo— Sonrió haciendo una falsa mueca de sorpresa— El caso es que teníamos pensado venir a pedirles que acepten a Riddle como profesor mientras que en aproximados doce años más volveremos a encontrarnos— El director hizo una mueca de sorpresa.

—¿Doce años? – Pregunto Minerva consternada.

—La verdad es que para nosotros serán como mucho unos minutos— Hablo tranquilamente desde su puesto.

—Viaje temporal.

—Yo soy un viajero del tiempo— Le sonrió al ancianos— Mi trabajo es arreglar los desarreglos de otros, a veces.

—¿Por qué doce años? –Preguntó Minerva desde su puesto— ¿Por qué no menos, se supone que tienen que investigar?— Harry la observo tranquilamente antes de responder.

—La persona que hizo esto no sabe que estamos aquí pero tenemos que dejar que los hechos sigan medianamente su curso para despistarlo—Miro al director— Pero estoy seguro que él que hizo esto, intentara por todos los medios saber que le hizo cambiar de opinión— Sonrió sarcásticamente antes de hablar—Necesitamos que _cuide_ de Riddle mientras observa los acontecimientos.

—Correcto, nosotros vigilaremos mientras ustedes llegan.

—¿Sigo sin entender porque doce años?

—Porque quiero terminar Hogwart, Profesora— Sonrió tristemente Harry. Todos notaron el cambio, hace unos minutos tenían a un hombre, un soldado hablando de planes, ahora solo tenían a un joven.

—Cómo es posible que no hayas terminado Hogwart y poseas tanto conocimiento—Pregunto la profesora espantada.

—La guerra profesora— Harry y el doctor se levantaron de sus asiento siendo imitados por los maestros— Será mejor que partamos, si bien será poco tiempo para nosotros, para ustedes será una larga espera.

—Los acompañaremos.

—¡Oh! no se molesten— John se saco el collar mientras caminaba al centro de la habitación, miro su collar dejándolo en el piso para después quitarle la cadena, la pequeña caja azul se volvió cada vez más grande hasta que llego a su tamaño original— ¿Qué hora es?

—_Tempus— _Lanzo el director al aire, las diez con ocho minutos, marcaba.

—Entonces el 20 de junio esta hora en doce años más apareceremos justo en este lugar— John abrió la puerta de la TARDIS, mientras que Harry lo siguió más de lejos. El moreno miro al interior para ver al quien Doctor arreglaba las cosas en la consola se volvió hasta sus antiguos maestro.

—Director— El anciano lo miro con ojos curiosos— Espero que crea lo que le decimos, porque en mi realidad el único hogar que tenia esta por desaparecer completamente—Miro con atención a la profesora— Profesora McGonagall.

—Espera— La mujer lo miro— ¿Nosotros… estamos muer-ertos?

—Sí— Asintió después de unos minutos de silencio— Fue años antes de que la gran guerra estallara—Miro con tristeza a sus profesores— La guerra fue el infierno, actualmente quedan menos de cien magos además de un millón de _muggle_ repartidos por el mundo, fue brutal no solo estallo en Inglaterra, si no, en todos los lugares del mundo—Su rostro envejeció mucho años ante la vista de sus profesores— A mi no me queda nadie pero vale la pena hacer esto, si como resultado logro salvar a más personas— Los miro con determinación antes de caminar hacia el interior de la TARDIS— Nos vemos.

La puerta ce cerró ante la mirada de los profesores que contuvieron el grito de asombro cuando la caseta de policía azul desapareció lentamente del despacho. Albus miro a Minerva, antes de sentir que alguien tocaba la puerta.

—Adelante— En ese instante la elegante y fría figura de Tom Riddle apareció por la puerta— Tom, muchacho, no esperaba una visita tuya— El pelinegro asintió acercándose hasta el director— ¿Caramelos de limón?— Tom negó con la cabeza, mientras se sentaba con elegancia en el asiento donde Harry había estado minutos antes— ¿A qué debo este placer?

—Vine a solicitar el puesto como profesor de defensa contras las artes oscuras—Dijo directamente, Minerva lo observo volteando los ojos viendo al Slytherin. El director, en cambio, miro el rostro decidido del hombre en ese instante fue cuando todo el panorama se le aclaro, esas muecas, esa determinación, esos movimientos, Harry Potter.

—Estoy encantado de recibirte como futuro profesor— Miro el rostro sorprendido de su ex alumno, parecía que él tampoco creía que aceptaría—Ya que finalmente tengo toda la plana de profesores, seguramente tendrás que pasar las pruebas básicas mientras hablaremos de tu sueldo— Dumbledore empezó a divagar en toda la papelería que tendría que revisar, Tom lo miraba como si se hubiese vuelto loco, solo carraspeo para devolverlo a la realidad.

—Gracias por el nombramiento director.

Dumbledore solo sonrió, fue en ese instante cuando Tom tuvo la epifanía de que quizás postularse a profesor no haya sido tan buena idea.


	5. Chapter 5

**Resumen: **Por fin la Gran Guerra ha terminado y Harry ha perdido a todas las personas que significaron algo en su vida. La población humana en general ha desaparecido y los magos están al borde de la extinción. Un visitante inesperado de otro mundo le dará la posibilidad de cambiar el rumbo de la historia.

**Categorías:** Harry Potter, Doctor Who

**Personajes:** Harry Potter, The Doctor, The Master, James Potter, Tom Riddle/Lord Voldemort, Remus Lupin, Severus Snape, Sirius Black, Lucius Malfoy, etc.

**Parejas:** James/Tom; Severus/Sirius; Lucius/Remus; etc.

**Géneros:** Romance, Aventura, Acción, Humor etc.

**Advertencias:** Crossorver, Mpreg, semi-AU, etc.

**Descargo Responsabilidades:**Ni Harry Potter, Ni Doctor Who, me pertenecen… para mi desgracia, solo usó sus personajes para mi entretención personal. Harry Potter pertenece a J.K Rowling y Warner Channel, mientras que Doctor Who, perteneces a la BBC y a sus creadores.

Ahora les dejo con el Quinto capitulo. ¡Adiós!

* * *

**Capitulo 5: "Entre el Tiempo Pasado y Futuro"**

* * *

La puerta se cerró tras Harry y el Doctor lo miro con tranquilidad. El Pelinegro se acercó hasta los controles de la TARDIS, sacándose la capa para después mirar al doctor fijamente unos instantes, sonrió en su dirección aunque su mente trabaja al doscientos por ciento maquinando lo que posiblemente será un año en Hogwart.

—Todavía conmigo Harry— El pelinegro asintió.

—Me preguntaba si tenias libros de magia antigua, estoy intentando pensar como haremos para que tengas magia— Doctor se movió por los controles— Como no eres humano no sé qué problemas tendrá implantarte un núcleo mágico.

—Si te digo la verdad es la primera vez que termino en un mundo como este, así que mi biblioteca no está muy surtida— Miro al de ojos verdes con una sonrisa.

—No te preocupes estaremos en Hogwart en Junio, así que tendré aproximadamente mes y medio para averiguarlo— Harry sonrió maquiavélicamente.

El doctor se estremeció levemente ante la mirada del moreno, eso no auguraba absolutamente nada bueno.

—Además tendrás que aprender magia, si no, no podrás ser alumno.

—¿Alumno?– Pregunto con sorpresa— Harry tengo novecientos años además parezco de treinta— Le dijo apuntándose a sí mismo— ¿¡Cómo crees que pasare por alumno!?— El doctor miro al mago con escepticismo.

—Bueno— Su sonrisa cada vez tenía más de Slytherin logrando que el doctor se asustara poco a poco por eso— Gracias a la guerra se un par de trucos para eso.

—¡¿Qué vas a hacer?!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Dumbledore se acercó a su escritorio con tranquilidad. Doce años pasaron desde el encuentro con los misteriosos personajes del futuro a pesar de todo el tiempo transcurrido su despacho se encontraba en las mismas condiciones, observo con cuidado el nido que hace años instalo para su fénix, ahora el gran pájaro estiro sus alas con alegría. Llevaba doce años vigilando a Riddle, sin olvidar a los Potter, si antes pensó que Harry se parecía mucho a Charlus Potter, ahora se retractaba, el niño era físicamente igual a James.

—Director— La voz de Riddle le saco de sus pensamientos, se sorprendió al no sentirlo acercarse.

—¡Oh! Tom, no te oí llegar, ¿Caramelos de limón?— El pelinegro se negó cansado – ¿A qué se debe tu visita?-

—A que preferiría castigar a la antigua a esos malditos Gryffindor—Rumió para sí el pelinegro, el hombre rodeaba los cuarenta años pero solo parecía de veinte, llevaba consigo la elegancia de los Slytherin, su pelo perfectamente arreglado y un rostro casi inexpresivo. Camino con desenvoltura hasta el director mientras sus ojos verdes miraban con curiosidad cada uno de los objetos a su vista—Vine a preguntar por los horarios de las clases, pensé que me llegaría por lechuza pero me han dicho que a nadie los ha recibido.

—Lo siento— Sonrió el anciano— He estado un poco distraído y se me ha olvidado— Levantó su mano recogiendo un pergamino, apunto su varita mientras la copiaba varias veces—Toma— Le extendió una de las copias al pálido hombre frente a él.

—Gracias— Se levantó para retirarse, cuando la voz del director lo detuvo.

—Espera, podrías enviar estas a los demás profesores— Sonrió mientras el seño del Slytherin se pronunciaba.

—Claro— Rezongó con ligera molestia— Ningún problema— Camino con las copias de los horarios hasta la puerta—Nos vemos hasta septiembre director.

—No vemos Tom—Sonrió cuando el hombre abandono la sala, dentro de poco serian las diez de la noche y sus invitados no tardarían en llegar. Se sentó tranquilamente en la silla de su despacho por unos minutos cuando un sonido lo distrajo espero con paciencia la materialización de la caseta policial azul frente a él. La puerta se abrió lentamente mientras una discusión se llevaba a cabo dentro de ella.

—Por Morgana John, eres realmente una niña— Albus pudo observar como el joven Potter bufaba con exasperación sacando de sus ropas una gran cantidad de armas de diferentes estilos.

—Harry a mi no me hace ninguna gracias verte caminando como un bunker además como vas a llevar todas esas armas a un colegio—Lo miro con reproche— Quítate todas las armas visibles.

—Está bien pero deja de quejarte— Se sacó la capa, la cual cayó con un fuerte sonido metálico. Observó como el castaño iba a agacharse a levantarla cuando el joven Potter lo detuvo— Tú la tocas y ella te envenena— El castaño asintió alejándose de la capa.

—Ya he tocado tu capa antes y nada a sucedido.

—Porque la traía sobre mí, cuando me la saco es distinto, es un medio de protección— John lo miro molesto— Todo el mundo quería algo de mí en la guerra, no iba a dejar que me robaran los únicos buenos recuerdos que me quedan—La mirada del castaño se volvió más cariñosa al escuchar estas palabras y una sonrisa se instauro en su rostro.

—Quítate las armas.

—Como quieras— Una arma _muggle_ salió de sus pantalones junto a un cuchillo también, saco las dagas de su cinturón y el machete de su cinturón, miro con molestia al castaño mientras le entregaba las armas— Dejaré las que tengo en las botas, no están envenenadas solo tienen un hechizo de ocultamiento.

—Está bien, porque sé que te molestaras si te quito todo.

—Que amable de tu parte— Su voz destilaba sarcasmo.

—No seas niño— Le golpeó suavemente la cabeza con una sonrisa— Bien parece que tenemos un invitado— Albus observó desde la puerta de la cabina como está era más grande por dentro que por fuera. Con calidez sonrió al ver como ambos hombres se acercaban dándose cuenta que en doce años seguían del mismo modo que se habían ido.

—Fueron minutos para nosotros, director— Harry sonrió con petulancia ante la mirada sorprendida de su antiguo mentor— Vamos tenemos que hacer un par de investigaciones en la biblioteca, ya que acá Johnny no tiene absolutamente ningún libro de magia.

—¡Hey!—Le gruño con falsa molestia— Ya te dije que es la primera vez que caigo en una dimensión de este tipo— Frunció el seño molesto— Además te dejo experimentar en mí, no te es suficiente.

—Claro, claro, lo que tú digas— Caminó con elegancia pasando frente al director.

—Me alegro que hayan vuelto a salvó – El anciano se retiro de la puerta para salir junto con los jóvenes— ¿Caramelos de limón?

—Fueron solo veinte minutos para nosotros, director— Repitió John sonrió mientras salía por la puerta para cerrarla y aceptaba el caramelo. Harry, en cambio, negó levantando su varita mientras apuntaba la TARDIS para encogerla. Tomo la caja entre sus manos poniéndole la cadena para entregársela a John quien se la colgó al cuello— Hubiese sido menos, si el niño aquí presente no me estuviera distrayendo a cada rato.

—Porque siempre me atacas— Harry realizo un puchero mientras John sólo suspiró cansado pensando que se había encariñado con el niño mucho más de lo que creía posible.

—Será mejor que hablemos como solucionaremos lo problemas mágicos del señor Smith.

—Tengo un par de ideas para eso.

El doctor se estremeció ante esas palabras, además la sonrisa en el rostro de Harry no auguraba absolutamente nada bueno.


	6. Chapter 6

**Resumen: **Por fin la Gran Guerra ha terminado y Harry ha perdido a todas las personas que significaron algo en su vida. La población humana en general ha desaparecido y los magos están al borde de la extinción. Un visitante inesperado de otro mundo le dará la posibilidad de cambiar el rumbo de la historia.

**Categorías:** Harry Potter, Doctor Who

**Personajes:** Harry Potter, The Doctor, The Master, James Potter, Tom Riddle/Lord Voldemort, Remus Lupin, Severus Snape, Sirius Black, Lucius Malfoy, etc.

**Parejas:** James/Tom; Severus/Sirius; Lucius/Remus; etc.

**Géneros:** Romance, Aventura, Acción, Humor etc.

**Advertencias:** Crossorver, Mpreg, semi-AU, etc.

**Descargo Responsabilidades:**Ni Harry Potter, Ni Doctor Who, me pertenecen… para mi desgracia, solo usó sus personajes para mi entretención personal. Harry Potter pertenece a J.K Rowling y Warner Channel, mientras que Doctor Who, perteneces a la BBC y a sus creadores.

Ahora les dejo con el Sexto capitulo. ¡Adiós!

* * *

**Capitulo 6: "De Nuestro Primer Día"**

* * *

El sonido de los trenes a travesaba el ambiente, los gritos de la gente y niños cargando sus baúles, la estación estaba repleta y Harry solo podía mirar entre las personas la figura del doctor. Pasó algo nervioso una mano por sus cabellos ahora lisos, había intentado no realizar muchos cambios en su aspecto logrando hechizar su cabello y oscurecer un poco el color de sus ojos. Sonrió entre dientes al ver su aspecto por el reflejo de la ventana agradeciendo su viaje al Callejón Diagon para realizar las compras necesarias para ambos. Caminó con tranquilidad alcanzando al doctor quien llevaba un carro con los baúles de ambos.

Harry sonrió suavemente al verlo. El mes anterior le había enseñado lo básico que necesitaba saber sobre el mundo mágico en su interior daba las gracias a que el doctor leía un libro entero en quince minutos, si no, no habrían podido avanzar tan rápido. _"Realmente es un come libros"_ pensó entretenido el moreno.

Después de tomar una poción rejuvenecedora, el antaño castaño se sorprendió al recuperara el rostro de que tenía en su primera rencarnación. Su cabello ahora rubio ceniza caía grácilmente sobre su rostro, sus brillantes ojos azules eran enmarcados por unas ligeras gafas de montura hechizadas para que no se rompan, ni se empañen. Sonreía alegremente disfrutando de todo a su alrededor.

—¡POTTER!— Un grito molesto atravesó con fuerza el aire. Harry por inercia se voltio al escuchar su real apellido.

—¡Snivellus! Cuanto tiempo sin vernos— La voz de James Potter sonaba entretenida. El doctor realmente pudo observar lo mucho que Harry se parecía físicamente a su padre. Ambos tenían pelo negro alborotado, la misma altura y cuando sonreían con diversión era de la misma forma pero mientras James tenía esa postura juguetona cuando caminaba, la de Harry era cuidada, elegante y poderosa. El moreno miro la escena algo molesto, aunque sabía cómo era la relación entre su ex profesor de pociones y su papá, eso no la hacía más tolerable— ¿El sonrojo en tu rostro es porque me extrañas?

Severus Snape era como Harry vio en sus recuerdos, su pelo negro espeso caía sobre sus hombro, sus ojos negros estaban más oscuros por la rabia, su rostro pálido era casi enfermizo logrando que Harry se preocupara de sobremanera. El pelinegro estaba empapado con una viscosa masa azul por el cuerpo, ni siquiera podía tomar su varita porque esta se volvía más pegajosa con cada minuto. Su rostro mostraba un leve sonrojo intentando esconder su vergüenza en su estado.

—Estúpido Potter— Gruñía muy molesto.

—_Targeo—_Harry, cansado del espectáculo, murmuró el encantamiento apuntando hacia la masa viscosa haciéndola desaparecer rápidamente— Vámonos antes que se den cuenta quien fue — John asintió alejándose de la multitud que se aglomeraba mientras el Slytherin caminaba alejándose de molesto Gryffindor. Observo otra cabellera negra junto a una rubia caminar en dirección contraria preguntándose quiénes serían.

—Según tenía entendido idolatras a tu padre— Harry asintió mientras El doctor caminó empujando el carro— ¿Cómo es que no lo ayudaste en sus travesuras?

—Snivellus fue mi profesor por cinco años antes que empezara la guerra— Su mirada se oscureció ante los recuerdos— Nuestra relación era más cercana.

—¿Por qué le dicen Snivellus?— Harry solo se encogió de hombros— ¿Por qué lo repites?

—Costumbre— Comentó en voz baja mientras buscaban un vagón desocupado, suspiraron cansados cuando llegaron al final del tren para encontrar uno. Harry hechizo ambos baúles para dejarlos sobre la parrilla por encima de sus cabezas—¿Qué pasa si terminamos en casas distintas?

—¿Quieres que terminemos en casa distintas?

—Recuerdas el libro donde explicaban el sistema de casa— El doctor asintió mientras se sentaban cerca de la ventaba— La verdad es que a pesar de que me encantaría volver a la torre Gryffindor— Sonrió recordando su habitación— Encuentro interesante la oportunidad de _mirar_ los cuartos de Slytherin.

—¿Lo haces por las habitaciones o por Riddle?— John movió suavemente su pelo mientras centraba su mirada en el rostro molesto del moreno— Estas impaciente por saber si realmente es tu padre.

—Quizás— Desvió su mirada a través de ventana— ni siquiera estoy seguro de que sea mi padre — John lo miro con incredulidad, para después soltar una carcajada

—En estos instantes estás cada vez más seguro de que es tu padre— Ruidos fuera del vagón detuvieron la conversación de raíz, el moreno se levanto con pereza del asiento para después abrir la puerta con rapidez. Fuera del vagón se encontraban un grupo de bulliciosos Gryffindor, Harry no podía creer como la guerra había apaciguado tanto su carácter Gryffindor porque ahora esos ruidos los encontraba completamente molestos.

—¿Necesitan algo?— Su voz carente de emoción congeló el bullicio, se guardo un intento de sonreír ante la reacción de los desconocidos, se detuvo a observarlos ahora con más detalle, abriendo ligeramente sus ojos en sorpresa.

James Potter, Remus Lupin y Sirius Black se miraban entre ellos algo sorprendidos ante la silenciosa figura que era Harry. El doctor se preocupó ante el cuerpo tensado de su amigo, ambos sabían que en algún momento tendrían que enfrentarse a los recuerdos de Harry, pero no pensaron que sería tan rápido.

—Bueno…er… Nosotros…— Intento responder James sin salir de su asombro ante la figura de Harry.

—Los demás vagones están llenos, así que nos preguntábamos si podíamos sentarnos con ustedes—Sirius le regalo su mejor sonrisa coqueta, rompecorazones. El rostro de Harry se volvía completamente ilegible mientras sus ojos se empañaban ligeramente.

—¡Por supuesto!— John se levanto de un salto apartando a Harry de la puerta quien solo caminó hasta la ventana sentándose en silencio, su mente vagando en los confines de su memoria. El rubio lo miró preocupado dejando un espacio para que los merodeadores se sentaran junto a ellos.

Unos incómodos minutos de silencio los rodearon mientras Remus cerraba la puerta sentándose junto al rubio. James por el otro lado se sentó a la izquierda de Harry con Sirius a su lado.

—¿Son nuevos?— Remus se acomodó su cabellos castaño, mientras miraba a ambos jóvenes—No recuerdo haberlos visto antes.

—Sí— El rubio hablo con tranquilidad. Harry se había cerrado completamente en su mundo y aunque le molestara, el pelinegro no saldría de él mientras no se recuperara del semi-shock en el que había caído— Venimos de Sudamérica.

—No sabía que había instituciones en Sudamérica— Sirius miro aun confundido por la reacción al pelinegro, pero no desvió su atención de la conversación.

—¡Oh las hay!— se acomodó un poco en el asiento desviando su mirada hacia Sirius— No son tan conocidas como Hogwart o Durmstrang— John hablaba rápidamente mientras gesticulaba con las manos, estaba tan acostumbrado a mentir que ya salía natural— El instituto se encuentra en las altas cumbres de la Cordillera de los Andes.

James se acomodó por tercera vez en el asiento junto al desconocido chico que tenía mucho de familiar aguanto un suspiro de incomodidad mientras se volvía a acomodar en el asiento intentando relajarse. Sirius a su lado lo miro exasperado por tanto movimiento.

—Pero no nos has dicho tu nombre— Le interrogaba Remus mirando al rubio a su lado. John le devolvió la mirada al castaño.

—Mi nombre es John Smith— Estiro su mano para saludarlo— El gruñón de allá es mi primo Harry.

—Remus Lupin— Sonrió cálidamente aunque su rostro parecía demacrado, estrecho su mano con seguridad— Estos dos son Sirius Black y James Potter— Hablo apuntando a cada uno.

—Para servirte—La sonrisa de Sirius se alargó ante sus palabras junto a un guiño coqueto mientras estrechó con fuerza la mano del rubio.

—Encantado de conocerte— Harry le había hablado de todo ellos pero la realidad era mucho más entretenida pensó John mientras lo saludaba. James sonrió al carismático chico, completamente diferente a su primo. James alargo su mano para saludarlo también.

—Puedes llamarme Prongs— Las palabras salieron con tanta confianza de su boca que solo pudo sorprenderse.

—Entonces llámame Doctor— Sonrió entre dientes cuando recibió de parte de Harry una mirada extraña.

Sirius desvió su mirada sorprendida a James de la misma manera que Remus, ambos se miraron unos minutos para después asentir levemente en silencio.

—Si Prongs aquí te deja llamarlo por su nombre, puedes llamarme Padfoot— Apunto a Remus para después volver a hablar—A Remsie puedes decirle Moony— Sirius se río ante la mirada de Remus cuando de llamo Remsie, odiaba con su alma ese apodo. El castaño solo le devolvió la mirada para después levantarse lentamente— ¡Hey no te enojes, fue una broma, no volveré a llamarte Remsie!

—Padfoot idiota— Gruñó molesto. Harry escondió una sonrisa nostálgica— Recuerda que soy prefecto así que tengo que ir a dar una vuelta a los vagones—Remus se acercó hasta la puerta—Espero que disfruten su viaje con el par de locos que tengo por amigos, no se metan en muchos problemas.

James se despidió con la mano mientras que Sirius le sonreía, John asintió con entretención cuando el castaño fijo su mirada en él. Harry levantó la mirada regalándole una sonrisa que hizo al joven lupino sonrojarse levemente. Remus rápidamente salió casi tropezando por la puerta bajo la extrañada mirada de los demás.

Unos minutos de silencio mientras Sirius se sentaba en el espacio que Remus había dejado.

—¡Entonces! ¿En qué casa crees que quedaras?— James se entusiasmo mirando al rubio, el doctor se pregunto si Harry alguna vez reaccionó como él.

—No sé, la verdad no me interesa mucho—Su voz era ligera casi sin importancia— Creo que me da igual.

—Mientras no termines en Slytherin— Habló Sirius a su lado con una voz molesta, John lo miro para después desviar su mirada al moreno quien solo rio entre dientes ante el comentario. Sirius lo miro unos minutos antes de hablar acentuando la molestia en su voz— Disculpa dije algo gracioso, Smith.

—No para nada solo trajiste buenos recuerdos a la memoria— Harry suspiro para después salir de su especie de taciturnidad, se removió con elegancia el cabello liso del rostro para después mirarlos con calidez emanando de sus ojos verdes. John sonrió, por fin había decidido no dejarse influenciar por los malos recuerdos—Solo llámame Harry— Le sonrió con petulancia, James abrió los ojos sorprendido y Sirius asintió encantado.

—Decidiste salir de tu oscura madriguera primito— John habló con sarcasmo a lo que Harry sólo entrecerró los ojos.

—Espera a que estemos en Hogwart—Su voz era baja y sonaba muy peligrosa, logrando estremecer a los demás— Ahí sabrás de que madriguera salí… primo.


	7. Chapter 7

**Resumen: **Por fin la Gran Guerra ha terminado y Harry ha perdido a todas las personas que significaron algo en su vida. La población humana en general ha desaparecido y los magos están al borde de la extinción. Un visitante inesperado de otro mundo le dará la posibilidad de cambiar el rumbo de la historia.

**Categorías:** Harry Potter, Doctor Who

**Personajes:** Harry Potter, The Doctor, The Master, James Potter, Tom Riddle/Lord Voldemort, Remus Lupin, Severus Snape, Sirius Black, Lucius Malfoy, etc.

**Parejas:** James/Tom; Severus/Sirius; Lucius/Remus; etc.

**Géneros:** Romance, Aventura, Acción, Humor etc.

**Advertencias:** Crossorver, Mpreg, semi-AU, etc.

**Descargo Responsabilidades:**Ni Harry Potter, Ni Doctor Who, me pertenecen… para mi desgracia, solo usó sus personajes para mi entretención personal. Harry Potter pertenece a J.K Rowling y Warner Channel, mientras que Doctor Who, perteneces a la BBC y a sus creadores.

**Comentario: **Las notas que estén en cursiva son el parsel... "_parsel_"

Ahora les dejo con el séptimo capitulo. ¡Adiós!

* * *

**Capitulo 7: "Entre los Gusto Personales y La Elección del Sombrero"**

* * *

Harry junto a John se encontraban sentados en la escalera de piedra a las afueras del gran salón. El rubio se levanto para después remover sus ropas para después sacar algo enrollado en su muñeca. Harry se sorprendió cuando pudo ver una pequeña serpiente blanca entre las manos de John.

—La he encogido— Habló entretenido como un niño en navidad—La verdad es un basilisco cruzado con una angora blanca fue uno de los primeros hechizos que intente—Se sonrojo levemente— Y que me salieron bien— Vio como Harry alzo su mano para alcanzar la pequeña serpiente— Como sé que terminaras con las serpientes, te la regalo de compañía.

—Gracias— Harry le hablo con sinceridad antes de tomarla con mucho cuidado ella era muy pequeña fácilmente se enrolló en uno de sus bíceps sacando la lengua para tocar el aire.

_—¿Eres mi nuevo amo?_

_—Sí— _Le respondió en parsel_—Quédate enrollada en mi brazo._

_—Eres un hablante parsel— _Harry asintió acariciando con cariño la cabeza de la serpiente.

—¿Cómo la llamaras?— Habló John mirando a la serpiente. El moreno lo pensó por largos minutos.

—Calypso— Dijo mirando al rubio— _¿Te gusta el nombre calypso_?— La serpiente se enrosco aun más en su brazo.

—_me encanta._

—Es muy inteligente notó inmediatamente que eras su nuevo amo— El rubio hablaba emocionado mientras el moreno lo miro confundido.

—¿Hablas parsel?

—¿Parsel? ¿Qué es eso?

—La lengua de las serpientes— Miro a John— ¿Cómo pudiste entenderla?

—La TARDIS —Harry lo miro confundido— Ella es telepática así que traduce todos los idiomas directamente a mi cerebro – Sonrió cuando el moreno asintió en comprensión— ¿Crees que tarden mucho?

—No.

—Pero nos tienen aquí durante mucho tiempo.

—John solo siéntate y relájate, me molestas— Le gruñó acariciando a la serpiente.

—Tú entraras en Slytherin sin necesidad de pedírselo al sombrero.

—No me provoques, recuerda que la última vez que lo hiciste terminaste inconsciente en enfermería— John se puso en guardia y Harry viro los ojos con cansancio— Deja de comportarte como un niño.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El Gran comedor estaba imponente la decoración era neutral, las mesas estaban repletas de comidas para felicidad de los alumnos mientras en el techo se reflejaba una negra noche estrellada y las velas flotaban con gracia sobre las cabezas de los estudiantes.

El director sonrió al ver al último alumno de primer año acercarse a la mesa de su casa, asintió con tranquilidad cuando Minerva se fue a sentar. Se levanto caminando hasta el pódium delante de la mesa de los profesores.

—Bienvenidos otro años más mis queridos alumnos, sé que están hambrientos y quieren servirse el banquete pero antes de eso tengo un par de anuncios que darles—Quejidos de molestia sonaron por todo el salón. Dumbledore solo levantó la mano mientras poco a poco disminuían los sonidos hasta desaparecer— Primero está prohibido estar hasta altas horas de la noche fuera de la sala común y sobretodo entrar al bosque—El director miro a la mesa de los Gryffindor. James sonrió con petulancia mientras Sirius solo se reía— Segundo los baños del tercer piso están bloqueados así que eviten usarlos— Miro ahora hacia la puerta— Por último tenemos un par de jóvenes que llegaron de otra academia para pasar su ultimo año en Hogwart.

Las puertas del gran comedor se abrieron dejando ver a dos jóvenes.

El primero llevaba su túnica perfectamente arreglada, su cabellos negros y lisos hasta los hombros atado levemente en una cola mientras algunos mechones caían con gracias sobre su rostro, el cual era un perfecta mascara de indiferencia destacando sus brillantes ojos verdes. A su lado el segundo joven también llevaba perfectamente arreglada su túnica, sus ojos azules brillaban con diversión mientras que su pelo rubio ceniza enmarcaba su rostro el cual tenía una gran sonrisa. Caminaron con paso seguro hasta el director.

—La profesora McGonagall los llamara por su nombre para que vean en que casa quedaran— Habló con tranquilidad mientras veía a Minerva levantándose de su asiento.

—Smith, Harry— El de ojos verdes ocultó su sonrisa y sólo la miro con cariño, se acercó hasta el taburete para sentarse acomodándose brevemente para que la mujer le colocara el sombrero en la cabeza.

—_Nos volvemos a ver, Joven Potter— _El sombre susurró a su oído con sabiduría ahora Harry solo pudo sonreír abiertamente—_ Ahora es Smith, ¿cierto?_— Harry asintió—_ Volveré a preguntarte ¿Quieres ir a Slytherin?— _Hizo una liguera pausa—_Esa casa siempre sacara tu mejor potencial_.

—Lo sé— Habló en un suspiro—Esta vez no me opondré.

—_Estás seguro_— El sombrero volvió a susurrar.

—Completamente— Dijo con firmeza.

—¡SLYTHERIN!— Gritó el sombrero con fuerza mientras la mesa de las serpientes se levanto aplaudiendo. Harry caminó con gracia hasta donde ellos se encontraban preguntándose interiormente que hubiese pasado si él hubiese elegido esa casa la primera vez.

Lucius Malfoy era el prefecto de los Slytherin, se acercó hasta él con todo su protocolo saludándolo mientras le señalaba un asiento junto a Snape. Harry asintió sentándose para después desviar su mirada hacia la mesa de los profesores, topándose con un par de esmeraldas tan verdes como las suyas que lo miraban sin esconder su curiosidad.

Harry se enfrento a la mirada de Tom unos minutos para después sonreír con gracia ante la sorpresa en los ojos del mayor. John observó el intercambio con algo de diversión, sabía que la curiosidad de cómo era realmente Tom, hacia que todo lo Slytherin que tenia Harry se fuera al tacho sacando su lado naturaleza Gryffindor. Harry clavo su mirada en los azules ojos del doctor y esté solo asintió con una sonrisa.

—Smith, John.

John camino rápidamente hasta el taburete con la misma gracia que Harry y la profesora dejo caer sobre su cabeza el sombrero.

—_¡Oh!, esto sí que es inusual_— Susurró el sombrero— _Un joven no mago._

—Mucho gusto mi nombre es...

—_Sé cuál es tu nombre muchacho no es necesario que te inventes otro—_La sonrisa de John se desvaneció rápidamente elevando una ceja con curiosidad—_Pienso que la mismísima Rowena Ravenclaw estaría orgullosa de que pertenecieras a su casa._

—Harry dijo que usted tomaría en cuenta mi alternativa si tuviera otra— Dijo diplomáticamente el rubio— Quiero ir a Gryffindor.

—_Ciertamente es una petición inusual pero sigo pensando que Ravenclaw será una mejor poción._

—Lo sé— Sonrió con tranquilidad— Pero necesitamos a alguien en Gryffindor así que esa es mi decisión.

—_No la cambiaras_—El sombrero susurró con paciencia.

—No.

—¡GRYFFINDOR!—La mesa de los leones rugió en aplausos y felicitaciones, John sonrió mirando a Harry, el pelinegro solo asintió haciendo una mímica de aplaudirle. El doctor caminó hasta donde se encontraban James y Sirius sentándose junto a Remus quien alegre le saludo felicitándolo por entran en la casa de Gryffindor.

El director se levantó de su puesto y los ruidos poco a poco se empezaron a apagar en pequeños murmullos, el anciano miró a todos los alumnos deteniéndose en sus dos nuevos integrantes.

—¡Que aprovechen el banquete!


	8. Chapter 8

**Resumen: **Por fin la Gran Guerra ha terminado y Harry ha perdido a todas las personas que significaron algo en su vida. La población humana en general ha desaparecido y los magos están al borde de la extinción. Un visitante inesperado de otro mundo le dará la posibilidad de cambiar el rumbo de la historia.

**Categorías:** Harry Potter, Doctor Who

**Personajes:** Harry Potter, The Doctor, The Master, James Potter, Tom Riddle/Lord Voldemort, Remus Lupin, Severus Snape, Sirius Black, Lucius Malfoy, etc.

**Parejas:** James/Tom; Severus/Sirius; Lucius/Remus; etc.

**Géneros:** Romance, Aventura, Acción, Humor etc.

**Advertencias:** Crossorver, Mpreg, semi-AU, etc.

**Descargo Responsabilidades:**Ni Harry Potter, Ni Doctor Who, me pertenecen… para mi desgracia, solo usó sus personajes para mi entretención personal. Harry Potter pertenece a J.K Rowling y Warner Channel, mientras que Doctor Who, perteneces a la BBC y a sus creadores.

Ahora les dejo con el Octavo capitulo. ¡Adiós!

* * *

**Capitulo 8: "De Slytherin y Los Recuerdos"**

* * *

Tom observaba el horario de sus clases, suspiró molesto por milésima vez que los séptimo de este año Gryffindor y Slytherin tendrán todas las clases juntos. Según el director: _"Por qué necesitan mejorar sus relaciones"_

—Viejo loco, lo único que quieres es atormentarnos— Murmuró el Jefe de la Casa de Slytherin desvió su mirada hasta los alumnos que se retiraban a sus casas mientras los prefectos ayudaban a los de primer año a llegar a las salas comunes.

Alzó una ceja en entretención cuando vio como Potter conducía a un sobre-excitado Black el cual parecía muy emocionado con la nueva adquisición el chico Smith se notaba bastante efusivo. Dirigió ahora su mirada a la mesa de su propia casa donde nadie se levantaba mientras Malfoy no lo ordenaba, escondió su sonrisa tras la servilleta cuando el otro Smith se levanto rápidamente algo sorprendido, no escuchaba la conversación que tenia con Snape pero parecía que ambos jóvenes conversaban con bastante comadrería.

Suspiro aliviado, Snape parecía cada vez más retraído este año intentó conversar con él antes del banquete, pero realmente no sabía cómo ayudarlo, se alegraba que el chico nuevo lo sacara de su mutismo.

—Tom— El Slytherin levantó el rostro mirando los divertidos ojos del director, frunció el ceño con molestia, sabía que tenía que controlar sus instintos asesinos pero el director no se lo hacía nada fácil.

—¿Sucede algo?—Reprimió su sonrisa de autosuficiencia cuando Minerva lo observó con molestia.

—Nada, parecías perdido en tus recuerdos—Sonrió como un niño que esconde un secreto, logrando que el Slytherin se molestara mucho más.

—No es nada— Se levanto de la mesa— Me retiro.

Los demás profesores asintieron mientras cada uno empezaba a retirarse murmurando sobre lo difícil que sería este año teniendo a los séptimos de Slytherin y Gryffindor juntos todo el año. Tom caminó a la salida ondeando tras de sí suavemente su capa, a pesar de no darse la vuelta, podía sentir un par de miradas observándolo en su dirección.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Severus camino con tranquilidad junto a Smith, frunció el ceño con ligereza, cada vez que hablaba con él sentía una gran confianza y eso le molestaba de sobremanera. Ni siquiera Malfoy, que era el Slytherin con el que mejor se llevaba, sentía esa tranquilidad. Se detuvo de repente logrando que el moreno se detuviera con brusquedad a unos pasos más lejos de él.

—¿Qué sucede?— La cara de Harry mostro una genuina preocupación logrando que Severus frunciera aun más el ceño— Deja de darle vueltas a las cosas— Severus lo miro sorprendido, Harry le sonrió alargando su mano hacía él con tranquilidad— Te veías algo pensativo, imagine que le dabas vueltas a algo.

—No es de tu interés— Respondió con brusquedad reanudando su caminata, el moreno suspiro mentalmente armándose de paciencia, le costó cinco años conocer a su profesor en el futuro, no desaprovecharía todo el conocimiento que tenía a su favor.

—No te iba a preguntar tampoco— Ahora el de ojos verdes lo miró con indiferencia, obteniendo una mueca de curiosidad del más bajo, en su interior Harry bailaba la danza da la victoria.

—¡Smith!— Un grito tras los jóvenes rompió el cómodo silencio que los llevaba hasta la sala común de Slytherin— ¡SMITH!— Harry seguía caminando poco habituado al apellido, de manera que siempre se le hacía confuso responder a él. Severus lo sujeto del brazo, logrando que se diera vuelta a mirarlo.

—Te aconsejo responder nunca dejes a Malfoy con la palabra en la boca— Le habló despacio. Harry se dio la vuelta completa quedando frente a un joven Lucius Malfoy con una mueca en el rostro, que a todas luces se observaba molesto.

Caminaba junto a dos personas más mientras que la mente de Harry voló en dirección a otro joven Malfoy con muchas diferencias el cual aparecía junto a sus propios guardianes. La usual máscara de indiferencia se volvió a situar en el rostro de Harry, aunque internamente su corazón latía muy rápido y su mente seguía viajando entre los recuerdos.

—Disculpa Malfoy iba concentrado en otra cosa— Le sonrió con esa sonrisa que él sabía, tenía reservada sólo para quien había de ser el legado del mayor. Lucius lo miro con inicial molestia, aunque se podía observar un dejo de sorpresa en sus ojos platinados, aliso su capa en busca de una inexistente arruga y volvió a mirar a Harry con tranquilidad.

—Smith, regla principal te hablo y tu contestas— La voz sonaba tranquila pero sus ojos se volvieron más fríos, los propios ojos de Harry se volvieron amenazadores.

Los Guardianes, que Harry logro identificar por su ineludible futuro eran Rodolphus Lestrange y Thadius Nott, ambos magos eran mucho más altos que Lucius. Rodolphus tenía el cuerpo de un jugador de Rugby su pelo era negro y corto, sus ojos cafés parecía siempre mirar con indiferencia. Nott, por otro lado, no era tan musculoso como Lestrange pero también era bastante grande, su pelo era de un castaño chocolate el cual caía desordenado por su rostro, sus ojos eran de un color azul profundo. Ambos jóvenes poseían un caminar controlado y sus movimientos eran elegantes, pero carentes de la gracia natural de Malfoy.

—Lo hare, solo si dejas de llamarme Smith— Su sonrisa se volvió nostálgica para después estirar su mano como alguna vez Draco lo había hecho para él— Mi nombre es Harry y me gustaría ser tu amigo—El sabor amargo de las palabras no evito el pequeño salto de emoción de su corazón cuando Lucius la estrecho.

—Lucius entonces, Harry— Le sonrió levemente para después desviar su rostro hacia Snape. El pelinegro le devolvió la mirada con inusual serenidad— Sev te mostrara donde quedan tus habitaciones.

Severus hizo una mueca de ligera molestia ante el sobrenombre pero asintió. Harry se rio ligeramente entre dientes mientras observaba como Malfoy y su equipo se perdía en los pasillos.

—Entonces Sev, ¿Donde dormiré?— Severus suspiro molesto pero no se quejo por el apodo, se había resignado desde el momento que a Malfoy se le había ocurrido.

—Vamos, tu habitación esta junto a la mía— Caminó por unos oscuros pasillos, las luces cada vez eran más escasas y la piedra del pasillo adquiría un tono más verdoso, se detuvieron ante la imagen de una gran basilisco que se movió ligeramente al sentir pasos—_Primus inter pares._

—Se nota la humildad.

—Quéjate ante el director— Harry solo negó encogiéndose de hombros, caminó tras Severus por el oscuro pasillo antes de entrar a un gran salón decorado con sobriedad. Sintió un nudo en el estomago al ver la sala común de Slytherin, estaba tal cual él la recordaba, sillones de cuero negro en el centro, grandes armarios de madera oscura, las murallas estaban tapizadas por los lienzos de la sala y los premios que la casa de las serpientes había ganado, la única diferencia que había era un gigantesco cuadro sobre la chimenea principal.

El cuadro era de un hombre rondaba los cuarenta años, sus ojos eran un verde muy profundo y su pelo negro se perdía tras su espalda, su rostro era anguloso y aristocrático, vestía con una túnica color azul cobalto que resaltaba la palidez natural de su rostro. El hombre estaba sentado en uno de los sillones del salón y parecía muy orgulloso de estar en ese lugar.

—Por la Santa Morgana— Los ojos de Harry no se despegaban del cuadro— Es Salazar Slytherin—Severus asintió mientras caminó rumbo a las escaleras con Harry más atrás, el cuadro estaba estático pero Harry sentía que la mirada del majestuoso hombre lo siguió hasta la segunda plana.

—Bueno este es tú cuarto— Abrió la puerta rápidamente para observar una gran cama en el centro de la pieza, un escritorio cerca de la ventana y un armario, todo en maderas oscuras que contrastaba con las cortinas verdes y plateadas. Además escondida por los muebles una pequeña puerta que daba a un baño privado— Como te dije antes mi habitación está al lado, los desayunos empiezan a las seis y terminan a las ocho, la primera clase de mañana es pociones— Habló rápidamente— Tú baúl y tus cosas están sobre la cama— Miro el rostro de Harry— El horario sobre el escritorio.

Después de decir todo eso salió rápidamente de la habitación, Harry iba a detenerlo cuando recordó que tenía que ordenar todo antes de siquiera empezar a relacionarse con los demás. Suspiro pensando que quizás debió haber entrado a Gryffindor.

—Todo porque quiero ver a Tom— Murmuró. Un siseo ligero lo sobresalto.

—_¿Quién es Tom?_

_—Se supone que es mi padre— _Harry saco la serpiente de su manga dejándola sobre una almohada, se lazo a la cama empujando su baúl al suelo y por primera vez en años sonrió emocionado. Se rio como un niño—_ ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Los conoceré a todos! _

_—¿Hay más?_

_—¡Mis dos padres!— _La miro enroscada en la almohada_— Oh, es muy largo de contar, te lo contare en otra oportunidad_— La serpiente silbo fuerte sacando su lengua contra el aire—_ No te molestes, Calypso.-_

_—¿Me dejaras salir de la habitación? – _Harry asintió con tranquilidad acomodándose en la cama.

_—Solo si te portas bien y no le cuentas nada de lo que yo diga a ningún otro hablante de parsel._

_—¿Hay más?— _La serpiente se acomodó más en la almohada, mientras observaba a su amo.

_—Sí— _Harry caminó hacia el escritorio desvistiéndose en el proceso, se sentó en la silla aprovechando el instante para retirar los zapatos y calcetines. Miró la hoja sobre el escritorio con una carta por parte del director.

Abrió la carta lentamente para empezar a leerla mientras su rostro mostraba de a poco su usual máscara de indiferencia.

—Demonios.


	9. Chapter 9

**Resumen: **Por fin la Gran Guerra ha terminado y Harry ha perdido a todas las personas que significaron algo en su vida. La población humana en general ha desaparecido y los magos están al borde de la extinción. Un visitante inesperado de otro mundo le dará la posibilidad de cambiar el rumbo de la historia.

**Categorías:** Harry Potter, Doctor Who

**Personajes:** Harry Potter, The Doctor, The Master, James Potter, Tom Riddle/Lord Voldemort, Remus Lupin, Severus Snape, Sirius Black, Lucius Malfoy, etc.

**Parejas:** James/Tom; Severus/Sirius; Lucius/Remus; etc.

**Géneros:** Romance, Aventura, Acción, Humor etc.

**Advertencias:** Crossorver, Mpreg, semi-AU, etc.

**Descargo Responsabilidades:**Ni Harry Potter, Ni Doctor Who, me pertenecen… para mi desgracia, solo usó sus personajes para mi entretención personal. Harry Potter pertenece a J.K Rowling y Warner Channel, mientras que Doctor Who, perteneces a la BBC y a sus creadores.

Ahora les dejo con el Noveno capitulo. ¡Adiós!

* * *

**Capitulo 9: "Entre Gryffindor y Las Tradiciones"**

* * *

El doctor se estiro suavemente en su cama levantándose de ella mientras corría lentamente la cortina. Se rio en voz baja mientras escuchaba el sonido de los profundamente dormidos compañeros de cuarto que tenía. Miro a través de la ventana el sol saliendo por el horizonte y se emocionó de encontrarse en un lugar como lo era Hogwart.

—Cuando escapaba rumbo a la luna de Calypso V, no pensé que terminaría en un lugar como este—Murmuró para sí mismo mientras entraba al baño. Se tomo su tiempo ya que aun eran las cinco de la mañana y según había comentado Remus anoche, los jóvenes no eran muy mañaneros. Se cambio de ropa arreglando su cabello rubio, se miro al espejo sin poder evitar reírse de su propia imagen—Al maestro le encantaría verme ahora.

—¿Quién es el maestro?— El doctor se dio la vuelta tan rápido que casi se tropieza, parado en el marco de la puerta la figura de Harry se erigía con solemnidad. El señor del tiempo suspiro intentando que sus corazones se calmaran.

—¿Por qué siempre tienes que aparecer así?

—¿Por qué siempre evades las preguntas?— Harry lo observó mientras el rubio camino hasta la puerta para salir. John ni siquiera se molesto en abrir la boca para hablar a lo que Harry solo suspiro— No te molestes, no preguntare nada—Miro hacia las camas— Mejor salgo de aquí un Slytherin no tendría que estar en territorio Gryffindor.

—Pues tú tampoco eres muy Slytherin— John volvió a acomodarse el cabello— Espérame en el gran comedor— apuntó hacia las camas aun con las cortinas cerradas— Ellos no son madrugadores, seguro que podremos comer algo juntos antes de que lleguen— Harry asintió para salir rápidamente de las habitaciones. El doctor ordeno rápidamente sus cosas, si ellos realmente no eran madrugadores todavía tenía un par de horas para ponerse al día con Harry— Mejor será apurarme.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El gran salón estaba casi vacío mientras que la majestuosa decoración de anoche ya no se apreciaba, el techo reflejaba un sol que apenas iba saliendo mientras que la gama de colores que adquiría el cielo la hacían más hermoso. Harry y John estaban sentados en la mesa de Gryffindor, al moreno realmente no le molestaban las indiscretas miradas que los pocos alumnos le daban.

—Es sorprendente lo que pueden hacer los magos— John miro con emoción cada cosa a su alrededor, estaba especialmente feliz hoy sería su primera clase oficial de magia, en un colegio de magos— Harry me encantaría que compartieras mi alegría.

—John yo estoy más molesto porque tenemos pociones a primera hora— Miro los ojos azules del doctor— Tú no sabes lo molesto que es tener pociones a primera hora, además— La molestia en sus ojos verdes era notable mientras agitaba con fuerza el papel— ¡Es Slytherin y Gryffindor! Estoy seguro que Dumbledore lo hizo a propósito— Murmuró mientras comía desayuno.

—Pues deberías estar feliz, James estará ahí— Harry lo miro rodando por un momento— Todos estaremos ahí.

—Eso es lo que me preocupa— Hablo ligeramente mientras con una mano sacó una tostada y con la otra lleno su bol de cereal con yogurt— Mi padre, Sirius, Snape y Malfoy en una sola aula— Harry se estremeció de manera graciosa— No quiero ni imaginar que podría suceder.

—Vamos yo podre con prongs además estoy seguro que Remus podrá con padfoot— Sonrió tratando de tranquilizarlo— Sólo quedaran los Slytherin.

—Espera a que tengamos pociones con ellos antes de ponerte a realizar planes—Miró con molestia al chico— Seguro tendremos más de algún caldero explotando.

John siguió sonriendo ante la expectación de ver calderos y verdaderas pociones, se siente como un niño en navidad—¿De verdad sucederá eso?

—Créeme estoy completamente seguro de que calderos explotaran.

Harry miro su desayuno con tranquilidad, sabía que sus conocimientos en pociones superaban a la media en todo tipo de materias, él fue entrenado en pociones durante la guerra y bajo el mando del mejor maestro. Miró el horario con interés, doble Pociones a primera hora, Transformaciones y Runas Antiguas, un descanso, y seguirían con tres horas de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras... esperaba salir vivo, desvío su mirada hacia la puerta justo en el momento en que Severus, Lucius, Thadius y Rodolphus entraban por ella. John miro como el grupo se acercaba a Harry.

—Hola chicos— La voz de Harry sonaba tranquila. Levantó la mirada para toparse con las cuatro figuras a su lado.

—¿Qué haces sentado en la mesa de estos?— Lucius envió una mirada de asco a la mesa, donde solo John estaba sentado.

—¡Hey! – La voz de Harry sonaba peligrosa— Deja a mi primo fuera de tus problemas, estábamos desayunando.

—Harry— Pronuncio Lucius con suave peligrosidad, el moreno alzó una ceja tranquilamente— Es un Gryffindor.

—Y yo un Slytherin— El sarcasmo impregnado en sus palabras— Seguimos con el concurso de obviedades— Su mirada se volvió fría cuando está cayó en los cuatro chicos— Podría partir con que eres rubio, ¿Quién sigue?— Se levantó suavemente de su asiento mientras Lucius lo observaba molesto, Severus en cambio escondió una sonrisa sarcástica pocas personas se atrevían a responder al gran Lucius Malfoy así que siempre era divertido escucharlo, por supuesto, cuando no eras el foco de esté.

—Vamos tranquilízate—Mientras que para Harry la voz de John sonaba conciliadora, era asquerosamente metiche para los Slytherin— Además deberías dejar de estar tan a la defensiva, nadie está atacándote—Sonrió— Seguro que hay _ridículas_ tradiciones que seguir— Puso especial énfasis en algunas palabras.

Harry se rio ante el sutil insulto enviado en las palabras del doctor, distrajo su mirada en su rubio amigo. A pesar de estar en Gryffindor, Harry sabía que el doctor debía haber terminado en Ravenclaw porque su inteligencia superaba con creces su valentía. El rubio carraspeo ligeramente al ver como Lucius lo miro como si fuera el ser más despreciable de la tierra.

—Déjalo hasta ahí terminaré el desayuno con ustedes— Miró hacia la puerta con algo de aprehensión—Además _no_ queremos encontrarnos con una manada de leones recién despertados—Su voz puso especial énfasis en la negación mientras los Slytherin solo se miraron entre ellos confundidos. Lucius volteo levemente la mirada hasta la puerta donde James y Sirius caminaban literalmente arrastrando los pies mientras que Remus perfectamente vestido intentaba que los jóvenes despertaran.

Severus perdió ligeramente el color del rostro para después caminar rápidamente hacia la mesa de Slytherin en silencio. Harry lo siguió en silencio despidiéndose con un saludo del Doctor mientras que Lucius, Thadius y Rodolphus caminaron en dirección a su mesa sin dar una mirada a ningún otro lugar.

James observó como los Slytherin caminaron hasta su propia mesa, desvió su mirada al rubio quien solo le sonrió algo forzado, frunció el ceño para después sentarse pesadamente frente a John. Sirius se sentó rápidamente a su lado mientras que Remus solo suspiro sentándose junto a John.

—¿Qué hacían las serpientes por acá?—Su voz sonaba algo preocupada— ¿Te molestaron?— El Rubio negó con velocidad logrando que el pelinegro frunciera aun más el ceño— Porque si es así nos vengaremos— Sirius asintió sin comprender completamente de lo que se hablaba, solo escucho serpientes y venganza.

—No te preocupes—Desestimo arreglando sus cereales en el plato— Mi primo estaba desayunando conmigo acá antes que las demás _serpientes _—Hizo un gesto de comillas imaginarias— Se lo llevaran.

—Realmente no me sorprende que tu primo haya terminado en Slytherin— Murmuró James observando cómo Harry hablaba en voz baja con Snape y Lucius lo miraba con molestia— No parece tener problemas de integración.

—Bueno él realmente es muy carismático cuando quiere— Remus lo miro con ligera duda.

—En Slytherin se guían por la ley del más fuerte— John alzó una ceja en confusión negando con suavidad.

—No estoy tan seguro de eso.

En ese Instante algunos profesores ingresaban con tranquilidad a tomar el desayuno, muchos alumnos bajaron rápidamente mientras caminaban hacia su mesa para el desayuno. El doctor se rio entre dientes cuando vio la cara de James babear ante la figura de su profesor de defensa desvió la mirada a Remus quien sólo negó graciosamente con la cabeza mientras Sirius miraba su cereal como si fuese lo más interesante del mundo.

—Prongs cierra la boca estas babeando la mesa—Murmuro molestó Sirius mientras arreglaba su largo pelo negro en una cola con una mano mientras con la otra untaba la cuchara en el cereal.

—No babeo— Miró molesto a su amigo, se acomodó los lentes para desviar su mirada a Remus quien, al igual que John, solo rieron—¡Suficiente!

Eso logro que las risas se volvieran carcajadas, James los fulmino con la mirada a lo que Remus levanto sus manos en señal de rendición mientras John solo miro la espalda de Riddle mientras caminaba.

—¡Deja de mirarle el culo!— James tiro un pan hacía la cabeza de John, el cual se dio media vuelta logrando que el pan cayera directamente en la cara. Remus se encogía en la silla por culpa de la risa al igual que Sirius.

—Deten…ganses— Intento detener entre risas la guerra de comida que desarrollaban— Nos quitaran puntos por escandalosos.

—¡Él empezó!—John apunto con el dedo a James— Además no le miraba el culo— Sonrió macabramente—Sólo hacia una apreciación—James lo fulmino con la mirada— No es como si él fuera tuyo.

El pelinegro se puso rígido en el asiento mientras Sirius suspiraba cansado, Remus logro controlar su risa cuando John lo observo para tenderle una servilleta.

—Gracias— La sonrisa del lupino era cansada pero agradecida— James a estado tres años llorando por los rincones el cariño del Profesor Riddle— Recogió un poco más de cereal— Pero cada vez que intenta algo su gran valor Gryffindor escapa.

—Oh—John lo miro. Mientras James se sonrojaba avergonzado— Si tú no haces movimiento podría intentarlo yo.

—¡NO!— James le miro desesperado mientras Sirius como si quisiera vomitar.

—No otro más— El de ojos grises murmuró molesto mientras observaba la mesa de los Slytherin con ligera curiosidad, sus ojos chocaron contra a unas lagunas negras que después de sostenerle la mirada se desviaron algo avergonzado. John observo con sorpresa el intercambio para después mirar con curiosidad a Remus, él solo asintió encogiéndose de hombros.

—Y dicen que se odian— Habló para sí mismo el doctor— Vamos tenemos doble pociones con Slughorn.


	10. Chapter 10

**Resumen: **Por fin la Gran Guerra ha terminado y Harry ha perdido a todas las personas que significaron algo en su vida. La población humana en general ha desaparecido y los magos están al borde de la extinción. Un visitante inesperado de otro mundo le dará la posibilidad de cambiar el rumbo de la historia.

**Categorías:** Harry Potter, Doctor Who

**Personajes:** Harry Potter, The Doctor, The Master, James Potter, Tom Riddle/Lord Voldemort, Remus Lupin, Severus Snape, Sirius Black, Lucius Malfoy, etc.

**Parejas:** James/Tom; Severus/Sirius; Lucius/Remus; etc.

**Géneros:** Romance, Aventura, Acción, Humor etc.

**Advertencias:** Crossorver, Mpreg, semi-AU, etc.

**Descargo Responsabilidades:**Ni Harry Potter, Ni Doctor Who, me pertenecen… para mi desgracia, solo usó sus personajes para mi entretención personal. Harry Potter pertenece a J.K Rowling y Warner Channel, mientras que Doctor Who, perteneces a la BBC y a sus creadores.

**Respuesta de los comentarios: **

**Satorichiva:** Creo que he respondido el primer comentario que me dejaste por MP, así que responderé los siguiente aquí.

1) La primera pregunta que formulaste pronto veremos como Tom actúa de profesor.

2) Sobre lo de James y Lily, (y esto responderá a todos los que se preocupan de; "¿donde deje a Lily?") ella aparecerá después, este es el 10 capitulo y yo estoy escribiendo como el 33 o 34.

3) Sobre el doctor, el... es especial, y sí, lo he hecho más llorón de lo que usualmente es.

4) Sobre la desconfianza de Harry, creo que él mismo lo explica en los primeros capítulos cuando conoce al doctor, hace mucho tiempo que no conversaba con alguien sin temer por que fuera un enemigo.

5) Sobre la aceptación de las serpientes... Harry se gano a Lucius Malfoy, si Malfoy dice salten... todos los Slytherin preguntan hacia donde... =). (bueno quizás Sevy no)

6) Y sobre como Sev confía en Harry, Harry mismo lo dice, tuvo años conociendo a Severus en el "futuro" no dudara en usar ese conocimiento a su favor, recuerda... es un Slytherin en cubierto... Espero que sigas leyendo y porque has comentado casi todos los capítulos, y eso logra que mi ego personal suba. =)

**Verodelprado:** Me alegra muchisimo que te guste la historia, la he escrito en tres semanas pero la he pensado bastante tiempo, así que como a todos, me encantara tenerlos hasta el final de la historia.

**Sora Black 1245:** Dumbledore fue, es y será, aun después de la muerte un hombre que siempre sabrás más que todo a su alrededor, lo que le valdrás más de un disgusto a los demás. Como comente antes pronto tendremos a Tom de profesor... espero que les guste como queda.

**Zutale:** ¡AAAHH! no he parado de chillar por tu comentario, eres la primera que me dice, que se dio cuenta que Harry filtrea con Lucius, pero lo que sucede es que Harry ve a Draco en Lucius por eso no puede evitar tirarle los tejos. El Harry/Draco, lo siento, tendrá que esperar más adelante, porque aun no se encontraran en un buen tiempo, pero espero que te gusten las demás parejas que arme. Y sobre Tom... amo a Tom, no tanto como a Sev o Lucy, pero lo amoo!

**Beloblack:** Intento actualizar todos los días un nuevo capitulo, y la verdad espero seguir haciéndolo para que todos se animen a leerla, así me animan a mi con sus comentarios.

**Esther:** De hecho tengo cuenta también en Slasheaven desde hace casi seis años, con el mismo nombre, pero no pude subir la historia, así que me rendí y solo la subo en

A todos los demás estoy agradecida de sus comentarios, que como siempre me animan a escribir más rápido y terminar con la historia.

Ahora les dejo con el siguiente capitulo. ¡Adiós!

* * *

**Capitulo 10: "De Descubrimientos y La Primera Clase de Pociones"**

* * *

Remus estaba seguro que la emoción de John era completamente real, el chico parecía en cualquier momento ponerse a chillar, esperaba desde lo profundo de su corazón que eso no sucediese porque nada podía ser más vergonzoso en este preciso instante.

Suspiró al ver como los Slytherin pasaban rápidamente hacia sus asientos. La sala parecía perfectamente dividida en dos grupos. James estaba junto a John ambos parecían tener una conversación sobre los atributos del profesor Riddle, se atragantó con su saliva al escuchar algunos trozos de la conversación.

Miró con atención la breve interacción entre John y su primo, parecían siempre hablar más allá de las palabras, eso lo hacía algo sospechoso. Se concentro en su libro mientras con tranquilidad esperaba la aparición del profesor, tembló levemente, dentro de algunos días seria luna llena y cada vez se notaba más agresivo.

—Bueno alumnos, espero que hayan pasado buenas vacaciones— El anciano camino hasta el centro de la sala con tranquilidad mientras quejidos de negación sonaban en la clases, su voz acalló los murmullos— Este año realizaran los EXTASIS, por lo que el director pidió que enseñara a realizar un filtro de paz— Miro a todos sus alumnos ligeramente molesto por las caras de interrogación— ¿Qué es un filtro de paz?

Tanto Harry como Severus levantaron la mano al mismo tiempo. Slughorn pareció divertido cuando ambos se miraron sorprendidos— ¿Snape?

—Es una poción tranquilizante— Su voz atravesó el silencio de la sala— Calma la ansiedad y los nervios.

Horace asintió sonriendo—Exacto cinco punto para Slytherin ahora, ¿Cuáles son sus ingredientes?—La mano de John, Severus y Harry se alzaron por sobre las cabeza de los alumnos— ¿Señor Smith?— Habló mirando a intensamente al Gryffindor.

—El Polvo de ópalo y Jarabe de eléboro son los ingredientes más importantes.

—Cinco puntos para Gryffindor— El profesor miro como la mano de Harry aun seguía alzada—¿Smith?—Harry dio un respiro antes de hablar.

—El uso indiscriminado de la poción logran alterar los estados del ánimo de manera prolongada—Desvió ligeramente la mirada del profesor— Una dosis mayor a dos vasos produce un coma por algunas horas— Observó como Slughorn asintió—Si se sigue ingiriendo aun estando en coma produce la muerte— El profesor asintió.

—¡Excelente!— La emoción en su voz era palpable— Veinte puntos para Slytherin— Movió su varita en dirección a la pizarra donde palabras empezaron a aparecer— Las instrucciones están en la pizarra además de encontrarse en la página cuarenta de su libro— Ruidos de libros abrirse mientras paginas eran dadas vuelta— Las mejores pociones tendrán treinta puntos—Miró el rostro de todos sus alumno— Trabajaran con su compañero de banco— Los alumnos empezaron a conversar mientras algunos fueron hacia los armarios en busca de los ingredientes.

—¿Quieres que valla por los ingredientes?— Severus lo miro con sorpresa, Harry suspiro lentamente mientras pensaba molesto: _"Realmente se aprovechaban de su habilidad en pociones"_— ¿Me dejaras ayudarte o sólo miraré?

—Ve por los ingredientes— Le murmuró ordenando los instrumentos. Harry sonrió mientras John lo imitaba caminando hacia los armarios. Se acercaron juntos a los ingredientes extrayendo sus partes.

—Ten cuidado con Remus— Susurró muy despacio el moreno— Sus sentidos de hombre lobo están más despiertos, pronto será luna llena— John asintió caminando hasta su puesto hablando animadamente con James. Harry por el otro lado regreso a su puesto con Severus quien miraba las instrucciones de libro anotando algunas cosas al margen, el de ojos verdes no pudo evitar una sonrisa observando el rostro concentrado de su ex profesor y el que, posiblemente, sería su libro de pociones en un futuro.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso?— Severus lo miro curioso.

—Nada— Le entrego los materiales para después sentarse en una silla frente a Snape, se alisto para ayudar cuando la voz de Severus lo saca de sus cavilaciones.

—Yo preparare las pociones, no quiero arriesgarme a que explotes el caldero— Harry suspiro asintiendo se esperaba esa reacción desde un principio, pero sabía que no tenía que ilusionarse. El pelinegro encendió el fuego colocando el caldero, removió la poción con tranquilidad mientras que cortaba los demás ingrediente. Harry sabía que no debía molestarlo pero aun así extrajo de su bolsillo una banda metálica para el pelo para después llamarlo.

—Sev— Los ojos negros de Severus se levantaron de la poción mirándolo con concentración, las manos de Harry viajaron hasta el negro cabello del Slytherin amarrándolo con la cinta— Es de plata— le susurró suavemente—Así que es bastante flexible además—Hizo una pausa para quitar algunos mechones del pálido rostro— Resalta con tus cabellos.

Severus se sonrojo apartando la mirada regresándola a la poción, Harry se rio internamente cuando sintió en su espalda unos persistentes ojos azules junto a unos grises por diferentes razones. John solo negó para después regresar a su poción.

Remus se movió incomodo a la tención del cuerpo de Sirius a su lado una de las cosas más molestas que traía la licantropía, aparte de ser un hombre lobo, es sus sentidos se expandían rápidamente volviéndose más sensibles. Cerró los ojos acomodándose en su asiento, sintió la mano de Sirius en su espalda cuando escondió el rostro entre sus brazos. Se concentro en el calor de la mano de su amigo para relajarse, sus instintos se hacían más fuertes con el paso del tiempo, un sutil sonido distrajo su atención.

(Dokun-dokun-dokun-dokun… Dokun-dokun-dokun-dokun… Dokun-dokun-dokun-dokun…)

Levanto la cabeza en rápidamente asustando a Sirius, quien retrocedió sorprendido no se molesto en calmarlo porque su cabeza solo atinaba a llegar al lugar de donde emanaba el extraño sonido. Caminó con velocidad hasta el puesto donde se encontraba John, abriendo los ojos sorprendido. El rubio lo miro confundido mientras que Harry, quien había observado la escena en silencio, se levantó rápidamente de su asiento mientras tomaba entre sus manos una espora de algodón de elfos.

—¿Harry que haces?— Severus observó como el chico se acercó sutilmente al caldero de su primo y con velocidad lanzo la espora. Poco a poco la poción, antes de color celeste, se volvió color oro emanando un fuerte olor.

Los sentidos de Remus se descontrolaron al sentir un fuerte olor a Crisantemos, después de eso lo único que vio fue oscuridad. John se movió rápidamente antes de que Remus cayera al piso desmayado, James miró sorprendido a Remus acercándose al caldero de John con curiosidad, al minuto después se encontraba desmayado igual que Remus pero sobre la mesa.

Los alumnos se voltearon cuando el caldero de Avery estalló la chica estaba toda cubierta por la poción, hubo un momento de silencio antes de que ella gritara siendo imitada por Camille Zabini, quien estaba parcialmente cubierta. La poción había saltado por todos lados en el proceso. Ahora la sala se volvió un gallinero, gritos de alumnos que intentaban alejarse de la poción que exploso al igual que de quienes les había caído empezaron a salir ronchas en la piel.

—Silencio… ¡SILENCIO!— El grito del profesor logro que todos se callaran al instante— _Evanesco_— Todo los rastros de la explosión desaparecieron— ¡Por Morgana!... No pueden hacer una simple poción sin explotar algún caldero— El anciano miró los las cuatro personas que se rascaban con molestia las ronchas además de los cuerpos desmayados de Lupin y Potter, siendo el primero a penas sostenido por Smith que de un momento a otro también cayo desmayado—Genial, lo que faltaba—Lanzó una mirada a la poción de Smith y abrió los ojos con sorpresa. Se volteo a Harry quien se había tapado la nariz para acercarse al caldero para después verterla en un frasco— Smith, ¿Qué haces?

—Profesor, la poción contiene los ingredientes en orden correcto—Siguió el proceso con tranquilidad mientras hablaba—Si continua en el fuego explotara como la de Avery— Movió su varita para limpiar cualquier rastro que podría inculparlo. Horace asintió mirando a la clase en general.

—_Locomotor corpus—_ Los cuerpos de James, John y Remus se elevaron del piso— La clase se termina ahora—Volteó su mirada a los Slytherin— Malfoy, Snape ayuden a Avery, Zabini, Nott y al señor Longbottom rumbo a la enfermería— Ambos asintieron levemente— Los demás dejen sus pociones en un frasco sobre mi mesa para evaluarlas— Severus guardo la poción en un frasco dejándola sobre la mesa mientras caminaba hacia Zabini para guiarla, siendo imitado por Lucius quien controlaba perfectamente a un Nott cubierto completamente por la poción y a Miranda Avery en la misma condición, Frank suspiró caminando tras el profesor. Harry los observó salir mientras guardaba la poción de James, sonrió ligeramente cuando vio a Sirius imitarlo.

—¿Qué sucedió?— La voz de Sirius llego en dirección a Harry quien trago un poco de saliva mientras en su estomago se formaba un nudo.

—No sé, pero iré a la enfermería a ver a mi primo— Desecho las mirada de sorpresa que se formaron a su alrededor. Todos sabían que Black era uno de los mayores bromistas contra los Slytherin, así que verlo conversar con uno era suficiente sorpresa. Harry caminó hacia la salida guardando la poción de John en su bolsillo anotando mentalmente preparar una para presentarla al profesor.

—Espera, te acompaño— Sirius y Harry caminaron en silencio hasta la enfermería.


	11. Chapter 11

**Resumen: **Por fin la Gran Guerra ha terminado y Harry ha perdido a todas las personas que significaron algo en su vida. La población humana en general ha desaparecido y los magos están al borde de la extinción. Un visitante inesperado de otro mundo le dará la posibilidad de cambiar el rumbo de la historia.

**Categorías:** Harry Potter, Doctor Who

**Personajes:** Harry Potter, The Doctor, The Master, James Potter, Tom Riddle/Lord Voldemort, Remus Lupin, Severus Snape, Sirius Black, Lucius Malfoy, etc.

**Parejas:** James/Tom; Severus/Sirius; Lucius/Remus; etc.

**Géneros:** Romance, Aventura, Acción, Humor etc.

**Advertencias:** Crossorver, Mpreg, semi-AU, etc.

**Descargo Responsabilidades:**Ni Harry Potter, Ni Doctor Who, me pertenecen… para mi desgracia, solo usó sus personajes para mi entretención personal. Harry Potter pertenece a J.K Rowling y Warner Channel, mientras que Doctor Who, perteneces a la BBC y a sus creadores.

Ahora les dejo con el siguiente capitulo. ¡Adiós!

* * *

**Capitulo 11: "Entre Cambios de Actitudes y La Enfermería"**

* * *

El silencio era pesado. El Gryffindor miraba a todas partes evitando posar su mirada en Harry. El moreno por otro lado no sabía cómo iniciar una conversación con el Sirius de este tiempo, cada vez que lo miraba su cuerpo recordaba la impotencia que sentía por no haber podido salvarlo.

—¡Um…Hey! Harry—La voz de Sirius sonaba algo dudosa—Se que estas en Slytherin y mi política siempre ha sido alejarme de ellos. Excepto para hacer bromas.

—Me lo puedo imaginar.

—Pero creo que eso no servirá mucho ahora.

—Sirius mira…

—Padfoot—Sonrió— Cuando se lo dije a tu primo también estabas incluido— Harry lo miro a los ojos para después sonreír muy emocionado, sus ojos verdes parecían más brillante que nunca mientras que la sonrisa se volvió menos controlada y más cálida. Sirius le sonrió de vuelta, el chico era completamente diferente a como él creía, acostumbrado a la frialdad de los Slytherin, ese chico era un viento fresco. Y si Harry, quien se llevaba muy bien con Severus, era así esperaba poder acercarse al arisco chico de ojos ónix.

—Bueno Paddy, mira sé que los Slytherin te caen mal— Miro a su alrededor para después seguir hablando—Incluso se de las tretas que sueles hacer junto con Potter.

—Prongs— Corrigió.

—Con Prongs, pero estoy completamente seguro que si logras cambiar un poco tu actitud— Miró de reojo antes de abrir la puerta de la enfermería— Cierta serpiente sea más tolerante a verte.

Sirius abrió los ojos sorprendido pasando una mano por su cuello nervioso, había tratado de ser lo más cuidadoso para que no se dieran cuenta sobre el especial sentimiento que tenía por cierto Slytherin. Suspiró molesto, los primero años que se había dado cuenta estaba tan enojado consigo mismo que la pago directamente con Snape culminando todo en una broma que pudo haberlo matado. Desde ese momento dejo de atacarlo a menos que Severus lo provocara, James por el otro lado envuelto en su miseria por los sentimientos "ocultos" hacia el Profesor Riddle había evitado que se diera cuenta de su cambio de actitud.

Harry caminó hacia el interior de la enfermería donde pudo observar los cuerpos de James y Remus. Se acercó al rubio algo preocupado, no sabía qué efecto tendría una poción como esa en un alien como el Doctor. Esperó con paciencia a que la enfermera apareciera, mientras que en unas camas más allá pudo observar como Snape parecía molesto por repetirle a Zabini que dejar de tocar las heridas en la piel.

—Camille si sigues haciendo eso te hechizare— Severus parecía más molesto que de costumbre. El Profesor Slughorn sólo negó con la cabeza sonriendo ante el carácter del chico. La chica se detuvo unos momentos para después volver a rascarse— ¡Suficiente! _Desmaius_

Severus coloco a una desmayada Zabini sobre la cama con rapidez, Lucius lo miró unos momentos sorprendido para después imitarlo realizando lo mismo con los otros dos Slytherin, Frank por el otro lado escapo rápidamente sentándose en la cama cerca de los desmayados Gryffindor.

—¿Quieres que te desmaye también Frank?— Sirius lo miro con tranquilidad acercándose al Gryffindor sentado en la cama contigua James.

—No gracias, soportare a esperar a Madam Pomfrey— La enfermera entro con una bandeja de diferentes pociones.

—¿Qué sucedió aquí?—Miro a los todos en la enfermería para dirigirse hacia Sirius—¿Volviste a pelear?

—¿Qué? ¡No!—Gruñó molesto el Gryffindor, Harry se rio entre dientes mientras los Slytherin resoplaron. La enfermera alzo una ceja incrédula para dirigir su vista al profesor

—¿Profesor?

—Tuvimos algunos inconvenientes con algunos calderos— Miro con molestia a sus alumnos, quienes se encogieron ligeramente de hombros algo asustados— Iré a ver que no hayan destrozado más el aula de pociones, si necesitas algo avísame Poppy—La mujer asintió mientras miro a los alumnos.

—Fuera todos lo que no necesite una curación— Severus miro a la enfermera para después voltear a Lucius quien asintió ligeramente, ambos salieron rápidamente por la puerta. Sirius los siguió un poco más lejos saliendo de manera silenciosa, no valía la pena armar un escándalo si sus amigos estarían inconscientes posiblemente la próxima hora.

La enfermera miró a Harry quien se mantuvo sentado en la cama del rubio inclinándose para examinarlo. La mujer no lo detuvo después del mes que pasaron entre la enfermería y la biblioteca, dejaba que el chico se mantuviera en sus asuntos sin interrumpirlo.

—Señor Longbottom, ¿solo en los brazos y rostro tiene las heridas?— El castaño asintió— Tome esto, dormirá una hora mientras hace efecto— Frank asintió sentándose en la cama para después tomar la poción rápidamente, hizo una mueca de asco para después tenderse, al minuto ya estaba dormido— ¿Qué paso con los Slytherin?

—Severus y Lucius perdieron la escasa paciencia que tienen y los desmayaron— Habló Harry mientras escuchaba como ambos corazones de su amigo funcionaban perfectamente. La enfermera negó con la cabeza mientras levanto la varita.

—_Enervate—_ Zabini, Nott y Avery despertaron confundidos—Tómense esta poción con ella dormirán una hora mientras hace efecto— Asintieron con confusión, pero igual la tomaron y de la misma manera que Frank cayeron dormidos al instante— ¿Ahora porque están estos otros tres dormidos?

—Remus se dio cuenta de la verdadera naturaleza de John—Murmuró desde su posición sobre el rubio—No se me ocurrió nada más que dormirlo— Poppy lo miro con el ceño fruncido— Lo que me preocupa es que no sé qué reacción tendrá la poción en su cuerpo.

—Fue muy arriesgado— Le regañó—¿Qué les diste?

—Un filtro de paz alterado— Poppy lo miro confundida— Cuando mezclas el filtro de paz con una espora de algodón de elfo se vuelve una potente poción para el desmayo— La mujer asintió comprendiendo, el director ya le había puesto al tanto de la situación de Harry y John, después de la primera vez que apareció el joven rubio en su enfermería por los experimentos del moreno— Tendré que hablar con Remus.

—Sabes de… de su problema.

—La licantropía—La enfermera asintió— Sí —Miró a Remus unos minutos para después sonreír levemente—Estoy pensando en realizar la poción para detener los efectos.

—¿Cómo es posible?— Harry sonrió con ligereza ante la sorpresa de la mujer en ese instante la puerta de la enfermería se abrió dando paso al director, quien tras sus lentes de media luna y su túnica celeste cielo caminaba con tranquilidad hasta donde las únicas personas despiertas en la enfermería.

—Buenos días Harry, Poppy.

—Buenos días director— Dijo la mujer, Harry le sonrió en saludo— Me alegro que haya llegado, con el joven acá teníamos una conversación sobre hacer pociones para reducir los efectos de la licantropía.

—No los reduce— Se levanta de la cama de John para caminar hasta Remus, observaba con ojo crítico el rostro demacrado del Lupino— Elimina la agresividad ya que mantiene consciente al humano dentro del lobo.

—Creo que sería interesante— Harry se volteo hasta la enfermera.

—Poppy, necesito tres poción revitalizadora, una botella de agua de luna, una cuchara, tres vaso y… un chocolate—La mujer asintió rápidamente para después desaparecer tras una puerta, mientras Harry se sentaba ahora en una silla entre las camas de John y Remus— Tendré que hablar con Remus, creo que sabe de que John no es humano.

—Lo crees.

—Lo sé—Miró con tranquilidad el cuerpo dormido de Remus.

—Entonces será mejor despejar sus dudas— Harry lo miro con curiosidad, el Dumbledore en su tiempo era bastante manipulador así que no sabía que tanto lo había sido de joven.

—Por cierto, recibí su carta— El rostro de Harry adquiría cierta neutralidad— Creo que iré a esa misión solo— Miro al director desde su puesto— El doctor me dio la oportunidad de poder cambiar el futuro pero tampoco quiero que se arriesgue innecesariamente.

—Esa no es tu elección— Ambos magos desviaron su mirada hasta la cama donde el doctor se incorporaba— Yo decidí hacer este viaje, así que no te preocupes, convivo con esta situaciones a diario.

—Me lo imagino, por algo estas tan loco— Le hablo con cariño— ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Como si un Judoon me hubiese atacado, pero sobreviviré— Harry se acercó para después apuntarlo con la varita— ¡Hey!

—Relájate te voy a revisar. _Finite Mentis Custodium—_ El doctor hizo una mueca para después relajarse, Albus se sorprendió cuando sondeo superficialmente la mente del chico, ya no existía esa densa barrera de acero que ante estaba— Le aconsejo director sacar su mente del proceso o lo hechizare.

Albus asintió dejando de sondear la mente del hombre, Poppy entro con lo que Harry había solicitado— _Requisitum Vulnerationes_— Harry suspiro cuando su varita brillo de un color celeste brillante—Estas bien— John le gruño con molestia— _Mentis custodium—_ El doctor se volvió a estremecer para después forzarse a relajarse.

—¿Qué sucedió?— El rubio habló mientras Poppy le entregaba una botella de poción revitalizadora, que se tomo al seco haciendo una mueca de asco.

—Remus se dio cuenta que no eras humano.

—¿Cómo fue posible?— El doctor llevaba cerca de seiscientos años entre humanos, comprendía a gran cabalidad su comportamiento.

—Sus sentidos.

—Harry has usado _legeremens_ en todas las personas— Preguntó el rubio molesto a lo que el moreno le mando una sonrisa perversa.

—Ya te dije que eran mañas de la guerra— Se encogió de hombros mientras miraba los demás dormidos. Tomó dos vasos y vertió las pociones revitalizadoras en ellos, alzó ahora la botella de agua de luna y derramó dos gotas sobre la poción amarilla que rápidamente se volvió roja. Apunto su varita a la poción— _Salvusa._

Harry tomó el vaso con una mano mientras que con la otra abrió la boca de Remus dejando caer toda la poción, se alejó unos pasos tomando el chocolate en sus manos. Observó como el lupino se estremecía antes de abrir sus ojos rápidamente, Remus gruño suavemente al ver a John y Harry, para después voltear su mirada sorprendido cuando el moreno le tendió el chocolate.

—Cómelo antes de hablar— El lupino asintió devorando el chocolate.

—¿Cómo sabías…?— Se detuvo bruscamente.

—¿Qué?— Hablo entretenido— ¿Qué te gusta el chocolate?— Miró a Remus desviando levemente su mirada— ¿O que es la única forma de controlar al lobo en ti antes de la Luna llena?– Los ojos de Remus se abrieron con temor.

—Es imposible— Su voz sonaba temblorosa— ¿Cómo sabes de mi condición?

—Se todo sobre ti, Remus Lupin.


	12. Chapter 12

**Resumen: **Por fin la Gran Guerra ha terminado y Harry ha perdido a todas las personas que significaron algo en su vida. La población humana en general ha desaparecido y los magos están al borde de la extinción. Un visitante inesperado de otro mundo le dará la posibilidad de cambiar el rumbo de la historia.

**Categorías:** Harry Potter, Doctor Who

**Personajes:** Harry Potter, The Doctor, The Master, James Potter, Tom Riddle/Lord Voldemort, Remus Lupin, Severus Snape, Sirius Black, Lucius Malfoy, etc.

**Parejas:** James/Tom; Severus/Sirius; Lucius/Remus; etc.

**Géneros:** Romance, Aventura, Acción, Humor etc.

**Advertencias:** Crossorver, Mpreg, semi-AU, etc.

**Descargo Responsabilidades:**Ni Harry Potter, Ni Doctor Who, me pertenecen… para mi desgracia, solo usó sus personajes para mi entretención personal. Harry Potter pertenece a J.K Rowling y Warner Channel, mientras que Doctor Who, perteneces a la BBC y a sus creadores.

**Respuesta a los comentarios:**

**Giossepe:** Me alegra de corazón que hayas vuelto a leer fic en español gracias a mi historia, yo misma he dejado de leer en español un tiempo hasta que caí de nuevo por las historias que siempre estarán en mi memoria, se como te sientes. Sobre los de la pareja TomxJames o JamesxTom, si te digo la verdad a mi la única fija es Sirius/Severus, los demás son una ensalada de personajes (si no, mira mis historias favoritas, casi es un TodosxTodos). Acerca de las oraciones, lo siento, la verdad es que escribo como hablo así que por eso salen muchas veces incoherentes oraciones. Sobre lo de mi HarryxDraco, tranquila, no es una secuela, viene incluido en la historia.

**Verodelprado:** La verdad es que no quise que Frank explosionara su caldero de manera que me divertí incluyendo a Avery y a Zabini en el embrollo.

**TinkOfAli: **hahaha, realmente estoy actualizando dos veces al día, uno en la madrugada y otro en la tarde (hora chilena), así avanzo más rápido y me fuerzo a terminar la historia (lo cual siempre es mi problema). y sobre lo de las parejas... ya vendrán más capítulos y como es que los merodeadores se las tienen que arreglar. La verdad se me había olvidado completamente Peter hasta que lo nombraste, como cambie las temporalidades los cinco chicos del sexto año,

De Gryffindor son:

Remus, James, Sirius, Frank y Arthur, agregándose el doctor... (por eso me olvide de la rata)-

Como en Slytherin son:

Lucius, Thadius, Rodolphus, Evan y Severus, agregándose Harrynis... =)

**Satorichiva:** No sabes cuanto te envidio por tus vacaciones, (yo estoy preparándome para la PSU, por segunda vez) pero eso no me quita que logra avanzar cada vez más con la historia, sobre tu pregunta... espero que este capitulo te las responda.

Agradezco a todos los que leen y siempre estaré más que feliz de recibir sus comentarios, sean cuales sean.

Ahora les dejo con el siguiente capitulo. ¡Adiós!

* * *

**Capitulo 12: "De Lobos, Animagos y Detectores"**

* * *

—Harry estoy seguro que el tacto no es uno de tus atributos— El rubio le miro con exasperación. Él solo se encogió de hombros instaurando su máscara de indiferencia.

—¿Cómo es posible que sepas de mi condición?

—Ya te lo dije, Remus.

—Lo mejor sería que explicaras tu relación con él— John se sentó con tranquilidad mientras el lupino lo imitaba desde su cama— Porque estas confundiéndolo con tus respuestas— Harry suspiro para volver a sentarse en la silla entre la cama de ambos chicos. Dumbledore y Poppy se acomodaron a los pies de las camas.

—Te conocí cuando tenía trece años— Remus lo miro confundido— Mejor dicho a tu yo de aproximadamente treinta años, eras el mejor profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras que hayamos tenido— Suspiro mientras observaba sus manos— Me enseñaste a pelear contra los boggart, los dementores, incluso supe realizar mi patronus a esa edad antes que cualquier alumno de mi generación.

—¿Ere… eres del futuro?— Asintió el moreno, ante la pregunta— ¿Pero cómo es posible que este aquí? ¿No estás alterando el futuro?— Harry soltó una carcajada que estaba lejos de sonar alegre.

—Había olvidado que siempre te preocupabas por todo— Remus se sonrojo levemente, sabiendo de antemano que ese hecho era verdad— El futuro se alteró cuando alguien le puso mano hace años, ahora intentamos encontrar al culpable antes de que todo acabe en un gran desastre… nuevamente.

— ¿Dijiste que fui profesor de Hogwart?— Harry asintió al ver la emoción.

—Pero te fuiste cuando se descubrió tu licantropía— El rictus de dolor en el rostro de Remus, entristeció a Harry— Te rogaron millones de veces que volvieras, profesores, el director, los alumnos...—Ahora su mirada volvió a brillar, Harry escondió la sonrisa al ver los ojos caramelo posado en su figura— Pero te negaste.

—¿Qué he hecho después de eso?

—Trabajabas para la orden del fénix.

—¿La orden del fénix?—El carraspeo del Dumbledore detuvo la conversación. En ese instante Remus se volteo a mirar a John—¿Cómo es posible que escuche dos corazones en tu cuerpo?— La pregunta fue a quemarropa. Harry se rio ligeramente al ver el parpadeo de John.

—No soy humano.

—¿Qué eres?

—Un señor del tiempo— Hablo con claridad, Remus lo miro con curiosidad mal disimulada— Soy un alien de otro mundo, que viaja a través del espacio-tiempo como modo de diversión.

—Después dices que yo no soy sutil— John sólo le envió una mirada molesta para después observar como Remus parecía procesar toda la información en su cerebro. Harry se levanto rápidamente para realizar de nuevo la poción mientras repetía el proceso con James— Espero que no le cuentes a nadie lo que hemos dicho— Remus asintió, observando a Harry mirar fijamente a James.

—¡Por Merlin!— Chillo sorprendido.

—Te dije que sería el primero en darse cuenta— Habló Harry volteándose a John.

—Deja de usar _legeremens_ en las personas sin su consentimiento— El de ojos verdes miro al Lupino a modo de disculpa. Remus le sonrió, se levanto para caminar hasta Harry y lo abrazo emocionado. El moreno que era una pulgada más alto que Remus le devolvió el abrazo.

—¡Guau!, no me lloren todavía no me he muerto— La voz de James sonaba divertida al ver a los Harry y Remus abrazados. El lupino solo suspiro mientras Harry volteo los ojos, divertido mientras se separaba de Remus.

El director se levanto mientras Poppy solo sonrió algo cansada por tanta información.

—Bueno me alegro que se encuentren bien— Rebusco entre sus túnicas— ¿Caramelos de limón?— Todos excepto John negaron. Le entrego el caramelo para después darse la vuelta con dirección a la salida de la enfermería.

—Director— El mayor se volvió hacia Harry con curiosidad— Nos podría entregar pases para entrar a clases— Suspiro— Tenemos defensa y en la primera clase vamos llegando tarde— El directo observó como entretenido como el joven Potter se sonrojaba ante la mención de tener que llegar a esa clase.

—Por supuesto Harry. _Accio pergamino_— Escribió unas palabras en el pergamino para después entregársela— Con esto bastara— Harry asintió mientras Dumbledore reanudaba su camino rumbo a la salida. El moreno posó su mirada a James.

—¿Cómo te encuentras?

—Algo mareado, pero bien— Le respondió sonriendo.

—Vamos arriba los dos—Dijo Remus mirando a John y James— Hay que volver a clases.

Los jóvenes se levantaron con rapidez, la luna cerca ninguno se atrevía a llevarle la contraria, Harry sonrió al ver a los chicos prácticamente saltar de la cama mientras caminaba a paso tranquilo hacia la salida.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Tom suspiró mentalmente por decima vez.

Los alumnos estaban todos en silencio, a pesar de que se alegraba que el único Gryffindor que posiblemente podría armar jaleo estuviera concentrado en el libro de texto frente a él, le molestaba el hecho de que uno de sus mejores alumnos, en vez, de preocuparse por sus propio texto perdía el tiempo mirando al revoltoso. Escondió la sonrisa cuando Lucius le dio un codazo a Severus mientras el chico sólo viro los ojos concentrándose en el texto frente a él.

Estaba sorprendido cuando no vio una desordenada y bulliciosa cabellera negra pero cuando puso atención, además de faltar Potter, ni Lupin ni los Smith se encontraban en clases. Se distrajo de sus pensamientos cuando sonó la puerta del aula donde entró el Smith Slytherin con una manada Gryffindor tras él.

—Veo que decidieron ingresar a clases— El rostro de Harry no mostro ninguna emoción, James tras él se sonrojo haciendo que el estomago de Tom hiciera piruetas, John se reía ligeramente escondido tras James y Remus cerraba la fila golpeando ligeramente el hombro del doctor con una ligera sonrisa.

—El director nos entrego esto—Entregó el papel algo molesto pero su rostro no mostraba ninguna de todas las emociones que escondía por dentro, estaba seguro que a la menor provocación saltaría—¿Podemos ir a sentarnos?

Tom asintió mientras observaba como se sentaban rápidamente. James se sentó en el primer asiento junto a Lupin, John se sentó en el primer asiento libre que encontró y fue junto a Weasley mientras Harry se sentó junto a Black, quien solo lo miro sorprendido para después sonreírle.

Murmullos sonaron en la sala que fueron acallados rápidamente cuando el profesor se puso de pie, lanzó una mirada a todos los alumnos antes de empezar a hablar.

—¿Quién sabe que son los animagos?— Su voz era poderosa, ni muy fuerte ni muy baja, sus ojos verdes miraban con frialdad a todos sus alumnos pero aun así varias manos se levantaron a modo de respuesta. Miró el primer puesto donde se encontraban los Gryffindor—Señor Potter.

—Son magos que pueden transformarse en animales— La voz de James era ligeramente nerviosa y su rostro se mostraba sonrojado mientras hablaba directamente al profesor—En su forma animal mantienen el pensamiento humano y su capacidad de razonar, pero pierden la capacidad de comunicarse verbalmente—Su sonrisa se volvió algo burlonamente—El ministerio tiene una lista de todos los animagos.

—Correcto, Diez puntos para Gryffindor—Los ojos azules de James brillaron con emoción— Como el señor Potter aludió el ministerio lleva un registro de todos los animagos que existen— Caminó hasta el centro de su sala— El proceso para convertirse en animago es largo y peligroso, porque un solo momento que pierdan concentración podría dejar el proceso a mitad de camino.

El silencio en la sala era cómodo y todos observaban atentos al profesor aunque Harry intentaba escribir como medio para alejarse de la voz de Riddle. El chico del futuro se sorprendió cuando empezó Riddle empezó a hablar, él esperaba que fuera como lo había sido Snape, tétrico y con un pronunciado odio a los Gryffindor pero era bastante imparcial cuando se trataba de sus conocimientos.

—_"Quien diría que sería un buen profesor"—_ pensó antes de sobresaltarse al sentir un fuerte ruido frente a él.

—Señor Smith quiere hacer el favor de contestar la pregunta— Harry se volteo mirando al Slytherin. Toda la clase estaba en silencio, nadie movía un musculo. Él menor miro a su alrededor con curiosidad.

—Disculpe profesor me la puede repetir— Tom alzó una ceja en molestia pero aun así volvió a hablar.

—Ya que nadie respondió y usted parecía muy concentrado podría decirnos, ¿Qué es este objeto?— Harry miro la pequeña esfera transparente que levitaba el profesor con su varita, la esfera parecía de vidrio con una marcas de runas en su exterior, en el interior parecía un punto negro como un plasma flotando en el interior. El moreno abrió los ojos muy sorprendido mientras que su máscara de usual indiferencia desapareció.

—Es… es un detector—Su voz se hizo suave por lo que carraspeo fuertemente— Es un "_Corporeus Human_" en un detector de humanos muy particular—Humedeció ligeramente sus labios— Su finalidad es encontrar pequeños cúmulos de magia e identificarlos— Miro sus manos con ligera nostalgia— Es especial para rastrear animagos o metamorfomagos pero hacerlo funcionar es muy peligroso— Sus verdes ojos adquirieron un brillo oscuro— Se alimenta de la magia mientras más magia obtenga mejor es su capacidad de rastreo.

Todos observaban la pequeña esfera, James y Sirius se removieron nerviosos en sus puestos, si eso era cierto esa cosa podría rastrear a cualquier animago, eso significaba que probablemente podrían enterarse de que ellos eran animagos no registrados.

—Excelente Veinte puntos para Slytherin— Posó la esfera cerca de un pequeño atril sobre la mesa— ¿Podría decirnos porque es peligroso este instrumento?

Harry observó el rostro complacido de Tom ante su respuesta unos minutos, no pudo evitar sentirse emocionado interiormente. Suspiró algo confundido, se suponía que tendría que mantenerse con tranquilidad.

—El centro de la esfera posee similar a una membrana hecha de plasma— Harry apuntó la masa negra del interior—Cuando absorbe magia, el plasma se empieza a adquirir mayor densidad mientras que a su vez el cristal se resquebraja— Hizo una pausa— Hasta el punto que al absorber mucha magia esta se rompe escapando el plasma de su interior— En ese instante su voz se volvió carente de emoción mientras su mente viajaba por sus recuerdos— Al escapar el plasma se adhiere a la primera fuente de magia que encuentra absorbiéndola hasta dejarlo seco.

—Exacto— Asintió mirando el rostro de sus alumnos—Este instrumento está prohibido desde el tiempos de los fundadores, es el mejor detector que puedas encontrar pero el costo que se paga por usarlo lo hace peligroso— Camino por los puestos mientras hablaba para después detenerse frente a su mesa.

La sala estaba en expectación ante sus palabras, una Slytherin levanto su mano. Tom se volvió a ella con tranquilidad.

— ¿Qué sucede señorita Black?— La chica se sonrojo ligeramente antes de hablar.

—Profesor los animagos son un tipo de transformación ¿cierto?— El Hombre alzó una ceja ligeramente antes de asentir— ¿No intentaremos transformarnos?

— Para realizar una actividad como esa se necesita el permiso del ministerio— Escondió su sorpresa cuando observó los ojos emocionados de algunos de sus alumnos— Además es un proceso muy peligroso— Camino hasta uno de sus estantes— En cambio este año tendrá que realizar un proyecto semestral.

Quejidos sonaron en distintas partes de la clase.

—Silencio – Saco una caja con pergaminos del estante para después caminar hasta el primer puesto del salón— Sacarán un pergamino que les dirá con quien trabajaran—Tom paso por los puestos entregando un pergamino a cada uno mientras seguía hablando— También encontraran el tema en el cual se especializaran como equipo.

Cada uno de los alumnos miró su pergamino con aprehensión, muchos de ellos lanzaron muecas de molestia mientras otros tantos se daban ligeros cabezazos contra la mesas pero nadie se movía de su puesto.

— ¡Muévanse o los _Cruciare_ a todos!— Gruñó.

Rápidamente muchos se levantaron de sus asientos acercándose a sus parejas en según el papel. Sirius camino hasta Severus con tranquilidad para después darle una mirada a Lucius quien ordenaba sus cosas para cambiarse. James se acercó hasta el puesto donde se encontraba Harry sentado para dejarse caer con gracia. Remus sólo suspiró cuando Lucius se sentó con elegancia a su lado y John miro su puesto vacío para después levantar su mano.

Tom se había sentado en su mesa revisando unos papeles solo la voz del Doctor lo saco de su concentración.

—¿Profesor?

—¿Si?

—Nott se encuentra en enfermería. ¿Qué tengo que hacer?— Tom lo miró unos minutos incrédulo antes de hablar.

—Después que salga le comentara del trabajo— John asintió molesto. El profesor miró a sus alumnos antes de gruñir— La clase termino, salgan de aquí.


	13. Chapter 13

**Resumen: **Por fin la Gran Guerra ha terminado y Harry ha perdido a todas las personas que significaron algo en su vida. La población humana en general ha desaparecido y los magos están al borde de la extinción. Un visitante inesperado de otro mundo le dará la posibilidad de cambiar el rumbo de la historia.

**Categorías:** Harry Potter, Doctor Who

**Personajes:** Harry Potter, The Doctor, The Master, James Potter, Tom Riddle/Lord Voldemort, Remus Lupin, Severus Snape, Sirius Black, Lucius Malfoy, etc.

**Parejas:** James/Tom; Severus/Sirius; Lucius/Remus; etc.

**Géneros:** Romance, Aventura, Acción, Humor etc.

**Advertencias:** Crossorver, Mpreg, semi-AU, etc.

**Descargo Responsabilidades:**Ni Harry Potter, Ni Doctor Who, me pertenecen… para mi desgracia, solo usó sus personajes para mi entretención personal. Harry Potter pertenece a J.K Rowling y Warner Channel, mientras que Doctor Who, perteneces a la BBC y a sus creadores.

**Respuesta a los comentarios:**

**Giossepe: **My Darling, May I beg your pardon?, no solo por despistada si no por poco lo poco atenta de mi persona. Lo sé las escusas agravan la falta y realmente no tengo el perdón de dios en este caso. Sobre los de dominante y Sumiso, realmente no veo a Harry Potter como un sumiso... pero tampoco a Draco Malfoy, digamos que caben en la misma cadena que Lucius y Remus, porque ellos son un caso especial en al cual le dedicare algunos capítulos. Como dije antes creo que la única pareja que aun no puedo tragarme en otra posición son Sirius/Severus, porque puedo asegurar que Sirius Black irradia testosterona por cada poro xD, lo juro. Y Severus es un chico que se nació para ser protegido, ¡los demás son una ensalada cesar revuelta!. (cabe acotar que esto es solo mi percepción). Por lo de Mpreg, es más bien alusión porque no soy capaz de captar la esencia de un hombre embarazado... detesto que intenten hacer del hombre una mujer en el caso de embarazarlos... no tengo nada en contra pero no es mi pleno agrado, un hombre embarazado no deja de ser un hombre (desde mi perspectiva, esta razón es netamente personal) ... o y sobre Jimmy, (sonrisa macabra) ¡oh my sweet James! espero que este capitulo te aclare algunas dudas.

**Liziprincsama:** Estoy muy feliz de que te haya gustado y siempre, de verdad, estoy interesada en saber si las personas le gusta la historia. Espero que sigas leyendo y que la disfrutes, como yo la disfrute escribiendo.

**Sora Black1245:** No queda mucho para eso, pronto tendremos los capítulos que tratan mas particularmente la relación de todos.

Espero con ansias los comentarios, siempre me alegran el día... y bueno la noche.

Ahora les dejo con el siguiente capitulo. ¡Adiós!

* * *

**Capitulo 13: "Entre Pesadillas y Conversaciones"**

* * *

_"Los cuerpos alrededor del castillo se agrupaban, maldiciones atravesaban el aire mientras todo tipo de criaturas se encontraban en las puertas del castillo, del que antes, había de ser una de las mejores instituciones de educación mágica._

_La noche caía fría sobre el bosque, mientras que las criaturas emigraron rumbo a la guerra o a un escondite seguro, nadie quería presenciar la batalla entre los líderes de ambos bandos. Las dos figuras se erguían con solemnidad, una frente a la otra._

_—Vamos Potter terminemos con esta guerra—El siseó atravesó el aire mientras que Harry sentía la adrenalina a través de sus venas, observó con atención al ser frente a él. Le regalo su propia sonrisa torcida, la guerra había acabado con el encantador joven Gryffindor dejando ver lo que habría de convertirse si hubiese ido a Slytherin en primer lugar._

_—Este será la última vez que nos enfrentemos Tom—Su propia voz sonaba como un glaciar—Ya no queda nada más que perder._

_—Esto es el final Potter— Ambos se miraron, las esmeraldas de Harry chocaron contra los verdes con ligeras vetas rubí de Tom— Avada Kedavra."_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Harry despertó empapado en sudor en la cama asustado miro con aprehensión su alrededor para recordar donde se encontraba.

Sus habitaciones en Slytherin, suspiró cansado.

Llevaba un par de noches soñando con ese momento, ya se encontraba irritado por el sueño de manera que se levantó de la cama para caminar hacia el baño, sintió el siseo de Calypso en la cama quien se acurrucaba más sobre su almohada.

—Suerte la de algunos— Harry se baño rápidamente para quitarse el sudor.

Sabía que no dormiría mucho después de esa pesadilla de manera que se bañaba con rapidez para después quedarse realizando sus deberes atrasados o leyendo algún libro de magia oscura. Está vez se arregló para bajar hasta la sala común. No sin antes ponerse una capa que antiguamente había pertenecido a su padrino era una de las pocas cosas que le quedaban de Sirius y siempre se la utilizaba después de tener una pesadilla.

Caminó por las escaleras para llegar a la sala donde se lanzo sobre los sillones estirándose y encendiendo la chimenea para calentar un poco él lugar. Observó con cuidado el cuadro de Salazar Slytherin, sabía que el cuadro se movía a pesar de lo que dijeran sus compañeros.

—Sé que puedes entenderme, Salazar— Su voz era un murmulló pero con el silencio de la habitación se podía escuchar perfectamente— ¿Qué es lo que esperas?— La persona del cuadro no hizo el menor movimiento mientras Harry realmente se preguntaba si no eran solo jugarretas de su mente—_¿Por qué no me hablas?_

El retrato en ese instante se movió mirándolo fijamente, Harry abrió los ojos sorprendido mientras se sentaba frente al retrato—_Otro hablante de parsel, es interesante— _La voz de Salazar era suave y peligrosa, casi como un siseo que logro estremecer ligeramente al moreno.

_—¿Por qué no me hablabas antes?_

_—Solo me comunico en parsel_— Sus finos labios rojos se estiraron en una mueca de sonrisa_— Eres la segunda persona con la que puedo hablar._

_—Mi jefe de casa, ¿cierto?—_ La sonrisa del retrato se estiro más.

_—Te he visto bajar muchas veces para intentar hablarme pero esta es la primera vez que lo intentas en parsel—_ El sonido del siseo ahora era más cálido de lo que el hombre dejaba ver a través de su rostro—_Tú serpiente me ha comentado que sufres de pesadillas._

El rostro de Harry se contrajo en una mueca ante sus palabras mientras que con tranquilidad se acomodaba derecho en el sillón justo frente al cuadro sobre la chimenea.

_—He vivido algunas situaciones __traumatizantes que al dormir me atormentan._

_—Porque no vas con tu profesor de pociones y le pides una poción para dormir sin soñar—_ Harry le sonrió con melancolía.

_—He tomado tantas que no me produce un buen efecto—_ Hizo una ligera pausa_—Estoy pensando que debería regresar a tomar la momentus mortem— _El _rostro _del Slytherin era una perfecta mascara de seriedad pero sus ojos brillaban asombrados.

_—Sabes que una gota de más te matara, ¿cierto?—_Harry asintió mientras se acomodaba nuevamente para conversar con tranquilidad con el recuadro—_ Lo imagine, se ve que tienes más de dos neuronas._

_—Muchas gracias, escuchar eso de ti me alaga_—Fuertes quejidos se escuchaban desde el piso superior—_ ¿Qué fue eso?_

_—Tú no eres el único que tiene pesadillas, ese chico las tiene desde que entro a Hogwart—_Desvió su mirada hacia el segundo piso de la sala—_ Severus es su nombre— _Harry se levantó rápidamente del asiento para salir rumbo a la pieza de Snape.

—¡Maldición, como no lo recordé!— Maldecía a si mismo su falta mientras corría por las escaleras.

Abrió la puerta con un suave _alohomora,_ la cual hizo un chillido antes de abrirse. Harry entró precipitadamente para después observar como la pálida y delgada figura del que algún día sería su profesor se retorcía entre las sabanas. Cerró la puerta tras de sí acercándose hacía la cama de Severus para recostarse junto él. Snape se estremeció cuando las manos de Harry lo atrajeron al cuerpo del moreno para después relajarse poco a poco mientras las manos del chico pasaron por los cabellos negros del Slytherin.

Harry acercó una de sus manos acariciando con tranquilidad el rostro de su profesor, la mueca de miedo en su rostro empezó por desaparecer para después relajarse visiblemente, con la misma mano saco su varita apuntando la cabeza del joven— _Mentis_.

Sintió como su cuerpo se relejaba mientras sus ojos perdían su pupila y se volvían negros. Cerró los ojos para después abrirlos lentamente, observó su alrededor con curiosidad, parecía encontrarse en una habitación donde había muchos libros de pociones y magia negra, un uniforme de Slytherin regado sobre la cama mientras pergaminos se encontraban apilados en un escritorio. Harry escuchó sonidos de pasos, rápidamente buscó donde esconderse tenía que observar primero la pesadilla antes de ponerse a actuar.

—¡Levántate puta!—Harry se sorprendió al ver un hombre de unos cincuenta años, sabía que no era mago por la forma en que abrió la puerta— ¡He dicho que te levantes!

El movimiento en la cama distrajo la atención del moreno, un pequeño y delgado niño de apenas doce años se levantaba con lentitud, su cuerpo lleno de moretones y arañazos, se estremeció para vestirse rápidamente.

—Debes irte con esos anormales que te buscan— Ahora fue Harry el que se estremeció al escuchar esas palabras, recordando como él mismo las había escuchado tantas veces. El hombre se acercó al chico tomándolo desde el brazo— Escúchame mocoso, ordena tus cosas y lárgate, tendré el gusto de no verte por un año completo, espero realmente que no regreses— Después de dejarlo desapareció por la puerta tan rápidamente como había llegado.

El pálido chico permaneció en el mismo lugar sin moverse momento que Harry aprovecho para salir de su escondite. El niño se volteo para mirar a Harry con unos inmensos ojos negros aun plagados de inocencia, el corazón del moreno se apretó al recordar sus propia infancia.

—¿Cómo entraste?—La voz sonaba temblorosa y asustada.

—Tranquilo Severus—Le extendió la mano— Ven no te hare daño.

—¿Sabes mi nombre?— Harry le sonrió con calidez quitándose toda la máscara de indiferencia y conectándose con su casi enterrada parte Gryffindor, se acercó valientemente al niño que no paraba de temblar— ¿Quién…quien eres?— Harry lo abrazo rápidamente sintiendo como el chico se tensaba entre sus brazos para después empezar a relajarse.

—Tranquilo Severus— Susurró, el chico escondió su rostro en el cuello del moreno abrazándose a él, dejando salir un ligero gemido de llanto— Te tengo, Severus, ya te tengo.

Todo se volvió negro para Harry y poco a poco volvió a la realidad observando cómo empezaban a aparecer frente a él la imagen del dormitorio de Snape. Sintió como Severus se acurrucaba más cerca de su cuerpo pero se alegró de observar como el pálido rostro dormía con tranquilidad.

—_Tempus_— Números empezaron a aparecer frente al rostro del moreno, mostrándole que eran las cinco y media de la mañana. Suspiró intentando apartarse pero solo logro que el rostro de Snape se contrajera en una muestra de pánico, el moreno se saco la capa que traía puesta para envolver el torso del Slytherin con ella.

Salió de la habitación caminando hacía la suya donde arreglo su túnica y saco otra capa del armario, suspiró mentalmente antes de salir de su cuarto chocando contra un figura desconocida, levantó la mirada para encontrarse con unos ojos color chocolate.

—¿Rosier?—El chico se volvió a mirarlo. Se alegró de encontrarlo sin su hermana, ella tan… exasperante. Se alegraba que tanto Bellatrix como Narcisa se habían mantenido lejos de él, caso contrario eran Zabini y Avery, las dos estaban tan locas como sus hijos pero Harry no podía dejar de encontrarlas entretenidas.

—No sabía que hablaras parsel— Comentó el castaño de manera distraída. La voz de Rosier era muy masculina que contrarrestaba completamente con la imagen que proyectaba.

—¿Cómo lo has sabido?

—Escuche siseos pensé que era tu serpiente o el Profesor Riddle, pero cuando salí de mi habitación te vi conversando con el retrato— El castaño empezó a caminar tranquilamente, ambos bajaron las escaleras hacia la sala común—Después te vi correr hasta la habitación de Severus.

—¿Entendiste lo que decíamos?—El chico negó suavemente.

—Te dije que solo oigo los siseos, en mi familia nunca ha habido un hablante de parsel— Miró a Harry— Deberías hablar con el Profesor Riddle, él estaría muy emocionado.

—Por favor no le digas a nadie— El rostro de Harry mostro una ligera preocupación— No quiero que me acosen con preguntas.

Evan Rosier lo miro detenidamente para después sonreír encogiéndose de hombros— Como quieras.

—Gracias— Caminaron en silencio. Harry se volteo hasta el cuadro de Slytherin—_ Muchas gracias por avisarme_—Su voz era tranquila a través de sus siseos mientras que el rostro de Salazar se volvió una mueca extraña—_ ¿Has comentado a nuestro profesor sobre las pesadillas de Severus?—_El retrato asintió.

_—Tom siempre parece molesto porque no sabe como acercarse al chico_—Sonrió levemente—_Pero parece que lograste controlarlo_— Harry asintió vagamente—_ Muchos de los jóvenes de mi casa sufren en silencio más que cualquiera de las demás._

_—Lo sé— _Dijo con un aire de nostalgia—_ Me retiro, espero que podamos conversar luego._

_—Estaré aquí—_Harry volteó el rostro para encontrarse con la mirada emocionada de Rosier.

—¿Qué te dijo?— La voz del chico parecía sobreexcitada a lo que Harry no pudo más que alzar una ceja de manera entretenida.

—Le di las gracias por un dato que me dio y que pronto conversaríamos.

—Debe ser emocionante poder hablar con Salazar Slytherin— Su rostro adquirió una veta de tristeza. Harry observó a Rosier con calma mientras caminaban— Por lo menos sabes que no te extorsionara.

—¿Tu hermana?— El chico asintió con algo de temor— Ella está loca, empieza a relacionarte con otra gente o ella te absorberá el alma— Le dijo de broma.

—Cada vez que intento hacer un amigo ella es capaz de espantarlo, sea Slytherin o no— Harry asintió, realmente le creía.

—Bueno Rosier— Miró al chico, estiró su mano en forma de saludo—Soy Harry y estaría encantado de ser tu amigo— Evan le sonrió estrechando su mano.

—Llámame Evan.


	14. Chapter 14

**Resumen: **Por fin la Gran Guerra ha terminado y Harry ha perdido a todas las personas que significaron algo en su vida. La población humana en general ha desaparecido y los magos están al borde de la extinción. Un visitante inesperado de otro mundo le dará la posibilidad de cambiar el rumbo de la historia.

**Categorías:** Harry Potter, Doctor Who

**Advertencias:** Crossorver, Mpreg, semi-AU, etc.

**Descargo Responsabilidades:**Ni Harry Potter, Ni Doctor Who, me pertenecen… para mi desgracia, solo usó sus personajes para mi entretención personal. Harry Potter pertenece a J.K Rowling y Warner Channel, mientras que Doctor Who, perteneces a la BBC y a sus creadores.

**Respuesta a los Comentarios:**

**Giossepe:** Well Darling, I send you a MP, then I don't have nothing more to say. ;)

**Sora Black1245:** Como explique en un comentario anterior yo actualizo dos veces por día. uno en la madrugada (en este instante son las 2:21 am hora chilena) y en la tarde. así logro presionarme a mi misma para terminar ya que los capítulos son cortos. Espero que el de ahora te guste.

**BeloBlack:** Ha! justo el capitulo de ahora responderá tu inquietud. Ansió seguir leyendo tus respuestas sobre la historia.

Ahora les dejo con el siguiente capitulo. ¡Adiós!

* * *

**Capitulo 14: "De Slytherin y Gryffindor"**

* * *

Lucius salió del baño perfectamente arreglado, su túnica caía con gracia mientras se amarraba con cuidado su cabello camino hasta la puerta de su habitación no sin antes darse una última mirada, su rostro se volvió una perfecta mascara controlada mientras llegaba a su sala común topándose con Severus, quien salía de su propia habitación.

—Buenos días Sev— El rubio no pudo evitar la sonrisa que emano en su rostro cuando el chico contrajo el rostro ante el apodo. Desde el primer curso siempre había notado a Snape más retraído que cualquier chico del colegio, por eso intentaba sacar cualquier emoción que no fuera indiferencia o rabia en él— Se te nota más descansado, ¿Cómo dormiste?

—La verdad es que estoy algo confuso—Caminaron por las escaleras conversando tranquilamente— Me encontré envuelto en una capa que no era mía.

—¿Visita nocturna?— El comentario sólo sonrojo al más bajo quien negó rápidamente con la cabeza. Lucius sonrió entretenido, Severus era lo opuesto a él en ese caso apenas parece captar mucho en ese plano porque no entendía todas las insinuaciones que le han lazado_. "Ni siquiera nota que trae loco a Black"_

—Lucius, por favor deja de avergonzarme— Murmuró molesto, el rubio le sonrió de lado—Me he enterado de lo de tu padre.

—Maldición Severus—Gruñó suavemente— Se que te avergoncé con el comentario pero lo tuyo es crueldad pura—El rubio resoplo ligeramente mientras que Snape extendió una tétrica sonrisa en su rostro. Entraron al gran comedor observando cómo Harry y Evan Rosier estaban sentados ambos junto al Smith Gryffindor, en la mesa de Slytherin— ¡Esos Smith! Da igual si vamos en Gryffindor o Slytherin… es desesperante que no entiendan.

—Vamos, déjalos… hemos tenido un inicio de año mucho más tranquilo desde que esos dos llegaron— Severus camino lentamente a su mesa— Los Gryffindor detuvieron sus ataques contra los Slytherin— Lucius suspiró cansado, se supone que eso no tendría que pasar pero ya le estaba empezando a desesperar que sus amenazan no funcionaran con el moreno. _"Aunque ellos dejaron de molestar por otras razones."_

Evan y John hablaban muy emocionados mientras Harry los observaba con media sonrisa, ambos se callaron bruscamente cuando Lucius y Severus llegaron al lugar que se encontraban. Severus se sentó a la derecha de Harry, ya que Evan se encontraba a su Izquierda. Lucius reprimió con sus fuerzas una mueca y se sentó junto al Gryffindor. Harry se rio mentalmente. "_Por fin se rindió, pensé que le tomaría más tiempo."_

—No comenten nada— Les gruño para después servirse el desayuno. John volvió a retomar la conversación sonriendo al ver que rubio por fin había cedido.

—¿Entonces que sucedió después que lanzaste el hechizo?

—Este reboto en una de las bandejas de plata de mamá— Realizo una leve pausa dramática— Cayó en mi hermana convirtiéndola en una rata— John se rio mientras Severus, Lucius y Harry soltaron una leve sonrisa.

—Muy apropiado para ella— Habló Severus mientras Lucius asentía tomando un poco de Zumo de Calabaza. John y Evan seguían hablando sobre otras cosas cuando Harry se volteo hacía Severus.

—¿Cómo has dormido?— El pelinegro levanto la mirada de su cereal de la misma forma que Lucius.

—Pues bastante bien— Murmuró.

—Excelente— Le sonrió abiertamente, Severus en cambio lo miro con confusión— Espero que no te moleste que vaya por mi capa es una reliquia pero tú no parecías querer soltarla— Ahora el pelinegro abrió los ojos sumamente sorprendido y ligeramente pálido.

—Tú— Hizo una pausa—¿Qué hice anoche?

—Nada, tenías una pesadilla y te calme pero cuando me quería ir no soltabas la capa, así que te envolví en ella— Le dijo sencillamente, Lucius observó a Severus con cuidado conocía de sus pesadillas pero nadie en los años que llevaban había logrado que hablara de ellas. Se alegró internamente que alguien pudiera hacer algo, el jefe de su casa había estado muy preocupado porque Severus cada vez parecía más retraído en sí mismo incluso el mismo se llego a preocupar.

—Gracias— Severus bajo la mirada de vuelta a su cereal. Harry se encogió de hombro pero en su interior bailaba la danza de la victoria, pocas veces podía disfrutar de triunfos como este. Lestranger y Nott aparecieron por la puerta sentándose uno al lado de Severus y el otro al lado de Lucius. Miraron a John con curiosidad para después mirar a Lucius.

—No comenten nada— Gruño al ver sus miradas, Harry les regalo una sonrisa sarcástica.

—Ya era hora, me cansaba escucharte murmurar a cada rato— Habló Nott sirviéndose el desayuno, Rodolphus solo se encogió de hombros. Severus sonrió de lado y Harry le lanzó una sonrisa tenebrosa.

—Si no se callan los maldeciré— Murmuró Lucius amenazante.

En ese instante por la puerta del gran salón aparecían Sirius Black, perfectamente vestido pero con una cara de sueño que traía producía una mueca de nostalgia en el rostro de Harry. A su lado James Potter que parecía más dormido que despierto caminaba siendo ligeramente arrastrado por Frank Longbottom, que si bien estaba perfectamente despierto se veía algo desarreglado, cerrando el cuarteto se encontraba Remus Lupin, el cual si se encontraba perfectamente vestido aunque su rostro se mostraba más cansado de lo habitual, Harry se reprendió cuando recordó que recién había pasado la luna llena.

John desde su puesto en Slytherin los miro agitando su mano, cuatro de las cinco serpientes lo miraron como si se le hubiese caído un tornillo pero los cuatro Gryffindor, liderados por un ahora muy despierto Sirius Black caminaron para sentarse junto John. Todos los alumnos del gran salón los observaban en silencio, esperando ver qué sucedería.

—Bueno días— Saludo Sirius diplomáticamente pero sus ojos se centraron unos minutos en Snape para después desviarse a Harry, mientras le sonreía.

—Buenos días Sirius— Habló el de ojos verdes mientras los demás asentían en modo de saludo, Sirius y James se sentaron junto a Rosier mientras que Remus y Frank al lado de John— ¿Qué tal la noche?

—Una mierda—El gruñido de Sirius logro estremecer a Severus suavemente, Lucius alzó una ceja con curiosidad mal disimulada evitando mirar en dirección a Remus— James no paraba de molestar, casi incendio la cortina de su cama— Habló ahora con tranquilidad, internamente Lucius se preguntaba qué pensaría el retrato de Salazar Slytherin en la sala común si los viera a todos sentados en la mesa— ¿Y tú?— Severus se tensó al lado del moreno.

—Lo usual— Alzó el pan que comía distraído—Dormir, me levante y no pude volver a dormir.

—Pues no se te nota— Los ojos de Sirius se clavaron en el rostro del moreno, para después mirarlo fijamente a los ojos— Te ves bastante bien— La risa de Harry sonaba entretenida ante ese comentario. John miro a Rodolphus rápidamente.

—¡Eh! Rodo me pasas el zumo, por favor— El pelinegro entregó en silencio lo que el Gryffindor pedía. Los Slytherin se habían rendido ante el gusto por el rubio a poner sobrenombres, tal cual lo hacía Lucius, cuando se encontraba aburrido— Thad, tenemos que ver que aremos para la presentación de defensa—El chico a la izquierda de Lucius lo miro rápidamente.

—Bueno el tema no es tan difícil—Suspiró lentamente mientras comía un pan con mermelada.

—¡Hey! Nada de clases mientras desayunamos— La voz de Potter sonó aun adormilada junto a Sirius— ya tendrán las siguientes horas para hablar de eso.

—Potter eres un flojo— Se rió Nott mientras Harry lanzó una media sonrisa. James lo miró sorprendido para después reírse abiertamente.

En ese instante entraban por la puerta varios profesores junto al director, todos parecían conmocionados al ver a Slytherin y Gryffindor sentados juntos en la mesa de los primeros. El director miró a Harry quien le sonrió levemente mientras tomaba su Zumo de calabaza.

Los más sorprendidos de eso eran los jefes de la casa de Slytherin y Gryffindor. Tom observó a sus alumnos con ligera sorpresa escondida tras una solapada indiferencia, caminó con tranquilidad hasta su puesto en la mesa de los profesores mientras sentía como una juguetona mirada azul media dormida lo observaba desde la mesa de sus alumnos.

—¿Ustedes saben si…?

—No— Respondió Severus antes de que terminara la frase.

—Está soltero— Se escucho la voz de Rodolphus.

—Todavía no sabemos qué tipo de persona le gusta— Habló Nott.

—A rechazado a todos los que se le han acercado de ese plano— Rosier lo miro.

—Cierra la boca Potter— La voz de Lucius sonaba divertida.

—¡Pero ni siquiera logre terminar la pregunta!— James sonaba indignado mientras su rostro se mostraba más despierto— ¿Cómo se dieron cuenta?— Sirius se rio suavemente.

—No es que hayas sido muy discreto prongs.

—Creemos que el profesor es el único en el colegio que no se ha dado cuenta—La voz de Evan era entretenida mientras miraba en dirección a la mesa de profesores— Para ser uno de los hombres más inteligente que he conocido es bastante despistado.

Harry no podía creer la conversación que tenia. Primero estaba rodeado de Gryffindor y Slytherin sin maldecirse de los cuales se encontraban muchos amigos y enemigos en otro tiempo. Segundo la conversación culminaba en un cotilleo sobre la vida amorosa de su _ex-enemigo,_ ahora profesor de Hogwart.

Suspiro escondiendo su cabeza entre sus brazos.

—¿Te encuentras bien?—Severus lo miro con preocupación anidada en sus ojos negros cosa que hizo sonreír levemente a Harry.

—No te preocupes solo fue un recuerdo pasajero— Le sonrió ahora más abiertamente provocando un sonrojo avergonzado.

James se quejaba en voz alta con Malfoy y Nott mientras Remus se reía suavemente, John y Frank lo miraban con una sonrisa que solo molestaba más al Gryffindor. Sirius por el otro lado se desconecto un momento de la conversación para observar la interacción entre Severus y Harry, sorprendiéndose de lo celoso que podía encontrarse del moreno al ver la reacción que sacaba en el pocionista.

—Sera mejor que partamos las clases tenemos transformaciones a la primera hora.


	15. Chapter 15

**Resumen: **Por fin la Gran Guerra ha terminado y Harry ha perdido a todas las personas que significaron algo en su vida. La población humana en general ha desaparecido y los magos están al borde de la extinción. Un visitante inesperado de otro mundo le dará la posibilidad de cambiar el rumbo de la historia.

**Categorías:** Harry Potter, Doctor Who

**Géneros:** Romance, Aventura, Acción, Humor etc.

**Advertencias:** Crossorver, Mpreg, semi-AU, etc.

**Descargo Responsabilidades:**Ni Harry Potter, Ni Doctor Who, me pertenecen… para mi desgracia, solo usó sus personajes para mi entretención personal. Harry Potter pertenece a J.K Rowling y Warner Channel, mientras que Doctor Who, perteneces a la BBC y a sus creadores.

Ahora les dejo con el siguiente capitulo. ¡Adiós!

* * *

**Capitulo 15: "Entre La Cámara de los Secretos y las Serpientes"**

* * *

La mesa de profesores era un hervidero de comentarios, nadie podía abstenerse de comentar los inusuales sucesos que habían tenido desde que Slytherin y Gryffindor desayunaron con total tranquilidad en una misma mesa. En un comienzo pensaron que sería un hecho aislado pero se había repetido los dos meses, ya no podían contener la curiosidad para saber que había provocado tan brusco cambio en ambas casa y solo podían especular.

—De verdad— murmullos sonaban en la sala— Unos Gryffindor de segundo intentaron atacar a un Slytherin de primero— La voz de Sinistra sonaba algo sorprendida mientras arreglaba delicadamente su gorro para retomar la conversación— Lupin y Malfoy detuvieron todo muy rápidamente quitándole veinte puntos a cada uno. Fue algo sorprendente verlos llegar juntos conversando y Malfoy parecía muy molesto cuando uno de los hechizos estuvo a punto de rosar a Lupin.

Los profesores murmuraron comentarios entre sí. Tom los observaba desde su posición en una mesa un poco más alejada del bullicio, él sabía que Malfoy había terminado por aceptar que los Smith se sentaran en cualquiera de las demás mesas sin tener en cuenta a que casa pertenecerían, ya que se había cansado de hacerle entender al rubio y al moreno sobre las tradiciones.

El director era el más contento con todo el arreglo que usualmente paseaba por los pasillos regalando a diestra y siniestra caramelos de limón. Los Smith habían acabado con una tradición de casi mil años al empezar a relacionarse entre ellos y eso era algo que el director agradecía de corazón.

Sonrió levemente, él estaba bastante feliz por cómo había resultado todo, aunque todavía habían incidentes entre Gryffindor y Slytherin eran rápidamente contenidos por los alumnos de Sexto y Séptimo de ambas casas.

Los Slytherin obedecerían sin rechistar el hecho que Lucius Malfoy había aceptado a los Gryffindor en sus territorios de manera que algunos Gryffindor descontentos eran los únicos que se resistía pero Potter, Black, Lupin y Longbottom, controlaban a base de "fuerza bruta" como él llamaba, a toda la parafernalia que armaban castigando a su propia casa. Además gracias a la creciente amistad entre ambas casas él podía observar con mayor frecuencia a Potter entre los territorios de su casa.

—¿Profesor?— Y hablando del susodicho. Levantó el rostro para observar como el joven Potter lo observaba desde una distancia muy corta, respiró suavemente sintiendo el aroma a colonia de hombre y chicle de menta— ¿Se encuentra bien?—Asintió ligeramente antes de responder.

—Lo siento estaba concentrado en otra cosa— Tom sintió una mirada tan verde como la suya propia girando el rostro para observar como Smith sonreía ligeramente entretenido. Alzó con elegancia una ceja a modo de cuestionamiento que logro que moreno soltara una leve risita— Disculpe señor Potter. ¿Qué desean?

El rostro de James quedo en blanco para después adquirir un profundo sonrojo, le sonrió algo nervioso antes de empezar a hablar con lentitud como pensando cuidadosamente sus palabras.

—Quería hacerle unas consultas sobre el trabajo— James se acercó un poco más al cuerpo del profesor y Harry no pudo evitar rodar los ojos desesperado. A él no le interesaba ver como su papá seducía al que ya había aceptado era su otro padre.

Riddle empezó a responder a las preguntas que tenía James con claridad mientras caminaban al despacho del mayor, el chico se estremeciera levemente cuando sentía a Tom acercaba. Harry volvió a rodar los ojos para observar su alrededor y desviarse en otra dirección. Sabía que ambos no siquiera se darían cuenta que él se había ido hasta que dejaran de creer que eran los únicos seres del universo.

—Por Merlín quien creería que serian tan… Hufflepuff entre ellos— Harry caminó entre los oscuros pasillos de Hogwart cuando sintió un leve siseo, detuvo la marcha para después abrir su túnica sacando a Calypso de ella— ¿_Has sido tú?_

_—¿Hacer qué?_

_—El siseo de antes—_ La serpiente se enrosco ligeramente en su cuello.

_—No, estaba durmiendo antes que empezaras a hablarme—_ Harry puso atención y volvió a escuchar el siseo a través de las paredes del castillo. El moreno se puso en guardia acercándose rápidamente a la muralla escuchando los siseos a través de ella y sorprendido los siguió a toda velocidad hasta llegando a los baños de niñas en el tercer piso.

Harry recordó su propio encuentro con el basilisco junto a la cámara secreta pero con Tom en Hogwart, dudaba que él la hubiese abierto. Suspiró con aprehensión cuando escucho el siseo nuevamente, eran tan tenues que apenas los podía escuchar.

—¿Quién está ahí?—El siseo se detuvo y el fantasma de una chica aparecía frente a él. Harry se tenso levemente para después relajarse bajando la varita que antes había alzado—¿Quién eres?

—Mi nombre es Harry, Myrtle—La chica fantasma sonrió al mirar al apuesto joven frente a ella.

—Hola Harry ¿Qué haces por estos lugares?— Harry guardo su varita escondiéndola con un hechizo de ocultamiento entre sus ropas— ¿Has venido a burlarte como todos?— La chica adquirió un rostro triste, Harry negó suavemente.

—Me preguntaba si habías escuchado unos siseos por estos lugares— El fantasma negó con la cabeza—¿Sabes porque tiene cerrados los baños de este piso?

—Dicen que han estado desapareciendo pequeños animales, el profesor de defensa ha venido mucho por aquí preguntando lo mismo— Harry se tenso ante la alusión a Riddle por estos sectores— Creo que también ha escuchado siseos de serpientes y parecía muy confundido.

Harry suspiró para después agradecer a Myrtle, se acercó al lavabo que tenía una figura de una serpiente— _ábrete_— El lavabo retrocedió apareciendo la entrada hacia una cañería. Harry maldijo el hecho de tener que ensuciarse pero bajo con rapidez hasta llegar a un pasadizo. Caminó unos metros para encontrar la gigantesca puerta con pilares donde estaban talladas distintas imágenes de serpientes.

El chico caminó hasta el centro de la gran cámara, sacando su varita, para ponerse en guardia—_Sal pequeño— _Movimiento en la estatua de Salazar Slytherin. Poco a poco la boca de la estatua se abrió saliendo la bestia que antes había conocido en situaciones muy diferentes.

_—¿Quién eres?_

_—¡No le hables así a mi amo!—_Calypso se desenredo del cuello de Harry bajando hasta el piso—_Es mejor que te disculpes._

_—No ere muy pequeña para meterte en esto asuntos—_La serpiente siseo levemente mientras se acercaba.

_—¡Amo deshaga el hechizo!_—Harry sonrió, Calypso tenía un muy mal temperamento además de ser bastante agresiva—_ ¡Amo!_

_—Está bien, como quieras. Finite incantatem— _La serpiente empezó a crecer tan grande como el basilisco que salía de la boca de Slytherin, se enrosco orgullosa tras Harry, logrando que el chico solo riera. El basilisco siseo en dirección a la serpiente blanca.

_—¿Quiénes son ustedes?_

_—Venimos en busca de respuestas—_ Harry avanzó lentamente hacia la serpiente—_ Quiero saber quién te ha dado permiso de salir de esta habitación— _La serpiente siseo avanzando cada vez más cerca de Harry— _Respóndeme –_Demando con energía_—¿Quién te ha dado permiso para merodear por el castillo?-_

Calypso siseo removiendo su gran cola con molestia, el basilisco la miro rápidamente para después empezar a sisear.

_—No se su nombre, solo que siempre anda con un cuaderno entre sus manos—_La serpiente llego hasta los pies de Harry donde se alzó levantándose un par de metros.

_—¿¡QUE HACES HARRY!?— _El chico volteó levemente hacia un retrato de Salazar Slytherin cerca en una muralla—_ Aléjate de él lentamente, Harry—_ Le hablo el retrato, Harry solo alzó una ceja entretenido— _¿Quién es esa serpiente?_

_—No te preocupes Salazar, Calypso y yo solo vinimos por respuestas—_ Miró a la serpiente evitando ligeramente sus ojos.

_—¿Esa es la pequeña serpiente que viene a conversar conmigo por las tardes?_—El moreno asintió

_—Fue un regalo de John, como eran uno de sus primeros hechizos uso demasiada magia para encogerla—_ Explicó al retrato. Se giró para hablar con la serpiente de nuevo—_ Ahora, puedes describirme a esa persona._

_—Nunca la he visto de frente solo escucho su voz_—Siseo mientras negaba moviendo su cabeza. Harry asintió al escucharlo.

_—Está bien—_ Se acercó a la serpiente quien se agacho hasta su altura—_¿Tienes nombre?_— La serpiente volvió a negar_— ¿Salazar nunca le diste nombre a la serpiente_?— El hombre del retrato había desaparecido, Harry solo frunció el ceño molesto— _Déjame pensar en uno—_Unos minutos de silencio_— ¿Qué tal Odiseo?_

_—Me encanta— _Siseo conforme mientras se acercaba hacia el chico, Calypso le siseo en advertencia. Harry observó entretenido las reacciones de las serpientes cuando escucho la llegada de Salazar al cuadro.

_—Ambos se quedaran aquí_—Calypso siseo molesta—_Limpiare el lugar y dejare una cama más cómoda ya que Calypso se acostumbró a dormir en mi almohada_— El chico suspiró mientras la serpiente le dio un siseo de agradecimiento—_ Odiseo quiero que le informes a Salazar cuando te vuelvan a contactar, él me avisara—_ Slytherin lo miró con el ceño fruncido antes de asentir— _Tengo intención de saber quien está en posesión del diario. _

Harry paso la siguiente hora arreglando y limpiando el lugar para las dos serpientes gigantes, suspiró porque Calypso era la más quisquillosa. Siempre le tocan los más exquisitos y quisquillosos, pensó Harry entre divertido y exasperado.

_—¡Por fin!_—La alegría era palpable en el rostro cansado del moreno—_ Pensé que no terminaría nunca—_La cámara ahora limpia, sin polvo ni bichos, que la gran mayoría eran alimento de las serpientes. Había transformado unos grandes colchones de esponja al gusto de Calypso donde entraban perfectamente ambas serpientes, unos pasos cerca del retrato lo transformo en una sala de descanso con cómodos sillones y alfombras, un poco más lejos una serie de estantes para libros y uno escritorio.

—_Planeas hacer de esta tu guarida personal_— Preguntó Salazar algo divertido.

_—Sí_—Sonrió con altanería—_Me ayudara a realizar trabajos que no puedo hacer ante los demás._

—_Me parece muy Slytherin de tu parte_— Se burlo el retrato.

_—No te imaginas cuanto tenemos en común tú y yo_— Miró una gran roca transformándola en un caldero— _Regresare más tarde tengo que realizar más poción para Remus_.

—_Gracias por arreglar esto para nosotros amo—_ Le siseo cálidamente el basilisco. Harry le sonrió.

—_No se preocupen_—Se volteó para hablar a ambas serpientes—_ Pueden merodear pero no tienen permiso para atacar a ningún ser humano, en el caso de que ellos los ataquen a ustedes—_ Miró a ambas serpientes— _aléjense y vuelvan acá—_ Las serpientes asintieron siseando. Harry caminó hasta la salida de la cámara con la intención de volver a los lavabos cuando se volteo mirando a ambas serpientes.- _¡y no se acerquen a mi parte de la cámara!_

Las puertas se cerraron tras él cuando salió de la cámara, suspiró empezando la marcha hasta el inicio de la cañería que lo mandaría de regreso a los lavabos del segundo piso.

—_Ascendo_— Harry se elevo para salir de la cañería, miró sus túnicas todas cubiertas de mugre— Lucius se espantaría si viera mi ropa en este instante— Habló para sí mismo— _Frogotego_— Su túnica quedo tan limpia como cuando bajo, escuchó un carraspeo que le hizo levantar la mirada para encontrarse con la mirada neutral de su jefe de casa. Harry suspiró molesto— Genial lo que me faltaba. _Ciérrate_— La cañería se cerró tras Harry quien sonrió al ver el rostro de su "padre".

—Creo que tenemos que hablar Smith.


	16. Chapter 16

**Resumen: **Por fin la Gran Guerra ha terminado y Harry ha perdido a todas las personas que significaron algo en su vida. La población humana en general ha desaparecido y los magos están al borde de la extinción. Un visitante inesperado de otro mundo le dará la posibilidad de cambiar el rumbo de la historia.

**Categorías:** Harry Potter, Doctor Who

**Géneros:** Romance, Aventura, Acción, Humor etc.

**Advertencias:** Crossorver, Mpreg, semi-AU, etc.

**Descargo Responsabilidades:**Ni Harry Potter, Ni Doctor Who, me pertenecen… para mi desgracia, solo usó sus personajes para mi entretención personal. Harry Potter pertenece a J.K Rowling y Warner Channel, mientras que Doctor Who, perteneces a la BBC y a sus creadores.

**Respuesta a los Comentarios:**

**Giossepe:** bueno (saca la lengua) el punto es que queden con ganas de saber lo que sigue! =P

**Leth Nekoi:** espero que este capítulo te guste.. =)

Ahora les dejo con el siguiente capitulo. ¡Adiós!

* * *

**Capitulo 16: "De Secretos y Confusiones"**

* * *

La tensión era palpable en el aire. Harry suspiró sentándose en el despacho de Riddle, el profesor había llamado al director y a su primo, ya que le había advertido que no hablaría a menos que ambos estuvieran presentes.

—Es estupendo— Murmuró con sarcasmo el chico en ese instante las tres figuras aparecieron por la puerta del despacho del jefe de la casa de Slytherin.

—Ya que están todos aquí me gustaría que respondieras ahora mis preguntas, Smith— Habló Tom mientras se sentaba en su asiento, John se había sentado a la derecha de Harry sonriéndole en reconocimiento y Dumbledore se sentaba en un sillón cerca de los jóvenes.

—¿Qué ha sucedido Tom?— Miró a Harry quien lo saludo levantando su mano.

—El joven aquí parece tener unas habilidades muy impresionantes— Tom sonaba molesto mientras miraba a Harry— Estaba en mi despacho cuando el retrato de Salazar apareció diciéndome que alguien había entrado en la cámara de los secretos.

—¿El retrato de Salazar habla?— Le preguntó sorprendido el director. El retrato sobre la chimenea del despacho de Tom se movió mirando hacia el escritorio.

—_Traidor—_ Murmuró Harry desde su asiento. Dumbledore se atraganto con su saliva al escuchar al chico hablar parsel.

_—¿Qué creías que haría?—_ Miro al chico— _¡Pensé que habías entrado por equivocación!_—Su voz era energética—_Esa serpiente pudo haberte matado._

_—¿Sabías que él hablaba parsel y no me dijiste nada_?— Tom parecía ofendido por no haber sido alertado de esto.

—_Que querías que dijera: "Tommy sabes que tienes un hablante parsel entre tus estudiantes"— _El retrato lo miro también ofendido— _Te hubieses reído de mí, sin creerme—_ Harry escondió una sonrisa ante el apodo que Salazar le daba a Riddle.

—_Por supuesto que no te creería—_Le habló antes de exaltarse_— ¡yo soy tu último descendiente!—_Se levanto furioso mirando el retrato.

—_Pues como vez no es tan así_— Ambos miraron a Harry y John.

—_Creo que deberías decirles la verdad_— Ahora Salazar, Tom y Dumbledore miraron sorprendidos al Gryffindor. Harry se levanto rápidamente de su asiento negando con la cabeza.

—No, es imposible, no diré nada— Harry dejo de hablar parsel, negando rotundamente.

—Harry estás siendo muy prejuicioso.

—Doctor, no diré absolutamente nada— Apunto a Riddle— No mate a un asesino, para convertir a otro— El rostro del rubio se volvió ligeramente más peligroso.

—Él tiene todo el derecho a saber la verdad, además seguro que bajaste a esa cámara adelantándote a hechos, ¿cierto?

—Que querías que hiciera, preocuparme cuando la serpiente empiece a matar alumnos, por supuesto que fui a cortar de raíz el asunto.

—Aun así muy inconsciente de tu parte bajar solo, si lo que dice el retrato es verdad, podrías haber muerto.

—Vamos me enfrente a esa bestia en mi infancia, sin conocimiento, sin ayuda y con mucha suerte— La voz de Harry destilaba ironía— Crees que ahora que crecí no seré capaz de vencerlo.

—¿Lo mataste?

—¡No!—Le respondió con cansancio—Es una serpiente manejada por un alumno, que a su vez es controlado por un diario que él—Dijo apuntando a Tom— Escribió en su adolescencia.

—¿Cómo sabes del diario?— Pregunto bruscamente el Slytherin—¡¿Espera, un alumno tiene mi diario?!

—Se todo acerca de ti, Riddle, así que no me saques de mis casillas o terminare ahora con todos mis problemas de raíz— El tono de Harry se había vuelto amenazante y sus ojos verdes se volvieron más oscuros, su cuerpo empezó a emanar magia por todas partes. Dumbledore y Tom lo observaron ese despliegue de poder con el asombro pintado en sus rostros, sólo alguien que controlara al cien por ciento su núcleo mágico podía hacer eso.

John suspiró molesto para sacar una poción desde sus ropas. El castillo había empezado a temblar y removerse desde sus cimientos, parecía crujir con fuerza. Tom se sorprendió, cuando él recibió su herencia de poderes a sus quince años había sucedido algo similar a menor escala. El rubio se acercó a Harry abrazándolo y forzándolo a sentir el aroma de la poción, al segundo el chico estaba desmayado entre sus brazos mientras que el crujir del castillo ceso rápidamente.

—¿Qué fue eso?

—Eso fue una demostración de magia pura—Dumbledore habló mirando a un inconsciente Harry—Demasiada magia para un joven de diecisiete años— John acostó a Harry sobre un sillón en la sala para después voltearse a ambos adultos.

—Escuchen, les contare lo que sé pero necesitó a Severus y Remus estén junto a Harry para despertarlo— John se volvió a su asiento.

—Como quieras—La voz de Riddle era controlada, el doctor lo miro unos minutos antes de hablar.

— Tom Riddle, Harry y yo venimos del futuro, aproximadamente treinta años—Los ojos verdes se abrieron en sorpresa— Alguien puso sus manos en el destino alterando toda la historia humanos en general están al punto de la extinción después de una gran guerra liderada por uno de los magos tenebrosos más poderosos de todos los tiempos—John miro a Tom fijamente— El nombre de ese mago es Lord Voldemort— Tom se tenso ante el nombre— Anteriormente conocido como Tom Marvolo Riddle.

—¿Co…cómo me convertí en eso?

—Ya te dije, alteraron el tiempo convirtiéndote en un asesino en masa—Suspiró— La única persona que pudo detenerte en este instante está desmayada por una poción— Miró el cuerpo tendido de Harry— Hay muchas cosas que no se de esa guerra pero estoy seguro que si intentas con calma hablar con él podrá responderte— Se volteó a Tom— Intenta ser considerado con él. Harry ha sufrido mucho por esa guerra, perdió a todos, todos los que alguna vez quiso o pudo querer, porque ese "tu" le arrebato todo.

Tom bajo la mirada abatido, toda esa información aun no podía creerla, miro el cuerpo del que se supone lo asesino por el bien de la humanidad.

—¿Crees que me perdone?— Su voz se volvió ligeramente más suave.

—Él no te culpa—Los ojos de Tom se abrieron sorprendidos— Harry es una de las personas más bondadosas que he tenido el gusto de conocer, detrás de todo ese teatro Slytherin se esconde su corazón Gryffindor—Sonrió cálidamente— El mismo que tuvo que esconder tras la guerra. No te conoció más allá del campo de batalla pero ahora te intenta conocer como persona, te aprecia a su manera— Miró sus manos— Te aprecia por el hombre que eres ahora, no por el que fuiste o él que serás. Será mejor llamar a Severus y Remus para despertarlo.

—Creo que iré, Tom parece muy perturbado por la información— Albus salió por la puerta del despacho en busca de los alumnos.

—¿Cómo puedes hablar parsel también?— John lo miro sorprendido por la pregunta para después mirar nerviosamente el cuerpo de Harry.

—Te dije que viajamos en el tiempo—Suspiró— Mi máquina del tiempo es capaz de traducirme todos los idiomas del universo.

—¿Una máquina del tiempo?—Murmuró.

—Mejor déjalo hasta ahí o solo lograre confundirte— John sonrió al ver la mirada del mayor, Harry podría parecerse mucho a James físicamente pero los gestos pertenecían a Tom— Harry es mucho mejor que yo en las explicaciones.

—¿Por qué un Gryffindor y un Slytherin son las mejores personas para despertarlo?

—Descubrí que cada uno evoca una serie de reacciones en Harry— Tom lo miro confundido— Severus y Remus son capaces de calmar a Harry con mayor rapidez, Sirius genera una profunda tristeza pero también una gran alegría. Lucius parece sacar su lado sensual— John se rio ante sus propias palabras. Tom sonrió de lado— Yo logro controlar su poder de la misma forma que lo logra James… y bueno… tu los descontrolas, como acabas de ver— Tom volteo su mirada al desmayado cuerpo de Harry.

—Esa es la razón por la que se ha rodeado de todos ellos eliminando las tradiciones de odio entre las casa— John asintió con una sonrisa.

—Yo prefiero que el castillo siga en su lugar antes que seguir con una tradición tan ridícula— Tom sólo lo miro antes de voltear a la puerta donde entraban Remus Lupin, Severus Snape, Sirius Black y James Potter, John alzó una ceja con confusión.

—¿Qué hacen todos aquí?

—Bueno—La voz del director sonaba entretenida para desconcierto de los presentes— Todos quisieron acompañar cuando les comente que Harry estaba indispuesto— Comentó divertido. John sonrió a los chicos, quienes se acercaron a donde estaba Harry desmayado.

—¿Qué le ha pasado?— Severus se arrodillo observando al chico, Sirius rodeo el sillón para observarlos, Remus se había sentado en el pasamano cerca de los pies de Harry y James en el que se encontraba en el que estaba sobre su cabeza.

—Digamos que se descontrolo y tuve que desmayarlo— John tomo la poción para verterla sobre un vaso mientras lo apunto con su varita— _Salvusa_, esperemos que funcione.

Camino con la poción y forzó a Harry a tomársela, el chico se estremeció suavemente para después acomodarse en el sillón… roncando ligeramente. Sirius lo movió suavemente para despertarlo.

—Harry, ¡Hey!, despierta— Harry gruño suavemente.

—Sirius, déjame relajarme… acabo de lograr que Severus no te maldijera por tocarlo en público—Murmuró dando se vuelta— déjame dormir en paz— Todos quedaron sorprendidos ante la frase del chico. Severus miró a Sirius sonrojado, el de ojos grises sólo sonrió con alegre. John se movió incomodo, Harry estaba acabando la historia que habían inventado.

—Harry, despierta de una vez— Le volvió a decir el chico Black. Harry volvió a gruñir pero esta vez levanto su mano con la varita apuntado a Sirius.

—Padrino, he dicho que me dejes dormir. Ve y molesta a Remus ahora que Lucius lo soltó— Remus se rio entre dientes al escuchar a Harry amenazar a Sirius pero se sonrojo ante el comentario de Harry. El chico se levanto suavemente, sus ojos no eran una máscara Slytherin solo tenían un gesto de mucho sueño que lograba hacer brillar sus ojos. Harry alzó el rostro para encontrarse directamente con la mirada de James Potter— ¿Papá?

—Excelente Harry, acabas de tirar a la basura nuestra cubierta.


	17. Chapter 17

**Resumen: **Por fin la Gran Guerra ha terminado y Harry ha perdido a todas las personas que significaron algo en su vida. La población humana en general ha desaparecido y los magos están al borde de la extinción. Un visitante inesperado de otro mundo le dará la posibilidad de cambiar el rumbo de la historia.

**Categorías:** Harry Potter, Doctor Who

**Géneros:** Romance, Aventura, Acción, Humor etc.

**Advertencias:** Crossorver, Mpreg, semi-AU, etc.

**Descargo Responsabilidades:**Ni Harry Potter, Ni Doctor Who, me pertenecen… para mi desgracia, solo usó sus personajes para mi entretención personal. Harry Potter pertenece a J.K Rowling y Warner Channel, mientras que Doctor Who, perteneces a la BBC y a sus creadores.

**Respuesta a Comentarios:**

**Giosseppe:** Te contestare ahora los tres RW que dejaste. 1) seep, Sev no tuvo una infancia bonita y puedes sacar como conclusión que Harry tampoco, es por eso que se identifico con él. Harry lo supero endureciendo el carácter y Severus aislandose (esa es la razón por la cual tanto Tom como Lucius estaban dandose a cabezasos tratando de sacar a Sev de su mutismo)

2) (saca la lengua) =P se que mis personajes son OoC... creo que ninguno tiene el patrón que puso Rowling y estoy contenta de que aceptaras que mi sev (porque es mio, no me interesa lo que digan los demás xD) sea el... ¿how you said? ah! sub/uke/bottom... de Sirius. Espero que te guste este capítulo porque ya se empieza a vislumbrar sobre el pasado de Harry.

**xXxElrickxX:** Una de las razones por la cual quise escribir esta historia es para que la gente se interesara en ver Doctor Who, es una de mis series favoritas e intento de corazón encontrar a gente que le guste tanto como a mí. Espero que te guste el capitulo porque desde mi punto de vista empieza a ponerse bueno desde el capitulo 17 en adelante.

**Verodelprado:** hahah xD La verdad tuve intenciones de que destrozara el despacho, pero si lo pensaba la cantidad de poder que tiene Harry es capaz de remover los cimientos del castillo así que para que empezara a destrozar el despacho tenía que ser muy poco poder... y bueno, Harry no sería Harry si los problemas no lo siguieran.

**Joysherm:** Gracias, siempre es agradable saber que a la gente le gusta lo que haces.

**Kari-chii:** Imagino que de un principio no es agradable si no conoces la historia, pero te puedo asegurar que con el tiempo se volverá mejor, no es necesario que sepan realmente de la historia del doctor, porque me tomo el tiempo de explicar mientras escribo para que sea comprensible para todos.

**Beloblack:** see, adoro hacerlo, realmente me desmotiva esperar un día o una semana por el capitulo (razón por la que no publico a menos que lleve la historia muy avanzada) así que no se preocupen, seguiré al ritmo que voy.

Personalmente creo que la historia empieza a agarrar ritmo desde este capítulo en adelante, pero ustedes me dirás si realmente es así.

Ahora les dejo con el siguiente capitulo. ¡Adiós!

* * *

**Capitulo 17: "Entre Problemas y Dudas"**

* * *

Harry se levanto del sillón con rapidez, mirando a todos a su alrededor muy confundido volteo a John con el ceño fruncido. James lo observaba con los ojos muy abiertos, Severus estaba tan sonrojado como Remus mientras Sirius estaba con la boca ligeramente abierta.

—¿Qué hiciste?

—Te descontrolaste, tuve que dormirte— Harry miró a Tom el cual le sostuvo la mirada un momento para después desviarla avergonzado.

—¿Le contaste?— John asintió— ¿Por qué? ¿¡Por qué demonios hiciste eso!?

—Se lo merecía, además… tú acabas de contarles a lo demás— Dijo ladeando la cabeza hacía los cuatro chicos que se encontraban aun en shock. Dumbledore suspiró cansado, mejor observaba con atención los acontecimientos.

—Es por la poción, nunca vuelvas a dármela— Le miró con frialdad— Me han drogado lo suficiente en el pasado para que hable… ahora las pociones tienen diversos efectos nocivos en mi— John asintió.

Un sonido en la puerta distrajo a la mayoría, quienes se voltearon rápidamente. Lucius Malfoy se sonrojo al ver que todos lo miraban mientras atravesaba con gran velocidad el despacho. Caminó hasta el escritorio donde se encontraba el jefe de la casa de Slytherin.

—¿Señor?— Miró a Tom con sus ojos plateados brillando con desesperación— Me ha llegado esto desde a través de una de las águilas de mi familia.

Malfoy le entrego una carta mientras Tom la leía con rapidez. El Jefe de la casa de Slytherin conocía personalmente a Abraxan Malfoy y a pesar de que para todo el mundo se veía como un codicioso bastardo sin corazón, Tom sabía cuánto amaba a su familia. Desde la muerte de la madre de Lucius, se había vuelto especialmente preocupado por su hijo. Leyó con confusión la carta, estaba completamente seguro que la persona que envió esta carta no era Abraxan Malfoy.

Harry suspiró al ver que las miradas se centraban en un agitado Lucius, se concentro mentalmente en los hechos de los últimos meses, se había relajado tanto junto a las personas que quería, que había pasado por alto que todavía existía alguien acechando su futuro, se paso las manos por el rostro fuertemente. John lo miro preocupado, en ese instante el rostro de Harry, ya no era del sarcástico Slytherin o del encantador Gryffindor, era el del hombre que conoció la primera vez en el destruido salón de Hogwarts, era el soldado de una guerra.

—¿Harry?— La voz de John sonó sobre el silencio.

—Creo que es hora de empezar a preocuparnos, alguien metió mano en el pasado y ahora está actuando de nuevo— Miró a John con sus ojos verdes tan fríos como el hilo, su voz carecía de cualquier emoción y muchos se estremecieron al escucharlo.

El cuadro de Slytherin se movió para mirar a Harry

—_Odiseo dice que él joven lo está llamando—_ El siseo sobresalto a todos los no hablantes de parsel—_ Explico que el alumno pertenece a la casa de Ravenclaw y está ahora en la sala de los menesteres—_Tom, Harry y John miraron al recuadro, el moreno sólo asintió.

—Sé que les pediré cosas que no resultaran coherentes pero necesito que lo hagan—Los jóvenes asintieron lentamente— Después les explicare a todos por qué—Miró a todos— Severus lleva a John a mi habitación y saquen mi baúl—Se volteó a John— Saca del armario mis botas y por favor ten cuidado de no tocarlas por el interior.

Ambos asintieron para después salir juntos de la habitación. Los demás lo miraron esperando sus palabras, Harry suspiro— Remus, Sirius, James necesito que vayan a la sala de los menesteres y encuentren a un Ravenclaw con un cuaderno de cuero, por favor no se olviden del cuaderno es muy importante— Los chicos salieron siguiendo para cumplir lo pedido. Tom abrió los ojos sorprendido.

—¿Mi diario?— Harry asintió— Es el único Horcrux que realice— Le explicó, Tom sabía que tenía mucho que disculparse— Yo…

—¡Hey!, no te preocupes— Le habló Harry tranquilamente caminando hasta el escritorio— No fuiste tú quien realizó todas esas muertes, así que no tienes que disculparte.

—Aunque no era yo quiero disculparme, lo poco que me conto tu… tu primo, es que acabe con todo lo que te importaba— Harry le regalo una mirada triste pero aun así asintió— Lo siento.

—Gracias— Tomó la carta de Lucius apuntándola con la varita— Este no es tu padre, ¿cierto?— Lucius asintió.

—Esa es la forma que escribe a los demás, conmigo nunca ha usado ese lenguaje—Harry asintió observando la carta para apuntarla con su varita.

—_Specialis Revelio—_La carta empezó a abrirse para mostrar otro mapa—Alguien esta coleccionando mapas de territorios, supuestamente perdidos.

Dumbledore observo el mapa con curiosidad.

—¿La mansión Gryffindor?— Harry asintió.

—Cómo es posible que tengan ese plano— Tom miró la carta con sorpresa.

—Este mapa una persona lo tenía— La voz de Harry se volvió tensa. La puerta del despacho se abrió dando paso a Severus y John quienes traían el baúl, justo detrás de ellos llegaban James, Remus y Sirius, con un inconsciente Ravenclaw en los brazos de Sirius y el diario en las de James.

—Remus creo que fuiste un poco drástico con el chico— James sonaba divertido y Sirius no pudo esconder su sonrisa. Caminó dejando al chico inconsciente sobre el sillón en el que Harry había estado.

—Fue su culpa— Miró a James alzando una ceja, que según Potter, era muy Malfoyesca— Le pregunte si lo entregaba por las buenas o las malas.

—Deja de juntarte con Malfoy, Moony, que estas comportándote como él— Harry sonrió tristemente ante las palabras de James, momento en que Severus eligió para hablar.

—Aquí está tu baúl. Ni siquiera puedo creer que me hiciste entrar a un Gryffindor a nuestra sala común— Le murmuró molesto el Slytherin

—Vamos esto es más grande que una rencilla entre casa— Dijo John divertido— ¡Y no es justo que ustedes tengan piezas individuales y nosotros tengamos que dormir todos en una habitación!—Gruño molesto— Ya sé porque Harry quería cambiarse de casa.

—_Quéjate con Salazar—_Le dijo Harry, John miró el recuadro para quejarse con él en parsel, todos los jóvenes miraron sorprendidos a ambos alumnos.

—¿Hablan Parsel?—Le pregunto Lucius sorprendido, Harry solo asintió mirando a Remus—¿Cómo es posible?

—Les explicare todo al final—Miró el diario que James le tendió, lo abrió donde salía la proyección de un joven Tom Riddle— Mucho gusto, Tom.

—Impresionante— Murmuraron algunos en la sala.

—¿Cómo es posible que puedas invocarme?— Le habló la imagen, Harry apunto a su versión más grande.

—Porque yo estoy presente—La imagen se reconoció instantáneamente—Será mejor que desaparezcas—El chico lo miró, iba a hablar cuando Tom levanto su varita— _¡Confringo!—_El diario exploso en mil pedazos Harry solo sonrió de lado.

—Yo tuve que usar veneno de basilisco— Le comentó a Tom, el hombre lo miro para después sonreír levemente. John detuvo su debate con el retrato de Salazar para sonreír, por lo menos no había muchas secuelas en la relación de ambos— Bien ahora— Se giró hasta el Ravenclaw— ¿Quién es él?

—Tsuki Chang—Le hablo Sirius— Pertenece a Ravenclaw, va en el segundo año— Harry observó el cuerpo del chico.

—¿Sangre pura?—Los Gryffindor asintieron algo confundidos—_Enervate— _El Ravenclaw se estremeció para después abrir sus ojos, los cuales eran tan negros como su cabello, Harry pudo reconocer la sonrisa de Cho en el hombre— Mucho gusto Chang, mi nombre es Harry y tengo unas preguntas sobre el diario que portaba.

—¿Qué… que hago aquí?

—Sólo responda señor Chang—Murmuró amenazante el jefe de la casa de Slytherin, el chico se estremeció asintiendo.

—¿Quién te entrego ese diario?—El chico miro a Harry a los ojos antes de empezar a hablar.

—No lo sé, no la conozco, solo logre ver que conversaba con mi padre— Se encogió abrazándose a sí mismo— Me dijo que era un regalo y que si me sentía solo podía escribir en él— Harry lo miro para después hablar suavemente.

—¿Crees poder describirla?—El niño asintió dubitativamente.

—Era alta y… vieja— Tsuki trataba de recordar el momento en que vio a la mujer— Era pelirroja y su pelo liso lo tenía cayéndole sobre la cara, tenía muchas pecas en el rostro y unos profundos ojos azules que le daban una expresión como de loca— El moreno se tenso al observar el recuerdo en su cabeza— ¿Me puedo ir?—Preguntó algo temeroso. Harry lo acompaño hasta la puerta— Realmente me gustaba ese diario, no me hacía sentir sólo.

Harry lo miró para sonreír lentamente, se agacho a su altura para hablarle muy bajito, sólo para que él escuchara. Saco un frasco pequeño de su bolsillo.

—Imagino que tus compañeros te molestan por saber mucho, ¿no?—El chico asintió con tristeza— Yo tenía una amiga a la que le pasaba lo mismo que tu, pero cuando estuvo en problemas la conocimos como era realmente—Le sonrió— Déjame hacerte una pregunta, ¿Cómo te va en pociones?

—Más o menos, ¿Por qué?- El chico lo miro curioso. Harry le entrego el frasco.

—Conozco un Slytherin que también va en segundo y al igual que tu es un sabelotodo— Le dijo a modo de broma, el chico lo miro sorprendido— Eso logra que tenga problemas para relacionarse— Le acaricio el cabello al más pequeño— llévale ese frasco y preguntaré que es, y para qué sirve, al principio será algo prepotente pero si tienes paciencia lo conocerás mejor—Harry se levantó— Su nombre es Regulus Black.

El chico asintió antes de salir corriendo por los pasillos, Remus escondía una sonrisa, mientras los demás observaban sin entender lo que había sucedido.

—En el fondo eres un Gryffindor, Harry—Se burló Remus.


	18. Chapter 18

**Resumen: **Por fin la Gran Guerra ha terminado y Harry ha perdido a todas las personas que significaron algo en su vida. La población humana en general ha desaparecido y los magos están al borde de la extinción. Un visitante inesperado de otro mundo le dará la posibilidad de cambiar el rumbo de la historia.

**Categorías:** Harry Potter, Doctor Who

**Géneros:** Romance, Aventura, Acción, Humor etc.

**Advertencias:** Crossorver, Mpreg, semi-AU, etc.

**Descargo Responsabilidades:**Ni Harry Potter, Ni Doctor Who, me pertenecen… para mi desgracia, solo usó sus personajes para mi entretención personal. Harry Potter pertenece a J.K Rowling y Warner Channel, mientras que Doctor Who, perteneces a la BBC y a sus creadores.

¡Por Fin! pude llegar el pasado de Harry se vuelve más claro.

Ahora les dejo con el siguiente capitulo. ¡Adiós!

* * *

**Capitulo 18: "De Confesiones e Historias"**

* * *

—Y no sabes cuánto—Le respondió con una sonrisa sarcástica— La mujer que describió Tsuki es una vieja conocida, lo cual me temo es un gran problema.

—¿Quién era?—Preguntó John curiosamente, Harry lo miró conteniendo un fuerte sentimiento de odio, pero solo extendió su sonrisa volviéndola tétrica.

—Ginerva Weasley— Los ojos de todos miraron a Harry con confusión— Era una… una vieja amiga.

—¿Pero era amiga tuya?

—Nos traiciono, cuando descubrimos que era una espía, fue muy tarde… había desaparecido.

—¿Espía de quien?—Preguntó Sirius confuso, no era el único con esa mirada. Harry intento retener un suspiro— ¿Quién eres realmente?

—Mi nombre es Harry, John y yo, venimos del futuro, unos treinta años— Se acercó a su baúl a paso lento. John suspiró sabía que es lo que haría el moreno aunque a él no le gustara— Alguien vino desde mi futuro para cambiar hechos hace doce años, convirtiendo a este hombre— Dijo apuntando a Tom— en un asesino en masa llamado Lord Voldemort.

—¿Asesino en masas?

—Sí— Abrió el baúl donde había dejado todas sus armas, su capa y algunos objetos más—Desde los once años mi misión fue acabar con él— Los demás se estremecieron al pensar en una guerra— Gracias a la guerra, Voldemort acabo con más de un noventa por ciento de la población mundial. Quedan pocos magos y muggles, la humanidad está al borde de la extinción— A la vista de todos, se coloco sus implementos de guerra—Perdí a todos quienes me importaron alguna vez, así que intentamos atrapar al responsable de todo.

—¿Pero porque tú?— Harry se detuvo mientras se colocaba sus botas, todos pudieron observar cómo la máscara de seguridad que llevaba se quebraba ligeramente.

—Cuando cumplí un año mis… mi padre me escondió bajo un encantamiento _fidelius—_Suspiró sentándose sobre él baúl para esconder su rostro entre sus manos— El problema es que el protector de ese encantamiento era también un espía, su nombre era Peter Pettigrew. Cuando cumplí una año… Voldemort vino a matarme— Un silencio se extendió en la sala— Pero no pudo… solo me dejó una cicatriz. _Finite Glamoure_—En la frente de Harry apareció una cicatriz en forma de rayo—Él desapareció, ese día se conoce como el fin de la primera guerra. Mis padres estaban muertos y Voldemort desaparecido, yo en cambio viví once años con muggles que me odiaban, a mí y a todo lo referente a la magia—Su mirada se levanto observando a Snape quien se estremeció, una mirada de simpatía— A los once descubrí la verdad sobre lo que sucedió a mis padres y que era un mago.

John se sentó a su lado colocando una mano en su espalda, Harry le regalo una ligera sonrisa.

—Si no quieres.

—No, déjame terminar—Miró a todos de nuevo— En mi primer año fue espectacular, entre a Gryffindor, conocí la magia y conocía a mis amigos también a mis piedras en el zapato— Harry sonrió con nostalgia— Mi temido profesor de pociones— Miró a Severus con una sonrisa—Que no hacía más que atormentarme, al igual que mi… mi dragón— Los ojos de Harry adquirieron un brillo especial— El segundo año Ginny abrió la cámara de los secretos liberando al basilisco.

—¡¿Pero si solo es un mito?!— Dijeron Remus y Severus sorprendidos. Tom negó con la cabeza.

—No, realmente existe— Habló el Slytherin mayor mirando a Harry. El moreno siguió hablando.

—Ella había dicho que Lucius le había entregado el diario—Su mirada se perdió en sus memorias— Ahora no estoy tan seguro de eso, ya que era una espía—Lucius sólo lo miró—En mi tercer año un prófugo de Azkaban quería mi cabeza.

Sonidos de sorpresa sonaron por la sala.

—¿Prófugo de Azkaban?—James estaba sorprendido— Nadie puede escaparse de Azkaban—ahora su voz sonaba incrédula, Harry sonrió con orgullo.

—Él fue el primero en lograr tal hazaña—Miró a Sirius— Mi padrino no iba tras de mí, si no, tras la rata mascota de mi mejor amigo… este animal era un animago no registrado— Observó a Sirius y James con una ligera sonrisa, ellos entendieron que sabía sobre su secreto— Era Peter Pettigrew pero cuando íbamos a atraparlo… lo perdimos—Escondió el hecho de que la licantropía de Remus les había jugado en contra— En mi cuarto año me entere de la orden del fénix y de sus espías, conocí a diferentes personas y muchos de los agentes eran padres o parientes de mis amigos, algunos otros de mis supuestos enemigos—Volteó su mirada a Lucius con un deje de nostalgia—Ese mismo año Voldemort volvió de la muerte gracias a mi sangre, lo que le dio una inmunidad.

Harry se detuvo un momento para respirar y volvió a su relato.

—El quinto año fue el peor, el ministerio negó el regreso hasta que el director murió, el caos fue lo que provoco en Hogwart y el mundo mágico, la profesora McGonagall quedo de directora pero fue asesinada a fines de ese año— Los ojos de Harry se volvieron una muralla de hielo— Con quince años me vi liderando por completo el bando de la luz, mi padrino murió, muchos de mis compañeros de colegio murieron ese año, la guerra se desato en todas partes, el mundo mágico y no mágico se encontraba en caos… muchas cosas sucedieron, fue una masacre—Suspiró con molestia— Sólo contaba con un número reducido de ayudas los Malfoy, Severus, los Weasley, la orden… fue difícil, muy difícil, todo el mundo mágico tenía esperanzas en que acabara con Voldemort— Se rio con una carcajada vacía— Ese año conocí de primera mano la traición y la pérdida de la persona que más amaba… estuve a punto de volverme loco hasta que enterré todo en mi interior y planifique la que sería la última batalla, la que decidiría todo.

Harry hizo un silencio mientras todos intentaban digerir sus palabras. Cada uno saco sus conclusiones.

—Fue cuando deje que Voldemort entrara en Hogwart— Todos lo miraron algo sorprendidos— Las barreras soportarían una batalla y lo lleve hasta los territorios del bosque prohibido, ahí… ahí lo mate— Dijo rápidamente evitando entrar en detalles— Después de que el muriera de cierta forma fue todo más fácil, no sabían que hacer a la muerte de Voldemort por lo cual fueron cayendo uno por uno los generales—Suspiró— Pero con ello también los de mi lado, perdí a todos, todos mis amigos murieron, mis profesores, mis aliados… todos. Hasta que solo quede yo.

—Lo lamento— Tom se acercó al chico colocándose a su altura— Se que dijiste que no era yo pero aun así, lo siento— Los ojos verdes de Harry chocaron con los de Tom… fue cuando Harry entendió y acepto que este hombre era su padre, no "eso" que tuvo que asesinar.

—Por eso sonreía— Los ojos de Harry se llenaron de lagrimas y abrazo a Tom fuertemente, John lo miro algo confundido al igual que los demás— Yo… yo regrese porque John comentó que alguien había cambiado el destino pero eso no fue lo único que dijo me explico que no debía ser así porque ese hombre era…—Hizo una ligera pausa—era mi padre— Los ojos de Tom chocaron con los de Harry— Hasta este minuto nunca entendí porque cuando mate a Voldemort sonreía… por fin lo comprendí.

—¿Harry te encuentras bien?— Remus lo observó desde su puesto. Harry asintió levantándose y arrastrando a Tom.

—Sí— Caminó hasta Lucius tomando la carta para guardarla con la que hace doce años le quito al director— No creo que él hecho de esta extraña carta sea algo aislado, si algo me dio la guerra es instinto—El rubio asintió.

—¿Qué tengo que hacer?—Harry lo miro unos segundos antes de hablar.

—Mantente en Hogwarts— Lucius iba a reclamar cuando la mirada del moreno lo obligo a callarse—No sé que podemos encontrar, así que no te dejare ir hasta tu casa— Volteó a Tom— No dejes que se valla.

El mayor asintió mientras alzaba una ceja para después hablar.

—¿Qué harás tu?

—Creo que es hora de realizar esa misión que llevo posponiendo tanto tiempo— Harry miro al director quien solo asintió, volvió a abrir su baúl sacando de ella una pequeña caja que tenían diferentes tipos de anillos, Lucius, Sirius, James y Tom abrieron los ojos muy sorprendidos.

—¡¿Porque tienes el anillos de los Potter y de los Black?!—Exclamó Sirius sorprendido.

—Después de toda la historia no puedes figurártelo— Harry levantó su varita apuntándose a si mismo— _finite incantatem_.

Todos los hechizos que tenia encima desaparecieron. Su pelo liso se volvió extremadamente rebelde y sus ojos se volvieron un verde más brillante, era el vivo retrato de James Potter

—¡Por Morgana!— Varias exclamaciones de sorpresa sonaron en el despacho.

—Mi nombre es Harry James Potter, antes pensé que era Evans pero ahora veo que es Riddle—Miró un papel que había sacado de su baúl— Mi partida de nacimiento acaba de modificarse— Volteó su mirada a Sirius—Tengo el anillo de los Black es porque me lo dejaste como patrimonio junto con todos tus bienes como hijo mayor y heredero de los Black—Sonrió ante la sorpresa marcada en el rostro del Gryffindor— Padrino.

—Eso explica el anillo de los Potter, los Black y de Slytherin—Murmuró Tom mirando a James, él de lentes se removió nervioso y sonrojado bajo la atenta mirada del mayor.

—No—Dijo con lentitud, su voz se volvió más densa—El de Slytherin fue por otra razón— Tom lo miro con curiosidad—Era un Horcrux—La mirada del mayor se oscureció mientras que Harry sólo le sonrió algo melancólico, Lucius por el otro lado lo miro con una ceja alzada.

—¿y a que se debe que tengas el de los Malfoy?– El rostro de Harry se volvió completamente sonrojado, para sorpresa de los presentes.

Remus al igual que Severus sonrieron entre dientes en dirección al moreno mientras que Sirius se sorprendió para después extender una sonrisa picara en su rostro. Lucius, James y Tom fruncieron sus ceños ligeramente molestos.

—Eer… es...bueno, la guerra… y eso… fue…—Harry balbuceaba para entretención de los demás, John no podía dejar de reír, estaba seguro que nunca nadie vería de nuevo ese balbuceo— Por matrimonio.

—¡¿Matrimonio?!—Tanto Tom como Lucius sonaron muy molestos. Harry los miró sorprendido para después asentir ligeramente confundido.

—Me case con tu hijo cuando cumplimos los quince—Miró a Lucius—Draco desapareció el día de la traición de Ginny—La voz de Harry sonaba distante mientras acariciaba el anillo de los Malfoy.

—Pero que tú traigas ese anillo, significa que acepto…— Harry asintió.

—Draco acepto mi apellido—Lucius resoplo molesto. Tom miro a Harry sin hacer comentario pero que nombrara su propio apellido al final, sólo podía significar que él había cargado con Harry.

Volteó a mirar a James algo sorprendido, el Gryffindor estaba aún procesando la información de tener un hijo para después mirar al Slytherin con confusión, unos momentos de silencio se extendieron entre ellos mientras se miraban para después, el menor, voltear su mirada a Harry. Su cerebro pareció hacer el mismo razonamiento porque sus mejillas se volvieron muy rojas.

Harry miró el intercambio entretenido, el hecho que su padre apenas supiera de _Oclumens_ hacía más fácil comprender lo que pensaba. Cerró el baúl con fuera acaparando la atención de todos.

—Creo que es hora que me vaya—Tom frunció el ceño.

—¿Cómo que irte?—Su voz era fría— Estas en periodo de clases no puedes llegar y salir del colegio por muy chico del futuro que seas.

Harry resoplo divertido.

—Mírame.

John miró el intercambio entretenido, Tom miraba molesto al moreno quien sólo sonreía con descaro, negó con suavidad para después volver su atención a Harry.

—¿Dónde iras?—La voz del doctor era ansiosa. Dumbledore, quien había observado todo lo sucedido en silencio, miro a Harry con una ligera sonrisa.

—Rumbo a Noruega.

—¿Noruega? ¿Por qué?

—Numbergard, es la prisión donde está el último de los señores oscuros—Sonrió ante el estremecimiento de algunos—Si fueran yo, iría a ese lugar en busca de apoyo— Tom y Albus lo miraron con aprehensión unos momentos, Harry sólo les devolvía una mirada extraña— Existe cierta reliquia que pertenecía a Grindelwald, ¿cierto director?

El anciano asintió con escepticismo.

—¿Qué sabes de eso?—Su voz sonaba desconfiada mientras Harry solo agrando su sonrisa.

—Hay cierta varita que estoy seguro está guardada— Albus miro al moreno— ¿me equivoco?

—No—Negó con suavidad—La varita de Gallert está guardada.

—Y mejor que siga en ese lugar— Harry sacó un machete para colocarlo en posición horizontal en su cinturón del cual solo se veía el mango, extrajo una grande y pesada capa negra que se puso rápidamente sobre los hombros.

Sirius que hasta ese instante se mantenía en silencio como muchos digiriendo las palabras que el moreno antes les había explicado, se sorprendió al ver la capa.

—¿Esa… esa es mi capa?

—Sí—La mirada de Harry se volvió nostálgica, todo lograron observar la ligera sonrisa que tenía en su rostros— Uno de los pocos recuerdos que tengo de ti— Severus se sonrojo al ver la mirada de Harry sobre él, sabía que esa capa era a la que se había aferrado la noche de la pesadilla. Remus olfateo el aire suavemente.

—¿Tiene una colonia?— Harry se rio entretenido mientras negaba.

—No— Sonrió— Todavía sigue impregnado el olor de Sirius—El pelinegro se acercó para mirar la capa con ojo crítico pero reconoció rápidamente su propio aroma en ella. Harry miro la hora en el reloj de la muralla—Será mejor que me vaya, tengo mucho que recorrer.

El moreno antes de partir saco su escoba del baúl además de un pequeño frasco, volvió a cerrarlo para después dirigirse al lugar donde Remus se encontraba sentado para entregarle el frasco.

—Gracias—Le dijo el lupino, sabiendo de antemano que era la poción matalobos que había empezado a darle el chico desde su transformación. Harry se encogió de hombros caminando hacia la chimenea.

—¡Hey espera!—John se acercó a Harry con una pulsera negra en sus manos—Este es un Vortex temporal—Explicó—En el caso de necesites salir rápidamente de cualquier lugar úsalo— El moreno la tomo para colocársela en su muñeca—Está configurada con las coordenadas de este despacho.

—John las barreras del colegio son anti-aparición— El doctor sonrió entretenido.

—Pero no estamos usando magia— El moreno lo miro con confusión— Cuando tu apareces usas el núcleo mágico concentrándote en los tres factores de la aparición: el destino, la distancia y la determinación para llegar, ¿cierto?—Harry asintió mientras el rubio le hablaba—El Vortex temporal rasga el espacio-tiempo creando una leve fisura para después aparecer en otro lugar.

Harry lo miro con una ligera comprensión en su rostro.

—Gracias, será mejor que me vaya, nos vemos— Saco de su bolsillo un polvo plateado.

—¡Harry!— La voz de James sonó logrando que el moreno volteara.

—¿Sí?—James dudo unos instantes antes de sonreír.

—Regresa a salvo.

El moreno se sorprendió ligeramente para después asentir, una sonrisa ligera instaurada en sus labios.

—Odio los polvos flu—Decía mientras los lanzaba a la chimenea—Al ministerio de magia noruego.

Y desapareció.


	19. Chapter 19

**Resumen: **Por fin la Gran Guerra ha terminado y Harry ha perdido a todas las personas que significaron algo en su vida. La población humana en general ha desaparecido y los magos están al borde de la extinción. Un visitante inesperado de otro mundo le dará la posibilidad de cambiar el rumbo de la historia.

**Categorías:** Harry Potter, Doctor Who

**Géneros:** Romance, Aventura, Acción, Humor etc.

**Advertencias:** Crossorver, Mpreg, semi-AU, etc.

**Descargo Responsabilidades:**Ni Harry Potter, Ni Doctor Who, me pertenecen… para mi desgracia, solo usó sus personajes para mi entretención personal. Harry Potter pertenece a J.K Rowling y Warner Channel, mientras que Doctor Who, perteneces a la BBC y a sus creadores.

Ahora les dejo con el siguiente capitulo. ¡Adiós!

* * *

**Capitulo 19: "Entre Declaraciones y Momentos Vergonzosos"**

* * *

Severus caminaba por los pasillos del castillo con destino a su sala común después de la revelación de Harry todos habían salido del despacho en silencio, aun metidos en sus propios pensamientos de eso ha sido una semana y el moreno no había aparecido todavía.

Habían intentado conversar con el director pero tampoco parecía saber nada sobre el paradero del chico. Suspiró cuando observo la figura de Black acercándose había evitado encontrarse con él pero ahora parecía imposible.

—¡Snape!— El pelinegro siguió caminando rápidamente intentando evitarlo—¡Severus!— El shock fue grande al escuchar su nombre en los labios de Sirius que solo pudo detenerse en seco cuando escucho su nombre, se estremeció ligeramente además de fruncir el ceño muy molesto.

—Black, no te he dado ninguna autoridad para llamarme por mi nombre— La sonrisa de Sirius era tan brillante que Severus no pudo evitar sonrojarse— ¿Qué quieres?— El de ojos grises lo miro nervioso mientras alisaba su túnica maniáticamente además de pasar una mano por su cuello. Severus lo miro con curiosidad nunca lo había visto tan incomodo.

—Ejem… Yo he es que he intentado hablar contigo desde hace una semana.

—Ahora estamos hablando—Su voz destilaba sarcasmo, ignorando el fuerte latido de su corazón en su pecho— ¿Qué quieres Black?—Reprimió una sonrisa cuando vio a Sirius retener su carácter explosivo.

—Quiero—Tosió ligeramente— Quiero disculparme contigo.

—¿Y eso sería por?— Alzó una ceja.

—Por los últimos cuatro años—Su voz era un murmullo, el Slytherin hacia un esfuerzo por escucharlo—En especial por el incidente de fines del año pasado— El rostro de Severus palideció un momento para después mirarlo con furia, había intentado con toda su alma olvidar ese incidente, pero solo mirar a Sirius le hacía recordarlo.

—¿Disculparte?—Ahora la voz del chico sonaba un tempano de hielo—¿Por tratar de matarme?

Sirius se estremeció ligeramente mientras agachaba el rostro.

—Yo…—Se detuvo dudando a lo que Severus entrecerró los ojos.

—Black tus disculpas no me interesan.

—Por favor—La suplica sorprendió al pelinegro quien miro a hablar—Sólo escucha lo que quiero decirte—Severus suspiro asintiendo ligeramente— Quiero pedirte disculpas por los últimos años aunque realmente fuera tu culpa el cómo te trate.

Hubo un profundo silencio, Severus parpadeaba ligeramente consternado.

—¿Per... perdón?—La furia se instalaba con rapidez en el rostro del Slytherin—¡Mi culpa!—Ahora su voz deslizaba parte de su furia—¡Fue toda tu culpa estúpido Gryffindor engreído!

—Espera, déjame term…

—¡No me interesa seguir escuchándote!— Se volteó indignado, apretó fuertemente los libros entre sus manos antes de empezar a caminar. Sirius miraba desconcertado la situación mientras intentaba hablar.

—Per…

—¡NO ME INTERESA!—El gritó retumbo por los pasillos, Sirius se alegró de que nadie pasara por ahí.

—¡Hey! no te vayas— Severus no escuchaba nada mientras seguía su camino intentando controlar sus ritmo cardiaco, estaba tan enfurecido. Quiso llorar, gritar, lamentarse. Por otro lado que el chico no se detuviera colmo la escaza paciencia que Sirius trataba de mantener—¡ESCUCHAME SERPIENTE ESTOY INTENTANDO DECLARARME!

Severus se detuvo en seco, volteándose a mirar al Gryffindor sorprendido. En cambio el Gryffindor se sonrojo fuertemente sin desviar la mirada.

—Por Merlín santo de todas las formas que imagine decirte esto, nunca imagine esta—Suspiró pasando sus manos por su cara con un gesto cansado— Severus, intentaba pedirte disculpas porque fue tu culpa enamorarme—Le sonrió algo triste—En un inicio estaba tan enojado conmigo por caer en tus encantos que lo único que lograba era dañarte hasta que te puse en peligro real.

Severus se mantuvo en silencio unos minutos intentando salir del shock.

—Tú… tú te estás declarando—Su voz sonó pequeña tras los libros que sostenía.

Sirius asintió mirándolo fijamente y por unos instantes la figura del Slytherin no le pareció tan inalcanzable, sino pequeña, incluso frágil. Sonrió suavemente mientras caminaba en dirección al chico.

—¿Es una de tus tantas bromas?—Severus se sobresalto ligeramente cuando sintió que Sirius se acercó hasta él. El Gryffindor lo abrazo para después jalarlo a su pecho, el Slytherin no se resistió mientras alzaba un poco el rostro para mirarlo.

—Estoy declarándome estúpida serpiente—Murmuró antes de tomar su mentón para besarlo.

El beso fue suave, tentativo, incluso inexperto de parte del Slytherin. Abrió ligeramente la boca para dejar a Sirius entrar, el Gryffindor sonrió en el beso mientras abrazaba con más fuerza el cuerpo entre sus brazos. Severus estaba confundido e intentaba respirar, termino el beso cuando sintió la necesidad de oxigeno, observó los ojos grises de Sirius que brillaban entretenidos ante su sonrojo.

Frunció el ceño mientras el de ojos grises lo miro confundido, hasta temeroso, esperando su siguiente reacción.

—¿Ahora qué?—Preguntó escondiendo el rostro. Si Severus hubiese levantado el rostro hubiese encontrado la estúpida sonrisa de enamorado que tenía el Gryffindor.

—Severus Snape—El más bajo se tenso al escuchar su nombre con seriedad—¿Quieres ser mi novio?— Sirius sonaba muy decidido mientras seguía abrazando al pelinegro, Severus levantó el rostro con sorpresa— Aunque me encantaría una respuesta ahora— El Gryffindor se sonrojo algo nervioso ante la mirada—Creo que entendería si quisieras pensarlo.

Severus se separo ligeramente con el rostro inexpresivo, Sirius no escondió su decepción pero lo dejó ir.

—¿Me dejarías pensarlo?

Black lo miro largamente, el silencio se extendió entre ambos pero después de unos momentos el chico sonrió.

—No—Severus lo miró confundido— Te seguiría a todas partes con tal que me digas que sí.

—Eso se llama acoso, Black—Un sonrisa se deslizaba por el rostro del Slytherin.

—Creo que ustedes lo llaman, el fin justifica los medios—Severus lo miro asombrado unos minutos—¿Entonces qué dices?

El silencio volvió a instalarse, detrás de toda esa determinación el Gryffindor sentía su corazón golpear con fuerza contra su pecho.

—Entonces un sí sería lo más conveniente—Suspiró casi con dramatismo— ¿no crees?

Sirius lo miro en shock por unos minutos, parpadeo ligeramente para después reír con fuerza. Se acercó rápidamente al Slytherin para besarlo con ganas

—Te juro que no te arrepentirás.

—Lo dudo—Severus deslizo una sonrisa cálidamente sarcástica en su rostro— Sé que estoy volviéndome un loco al aceptarte.

—No— Dijo el Gryffindor riendo—Sólo demuestra que tienes un buen gusto.

Snape resoplo divertido.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Remus suspiraba con cansancio, la noche anterior había sido luna llena por lo cual ahora se él encontraba completamente agotado. Aun contra las indicaciones de la enfermera se levanto de la cama de la enfermería, detestaba ese lugar como nada… bueno menos que la licantropía.

Se termino de arreglar para desaparecer antes que la enfermera apareciera, la poción que Harry le entregaba desde hace poco disminuyó la agresividad del lobo además de mantenerle consciente en las transformaciones pero no quitaba el fuerte dolor que se generaba posterior a la transformación.

—Podría empezar a tomar una poción energizante—Pensó con cansancio mientras caminaba distraído por los pasillos del castillo, se detuvo un instante para observar algunos alumnos que pasaban junto a él. Sonrió al ver a Regulus, el hermano menor de Sirius, riéndose muy entretenido junto a Tsuki Chang quien parecía haber seguido el concejo del moreno.

Una elegante figura se detuvo frente a él.

—¿Qué pasa por tu cabeza Moony?— Si alguien le hubiese dicho que Lucius Malfoy lo llamaría así por cariño, le hubiese pagado un viaje al área psiquiátrica de San Mungo. Sonrió con tranquilidad.

—Me preguntaba a qué hora terminaba el sueño de belleza de las serpientes—Se acercó al rubio mirando que nadie estuviera a su alrededor, él le sonrió ligeramente para después besarlo en los labios—¿Y eso?

—Me apetecía— Lucius acomodo unos mechones de su pelo ligeramente.

Remus frunció ligeramente el ceño llevaban saliendo mucho tiempo, así que conoce cada treta del rubio, gruño ligeramente a lo que el rubio solo rodo los ojos cansado.

— Mi padre me envía cada vez más cartas raras—Explicó alejándose un poco de Remus— Me preocupa su estado, además Harry lleva una semana desaparecido—Respondió lentamente para empezar a caminar.

El había conocido de la licantropía de Remus mucho antes que el muchacho, muy nervioso, se lo confesara. Estuvo muy contento de enterarse sobre la poción que Harry había encontrado para el Gryffindor.

—No te preocupes, la verdad confió mucho en Harry— Remus tomó uno de los brazos de Lucius deteniendo la caminata. El rubio se volteo para sentir los brazos del Gryffindor rodeándolo, sonrió ligeramente cuando sintió la caricia en la espalda.

Varios minutos se encontraron en esa posición antes de que escucharan dos voces venir del otro extremo del pasillo, la discusión parecía acercarse rápidamente. Ambos se miraron confundidos al reconocer las voces para después esconderse tras una armadura.

—Potter— La voz sonaba molesta, Lucius estiro el cuello con sorpresa tras la armadura al reconocer la voz de su jefe de casa.

—¡Es James!

—_Potter_— Hiso especial énfasis en el apellido—Nuestra relación no entrara en ninguna discusión

—Por lo menos admites que hay algo.

—No admito nada—El distinguido profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras caminaba intentando alejarse de su alumno pero James parecía bastante insistente— Tú eres mi alumno, yo tu profesor.

—Pero…

— No existe mayor relación—La voz del Slytherin sonó fría y cortante, intentando detener el avance del menor.

—Vamos Tommy— Tom gruño ante el apodo, maldita la hora en que Salazar se puso a chismear con el rubio Smith, parecía que le contaba todo al Gryffindor— El chico no se creó por obra y gracia del espíritu santo.

—Harry —Murmuró con velocidad.

—¿eh?

—El "chico" como tú lo llamas tiene nombre y es Harry—Volvió a murmurar— Él viene de un futuro de 30 años de manera que se "creará" en trece años más.

—¡Mejor aun!—Era palpable el entretenimiento en su voz—Tenemos trece años para practicar—Ahora su sonrisa era completamente segura mientras que el Slytherin se pregunto cómo se había enamorado de semejante loco. Remus no pudo reprimir una ligera risa ante la sentencia de su amigo mientras que Lucius lo abrazo contra su cuerpo más fuerte intentando silenciarlo. Tom se volteo hasta la armadura, para apuntarla con su varita.

—_Depulso_— La armadura salió volando por los aires para dejar ver a ambos alumnos abrazados detrás de la armadura, Tom abrió la boca sorprendido al ver a Lucius Malfoy fuertemente agarrado de Remus Lupin.

—¡¿Por qué ellos pueden por lo menos abrazarse y nosotros no?!— Tom maldijo con todas sus fuerzas a Harry en ese instante.

—Me voy—Sentencio antes de darse vuelta a mirar a sus alumnos—Señor Potter deje de armar escándalo—Miró a Remus y Lucius—Diez puntos menos a Slytherin y Gryffindor por comportamiento indecoroso.

Tom se alejó rápidamente de sus alumnos con la ligera esperanza que Potter no lo siguiera, suspiro con alivio cuando vio al Gryffindor quedarse conversando. Apuro el paso regañándose mentalmente por sentir celos al ver que el chico se quedo.

Lucius observó como su profesor caminó rápidamente para perderse entre los pasillos, alzó una ceja en sorpresa cuando descubrió que el hombre dio una ligera mirada al Gryffindor antes de desaparecer por el pasillo. Desvió su mirada a James antes de hablar.

—Potter, nunca te dijeron que avergonzar a un Slytherin lo único que hará es que salga corriendo en dirección opuesta—Lucius se regocijo al ver el rostro del Gryffindor mortificado—Nunca has seducido a un Slytherin, ¿cierto?

—Nunca tuve la intención de acostarme con uno—Remus alzó una ceja en diversión—A menos que viniera a mí— La sonrisa de James se amplió de manera muy traviesa.

Lucius negó con la cabeza, Potter podía tener mucho de seductor innato pero perdía la cabeza rápidamente ante un no. Remus lo miró con curiosidad mientras que Lucius solo quiso besarlo, suspiro lentamente.

—Potter—Empezó con lentitud.

—¿Malfoy?—James fijo su mirada en los plateados ojos de Lucius.

—No puedo creer que diré esto—Murmuro para sí mismo— Te ayudare.


	20. Chapter 20

**Resumen: **Por fin la Gran Guerra ha terminado y Harry ha perdido a todas las personas que significaron algo en su vida. La población humana en general ha desaparecido y los magos están al borde de la extinción. Un visitante inesperado de otro mundo le dará la posibilidad de cambiar el rumbo de la historia.

**Categorías:** Harry Potter, Doctor Who

**Géneros:** Romance, Aventura, Acción, Humor etc.

**Advertencias:** Crossorver, Mpreg, semi-AU, etc.

**Descargo Responsabilidades:**Ni Harry Potter, Ni Doctor Who, me pertenecen… para mi desgracia, solo usó sus personajes para mi entretención personal. Harry Potter pertenece a J.K Rowling y Warner Channel, mientras que Doctor Who, perteneces a la BBC y a sus creadores.

**Respuesta a Comentearios:**

**DianaLizMalfoy:** me encanta que te haya gustado la historia, soy tan feliiiiz! anyway... la verdad sobre los apellidos, harry le esta diciendo a Lucius que a pesar de casarse ninguno de los dos perdió realmente el apellido, por eso es la cara de molestia de Lucy! xDxD y sobre el anillo, es porque el patriarca de la familia tiene que tenerlo... creo que eso es lo que más lo cabrea.

**TinkOfAli: **hahaha... tu primer post fue muy gracioso, creo que pude entender tu expectación. El ministerio de magia noruego es porque creo que por noruega esta la prisión de Numbergard y Sobre la parejas... Tom uke... ¿¡TOM UKE!?... no, El hombre no sabe que pensar cuando le dicen que tiene un hijo y que uno de sus propios alumnos es el padre de manera que lo único, muy Slytherin desde mi punto de vista, que hace es correr en el lado opuesto pero James es Gryffindor, puro fuego, un león, un... idiota lanzado que le importa poco que Tom sea un profesor.

**Satorichiva:** ¡guau, slow down woman! xD, se que tres días si entrar y pillarse un montón de capítulos emociona, pero tranquila, que no puedo responder tantas preguntas... =) sobre tu preguntas no hay mucho que responder porque los capítulos lo harán por si solos, espero que sigas leyendo.

**Beloblack:** siempre conciso tus comentarios, hahah xD, gracias por el ellos.

**Luna Oscura:** ohh! lo siento por lo de la actualizacion de la madrugada, la verdad usualmente me duermo tip am, para actualizar y acostarme, ayer me acoste a las 1am y desperté hoy a las 13pm, dormi doce horas seguida, creo que no era muy eficiente quedarme hasta tan tarde =), pero hoy publicare tres a modo de recompensa! =) así que por espera te dedicare los siguientes a ti =) Espero que siga leyendo. =)

Bueno ahora por quienes preguntaban por Harry. Pronto sabremos donde se metió el jodido niño-que-vivió.

Ahora les dejo con el siguiente capitulo. ¡Adiós!

* * *

**Capitulo 20: "De Planes y Conquistas"**

* * *

El pasillo estaba desierto en este instante la gran mayoría de los alumnos se encontraban en el gran comedor almorzando. James suspiro mientras tocaba la puerta del despacho del profesor de defensa.

Lucius le había entregado su apoyo y algunos concejos de cómo tratar con el Slytherin para conquistarlo pero estaba un poco dudoso de ponerlo en práctica.

—Vamos James, eres un Gryffindor— El murmulló era perfectamente audible en el desolado pasillo. Se encontraba vestido con su túnica, revolviendo ligeramente su cabello, sonrió pensando que el profesor siempre parecía mirar su pelo con entretención. Se removió nervioso cuando la puerta se abrió dejando ver a su apuesto profesor.

—Señor Potter— La voz de Tom sonaba monótona logrando que James retuviera con fuerza un suspiro resignado. En su cabeza sonaba la voz de Lucius como un altavoz— ¿Qué quiere?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Bien Potter lección numero uno: "muéstrate frio y distante". Eso no quiere decir indiferente salúdalo, sonríele y actúa con naturalidad, él te pondrá más atención. Y por el amor de Morgana control Potter, ¡contrólate o lo espantaras!_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

—Bueno días profesor—Colocó su mejor sonrisa coqueta mirándolo directamente a los ojos— La verdad me quedaban dudas sobre el trabajo en pares que tenemos que hacer además como Harry no se ha presentado he tenido que avanzar solo— Tom lo miró unos minutos para dejarlo pasar, una cosa es que no tuviera la intención de atender los avances del Gryffindor y otra muy diferente es que dejara de ayudar a uno de sus alumnos.

James se apuntó una estrellita mental.

—¿Qué es lo que sucede?— La voz del mayor no dejaba de ser impersonal, a pesar de eso no disminuyo la confianza del Gryffindor. Tom se acercó al escritorio sentándose en su silla mientras que James se acercó a una silla un poco más alejada logrando que el Slytherin se sorprendiera.

—Es el proceso de las imperdonables— Respondió con tranquilidad, sacó unos pergaminos y algunos libros— El crucio, requiere un gran odio para poder realizarse— Tom lo miro rápidamente para después ponerse a exponer sobre el proceso de la maldición, James se concentro en hacer lo que Lucius le había aconsejado.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Segunda lección Potter: "Siempre ponle atención, siempre". Remus a su lado asintió sonriendo ligeramente. Tras el trio se pudo escuchar la voz de Severus que sonaba molesta._

_—¿Sirius me estas escuchando?_

_—Por supuesto—Su voz era sincera—Me estabas explicando los efectos del filtro de los muertos en vida— Severus lo miró sorprendido para después besarlo suavemente—¿Y eso?_

_—Una recompensa por tu esfuerzo._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

—¿Señor Potter me está escuchando?— La voz de Tom sonaba muy molesta. James asintió.

—Sí profesor—Dijo lentamente—Pero el hecho de que alguien produzca odio aun me desconcierta— Tom observó el rostro de James con una ligera sorpresa para después sonreír levemente. James se apuntó otra estrella a su cuenta mental.

—No se trata de generar odio, es tener muchas ganas de lastimar a alguien, es querer hacer sufrir— La voz de Tom perdido impersonalidad para sonar mucho más ligera. James anoto los datos que el mayor le iba dando— Es sentir una muy fuerte razón para querer herir a alguien.

—¿Cuál es el caso de la imperio? – James miro a su profesor con controlada curiosidad— ¿Esa maldición puede ser evitada?— Tom asintió, mientras seguía exponiendo información sobre la maldición.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Tercera y última lección Potter: "Agradece con cordialidad y amabilidad", si te invita a quedarte la partida es tuya. Se inteligente en las conversaciones, repite esto un par de veces y lo tendrás en tu dedo meñique. Lucius se levanto rápidamente de su asiento mientras caminaba hacia la salida de la sala de los menesteres._

_—Muchas gracias por la ayuda Lucius— El rubio se giro para mirarlo, mientras asentía ligeramente. James sonrió y Lucius le sonrió de vuelta para después alejarse. James se volteo a Remus cuando lo escucho hablar._

_—Agrega a las lecciones: "Darle la razón de vez en cuando". Les subes el ego y te dejaran hacer lo que realmente quieres hacer— Le susurró cómplice el lupino antes de caminar tras el rubio— ¡ah!—Exclamó— Antes que se me olvide las técnicas las conoce porque las use en su contra— James se rio ante el guiño de ojos de Remus._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

—¿Alguna otra pregunta, Potter?—James ordenó sus cosas negando lentamente con la cabeza. Tom lo observaba desde su asiento ligeramente confundido, el chico hasta ayer no hacía más que acosarlo para, literalmente, tener algún tipo de relación. Desvió su mirada para no mostrar en el rostro un dejo tristeza.

—Gracias por la ayuda profesor—Guardo todos los libros en el bolso— Creo que por lo menos podre avanzar hasta la llegada de Harry—La sonrisa de James era amable mientras caminaba resistiendo las ganas de quedarse, su voz muy controlada— Nos vemos en clases profesor— Tom asintió momento en el que James aprovecho para salir cerrando tras de sí.

Suspiró con ligera tristeza mientras caminaba, el hecho que no hubiese reacción visible solo podía significar que el profesor realmente no tenía ningún interés en él. Caminó un par de metros cuando sintió la puerta del despacho abrirse lentamente.

—Potter— La voz de Tom era ligera pero perfectamente audible en el vació pasillo. James sonrió para sus adentros anotándose la última estrella en la cuenta mientras se volteó con una mirada de perfecta confusión.

—¿Profesor?

—Me preguntaba…—Detuvo sus palabras mientras James contuvo ligeramente el aliento—Si, bueno, no tienes nada que hacer—Miró con nerviosismo detrás de su perfecta mascara—Quizás podría seguir comentándote sobre las imperdonables.

—Me encantaría—Las palabras salieron antes de que James pudiese detenerlas mientras que solo podía sonreírle cálidamente. El Slytherin se sonrojo levemente dándole paso a entrar al despacho.

James bailaba en su interior la danza de la victoria pero no quiso hacer alarde de eso mientras caminaba junto al mayor. Esta vez no se sentaron junto al escritorio, si no, en unos cómodos sillones junto a la chimenea. El Gryffindor contra su voluntad se sentó frente al mayor porque sabía que si se sentaba a su lado todas las estrellas que tenía en su cuenta mental se irían al tacho de la basura.

Tom empezó a comentarle sobre las imperdonables mientras se acomodaba en el sillón bastante sorprendido y ligeramente molesto porque la distancia que ponía el Gryffindor entre ambos. La noche los encontró conversando sobre diversos temas mientras que el jefe de la casa de Slytherin con sorpresa encontró en el menor un gustoso oyente y un ágil aprendiz con un agudo sentido del humor. El tiempo corría entre las conversaciones mientras que James se entretenía debatiendo sus puntos de vista con el profesor, nunca pensó que conversar sobre las artes oscuras abría de ser tan divertido. Obviamente eso no evito que recordara el concejo de Remus de darle la razón, porque cada vez que lo hacia el mayor parecía sonreír satisfecho y entusiasmarse más con él.

Lucius sonrió con altanería cuando James le dio las gracias y no podía evitar un sentimiento de entretención cuando los veía juntos conversando. James por el otro lado pasaba cada vez más tiempo con Tom, el Gryffindor compartía muchas tardes con el mayor realizando diferentes actividades desde una sencilla tutoría en alguna rama académica hasta profundas conversaciones sobre la vida privada de cada uno.

El Pelinegro acomodo sus lentes sentándose con un suspiro en los sillones del despacho de su profesor, había pasado todo un mes siguiendo los concejos de Lucius, ahora satisfecho de sentir que cada vez era más fácil intentar vislumbrar en la difícil personalidad que era Tom Riddle.

—¿En qué piensas?—La voz de Tom lo saco de sus cavilaciones.

Los dos se encontraban sentados en un largo sillón frente a la chimenea del Slytherin, era viernes por la tarde, mientras que mañana sería un perfecto día para visitar Hogsmade. James vestía unos jeans azules oscuro con un polerón rojo. Tom, por otro lado, vestía una ligera túnica azul marino con ella resaltaba la palidez de su piel mientras destacaba los brillantes ojos verdes.

—En ti— James respondió sin pensar para después sonrojarse mucho— Lo siento, no debí decir eso.

—No… no te preocupes—Tom se tenso un momento para después relajarse, se movió de su lugar acercándose lentamente al Gryffindor— La verdad, yo llevó tiempo pensando en nosotros, yo…—Su voz se volvió algo nerviosa a lo que James le sonrió ligeramente tomando sus manos.

—No es necesario que apresuremos las cosas— Suspiró mirándolo a los ojos— Al principio me precipite y realmente me gustaría que lo nuestro funcionara porque nosotros queremos—Explicó— no solo por la existencia de Harry— Tom lo miro ligeramente sorprendido para después acercar una mano hasta su rostro.

—Yo… yo quiero esto— Después de terminar esa frase el rostro de James brillo emocionado mientras se acercó a besarlo. En un inicio con duda pero al sentir la suave aceptación de Tom, el beso se volvió más ansioso. James era puro fuego y Tom, aunque dudoso, alzó la otra mano para empujar al Gryffindor sobre él.

Un fuerte estruendo los hizo detenerse por completo y una picara sonrisa en una de las desconocidas siluetas que los observaban desde el medio del salón.

—¿Me extrañaron?—La diversión en la voz de Harry era palpable al ver a sus padres en una indecorosa posición. Tom y James se separaron rápidamente para después observar las dos figuras en el medio del despacho.

—Parecen más entretenidos en otra cosa—El desconocido hizo sonar su cansada voz, la cual era algo vieja sin dejar de lado un tinte de diversión. Tanto Harry como el desconocido parecían muy sucios, agotados y algo heridos— ¿Les molesta si me siento?— Tom negó suavemente mientras le señalaba una silla.

En ese instante la puerta del despacho de Tom sonó unos minutos para después dejar pasar a Severus quien venía de la mano junto a un muy entretenido Sirius, ambos jóvenes cortaron su conversación cuando vieron la figura del desaparecido moreno.

—¡Por fin!—Severus sonaba aliviado mientras Sirius lo miro con una sonrisa. Harry los observó levemente para después sonreír.

—Vamos me voy unos días de Hogwart y todo parece cambiar.

—¡Fue un mes!

—¿Un mes?—Harry y el desconocido sonaban confundidos.

—Será mejor que valla por los chicos—Murmuró Sirius para después salir corriendo por los pasillos rumbo a la sala común de Gryffindor. Severus miro fijamente a Harry quien solo le sonrió algo nervioso.

—Tienes mucho que explicar Harry.


	21. Chapter 21

**Resumen: **Por fin la Gran Guerra ha terminado y Harry ha perdido a todas las personas que significaron algo en su vida. La población humana en general ha desaparecido y los magos están al borde de la extinción. Un visitante inesperado de otro mundo le dará la posibilidad de cambiar el rumbo de la historia.

**Categorías:** Harry Potter, Doctor Who

**Géneros:** Romance, Aventura, Acción, Humor etc.

**Advertencias:** Crossorver, Mpreg, semi-AU, etc.

**Descargo Responsabilidades:**Ni Harry Potter, Ni Doctor Who, me pertenecen… para mi desgracia, solo usó sus personajes para mi entretención personal. Harry Potter pertenece a J.K Rowling y Warner Channel, mientras que Doctor Who, perteneces a la BBC y a sus creadores.

**Comentario:** Como dije anteriormente hoy subiré un capitulo extra porque tendré que modificar mi modo de actualizaciones (no, no es porque duermo poco). Lo que sucede es que durante la proxima semana (Lunes y Martes) doy unas pruebas de ingreso a la Universidad de manera que quiero tener un tiempo para repasar lo que he aprendido durante el año completo en el preu. Desde mañana solo subiré un capitulo por día hasta el Martes... =) espero de todas maneras poder retomar el ritmo para después de la prueba.

Este capitulo se lo dedico a Luna Oscura por dejarla esperando... =)

Ahora les dejo con el siguiente capitulo, Espero que les guste. ¡Adiós!

* * *

**Capitulo 21: "Entre Vueltas y Pociones"**

* * *

El doctor caminaba por la sala común de Gryffindor como león enjaulado, Remus lo observaba con algo de preocupación, era viernes por la tarde y se cumpliría exactamente un mes, desde que Harry había salido rumbo al ministerio de magia noruego, sin tener ninguna noticia del moreno. Los Gryffindor estaban acostumbrados a los cambios de humor del chico desde que se fue su primo, así que ya nadie le ponía atención a su palabrerío.

—¡argh! ¡No tenemos nada!— La voz del rubio rompió el denso silencio de la sala— No información, no paradero… ni siquiera una mísera pista, ¡es como si se lo hubiese tragado la tierra!

—Ya escuchaste a Lucius— Remus intentaba hablarle desde su asiento— En la mansión no ha sucedido nada tampoco.

John por decima vez se sentó en el sillón, ningún alumno de la sala si quiera intentaba acercarse, el último que lo había intentado termino hechizado e inconsciente en enfermería, de manera que todos optaron por alejarse del chico.

Sirius Black apareció por la sala común corriendo rápidamente.

—Volvió—Después de eso Remus y John se levantaron para salir corriendo junto al pelinegro, todos los alumnos que se aparecían en su camino eran rápidamente esquivados. Lucius los observó desde un pasillo para después buscar los pasajes secretos que lo llevaría hacía el despacho del jefe de su casa.

—Espero que haya llegado bien— Murmuró el doctor, Remus y Sirius lo miraron.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Harry se sentó en una de las sillas del despacho algo cansado movió la capa con pereza, logrando que Tom observara las diversas heridas en el cuerpo del chico.

—Quítate esa capa— Le hablo el mayor— Te curare esas heridas— Él moreno le sonrió ligeramente para negar.

—No gracias, no quiero que termines envenado también.

—¡¿Envenenado?!— James sonaba muy preocupado, Harry lo observó algo sorprendido.

—Tranquilo, no nos moriremos son de bajo espectro—Murmuró suavemente, James lo miro unos minutos antes de hablar.

—¿Dónde demonios estuviste?—Su voz era ansiosa—Estuvimos un _mes_ sin saber absolutamente nada de ti— Justo en el instante que termino de hablar la puerta se abrió dejando pasar a los Gryffindor. Harry se encogió ligeramente ante la marcada mirada de furia del Doctor, Remus y Sirius lo miraron con alivio, Lucius entro cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

—Esa es una buena pregunta Potter—El siseo molesto de John sorprendió a más de alguno en el despacho. Harry sonrió ligeramente para después levantarse de su silla en ese instante los recién llegados se dieron cuenta de la segunda figura aun agazapada en una silla lejos de las miradas indiscretas. El Slytherin lo observo para después voltearse a su padre.

—Necesito un coctel de pociones. ¿Crees poder conseguirlas para mí?—Tom asintió ligeramente, pero su rostro era aprehensivo—Necesito dos pociones cura heridas, un caldero… no espera tres calderos, cinco pociones para limpiar heridas, una crece huesos, tres cura gripe, ocho bezoar y un elixir de la vida—Harry se detuvo cuando vio la sorpresa en los ojos de Tom, Severus y Lucius—Está bien… elimina el del elixir de la vida—Sonrió. El desconocido se rio entre dientes para después toser de muy horrible manera. Tom lo observó ligeramente para caminar hasta las inmediaciones de sus habitaciones privadas, le dio una mirada a James quien asintió para después acompañarlo a buscar lo pedido.

Harry los observó ir detrás de una puerta ligeramente escondida en la sala mientras se volvió algo confundido para encontrarse con una ligera sonrisa en el rostro de todos.

—Llevan saliendo, algo así como un mes— Le hablo el doctor entretenido— Lo mismo Sev y Paddy—Harry observó como los aludidos se sonrojaban pero no negaban lo dicho por el rubio— ¿Sabías de Lucius y Remus?—Harry asintió.

—Sí—Afirmo para después colocarse frente al escritorio del despacho—Me di cuenta la primera vez que desayunamos todos juntos—Lucius lo miro sorprendido mientras se sentaba junto a Remus en uno de los asientos. Los demás los imitaron— Lucius se había rendido muy fácilmente a que te sentaras con nosotros, eso me hizo sospechar pero se volvió más claro cuando evitaba mirar mucho tiempo a Remus.

—¡¿Pero eso fue a principio de clases?!—La voz de Sirius sonaba sorprendida—¿Cuánto llevan juntos?

—Un año—Sonrió el Lupino, entretenido de la cara de sorpresa de Sirius.

—Me voy un mes además todo parece cambiar—Murmuró el pelinegro—Espero que no hayan cambiado sus estatus de solteros a casados, ¿algún matrimonio?—Harry se rio ante las miradas ligeramente asustadas de todos—Tranquilos era una broma.

—Eso no respondió mi pregunta Harry— El doctor se acercó a Harry observando su estado.

A pesar de estar haciendo bromas el pelinegro se veía bastante agotado, apenas podía mantener los ojos abiertos además se veían unas profundas ojeras, su piel parecía enrojecida e irritada, la capa tenía ligeras manchas de sangre y heridas visibles en diferentes partes del cuerpo. El señor del tiempo desvió su mirada hacia el desconocido, que al igual que Harry, presentaba múltiples heridas por todo el cuerpo, un agotamiento y problemas en la piel. Severus observaba a los recién llegados para después concentrarse en la desconocida figura, el hombre tenía unos profundos ojos color café y un desgastado pelo castaño descolorido por el tiempo, no era joven, debía tener casi la misma edad de Dumbledore, abrió los ojos con sorpresa antes de hablar.

—Harry—El moreno se volteó a verlo mientras que la voz del Slytherin sonaba ahogada—¡Ese hombre es Grindelwald!—Se levantó desde su asiento acercándose ligeramente al cuerpo del mayor. Harry lo detuvo ante alejándolo con su varita.

—No te acerques a nosotros Severus, tenemos una cantidad de venenos en el cuerpo que pueden afectarte— Todos miraban preocupados al moreno mientras Severus asintió volviendo a su puesto. Tom y James volvían del cuarto con las pociones e ingredientes que pidió Harry.

—Espero que no te mates con todo esto—La voz de Tom sonaba preocupada.

—No te preocupes, he hecho esto muchas veces— Harry asintió colocando los calderos en el suelo—Me gustaría que alguien llamara al director, creo que sería mejor no tener que explicar todo dos veces— Miró a su acompañante entretenido—Además estoy seguro que se nos puede morir de la sorpresa—Gallet Grindelwald se rio levemente.

—De eso puedo estar seguro— Tom se acercó a la chimenea para comunicarse con el director.

Los jóvenes miraban algo temerosos a uno de los magos más peligrosos desde hace doce años, suspiraron mientras pensaban que solo una persona tan temeraria como Harry podía estar junto a alguien como ese mago. Harry tomaba diferentes pociones y las iba mezclando entre ellas con una precisión casi matemática, Severus no pudo contener su curiosidad y miraba con atención el proceso.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?— La voz de Sirius sonaba curiosa pero realmente era una extensión de los deseos de preguntar que tenía su pareja.

—Una mezcla de pociones—Murmuró concentrado.

Tomó una poción para curar heridas y la vertió sobre uno de los calderos haciendo lo mismo con la otra en el segundo y el tercer caldero. En el tercer caldero coloco un dos bazoar enteros y vertió toda una poción para la gripe miro a Severus para sonreírle.

— Si quieres puedes ayudarme— El pelinegro asintió acercándose a las pociones.

Harry parecía perderse entretenido en sus pensamientos algo nostálgico pero la tristeza que antes le generaba cada recuerdo se iba disipando ligeramente.

—Revuélvela dos veces en sentido del reloj y cuatro en sentido opuesto, cada un minuto, se colocara de color amarillo ocre, espera diez segundos y vuelve a repetir el proceso— El chico asintió.

Harry se volteaba a mirar el primer caldero, coloco tres de los seis bazoar que le quedaba en el primer caldero y los otros en el segundo caldero, la mitad de la poción crece huesos, vertiendo el resto en el caldero anterior, suspiro ligeramente dejándolas hervir

— Me hubiese gustado usar un poco del elixir de la vida.

—Es muy peligroso usar esa poción Harry— Tom lo distrajo de sus pensamientos.

—Nah—Exclamó mirando el caldero—Si se usa en justa medida puedes usar las propiedades de la sangre de unicornio sin afectar tu organismo –Sirius y James miraban ligeramente aburridos, realmente a ellos no le interesaba la materia de pociones, aun así estaba escuchando en silencio.

—¿Quién te enseño todo eso?— La pregunta de Lucius escondía una profunda curiosidad por la respuesta, Harry sonrió emocionado.

—Mi profesor de pociones—Respondió mirando a Severus quien parecía muy concentrado en el proceso de las tres pociones que preparaba Harry.

—¿Quién?

—Oh… él fue un hombre muy inteligente—Sonrió perdido entre los recuerdos—Tenía dos magister en pociones además de ser reconocido a nivel mundial como el mejor maestro de pociones del último siglo, inventor de más de cinco pociones curativas y otras pociones más peligrosas que prefirió enseñármelas solo a mí—Ahora su rostro tenía una sonrisa muy emocionada—Su nombre…—Hizo una pausa ligeramente dramática—Severus Snape.

El Slytherin levantó la mirada al escuchar su nombre no había puesto atención alguna a la conversación, realmente se había olvidado que los demás también se encontraban ahí, de manera que se enrojeció por la fuerte admiración en los ojos de Harry desvió su mirada de vuelta a los calderos sonriendo ligeramente. Sirius lo miro orgulloso. Tom y Lucius sonrieron de lado ante la incomodidad del Slytherin.

—¿Vas a explicarnos que hiciste este mes? – La voz de John sonaba aun molesta.

Harry le hizo una señal a Severus para apagar el fuego, Severus apago el tercer caldero mientras Harry apunto con su varita los dos primeros calderos.

—_Glacius—_Una fría capa de hilo apareció sobre las pociones—Espera a que llegué el director, John.

Harry vertió en un vaso la poción, repitiendo el proceso con el segundo caldero. Tomó un tercer vaso y lo lleno con la mitad de la poción tomando volviendo a llenar hasta la mitad otro. Miro el interior del caldero sonriendo.

Severus alzó una ceja al mirar la sonrisa.

—Si quieres puedo dejarte lo que queda de la poción para que la analices, te sorprenderá lo que descubrirás.

—¡Harry! No puedes estar dando recetas de pociones del futuro.

—¡Vamos John!—Sonrió con los frascos en las manos— Esta poción fue inventada por él estoy seguro que la vuelve a realizar—Severus había vertido lo que quedaba de la poción en un pequeño frasco guardándolo entre sus ropas, Harry miro los cuatro vasos en la mesa con algo de molestia— Además así podrá inventar algo que cambie el asqueroso sabor que tienen—Le dio a Gallet un vaso de cada poción— tómatelas sin respirar, un solo momento que te detengas y las vomitaras.

El anciano asintió tomándoselas mientras hacia una profunda mueca de asco, Harry hizo lo mismo justo en ese instante apareció por la puerta la figura del director quien algo sorprendido tenía una edición del profeta en la mano.

Albus se sorprendió cuando una ligera transformación se vio en el cuerpo de ambos, todas las heridas se cerraron a una gran velocidad, el cansancio antes mostrado en sus cuerpos desapareció rápidamente. Harry y Grindelwald se miraron rápidamente reconociendo las mejoras por la poción.

—La verdad cuando le agregas el elixir de la vida, las células genera más energía acelerando el proceso de diferentes enzimas—Habló levantándose ligeramente— Ahora nos faltaría un buen baño y ropa limpia, llevamos mucho tiempo escondido entre el alcantarillado de noruega— Dumbledore lo observo con una mirada fría.

—También podrías explicar cómo es que en el periódico aparece la muerte de Gallet—Su voz era modulada—ya que obviamente lo veo bastante vivo aquí.


	22. Chapter 22

**Resumen: **Por fin la Gran Guerra ha terminado y Harry ha perdido a todas las personas que significaron algo en su vida. La población humana en general ha desaparecido y los magos están al borde de la extinción. Un visitante inesperado de otro mundo le dará la posibilidad de cambiar el rumbo de la historia.

**Categorías:** Harry Potter, Doctor Who

**Personajes:** Harry Potter, The Doctor, The Master, James Potter, Tom Riddle/Lord Voldemort, Remus Lupin, Severus Snape, Sirius Black, Lucius Malfoy, etc.

**Parejas:** James/Tom; Severus/Sirius; Lucius/Remus; etc.

**Géneros:** Romance, Aventura, Acción, Humor etc.

**Advertencias:** Crossorver, Mpreg, semi-AU, etc.

**Descargo Responsabilidades:**Ni Harry Potter, Ni Doctor Who, me pertenecen… para mi desgracia, solo usó sus personajes para mi entretención personal. Harry Potter pertenece a J.K Rowling y Warner Channel, mientras que Doctor Who, perteneces a la BBC y a sus creadores.

Ahora les dejo con el siguiente capitulo. ¡Adiós!

* * *

**Capitulo 22: "De Prófugos y Lugares"**

* * *

—Director— La sonrisa de Harry se volvió inocente pero nadie en absoluto le creyó.

El moreno sólo suspiró.

— Me sorprende que la noticia saliera hasta ahora se supone que su cuerpo muerto aparecería hace dos semanas— Gallet se encogió de hombros sacándose la capa, sus ropas eran una ligera túnica café sucia y manchada con tierra, agua y sangre.

—Preguntare por última vez Harry— La voz del doctor sonaba amenazante— ¿Dónde estuviste?

—Estuve en la embajada mágica de noruega—Se acomodó acercándose al fuego de la chimenea—Intentaba ingresar a la prisión de Numbergard por métodos legales pero fue imposible así que entrar a ella me fue… algo complicado—La sonrisa macabra de Harry solo logro estremecerlos—Tuve que esperar para después entrar hechizando a los guardias.

—¿Eso no explica porque te demoraste un mes en noruega?

—No fue exactamente un mes en noruega.

—Harry…— La voz de John sonaba peligrosa.

—Hum… bueno después que llegue hasta la celda de Gallet, digamos que pase tres días en ella—Sonrió ligeramente—Aunque era fácil entrar… era difícil salir, puse un cuerpo en su lugar simulando la muerte de él mientras nosotros nos escondíamos en las alcantarillas de noruega.

—Harry realmente no dudo de tus habilidades, pero… él es uno de los magos tenebrosos más poderosos del último siglo, que te hace pensar que sus intenciones son buenas—Los verdes ojos de Harry brillaron entretenidos ante la pregunta de James.

—Bueno, sin duda es una muy buena inquietud—Saco de uno de sus bolsillos un pequeño frasco.

—Veritaserum—Murmuró Severus reconociendo la poción, Harry asintió.

—Exacto, Veritaserum o suero de la verdad—Dumbledore lo miro con una ligera ceja alzada.

—Harry, el suero de la verdad no es cien por ciento infalible, magos poderosos como lo es Gallet perfectamente pueden evadirlo—La manera en que Harry sonrió envió a todos un ligero estremecimiento.

—Tres gotas para un mago normal bastarían, yo use el triple—Tom, Severus y Albus miraron a Harry con alarma.

—El vitaserum en esas cantidades produce una fuerte intoxicación.

—Sí—Afirmó—Necesitaba saber que me respondía con la completa verdad y ciertamente no podía confiar en mi Legeremens, así que lo intoxique—La sonrisa aun no se iba de su rostro— Eso me llevo a sacarlo de esa prisión, estuvimos por las alcantarillas de noruega una semana y viajamos por Europa durante la noche—Suspiro—Llegamos a la mansión Malfoy en Francia para después viajar hacia la que se encuentra acá en Inglaterra.

—¿La casa principal?—Harry asintió a la pregunta de Lucius—¿Viste a mi padre?

—Eso me desconcertó, la magia no reconocía mi anillo—Miró sus manos donde cargaba con el anillo de la familia Malfoy—En ninguna de las dos casas.

—¿Cómo que no lo reconoció?

—Creo que tendremos que entrar por delante a tu mansión Lucius, porque no pude entrar por la puerta de atrás—Le dijo algo entretenido— Alguien altero las barreras de ambas mansiones—El rubio se levanto algo nervioso y preocupado, todo perfectamente escondido tras su máscara.

—¿Qué más averiguaste?—La voz de John sonaba mucho más clamada—¿Cómo demonios acabaste tan herido?—Harry sonrió emocionado, Gallet solo le envió una mirada de molestia.

—Digamos que nos encontramos con viejos conocidos—Se rio macabramente entretenido—Habíamos tomado una poción multijugo para evitar ser reconocidos por Europa, además si alguien de mi tiempo estaba aquí más que seguro que me reconocería—Levantó su saeta de fuego del piso, donde había caído cuando se aparecieron gracias al Vortex temporal—Pero nos encontramos con un par de mortifagos que no deberían estar en este tiempo. Así que tuvimos un pequeño encuentro en las calles de Londres mágico.

—Por favor dime que no tuviste nada que ver con el ataque en el callejón Knockturn—Harry lo miro con una fingida expresión de inocencia— Eres un caso Harry Potter.

—¡Vamos!—Exclamó—Llegue antes de las vacaciones de navidad—Sonrió entretenido—Tenía la esperanza de pasar las navidades con ustedes, aunque por algunos minutos no estuve tan seguro— Murmuró.

—Bueno jóvenes será mejor que vayan a sus habitaciones—La voz de Dumbledore no admitía quejas, todos fueron saliendo de a uno mientras se despedían del jefe de la casa de Slytherin y el Director. James miro unos momentos a Tom, para sonreír suavemente cuando le devolvió la mirada, antes de salir por la puerta.

Harry, John, Tom, Gallet y Dumbledore quedaron solos en el despacho toda la sonrisa de alegría del moreno se desvaneció, miro a Dumbledore con seriedad.

—Usted tenía razón director, los mortifagos fueron en búsqueda de Grindelwald—El director asintió—Estuvimos encerrados en la prisión durante cinco días, intentaron sacarme información pero la multijugos que Severus creo en el futuro es mucho más poderosa, no pudieron sacarme nada con hechizos a los que ya estoy bastante acostumbrado—Se saco la capa dejando ver su espalda donde a pesar de no sangrar se veían muchas heridas por látigo—De manera que intentaron a lo muggle—Suspiró algo cansado. Tom maldijo entre dientes furioso, el rostro del doctor se contrajo apretando los labios hasta que se volvieron una fina línea de furia. Albus solo lo miro con ligera tristeza anidada en sus ojos.

—El chico es fuerte—Murmuró Grindelwald desde su asiento— Aun no me contaba nada así que no podía serles de mucha ayuda, justo cuando intentaron acabar con nosotros—El anciano sonrió algo cansado—Logramos destruir las cadenas, avanzamos por la nieve en nuestras formas animagas de manera que los despistamos.

—¿Qué hay de la mansión Malfoy?

—Eso realmente me confundió—Harry frunció el cejo—Conozco ambas mansiones y aunque habían ligeros cambios seguía como las que conocí en el futuro—Suspiró—Alguien cambio las barreras y realmente estoy preocupado por el padre de Lucius, si estos locos estaban tras Grindelwald seguro que se buscaron a alguien más.

—¿Qué tienes planeado hacer?—La voz de John sonaba preocupada, esta vez no dejaría marchar al moreno solo, no haría eso de nuevo.

—Realmente necesito entrar a la mansión Malfoy y solo podre hacerlo si soy invitado, las barreras son especiales en ese lugar—Harry miraba a los demás—En realidad no quisiera poner en peligro a ninguno de ellos pero no me queda otra, tendré que pedirle a Lucius pasar las vacaciones de invierno con él.

—Creo que tendrás algún problema—El doctor lo miro—Lucius estaba preocupado por su padre y los demás se ofrecieron a pasar navidades con él en la mansión.

—¡Demonios!—Harry se veía muy molesto—Puede ser peligroso.

—Vamos a tener que ponerlos sobre aviso.

—La verdad podría ser una buena idea— La voz de Dumbledore rompió con la conversación.

—¿Por qué?

—Ellos se esperan que Lucius con unos alumnos inexpertos estén en la mansión, pero no se esperan que Gallet, Tom y yo aparezcamos—Le sonrió algo enigmático—De manera que podremos defenderlos si pasa algo inesperado—Harry solo suspiro asintiendo, aunque prefería que los otros se quedaran en el colegio para evitar que algo les pasara, no le quedaba opción más que aceptar, suspiro para después mirar a Director.

—¿Qué hará con Gallet?—El director lo miró unos momentos para después virar a ver a su antiguo compañero y amigo. El anciano escondió una sonrisa.

—Creo que ya que esta muerto para todos podríamos hacer algo con su identidad— Tanto Harry como Gallet asintieron entretenidos, Tom sonrió de lado pensando que Dumbledore era un blando con Harry. John solo suspiro para caminar a la salida con Harry siguiéndolo de cerca.

—Mejor nos vamos, si seguimos aquí los locos que tenemos de amigos son capaces de regresar—El director y Tom asintieron—Nos vemos profesor, director… señor Grindelwald—Harry levantó la mano en señal de saludo. Cuando Tom alcanzo a escuchar un pedazo de la conversación de los chicos.

—¡Por Merlin!

—¡¿Qué paso ahora?!

—Me perdí el baile de Halloween— La carcajada de John se escuchó por todo el pasillo.


	23. Chapter 23

**Resumen: **Por fin la Gran Guerra ha terminado y Harry ha perdido a todas las personas que significaron algo en su vida. La población humana en general ha desaparecido y los magos están al borde de la extinción. Un visitante inesperado de otro mundo le dará la posibilidad de cambiar el rumbo de la historia.

**Categorías:** Harry Potter, Doctor Who

**Géneros:** Romance, Aventura, Acción, Humor etc.

**Advertencias:** Crossorver, Mpreg, semi-AU, etc.

**Descargo Responsabilidades:**Ni Harry Potter, Ni Doctor Who, me pertenecen… para mi desgracia, solo usó sus personajes para mi entretención personal. Harry Potter pertenece a J.K Rowling y Warner Channel, mientras que Doctor Who, perteneces a la BBC y a sus creadores.

**Respuesta a los comentarios: **

**Luna Oscura:** si te digo la verdad aun no se que hacer con Dumbledore y Gallet, pero al ex-señor oscuro que se arrepintió es una de las razones porque lo necesito, hahaha lo que si es que harry y él se llevan de perlas después de un mes viajando como polizones por toda Europa.

**Verodelprado:** Harry logra sonrojarlo porque sev no esta acostumbrado a ser el centro de atención, y Potter lo admira como profesor y como persona, ya que él lo entreno (bueno entre otros, pero después de la muerte de dumbledore él se hizo cargo de la enseñanza de Harry).

**Anaerin:** ¡oh draquinis querido! no te preocupes no me he olvidado de él. Aparecerá, pero tengo la misma complicación que con Lily, ellos aparecen mucho más adelante.

**ggbmiharu:** guau se me había olvidado la pagina de amor-yaoi, como tuve problemas para intentar subirla por slasheaven no intente por otra... =) si encuentro tiempo la subiré a esa pagina. Me alegra mucho que te guste como escribo, la verdad es que tiendo a escribir como hablo... es por eso que salen muchas veces oraciones con problemas sintácticos =)

**TinkOfAli: **hehehe, creo que entendí que te gusta la historia, lo cual me emociona y me anima a seguir escribiendo... sobre harry, bueno creo que dije en el comentario de Verodelprado, él fue entrenado directamente por severus... no le quedaba más opción que aprender... JAJA XD ¡holy...! que me reí muchisimo con tu Spot publicitario para mi fic...! era genial! xD xD

**Beloblack:** (cara de cachorro) lamento a verte dejado esperando también, pero me reí muchísimo con el post, sonaba como un niño pequeño haciendo rabieta...hahah xD tengo muchísima imaginación... sobre los capítulos, no se aun... voy escribiendo el 43 y aun me faltan interrogantes por resolver... =) =)

Bueno, espero que disfruten con el capitulo =) ¡Adiós!

* * *

**Capitulo 23: "Entre Retos y Quidditch"**

* * *

Harry volvió a clases, retomando todas las cosas que había dejado a medias, realmente no tenía mucho problema para ponerse al día con la materia, ya que él realmente tenía más conocimiento que, incluso, algunos profesores del colegio.

Lo que le sorprendió fue el montón de gente que lo había saludo feliz de que se haya mejorado, le pregunto a John que había sucedido y el rubio se encogió de hombros divertido alegando que como todo el mundo parecía preguntar por él, les dijeron que había ido a parar a San Mungo por un virus peligroso. Harry había virado los ojos, era molesto pero agradecía a todos con una sonrisa. Harry había invitado a James y Sirius a jugar un partido de Quidditch en las canchas del colegio y acabo por sorprenderlos cuando vieron como se movía en la saeta.

—¡Harry no es justo!—La voz de James sonaba ligeramente molesta—Tú saeta es más veloz que cualquier escoba en el mercado—Sirius a su lado asentía efusivamente.

—¡Vamos no se quejen!—Exclamó—Nosotros jugamos con todas nuestras ventajas así que no haremos trampa— La sonrisa de Harry era muy Slytherin.

—¡Es trampa de por si tener esa escoba!— La voz de John sonaba entretenida mientras leía una copia de Quidditch a través de los tiempos. Remus suspiraba negando suavemente con la cabeza terminando sus deberes de Runas Antiguas mientras escuchaba la conversación en la mesa de la biblioteca, Severus leía un ejemplar de pociones avanzadas y Lucius por el otro lado apoyaba la postura de Harry sentado cerca de Remus.

—No me apoyes tanto doctor—Murmuró entre dientes.

—Recuerda que soy Gryffindor— Le mostro ligeramente su insignia del león— Así que espero que les pateen el trasero serpiente rastrera—El insulto hubiese sido más factible si no se encontrara sentado medio concentrado en otra cosa, Harry se rio entre dientes.

—Vamos que los podremos vencer inclusive si todos vamos en una barredora—La voz de Harry tenía tanta arrogancia impregnada que Sirius y James lo miraran muy molestos.

—Este sábado acabaremos con ustedes, serpientes—Ambos salieron de la Biblioteca más decididos que nunca a arrasar en el próximo partido. Lucius miro a Harry con una interrogante.

—¿Realmente piensas que ganaremos con barredoras?—Harry lo miró con sorpresa para después reírse.

—¡No!—Dijo entre risas—Ellos naturalmente saben trabajar en equipo por eso han ganado la copa los últimos tres años consecutivos.

—Entonces como piensas ganarles.

—Con lo que ellos carecen cuando su orgullo es herido—Harry sonrió con sarcasmo—Inteligencia.

—Recuerda que en el fondo tú también eres un Gryffindor—Los ojos de Remus aun estaban sobre la tarea mientras hablaba.

—¡Oh! Pero yo soy un Gryffindor muy especial—Caminó a la salida sin voltearse a ver a los demás—Entrenare a ese equipo, en una semana los llevare al segundo puesto de la tabla.

—¿Por qué no al primero?—Le pregunto Lucius.

Harry volteo los ojos para avanzar hacia la puerta.

—Porque sigo siendo Gryffindor, Malfoy.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El gran comedor estaba burbujeante de actividad hoy sería el clásico de Quidditch entre Slytherin y Gryffindor, este sería el último partido antes que comenzaran las vacaciones de invierno por lo cual todos estaban muy emocionados.

Gryffindor entrenaba como nunca, su capitán James Potter, había puesto a todo el equipo en un plan intensivo de entrenamiento. Por el otro lado Slytherin entrenaba a puertas cerradas, desde la incorporación de Harry como capitán del equipo los jugadores no podían comentar nada de los entrenamientos, nadie podía entrar a verlos.

Cada vez que alguien sacaba el tema del partido en el desayuno el ambiente entre los Potter se volvía denso, de manera que eliminaron como tema de conversación. Los comentarios caldeaban los ánimos a pocas horas del partido. Harry miro con una sonrisa ligeramente sarcástica a James desde su lado de la mesa, el Gryffindor maldijo en silencio al moreno, era como ver a Tom sonreír.

—Que sucede Jimmy—Arrastro con cizaña sus palabras—¿Crees no poder con nosotros?—Los demás suspiraron mentalmente realmente esperaban poder pasar el desayuno sin tantas alteraciones.

—No me asustas Harrito—Al Slytherin le apareció un ligero tic en el ojo, James sonrió, realmente encantado por las cosas en común que tenían el jefe de la casa de Slytherin y el Potter que tenía frente a él. _"Tom odia que lo llame Tomito"_ pensó entretenido—Decidiste no usar tu escoba.

—Vamos Potter—Dijo arrastrando su propio apellido a lo Malfoy, Lucius no pudo más que sonreír orgulloso al verlo—Te dije que podría vencerte aun en una barredora, así que decidí comprarme una escoba más... acorde a "tus capacidades"— Ahora James lo miraba molesto, frunció el ceño—Podría llevármela intacta después de nuestro partido—Los Slytherin en la mesa sonrieron con altivez, John suspiro para sí mismo, Harry seguía siendo un Slytherin. James se levanto en silencio cuando termino su desayuno, el partido empezaría en una hora y quería ultimar detalles, Sirius lo siguió despidiéndose de Severus con una sonrisa, él cual lo miro entretenido, Harry por el otro lado decidió acomodarse y terminar con tranquilidad el desayuno.

—¿Por qué le haces eso?—La voz de John sonaba despacio para evitar que todos lo escucharan.

—Es que cada vez que lo veo me recuerda a mí—Murmuró—Yo hubiese reaccionado igual—Sonrió—Ahora entiendo porque Draco siempre me incordiaba—Lo miró—Es tan entretenido—John suspiro negando con la cabeza entretenido.

—Eres un caso Harry.

—Gracias, es un alago viniendo desde ti—Sonrió— Loco doctor. Mejor me voy a los camarines, el partido empezara en poco tiempo además tengo que luchar con niños recién entrenados—Les guiño un ojo antes de caminar en dirección a las puertas del salón.

—A pesar de que me siento muy orgulloso que una persona como él será mi yerno en un futuro—Murmuró Lucius quien se encontraba sentado entre John y Remus—Eso no quita que sea tan molesto como el Potter de ahora.

—Ni siquiera ha empezado lo peor—Severus, Lucius y Remus miraron a John confusos—Espera a que termine el partido ese resultado nos dirá como será el humor de ambos estas vacaciones—Los cuatro hicieron una mueca de dolor.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El ambiente estaba caldeado, en este instante las buenas relaciones entre las casa oficialmente se habían roto, bueno, para algunos… las apuestas corrían hacia ambas casas y todos los alumnos se agolpaban en las gradas del estadio.

—BIENVENIDOS COMPAÑEROS AL CLASICO—La voz era animada—¡GRYFFINDOR VERSUS SLYTHERIN!— Una ovación sonó fuerte sobre la voz que estaba amplificada tras el micrófono y un moreno de brillantes ojos azules que tenía el uniforme de Gryffindor hablaba con rapidez—¡Una excitante experiencia desde que los mandamás de ambas casas entablara… interesantes relaciones!

—Señor Leigthon, si no se enfoca en el partido le quitare el micrófono—McGonagall sonaba molesta en su asiento cerca del palco de sonido.

—Lo siento, profesora—Se escuchó gracias al hechizo Sonorus—UN APLAUSO PARA EL EQUIPO DE GRYFFINDOR QUE HACE SU ENTRADA—Una ovación sonó en el estadio—AHÍ VIENEN A LOS GOLPEADORES DEL EQUIPO. ¡SIRIUS BLACK Y MARCUS MCLAAGEN!—Hizo una pausa esperando que los gritos disminuyeran—Triste que Black haya decidido salir con Snape… si te arrepientes Black estoy seguro que puedo hacerte un espacio en mi agenda—Sirius se rio sobre su escoba.

—¡SEÑOR LEIGHTON!

—Disculpe de nuevo profesora—El primero en salir fue Sirius con su perfecto equipo de Quidditch montando su escoba y el bate en sus manos, se acercó al palco de Slytherin donde se encontraba Severus regalándole una sonrisa junto a un guiño, el Slytherin sólo negó con la cabeza sonriendo ligeramente. Detrás de él sale un castaño de ojos café era grande y musculoso, tenía el bate en su mano izquierda y al igual Sirius sonreía mientras recorría el estadio en su escoba.—¡DETRÁS DE ELLOS APARECE NUESTRA HERMOSA GUARDIANA ALISON CHESTER!—La pelirroja sonrió con alegría en sus ojos negros, su tez era muy morena, era bastante alta y maceteada—¡Te ves muy guapa, mujer!—La chica solo negó con la cabeza sin quitar su sonrisa— Y APARECEN LOS CAZADORES… ¡LAS GENIALES GEMELAS RITCHSON!— Las dos jóvenes que salieron tenían el pelo rubio muy claro, sus ojos eran café oscuro y se emocionaron al escuchar su apellido, salieron volando con agilidad en sus escobas—Y NO HAY QUE OLVIDAR A UNO DE LOS SEX SIMBOL DEL COLEGIO, CAPITAN DEL EQUIPO DE GRYFFINDOR Y PARA SUERTE DE MUCHOS… ¡AUN SOLTERO, JAMES POTTER!—James salió con un gesto de concentración para después sonreír y dar una vuelta por la cancha sincronizándose con las gemelas.

Las ovaciones hacían vibrar el estadio. Leighton miró con curiosidad al trío de cazadores.

—¿Me pregunto si se habrá acostado con las gemelas para tener tan magnífica coordinación con ellas?— James se volteó para levantar su varita hacia el palco—¡Tranquilo Potter si todos sabemos que vas tras el jefe de la casa de las serpientes!

—_¡Conmutatus coloris!—_El chico se miro cuando su piel empezó a tener diferentes colores además su vello facial apareció en gran cantidad por todas partes. Las risas sonaron por el estadio.

—¡HEY ERA UNA BROMA!—James se sorprendió, él solo mando el hechizo de cambio de color giro su rostro para observar como el jefe de la casa de Slytherin escondía su varita con tranquilidad—¡Profesora!

—Se lo tenía merecido Señor Leighton— Minerva lo miró con dureza para después deshacer los hechizos. El chico solo gruño molesto.

—SIGAMOS CON LA BUSCADORA DE GRYFFINDOR, LA SIEMPRE AMABLE… ¡MARIE MCDONALL!—La chica era bajita y delgada, su largo pelo café lo tenía amarrado en una ajustada cola destacando su ascendencia nórdica— ¿Podrá con la nueva adquisición que hizo Slytherin?

Los gritos sonaron muy fuertes en todo el estadio, el chico hizo un espacio de silencio esperando que la gente se tranquilizara para seguir presentando a los del equipo contrario.

—BUENO SEÑORES, VEMOS COMO ENTRA A LA CANCHA EL EQUIPO DE LA CASA DE SLYTHERIN—Ovaciones sonaron por las gradas—LOS PRIMEROS EN ENTRAR SON LOS GOLPEADORES DEL EQUIPO. ¡THADIUS NOTT Y RODOLPHUS LESTRANGE!—Los dos jóvenes salieron en sus escobas para dar una vuelta por todo el estadio, mientras agitaban los bates animando al grupo—Dicen los comentarios de pasillo que Lestranger batea en dirección a nuestro tímido Frank Longbottom, ¿Qué tanto tendrán de cierto?—El moreno se encogió de hombros—Nadie lo sabe. Y DETRÁS APARECE EL GUARDIAN, ¡EL JOVEN RABASTAN LESTRANGE!— Una ovación sonó por el estadio— Desde el inesperado cambio de capitán este joven no es el único debutante en el partido y así como va poco a poco se parecerá más a su hermano… ¿será un cheque a fecha?— La jefe de la casa de Gryffindor negó con molestia— Tranquilícese Profesora sino su elegante juventud se irá más rápido—El chico le guiño el ojo.

—¡ULTIMA ADVERTENCIA SEÑOR LEIHGTON!—La voz de la profesora sonaba furiosa.

—Uno que solo trata de ser amable—Murmuró— Y AHORA SIGAMOS CON LOS CAZADORES DEL EQUIPO DE SLYTHERIN, ¡REGULUS BLACK!—El chico se detuvo para respirar. Regulus era de constitución delgada y poseía unos ojos grises, su pelo negro era corto y liso— ¿Otro cheque a fecha? Porque con el hermano que se gasta—Sonrió al chico—La siguiente ¡ABIGAIL PARKINSON!, Una chica de armas tomar señores, mejor no hacerla enojar—Leighton saludo a la Slytherin con una sonrisa—PARA ACABAR CON LOS CAZADORES EL ENCANTADOR… ¡EVAN ROSIER!— El Slytherin se sonrojo suavemente mientras pasaba su mano algo nervioso por su pelo—Pero cuidado con su hermana, que es capaz de sacarte el corazón con pinzas, si intentas acercarte a su pequeño hermano—El chico esquivo con eficacia la maldición por parte de la Slytherin—LO SIGUE EL AHORA CAPITAN DEL EQUIPO DE SLYTHERIN, CAPAZ DE DOMAR A DIVERSAS BESTIAS COMO LO SON MALFOY Y POTTER… A LA VEZ— Los aludidos lo miraron con ira—¡HARRY SMITH!… muchos lamentaron que el moreno enfermara para el baile de Halloween pero estuvo su primo… ¿Harry me das el pase con tu primo?

El moreno lo miro para después a sentir con fuerza, si podía hacer que la gente dejara de acosarlo que vallan tras el doctor.

—¡EXCELENTE! JOHN ESTARE TRAS TUS PASOS—El rubio solo negó riéndose ligeramente—VAMOS A EMPEZAR CON EL PARTIDO… LOS EQUIPOS EN POSICIONES—Miró la cancha observando como la profesora libero todas las pelotas, para tomar la Quaffle en sus manos y lanzarla—¡QUE COMIENSE EL PARTIDO!

Harry y James se dieron una última mirada antes de ponerse a volar.


	24. Chapter 24

**Resumen: **Por fin la Gran Guerra ha terminado y Harry ha perdido a todas las personas que significaron algo en su vida. La población humana en general ha desaparecido y los magos están al borde de la extinción. Un visitante inesperado de otro mundo le dará la posibilidad de cambiar el rumbo de la historia.

**Categorías:** Harry Potter, Doctor Who

**Géneros:** Romance, Aventura, Acción, Humor etc.

**Advertencias:** Crossorver, Mpreg, semi-AU, etc.

**Descargo Responsabilidades:**Ni Harry Potter, Ni Doctor Who, me pertenecen… para mi desgracia, solo usó sus personajes para mi entretención personal. Harry Potter pertenece a J.K Rowling y Warner Channel, mientras que Doctor Who, perteneces a la BBC y a sus creadores.

**Respuesta a los comentarios: **

**Verodelprado:** Creo que era lo mejor, porque me he escrito el partido de Quidditch mientras escuchaba un antiguo superclasico (UdeChile VS Colocolo = en Chile ese es un superclasico de futbol) así que la he pasado bomba escribiendolo =) sobre el ganador... espero que lo leas por ti misma =)

**Luna Oscura: **obviusly que draquinis si aparece, saldra más adelante =) gracias por la correccion de la ortografía, aun no consigo beta así que hago lo que puedo con lo que tengo (que no es mucho porque odio ortografía xD). Agradezco de corazón tu preocupacion, si te digo la verdad en los ultimos cuatro dias nisiquiera toque el computador estaba tan estresada que lo unico que hacia era limpiar el patio con mi madre y salir de casa... pero ahora se termino (por lo menos hasta enero) así que vuelvo al training anterior! xD xD

**Satorichiva:** hahha xD la verdad es que personalmente creería que las buenas relaciones acabarián cuando iniciaran las competencias por que son competitivos por naturaleza... =) =) envidio el espiritu competitivo, personalmente creo que no lo poseo en grandes cantidades.

**Beloblack: **Para el comentarista me inspire en buscar a alguien que aportara por la neutralidad y me inspire en algunos modelos que usan para identificar a Blaise Zabini o Seamus Finnigan, de igual quien sea mientras puedan Jotearselo =) =) =)

**Arthanis:** ¡guau alguien nuevo! ( Baila la danza de la victoria) es genial, lamento que te haya dejado cuatro días sin actualizar v_v it's a shame! anyway... espero que disfrutes con la historia... y sobre lo de Tommy... creo haber comentado antes sobre que él no es uke... =) =)

**ggbmiharu:** haha xD draquinis es uno de mis mayores secretos, creo que él sera quien cambie el rumbo de la historia cuando aparezca definitivamente. Me alegro que te gustara la historia... pero no me alabes tanto que me subes mucho el ego (tengo el ego de los Gryffindor! ya que soy Gryffindor porque ni aunque lo intentara podría quedar en otra casa v_v)

**Proserpinah: **Sevy... me encanta, (mi fondo de pantalla es sev!) es agradable saber que no soy la única que lo ve en esa postura (pero no crean que por eso es más débil, de hecho posee más fortaleza que Padfoot!) es mi debilidad... lo adoro. y sobre Grindelwald con Dumbledore la verdad no sabría decirte, porque la historia cobra vida en mi cabeza mientras la voy escribiendo... =)

**Setsuna-GW:** hahha xD ese es un comentario... =) justo y preciso.

**Comentario de la Autora: hooola de nuevo! =) agradezco la preocupación en los comentarios que dejaron, y disculpen en no haber actualizado desde hace cuatro dias (especialmente porque lo hacía dos veces por día), pero ahora que termine con la prueba de selección universitaria, (y espero que me haya ido bien) volveré a tratar de actualizar con el ritmo de antes... =) espero que este capitulo les parezca entretenido, se que es cortito pero de plus subiere otro a la noche.**

Ahora les dejo con el siguiente capitulo. ¡Adiós!

* * *

**Capitulo 24: "De jugadas peligrosas y planes de vacaciones"**

* * *

—¡GRYFFINDOR TOMA VENTAJA POR 30 PUNTOS!—Leighton seguía comentando el partido—Una budger es lanzada contra Clarissa Richtson, ¡UY ESO DEBIO DOLER! – La chica se tambaleo en su escoba pero no cayó—Sigue la Quaffle ahora en manos de Regulus Black quien avanza a toda velocidad hacía los aros de Gryffindor… a su lado Rosier avanza llegando a su altura… ¡PERO SON INTERCEPTADOS POR POTTER!—El chico miro emocionado el partido—Sin embargo Potter esquiva con habilidad la budger de parte de Nott—El Slytherin le sonrió de lado, mientras James solo lo miro tras sus lentes—¡COMO SE CALDEA EL ANIMO SEÑORES! Parkinson envía la Quaffle contra la portería de Gryffindor ¡Y ES PUNTO PARA SLYTHERIN DEJANDO EL MARCADOR A 260-240, AUN CON LOS LEONES A LA CABEZA!

El estadio entero vibraba con emoción y los jugadores volaban de un sector a otro de la cancha, Harry buscaba con atención la pequeña Snitch entre el lugar, para observarla cerca de los aros de Gryffindor. Se lanzo contra los aros esquivando a los demás jugadores.

—Parece que Smith vislumbro la Snitch por que se lanzo en picada contra los aros de Gryffindor…—La buscadora de Gryffindor siguió al moreno aun sin vislumbrar la snitch, Sirius lanzo una de la budger contra Harry— Y Sirius Black envía una de las budger contra Smith… ¡GUAU QUE EVACION! ¡COMO SE MUEVE ESE CHICO!—Harry se voltio separando sus manos de la escoba, para esquivar la Budger.

James miro el marcador uno segundos para después avanzar con la Quaffle en sus manos, rumbo a la portería de Slytherin.

—Potter se mueve con agilidad por la cancha, parece que la Snitch volvió a perderse porque Smith subió hasta los aros moviendo la cabeza—Harry gruño par sí mismo al perder la Snitch—Potter manda la Quaffle contra la portería de Slytherin siendo perfectamente evitada por las manos de Rabastan Lestrange—James suspiro para volar en sentido contrario—La Quaffle cae en manos de Parkinson, quien se la envía a Rosier, Maclaggen lanza la budger en su dirección. ¡Oh, POBRE CHICO!—Rosier se sujeto solo de sus piernas contra la escoba—Se intenta levantar con la Quaffle aun en sus manos, ¡ESE ES EL ESPIRITU MUCHACHO! Parece ser que Smith volvió a ver la Snitch.

Harry sintió la escoba de la otra chica cerca de él, sonrió algo con altanería cuando bajo en picada hacia los aros de Slytherin.

—Cae en picada con McDonall siguiéndole los talones—Silencio de asombro—¡OH POR MORGANA UN PERFECTO AMAGO WRONSKY! Y la buscadora de Gryffindor estuvo a unos pelos, literalmente, de estamparse contra el suelo—Harry sonrió mirando el balcón de Slytherin que ovacionaba con fuerza, Leighton estaba muy emocionado— Rosier avanza hacia los pórticos de Gryffindor dejando la anotación en 260-250 con diez puntos a favor del equipo de la casa del león—Harry giro su cabeza y la Snitch giro a su alrededor como burlándose para después ponerse a seguirla—La snitch fue vista por McDonall y Smith—James observó como la buscadora de su equipo se recuperaba siguiendo la pequeña pelota dorada—Sirius Black envía una Budger contra ambos buscadores, porque las manos de Smith estuvieron a centímetros de la pequeña pelota. Pero ambos pudieron esquivarla perdiéndola de nuevo—Sirius le sonrió en disculpa a la buscadora quien solo se encogió de hombros.

El estadio estaba que ardía, los gritos y canticos se escuchaban muy fuertes.

—Maclaggen envía la Budger contra Regulus Black pero alcanza a esquivarla y a lanzar la Quaffle a Parkinson—La chica avanzo contra la guardiana—Chester se pone en posición aguardando el tiro pero una budger por parte de Rodolphus Lestrange la distrae, y es… ¡PUNTO PARA SLYTHERIN!—Suspiró—Eso nos deja un marcador empatado en los 260-260 para cada uno, La Snitch aparece justo sobre la cabeza de McDonall quien… ¡la deja escapar!… así empieza una carrera entre ambos buscadores con Smith a centímetros de la pequeña pelota dorada.

James observó como ambos buscadores iban contra la pelota amarilla, Marie había acelerado para quedar a pocas distancia de la Snitch y los ojos de Harry buscaron los de James entre el estadio. Los azules ojos de James se toparon con los brillantes verdes de Harry, el moreno le regalo una sonrisa muy Slytherin y el Gryffindor pudo ver como saco ligeramente el pie aumentando su fricción en el aire, reduciendo su velocidad.

—¡Y MCDONALL ATRAPA LA SNITCH DEJANDO EL MARCADOR 410-250, VICTORIA ROTUNDA DE LOS LEONES!

James miró como Harry descendió, rápidamente hacia la cancha, imitado de cerca por su equipo pensando que por primera vez una victoria le había sabido tan desagradable. Ni siquiera se alegró cuando Sirius llego a su lado para abrazarlo con fuerza.

—¡PRONGS GANAMOS!—La voz de Sirius lo trajo de su miseria. Y solo pudo regalarle una sonrisa forzada—¿Qué sucede?

—Harry nos dejo ganar.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Harry se disculpo con el equipo por no haber podido atrapar la Snitch pero sus compañeros solo le agradecieron poder jugar con sus propias capacidades, sin hacer trampas, lo cual les dio la satisfacción de que se esforzaron al máximo jugando limpiamente. Todos salieron de las duchas dejando al moreno bañarse con tranquilidad, no se sorprendió cuando sintió movimiento fuera de las duchas.

El moreno salió de las duchas solo con una toalla en la cintura, miro las tres figuras de Slytherin que lo observaban con una sonrisa sarcástica, él solo se empezó a vestir aun sabiendo que tenia la mirada de todos sobre su cuerpo. Harry estaba tan acostumbrado a que la gente lo acosara de los modos más extraños, como por ejemplo colarse en el camarín o los baños, que había perdido ese tipo de pudor.

—¿Vienen a regañarme por perder?— Harry observo como Lucius y Severus se sentaban en las bancas mientras Tom se apoyaba contra los vestidores.

—De todas las trampas que podrías haber hecho—Habló Lucius—Sin duda la que hiciste fue la mejor

—Acabas de destruir la confianza de los Gryffindor—Las palabras de Severus eran acompañadas de un asentimiento.

—Estás jugando con la mente de James—Tom no sabía si enfurecerse por dañar a James o sentirse orgulloso porque su hijo era un digno descendiente Slytherin.

Harry negó suavemente con la cabeza.

—La realidad es que solo se hará más fuerte—Murmuró mientras terminaba de vestirse—Mi padre es del tipo que se vuelven más poderosos con todas las cartas en contra.

—Salazar estaría orgulloso de ti—Habló el mayor, Harry asintió sonriéndole.

—¡Lo peor será que tendrá un humor de perros!

—No—Exclamó Severus—Ese será Sirius—Su voz sonó entretenidamente cansada.

Los cuatro Slytherin salieron de los vestidores, Tom se despidió con un ligero movimiento de cabeza para caminar hacia su despacho, los jóvenes se miraron para después caminar hasta su sala común. Lucius se sentó con elegancia en los sillones de la sala y observo con atención el retrato del Gran Salazar Slytherin.

_—¿Cómo fue el partido, Harry?_—Tanto Lucius como Severus se estremecieron levemente ante el sonido del parsel, a pesar de que ahora conocían que el retrato hablaba, eso no lo hacía menos… extraño.

Severus se concentro en su libro de Pociones Oscuras mientras que Lucius saco una edición del Economagic, junto a ellos Camille Zabini se sentó con tranquilidad poniéndole atención a un ejemplar del corazón de bruja mientras que Miranda Avery se sentó entre Harry y Severus curioseando en el libro del pocionista.

—_Bueno, perdimos_—El retrato hizo un rictus de molestia y todos en la sala común, a excepción de Severus, Lucius y Evan, observaron con sorpresa al moreno— _Pero me divertí._

—_Tommy me comento tu jugarreta con la mente de Potter_—Slytherin sonrió entretenido—_Realmente muy mi estilo, a veces cuando jugaba con Godric me entretenía haciendo cosas como esas._

—_Me lo imagino_— El chico solo negó con la cabeza sorprendido—_Espera… ¿con Gryffindor?—_Harry alzó una ceja con picardía a lo que el retrato sólo se movió para desaparecer—_¡Cobarde!—_Gruño_—_ ¡Cobarde!—Repitió esta vez sin parsel.

—¿Qué sucedió? ¿Por qué se fue el retrato de Salazar?—La voz de Rosier sonaba curiosa, y en ese instante Harry se dio cuenta que toda la sala lo miraba fijamente. Él solo les envió una mirada molesta.

—Nada, sólo me acabo de dar cuenta que hasta el mismísimo Salazar es un cobarde—Murmuró enfurruñado. Miro a Evan para después negar con la cabeza—No te preocupes, ¿Cuándo llegaste?

—Parecías entretenido conversando con el retrato de Slytherin, por eso no te moleste—Sonrió el chico— Por cierto, ¿Dónde dejaste tu serpiente?

—¡Por Morgana!—Harry se levanto corriendo pero fue detenido por el brazo de Lucius—¡Hey!, tengo que irme.

—Estás loco, si vas solo y te encuentras con Potter, toda la paz que hemos tenido se desaparecerá—Severus se levanto asintiendo—Así que ahora, decide que hacer… vamos contigo o te quedas aquí.

—Mejor será quedarme después intentare llegar a mis serpientes—Murmuró molesto volviendo a sus posiciones anteriores.

—¿Y donde pasara las navidades Harry?—La voz de Camille sonaba melosa, cosa que logro que el moreno se estremeciera.

—Con Lucius y mi primo—Respondió rápidamente, Lucius lo miro asintiendo, la verdad antes le habían puesto al tanto de los temores del moreno sobre lo que sucedía en su casa—Bueno, mi primo, Remus, Severus… ¿Vendrán Sirius y James?—Lucius se encogió de hombros.

—Realmente no sé—Habló Severus cuando lo observo a él cuando lo miro interrogante—Sirius dijo que tendrá que conversarlo con Potter, ya que él vive con los Potter.

—Espero que lo que hice no le afectara tanto—Murmuró Harry mirando a Lucius y Severus.

—Yo no—La voz de Severus sonaba muy segura a pesar de ser casi un susurro—Porque así puedo pensar que Sirius quedara seguro en Hogwart—Les hablo con tranquilidad.

—Yo lo intente con Remus pero casi me muerde de solo mencionarlo.

—Eres un dominado, Malfoy.


	25. Chapter 25

**Resumen: **Por fin la Gran Guerra ha terminado y Harry ha perdido a todas las personas que significaron algo en su vida. La población humana en general ha desaparecido y los magos están al borde de la extinción. Un visitante inesperado de otro mundo le dará la posibilidad de cambiar el rumbo de la historia.

**Categorías:** Harry Potter, Doctor Who

**Géneros:** Romance, Aventura, Acción, Humor etc.

**Advertencias:** Crossorver, Mpreg, semi-AU, etc.

**Descargo Responsabilidades:**Ni Harry Potter, Ni Doctor Who, me pertenecen… para mi desgracia, solo usó sus personajes para mi entretención personal. Harry Potter pertenece a J.K Rowling y Warner Channel, mientras que Doctor Who, perteneces a la BBC y a sus creadores.

Lo prometido es deuda, ahora les dejo con el siguiente capitulo. ¡Adiós!

* * *

**Capitulo 25: "Entre Hogsmade y Regalos Navideños"**

* * *

Las clases siguieron normales después del encuentro de Quidditch, los profesores se alegraron que, a pesar de la derrota de los Slytherin, el comportamiento entre ambas casas que tenían de principio de año no se modifico. Harry, John y Remus caminaban con tranquilidad saliendo de la clase de Runas antiguas.

—La profesora McGonagall ya se encargo de inscribir a quienes se quedarían en el castillo—Remus habló sacando a los otros dos de sus propias cavilaciones.

—¿Sabes si James o Sirius se quedaran?—Harry intentaba sonar casual pero tanto John como Remus se dieron cuenta de las intenciones detrás de sus palabras.

Después del partido contra Slytherin, James parecía mucho más taciturno, apenas conversaba y evitaba a tanto a Harry como a Tom, de manera que ambos ojiverdes estaban preocupados por el Gryffindor. Harry se preguntaba si no había tensado mucho la cuerda, que había causado un daño irreparable.

—La verdad no han comentado nada—Remus suspiro en su interior ante la mueca de Harry, ambos Potter eran tan orgullosos.

—De todas maneras tendremos que ir a Hogsmade por los regalos de navidad— La voz de John sonaba excitada—Desde que fuimos a Honeydukes ¡Estoy esperando volver!—El chico estaba tan emocionado que solo causaba risa a los otros dos.

—Iremos en la tarde, así que nos juntaremos en la puerta para buscar unos carruajes, la Profesora McGonagall dijo que el Profesor Riddle ira con nosotros—Remus sonreía levemente—Dice que se ofreció a vigilar a los _molestos_ alumnos—Harry viró los ojos con gracia.

—Lo único que quiere es buscar un lugar para besarse con mi papá—La voz del moreno era ligeramente divertida.

—Yo también pienso eso—Murmuró Remus—Bueno será mejor que vallamos a arreglarnos si queremos ir a Hogsmade, ¡vamos John!

—Nos vemos—John se iba a despedir cuando vio la mirada de Harry—¿Sucede algo?—El chico negó suavemente.

—No iré a Hogsmade, así que no se molesten en esperarme—Después de decir eso se marcho en dirección opuesta rumbo al tercer piso. Remus y John se miraron para después encogerse de hombros caminando rumbo a la torre de Gryffindor.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Harry observaba desde la torre de astronomía como los alumnos salían del colegio en dirección a Hogsmade en los carruajes tirados por thestrals que poco a poco desaparecían por las puertas, no pudo evitar suspirar con cansancio.

La verdad sabía que el viaje no habría sido cómodo si James todavía estaba molesto con él, de modo que se quedo en Hogwart para dejar que disfrutaran del momento tranquilos, camino hasta los baños del tercer piso, donde se encontró con el fantasma de Myrtle La llorona.

—Hola Harry, ¿viniste a verme?—El chico negó suavemente—¿Vienes por el pasadizo?

—Si Myrtle, vengo por eso—Se acercó al lavabo—_Ábrete—_El lavabo se movió dejando ver la cañería—Parece estar bastante limpia—El Fantasma asintió.

—El profesor de defensa ha venido mientras estabas en San Mungo, la primera vez que salió murmuró algo de que la cámara parecía un despacho privado—Harry se rio entretenido—Después empezó a venir con regularidad—Ahora asintió.

—Gracias Myrtle, nos vemos más tarde—La sonrisa del Fantasma fue lo último que vio antes de sumergirse por la alcantarilla, camino con velocidad hasta la puerta de la cámara, mientras con atención miraba como la entrada tenía unos cambios. Abrió la Puerta con entretención—_Parece que Tom hizo cambios en la cámara también._

_—¡Amo!—_La voz de Calypso sonó y Harry vio como la gran serpiente blanca se arrastraba en su dirección—_¡¿Donde estuvo amo?! Estaba tan preocupada, aunque el señor Riddle nos dijo que te encontrabas bien—_El basilisco se movió cerca de la serpiente blanca.

_—Hola Calypso, Odiseo, espero que se hayan comportado en mi ausencia_— La serpiente blanca siseo entretenida—_La verdad tuve un mes muy ajetreado y me alegro que por lo menos Tom haya podido informarles._

_—La próxima vez llévenos con usted amo—_La voz de Odiseo sonaba deseosa—_La verdad Calypso se vuelve irritante después de un tiempo sin usted._

_—¡Odiseo!—_La serpiente siseo enojada, el basilisco se movió en dirección contraria—_Espera a que te atrape y veras cuan irritante soy—_Harry solo rio acercándose a los sillones que había transfigurado la ultima vez, observo que los estante habían crecido y habían más calderos, una pizarra muy grande y otros instrumentos curiosos.

_—Realmente Tom se acomodó al lugar._

_—Sí, Tommy pensó que sería útil para practicar cosas que no se puede enseñar a todos—_Slytherin en el cuadro sonrió a Harry—_Creo que ahora podre mostrarte la otra entrada que hay a esta cámara._

_—¿Hay más?—_Su voz sonó muy sorprendida, el retrato asintió.

_—Yo soy la entrada hacia el despacho del jefe de mi casa._

_—¿Y cómo te abres?_

_—Solo di ábrete**.**_

_—¿En parsel?—_El recuadro asintió—_ábrete—_La muralla se levanto en dirección hacia el moreno para después correrse hacia la izquierda.

_—¡Amo!—_La voz de Calypso lo distrajo, Harry sonrió—_¡Acaba de llegar y ahora se va!_

_—No te preocupes—_Levanto su varita—_No tengo intención de dejarlos aquí. _¡_Reducto_!— Ambas serpientes terminaron del porte de una serpiente común— _La verdad quería dejarlas más pequeñas, pero que se puede hacer— _Se acercó a ellas estirando los brazos en dirección a ellas—_ Enrédense en mi cuerpo—_ Ambas serpientes se enredaron en su cintura como un cinturón. Harry tembló levemente al contacto de su piel caliente con la fría de las serpientes_. _

_—¿A dónde vamos?—_ La voz de Odiseo, sonó en su estomago.

_—No se— _Miro el pasadizo para caminar a través de él—_ Porque siempre tendrán que estar tan sucios_— Las serpientes se deslizaron por su pecho para sacar la cabeza por su cuello de la polera de Harry, quedando la cabeza de cada una, en cada hombro del moreno. Harry siguió caminando en línea recta por el oscuro pasillo, alzo su varita—_ ¡Lumos!_—Sonido de ratas además de pequeños animales se arrastraron lejos de la luz— _Esto parece interminable_.

_—¡Tenemos comida!—_La voz de Calypso sonaba encantada. Harry solo se rio ante el siseo molesto de Odiseo—_¡Deja de sisear, me molestas!_

_—¡Nada de mordisco!_—Les hablo rápidamente_— Porque me llegan a mí y ustedes me matan—_ Ambas serpientes sisearon una disculpa. Harry por fin vio el final del pasadizo—_ábrete— _La muralla se movió y Harry se encontró con un tapiz gigante frente a él, era el mismo que adornaba una de las murallas del despacho de Tom.

_—Veo que llegaste—_Se giro levemente para observar el cuadro donde se encontraba la figura de Slytherin sentado en un sillón, a su lado la imagen de un muy grande hombre con una gran melena castaña y una barba muy a lo medieval. Harry se sorprendió levemente al observar los brillantes ojos azules que tenía el hombre, vestía una túnica café y en el cinturón Harry reconoció la espada de Gryffindor.

—_¿Godric Gryffindor?_—El aludido lo miro asintiendo, Harry se sorprendió, este era uno de los pocos cuadros intactos que hay del hombre—_¿Cómo es posible que entienda el parsel?_

—Tu amigo el rubio, bueno, yo conocí una de sus anteriores encarnaciones— La voz de Gryffindor sonaba muy divertida—Era un anciano encantador, pensaba que yo era un guerrero, como no parecía entender de la magia me hice pasar por uno.

_—¡Ahora lo recuerdo!—_Slytherin siseo con molestia—_Estuviste toda una semana hablando de ese extraño—_Godric rodo los ojos con molestia.

—Vamos Saly, estas sobreactuando.

_—¡Te dije que no me llamaras así frente a los demás!_

_—¿Saly?—_La voz de Harry sonaba a punto de estallar en una carcajada, se rio entre dientes para evitar la vergüenza del mayor—_Pero porque están los dos en este cuadro._

—Es el último cuadro que va quedando de mi, de hecho cuando estuve vivo me molestaban—El castaño movió su pelo con rudeza, evadiendo la pregunta—Nunca me han gustado mucho.

_—¿Pero por qué se encuentra detrás de un tapiz?_— Miró con atención—_ Deberían estar más a la vista, no creo que queden cuadros intactos de Godric Gryffindor y mucho menos de Godric y Salazar… en el mismo cuadro._

—Este cuadro fue un regalo que le hice a Saly hace muchísimo tiempo.

_—Pero eso no explica porque sigue tras un sucio tapiz._

_—Para que no lo descubrieran, Harry, por eso se encuentra aquí—_Salazar se arregló la túnica con ligereza y Godric sonrió para después colocar su cabeza sobre las piernas de Slytherin, el pelinegro del retrato arrugo la nariz con molestia, pero no lo alejo— _¿Por qué no saliste al pueblo con los demás? John parecía muy emocionado por ir a ese lugar—_Harry se encogió de hombros para después ingresar de vuelta al pasadizo rumbo a la cámara de los secretos.

Cuando ingreso a la cámara dejo que ambas serpientes bajaran al suelo y el cerro el pasadizo tras de sí.

—Creo que empezare con los regalos de navidad… ¿pero que les regalare?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hogsmade estaba rebosante de actividad, momentos antes de navidad eran los mejores para las tiendas, quienes atraían a la gente con sus vistosos descuentos, el comercio miraba con buenos ojos la cantidad de magos alrededor del pueblo.

John había entrado a Honeydukes apenas bajaron del carruaje, seguido muy de cerca de un James Potter que intentaba a toda costa no quedarse solo con el Jefe de la casa de las Serpientes. Un poco más lejos de ellos venía un emocionado Sirius Black que traía arrastrando a Severus Snape de la punta de la túnica, él Slytherin lo único que quería era poder ir por los regalos que le faltaban. Tras ellos un entretenido Remus Lupin caminaba tranquilamente de la mano de Lucius Malfoy, quién no se preocupaba de nada ya que había hecho la gran mayoría de las compras a través de su águila. Cerrando el grupo se encontraba Tom Riddle, quien miraba molesto todo lo sucedido ya que infructuosamente intentaba conversar a solas con Potter.

—¡Escúchame Black!—La voz de Severus no dejaba espacio para interrupciones—Si tú quieres quédate con todas tus chucherías, ¡quédate!, pero yo iré por las compras a otro lugar, así que elige, te quedas aquí o me acompañas—Sirius lo miro para después suspirar caminando hacia el Slytherin.

—Buen Perro—Lucius se rio entre dientes mientras ambos pelinegros pasaban junto a ellos, Remus le apretó la mano y Sirius lo miro con una sonrisa sarcástica.

—Como digas, Malfoy.

John parecía vuelto loco mientras compraba tal o cual dulce, la verdad para James era bastante entretenido por que el chico no se molestaba en mostrar su disgusto cuando una de las granjeas de colores no le gustaba.

—¡Asco! ¿Qué era eso?— James sonrió mostrándole la caja del envase—¿Granjeas de pera? ¡¿PERA?!—John hizo un gesto de vomitar tan gracioso que James no pudo evitar reírse mientras Tom solo negaba con la cabeza entretenido— ¿Cómo se les ocurrió hacer algo a base de pera?

James solo siguió riendo, se dio la media vuelta acercándose a unos alejados estantes de dulces, cogió muchos de ellos. "_Quizás a Harry le guste alguno"_ pensó con tranquilidad. Se volteo para caminar a la caja cuando choco con el cuerpo del Jefe de la casa de Slytherin.

—Potter. Tenemos que Hablar.


	26. Chapter 26

**Resumen: **Por fin la Gran Guerra ha terminado y Harry ha perdido a todas las personas que significaron algo en su vida. La población humana en general ha desaparecido y los magos están al borde de la extinción. Un visitante inesperado de otro mundo le dará la posibilidad de cambiar el rumbo de la historia.

**Categorías:** Harry Potter, Doctor Who

**Géneros:** Romance, Aventura, Acción, Humor etc.

**Advertencias:** Crossorver, Mpreg, semi-AU, etc.

**Descargo Responsabilidades:**Ni Harry Potter, Ni Doctor Who, me pertenecen… para mi desgracia, solo usó sus personajes para mi entretención personal. Harry Potter pertenece a J.K Rowling y Warner Channel, mientras que Doctor Who, perteneces a la BBC y a sus creadores.

**Respuesta a los comentarios:**

**Arthanis:** hahha xD como dije en las respuestas de los comentarios me pase bomba escribiendo ese capitulo y sí, fue un juego mental el que hizo, sobre Godric y Salazar...de que existía la atracción lo hacía pero ya intentare poner que sucedió . Sobre el viaje a la mansión, ohh... realmente estoy emocionada de pensar que opinaran de eso...

**Luna Oscura:** La verdad me reí mucho con el intercambio de Godric y Salazar, quizás más adelante pueda ahondar en la relación de ellos. James esta cabriadisimo, nunca nadie le dio una real paliza, y el hecho que lo haya logrado su propio hijo es lo que más le cabrea, pero ya le tocara su revancha. Gracias por los deseos y también espero que en enero obtenga buenos resultados.

**Beloblack:** Justo cuando leí tu comentario estaba escribiendo la parte de los regalos de navidad, cuando lleguemos a ellos espero que los encuentres tan interesantes como divertidos. de antemano te agradezco tus buenos deseos, a pesar de que ya di la prueba la fase de espera es tan estresante como el ir a darla...

**Prosepinah:** AMOS A SEVERUS... (por si no queda claro, digo...) y padfoot es de todos el más indicado para él. hahha xD es que pad es tan desequilibrado y Sev taaan dañado, me encanta lo roto que están ambos... (aunque esto no hable bien de mi propia estabilidad mental) además por su puesto que es una de las parejas principales, intento con lo todos tratar de que se repongan a los problemas... (a veces...) =D

**PERSONA QUE DEJO EL COMENTARIO MUY ANONIMO: **gracias por los buenos deseos, como dije antes James los evade porque tiene que controlar su carácter, eso es algo que Harry olvido porque después de la guerra es más Slytherin que Gryffindor y bueno Tom nunca se ha visto enfrentado realmente a un Gryffindor.

Ahora les dejo el siguiente capitulo. ¡ Adiós!

* * *

**Capitulo 26: "De Disculpas y Conversaciones"**

* * *

Tom estaba más que molesto por lo sucedido desde la treta que hizo Harry en el partido James ni siquiera lo había dejado acercarse, lo evitaba como a la peste, eso solo logro que el mayor se volviera más insistente. Estuvo más que feliz cuando el rubio Gryffindor opto por desaparecer junto con Lupin y Lucius, para dejarlos conversar a solas, en un rincón de la tienda de Honeydukes.

—Profesor, nosotros no tenemos nada de qué hablar— La voz de James sonaba tranquila, aunque en su interior el chico se hacía gelatina.

—Por favor, conversemos en privado— Tom no pudo evitar una nota de desesperación que enterneció el corazón del Gryffindor.

—Está bien, terminemos de comprar las cosas y conversaremos en un lugar más privado—Suspiro cansado James, mientras Tom escondió una sonrisa de victoria tras su máscara de indiferencia. El Gryffindor se acercó a la caja para pagar lo que había llevado, salieron juntos de la tienda y en ese instante fue cuando se dio cuenta que todos sus amigos se habían marchado en distintas direcciones. "_Traidores"_ pensó el de ojos azules arreglando sus lentes con molestia.

Caminaron los dos hasta las afueras de la ciudad cerca de la casa de los gritos, James se acomodó la chaqueta y froto sus manos intentando generar calor. Tom lo observo para después sacarse los guates y tendérselos al más joven. James lo miro unos minutos para después tomar el par, se coloco uno en su mano derecha y la otra en la izquierda de Tom, suspiro mientras tomaba la mano del mayor colocándola junto a la suya en uno de sus bolsillos. Siguieron un par de metros cuando la voz de James rompió el silencio.

—No estoy molesto, si eso es lo que estabas pensando.

—La verdad eso era lo que pensaba—Tom se detuvo cuando el Gryffindor se detuvo bruscamente. James se coloco frente a él y Tom lo miro unos momentos, el Gryffindor era dos centímetros más bajo que él, pero el Slytherin sabía que James estaba en plena edad de crecimiento. Suspiro al saber que el chico sería quizás más alto que él— Además quería, pedirte disculpas sé que debí haberte defendido y amonestar a Harry por lo que hizo—Los ojos de James lo observaron y el menor apretó ligeramente los dedos de Tom—Porque del futuro o no, sigue siendo… nuestro hijo.

Los ojos de James brillaron emocionados detrás de los lentes mientras que Tom se pregunto si con el tiempo también encontraría tan hermoso aquel brillo sorprendiéndose de descubrirse ansiando vivir esos momentos. James por el otro lado estaba muy emocionado, él sabía que el Slytherin aun no procesaba el hecho de que Harry era su hijo, por eso no insistió, ni mucho menos llevo su relación en un plano más allá de lo afectivo, aun temía por la reacción del mayor. Pero escuchando sus palabras, se dio por satisfecho, Tom ya acepto que lo que tenían era para largo plazo y es algo que ambos debían aprender a construir.

James beso a Tom con ansiedad, había esperado mucho tiempo esa disculpa y realmente estaba ansioso, el mayor le respondió con las misma ganas apretando su cuerpo más cerca del calor del Gryffindor.

—Me alegra que aceptaras que es nuestro hijo—Murmuró cuando se separaron en busca de oxigeno—También me gusta mucho escuchar tu disculpa—El menor bajo sus manos hasta rodear la cintura del mayor acercando aun mas sus cuerpos, Tom no pudo evitar un jadeo de sorpresa y sus ojos verdes brillaron en dirección a James—Quizás después te pueda demostrar cuan agradecido estoy por tu… disculpa—La voz del Gryffindor era un ronroneo suave cerca de los oídos del Slytherin.

Tom sonrió abiertamente mientras James lo volvió a besar pero ahora más suavemente, le encantaba la sonrisa del mayor la cual solo salía cuando se encontraban solos. Los labios de Tom eran muy rojos y contrastaban mucho con su pálida piel, James subió una de sus manos acariciando con cariño la fría piel, sorprendiéndose por las ligeras pecas que pudo observar, suspiro a través del beso chocando con gracia su pequeña nariz con la respingada del Slytherin, James pensaba que mientras más tiempo pasaban juntos, más se enamoraba de los pequeños detalles del mayor.

Pasos sobre la nieve los distrajeron y poco a poco se separaron dejando sus manos aun unidas en uno de los bolsillos de la túnica de James. La voz de Sirius rompió con el silencio en el lugar, parecía cargar con muchos libros pero el chico no se quejaba sobre eso.

—Severus estas siendo completamente injusto, fueron ellas las que se me acercaron.

—Pero tú no parecías evitarlas, Sirius— Severus caminaba como queriendo alejarse del otro chico pero no se desidia a hacerlo— ¡Coqueteabas con ellas!

—¡Por Merlín Sagrado estas celoso!

—Celoso nunca Black— Severus le dio una mirada de mil odios a Sirius, el más alto suspiro cansado, miro su bolso realizando un encantamiento de extensión indetectable. Coloco todos los libros en el interior del bolso con cuidado y lo cerró—Tú estabas coqueteando con todo el que se te acercaba.

—Severus Snape— El Slytherin lo miro, Sirius tenía su pelo amarrado en una cola de caballo dejando que algunos mechones le cayeran en el rostro, sus ojos grises miraban con tranquilidad casi extraña en un rostro habituado a tener una sonrisa— Cuando las Gryffindor me dijeron que si quería acompañarlas les dije que estaba con mi novio, cuando el Ravenclaw me invito a tomar algo yo me negué porque estaba junto a ti cargando todos los libros que deseabas comprar— Se acercó Severus con tranquilidad, el Slytherin seguía mirándolo— Cuando los mellizos de Hufflepuff me coquetearon yo les devolví el saludo mientras cargaba tus cosas, escuchaba tus berrinches y caminaba a tu paso— Las manos de Sirius viajaron en dirección a los hombros del Severus, acercándolo a su pecho—Si crees que tus celos irracionales me alejaran de tu lado porque no tienes la mínima confianza en tus cualidades, estas muy equivocado.

—No… no es eso—La voz de Severus sonaba pequeña entre los brazos del Gryffindor.

—Sí, lo es—El Slytherin suspiro—Severus tenemos que conversar sobre tus pesadillas—El chico se tenso entre sus brazos—Están…

—¡NO!

—Lo haremos te guste o no—La voz de Sirius era inflexible—No me comí mis sentimientos cuatro años para que unas malditas pesadillas me alejen de ti—Severus dejo que una ligera sonrisa se instalara en su rostro—No sonrías serpiente endemoniada y celosa.

—No-estaba-celoso—Sirius puso una cara de no creer ninguna palabra para después deslizar una de sus sonrisa coqueta en su rostro—¡Deja-de-reírte!

—Snivy, no te pongas pesado—Le abrazo aun más contra su cuerpo. El Slytherin golpeaba su pecho con gracia intentando separarse aunque tenía una ligera sonrisa en los labios y sus pálidas mejillas estaban salpicadas con un tenue sonrojo.

—Estúpido Black—Murmuró colocando su cabeza entre el cuello y el hombro de Sirius—Eres lo más molesto que he conocido, ¿lo sabes?

—Por supuesto, si no lo fuera no me querrías.

Un carraspeo hizo que voltearan a ver como Tom y James los miraban divertidos, Severus empujo a Sirius quien perdió el equilibrio y cayó sobre la nieve. James soltó una carcajada al ver a Sirius en el piso.

—Padfoot, ¿te encuentras bien?— El chico lo miro con una ceja alzada.

—No gracias a ti, Prongs.

—Vamos que no fui yo quien te tiro al piso.

—Pero si el que interrumpió, porque no te vas con tu novio a otra parte—El sonrojo en las mejillas de Tom le sorprendió—Oh… no se lo has pedido.

—No es como si hubiésemos hablado de eso—La ya alzada ceja de Black se alzó aun más— ¡No de esa forma Black!

—¡Oh por Merlín Potter!—La voz de Sirius era molesta—Deja de juntarte con esa serpiente hablas igual que él— La cara de Sirius era una mueca de molestia.

—Y tú igual a Snivellus—Ambos Gryffindor se miraron fijamente en sepulcral silencio para después ponerse a reír como maniáticos. Severus y Tom se miraron encogiéndose ligeramente de hombros.

—Están locos.


	27. Chapter 27

**Resumen: **Por fin la Gran Guerra ha terminado y Harry ha perdido a todas las personas que significaron algo en su vida. La población humana en general ha desaparecido y los magos están al borde de la extinción. Un visitante inesperado de otro mundo le dará la posibilidad de cambiar el rumbo de la historia.

**Categorías:** Harry Potter, Doctor Who

**Géneros:** Romance, Aventura, Acción, Humor etc.

**Advertencias:** Crossorver, Mpreg, semi-AU, etc.

**Descargo Responsabilidades:**Ni Harry Potter, Ni Doctor Who, me pertenecen… para mi desgracia, solo usó sus personajes para mi entretención personal. Harry Potter pertenece a J.K Rowling y Warner Channel, mientras que Doctor Who, perteneces a la BBC y a sus creadores.

Ahora les dejo el siguiente capítulo. ¡adiós!

* * *

**Capitulo 27: "Entre Peleas y Secuestros"**

* * *

El doctor observaba con curiosidad como Remus y Lucius parecían tener una tensa conversación a pesar de que pasaba muchos años junto a humanos el comportamiento de ellos a veces escapaba de su entendimiento.

Lucius parecía cada vez más molesto y Remus hablaba al punto de un gruñido casi animal, John miro como Malfoy palidecía ligeramente mientras Lupin lo miro con un gesto dolido. El Rubio intentaba disculparse pero el cuerpo de Remus se alejó de él caminando hasta John, el doctor observo como el rostro parecía transformarse en una sonrisa forzada y Lucius caminaba atrás con un rostro pétreo.

—¿Estás bien?— La pregunta sorprendió a Remus quien solo asintió ahora sin sonreír

—Sí, no te preocupes, son… conversaciones con el obtuso de Malfoy.

—Estás seguro, ¿Por qué parece que quieres golpear a alguien?

—Tranquilo, no será a ti a quien golpee de tener oportunidad— La voz de Remus era tan rotunda que el doctor supo de inmediato que si Malfoy volvía a hablar se llevaría un par de maldiciones por parte del siempre controlado prefecto de Gryffindor—Mejor busquemos a Sirius y James, se supone que terminarían de conversar y ver como seguían las cosas, pero parece que todos decidieron desaparecer.

—Mientras hayan logrado arreglar sus problemas, la verdad me estaba molestando los gimoteos de James— Remus asintió dándole la razón—¿Terminaste de comprar todo?

—Sí—Respondió mirando al chico del futuro—¿Y tú?

—También, sabes si Lucius ha terminado—Dijo mirando de reojo al rubio que tras ellos caminaba en silencio.

—Él había terminado sus compras antes.

—¿Entonces porque vino?—Los ojos de Remus perdieron su frialdad para volverse cada vez más cálidos.

Un momento de silencio se extendió entre ambos para después encogerse de hombros con una ligera sonrisa. Lucius quien escuchaba la conversación en silencio solo le regalo una mirada. Los tres siguieron caminando por las calles de la ciudad en busca de los demás.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Harry había salido de la cámara dejando a las serpientes en ella, prometiéndoles ir a buscarlas antes de partir a su siguiente misión, las criaturas sisearon amenazas en el caso de no cumplir su palabra. Harry solo sonrió al recordarlas, siguió caminando por el castillo rumbo a la torre de astronomía, pero desistió de su intención cuando recordó que tendría que planear el viaje a la mansión Malfoy. Se devolvió rumbo a las mazmorras llegando a la imagen de la serpiente.

—_Primus inter pares_— La puerta se abrió rápidamente y Harry entro por el pasadizo llegando a la amplia sala común. Se sorprendió al ver a Evan en ella—¿Qué haces aquí?—Pregunto curioso—No deberías estar en Hogsmade con todos.

—Lo mismo podría preguntarte a ti—La voz de Evan era tranquila, pero Harry había aprendido con el tiempo a distinguir detrás de las mascaras de todos. El chico estaba nervioso, muy nervioso, su pelo castaño estaba desordenado, muy poco cuidado, estaba pálido, ojeroso y parecía haber adelgazado, se regaño al haber dejado pasar síntomas como esos.

—¿Sucede algo?— Harry se sentó junto a Evan sintiéndose ligeramente mal por lo que haría. Se concentró tratando de vislumbrar poco a poco la mente de Evan, intento no parecer sorprendido cuando choco con una fuerte muralla mental. Se levanto con rapidez alejándose unos pasos y levanto su varita en dirección al chico—¿Hace cuanto visitaron a tu familia?

—Yo…

Evan se levanto más pálido de ser posible, intento levantar su varita pero los años de experiencia de Harry sobrepasaban el conocimiento de alguien como Rosier.

—_Expelliarmus—_La varita de Evan salto lejos—_Accio varita—_Voló en dirección a las manos de Harry— ¡Habla Rosier! ¿Cuándo visitaron tu casa?—El chico temblaba y su rostro estaba a punto del llanto. Harry escondió su compasión bajo las miles de mascaras que tuvo que cargar. El chico se dejo caer al suelo de rodillas escondiendo su cara entre sus manos—¡Responde!

—Hace una semana—La voz era temblorosa—Se acercaron unas personas… era tan extraño, hicieron preguntas muy raras… parecían conocerte—Harry endureció sus ojos con frialdad.

—¿Qué te dieron para entregarme?—Evan se levanto para sacar temblorosamente de su túnica una carta junto a un paquete— ¿Nada más?—El chico negó.

—Me dijeron que no la abriera si no quería morir.

—Me alegro que no lo hicieras—Le hablo sin dejar de apuntarlo, observo como el cuadro de Salazar parecía moverse— _Salazar necesito que avises al director que tenemos problemas, muchos, problemas…_ El siseo estremeció a Evan, Salazar en el cuadro desapareció rápidamente.

—Lo siento, yo… yo no quería… pero ellos tienen a mis madres—Harry miro al chico—Ellos dijeron que tenía que dejarlo en tu pieza y salir rápidamente—El de ojos verdes asintió—Mi hermana no recuerda nada porque la obliviataron.

—No te preocupes, _desmaius— _El cuerpo de Rosier cayó al suelo rápidamente y Harry observo las cosas que dejo sobre la mesa. En ese instante la puerta de la sala común se abrió revelando la figura del director.

—Buenas tardes Harry—El moreno solo asintió al mirarlo—¿Pero qué ha sucedido?—El hombre lo miro tras sus lentes de medialuna, sus ojos azules observaban todo el lugar para detenerse en el desmayado adolescente.

—La verdad temo que ellos empezaron a mover las piezas—Miró a Rosier—Tienen a su familia y parecía muy acongojado por entregarme esto—La varita de Harry apunto hacia la mesa donde Albus se pudo dar cuenta del paquete y la carta—Será mejor que lo llevemos a enfermería, necesito ver que hechizos puede tener estas cosas o él.

Dumbledore asintió en silencio mientras lanzaba un Locomotor Corpus para sacar al chico rumbo a la enfermería. Harry tomo con cuidado los artefactos y ninguno pareció reaccionar de manera que los guardo en su capa, camino rumbo a la enfermería con rapidez, interrogaría a Rosier y después bajaría de vuelta a la cámara para terminar de esbozar el plan que tenía en su mente.

La enfermera se encontraba realizando unas pociones para el Slytherin en el momento que Harry llego. Espero con paciencia a que la mujer terminara con todas las revisiones estándar para después voltearse ante ambos magos.

—El chico solo tiene un cuadro de anorexia nerviosa—Los miro con ojo acusador—Realmente no me quiero imaginar que pudo haberlo gatillado—La mujer suspiro—Parecía saludable desde el último examen de rutina—Dumbledore le sonrió con tranquilidad—Por lo menos no corre peligro de muerte.

—Déjeme entonces revisarlo a mi—Harry levanto su varita—_Enérvate_—Rosier se levanto después de removerse incomodo y lanzar un gemido de dolor—¿Despierto Evan?

—¿Qué sucedió?—Le miro algo preocupado.

—Te hare un par de hechizos necesito que te relajes, ¿está bien?—Rosier asintió dubitativamente. Harry le sonrió con confianza para después apuntar con su varita la cabeza del Slytherin—_Finite Mentis Custodium_—Rosier se estremeció para después relajarse—_Legeremens_.

Harry perdió un relativo contacto con la realidad, era como si soñase despierto observo una gran puerta de color marrón, miro a su alrededor y observo como Evan parecía sentado en un sillón mientras Dennis parecía estar desmayada en el piso, se dio la vuelta y a pesar de ser un recuerdo no pudo evitar estremecerse de ira al ver frente a frente el rostro de Ginerva Weasley, un poco más lejos se encontraban Anthony Dolohov, con su pelo castaño envejecido y sus ojos cafés cansados, a la derecha de Ginny se encontraba Walden Macnair, se sentó con rapidez en uno de los sillones mientras sacudía sus túnicas negras de Mortifago, y para terminar de cerrar el grupo Thorfinn Rowle, su cabello rubios parecían sucio y su rostro se mostraba cansado.

—¿Quiénes son ustedes?—La voz de Evan sonaba fría a pesar de que su rostro mostraba un visible temor—¿Dónde están mis madres?

—Las preguntas las hacemos nosotros mocoso—Dolohov lo apuntaba con su varita con molestia—¿Conoces a Harry Potter?—Evan hizo una mueca de confusión—¡RESPONDE CRUCIO!—El chico se retorcía bajo la maldición mientras gritaba de dolor. Macnair solo suspiro.

—Si lo matas Potter se enterará y si no conoce a Potter, solo mataras a uno de los nuestros—La voz de Macnair no sonaba preocupada por nada, observó como Dolohov terminaba la maldición mientras el chico sollozaba en voz baja.

—Te volveré a preguntar—El castaño con una mirada Psicópata—¿Conoces a Harry Potter?—Evan solo negó.

—No conozco a ningún… Harry Potter, solo ha James Potter—Su voz sonaba débil, por el cansancio y el llanto.

—Porqué no matamos al padre, así Potter desaparecerá de nuestras vidas para siempre—La voz de Rowle, logro enfurecer a Harry. Ginerva se acercó agachándose hasta la altura del chico tirado en el piso.

—Escucha niño… sé que lo conoces—La sonrisa era maniática y su voz era tan controlada que fingía preocuparse—Conozco como la gente cambia cuando está a su lado y tu pareces haberlo conocido, quizás no por el nombre de Harry Potter, pero está presente en ti— Su sonrisa se volvió cruel— Quiero que le mandes un mensaje porque sé que él entrara en tu cabeza, buscando información— Se voltio mirando a todos lados y sus ojos cayeron como por instinto en el lugar que se encontraba Harry— Tenemos algo que quieres, Harry.

Harry sintió como tiraban suavemente su mano y desvió su mirada para observar como el director estaba a su lado, sus ojos observaban como el chico era torturado algunos minutos más y le dejaron el paquete en la mesa. La imagen se volvió borrosa y vieron entrar otra figura, estaba completamente encapuchada y dejo una carta en la mesa junto a una botella, para después salir por la puerta que minutos antes habían dejado los otros mortifagos.

Dumbledore y Harry volvieron a la realidad donde se encontraron con la mirada confusa de Evan sentado en la cama de la enfermería. Harry miro a Albus con molestia.

—Tendré que anticipar mis planes.


	28. Chapter 28

**Resumen: **Por fin la Gran Guerra ha terminado y Harry ha perdido a todas las personas que significaron algo en su vida. La población humana en general ha desaparecido y los magos están al borde de la extinción. Un visitante inesperado de otro mundo le dará la posibilidad de cambiar el rumbo de la historia.

**Categorías:** Harry Potter, Doctor Who

**Géneros:** Romance, Aventura, Acción, Humor etc.

**Advertencias:** Crossorver, Mpreg, semi-AU, etc.

**Descargo Responsabilidades:**Ni Harry Potter, Ni Doctor Who, me pertenecen… para mi desgracia, solo usó sus personajes para mi entretención personal. Harry Potter pertenece a J.K Rowling y Warner Channel, mientras que Doctor Who, perteneces a la BBC y a sus creadores.

**Comentario del Autor**: ¡Hola! Lamento no haber podido responder los comentarios de los últimos dos capítulos pero estoy subiendo este muy rápido y no tengo mucho tiempo. Mañana no podre actualizar de manera que el domingo les subiré dos capítulos por dejarlos esperando, de todas maneras agradezco sus comentarios, me animan e inspiran a terminar con la historia. Para los que preguntaban sobre el viaje a la mansión Malfoy, dentro de poco tendremos el ansiado desarrollo. ¡Matta ne!

Ahora les dejo el siguiente capítulo. ¡adiós!

* * *

**Capitulo 28: "De Castigos y Herencias"**

* * *

Harry se encontraba en la cámara secreta, había llevado la carta que ayer le había entregado Evan después de un ataque de nervios, suspiro con pesadez. Las palabras de Ginny aun rondando por su cabeza y la misteriosa figura que había dejado la carta. Cada vez se hacía más extraño.

Miro la carta. Lo único que decía era:

_Siguen vivos, los estoy cuidando._

El Slytherin realmente no entendía que función tenía la carta, ¿Quienes seguía vivos? ¿A quienes cuidaban? ¿Quién los estaba cuidando? ¿Por qué a él tenía que importarle? Había millones de interrogantes y nadie podía resolverlas. Volvió a suspirar con cansancio mientras miraba los planos de la mansión Malfoy que tenía en frente.

El plan era sencillo Tom, Gallet, Lucius y él entrarían por la chimenea principal por otro lado Dumbledore junto a los demás entrarían con el doctor y la TARDIS por los calabozos. Era arriesgado pero necesitaban saber que era lo que estaba en esa mansión y porque la habían modificado además de ir por el padre de Malfoy y las madres de Rosier.

_—¡Amo!—_La voz de Calypso lo saco de sus cavilaciones—_¡¿Esta vez iremos con usted?!_—Harry asintió.

_—Necesitare la ayuda de ambos_—Ambas serpientes sisearon emocionadas, Harry sonrió cuando sintió la puerta de la cámara abrirse mientras la figura de Tom Riddle entraba por la puerta, se enderezo en el asiento para mirarlo.

—Buenas tardes Harry—Riddle se acercó hasta el asiento quedando frente a Harry.

—Hola Tom.

—Tenemos que hablar— Su voz era tranquila pero Harry notaba el matiz de dureza en el fondo.

—Eso hacemos—Harry se sorprendía de cuan infantil se volvía frente a Tom. El mayor lo miro con firmeza.

—Ve a disculparte con tu padre por lo de Quidditch.

—¡Oh! Han arreglado sus problemas y has decidido castigarme— Harry hizo una mueca de burla mientras que Tom lo miro alzando la varita—No te atreverías—Alzó una ceja mientras apretaba firmemente la varita en sus manos.

—_Depulso—_Harry alcanzo a tomar la suya cuando fue lanzado por la cámara. Se levanto furioso. Harry apunto a uno de los sillones.

—_Expulso_—Uno de los sillones fue lanzado en dirección a Tom.

—_Impedimenta_—Tom se movió rápidamente y el sillón solo revoto en el suelo—_Expelliarmus_.

—_Protego_—Harry invoco una barrera—_Demaius._

—_Carpe Inimicum_—El mayor sonrió mientras el hechizo era esquivado, alzo su varita apuntando directamente a Harry—_Confundus_.

Harry recibió el impacto directamente volviendo su mirada algo perdida, se movió un poco pero solo provocó que chocara con otro sillón del lugar, Tom negó con su cabeza molesto.

—_Desmaius_— Harry cayó como peso muerto al piso y Tom solo arreglo el desastre del lugar antes de mirar el cuerpo de Harry —_Locomotor Corpus_— Dejo el cuerpo de su hijo sobre el sillón largo para después sentarse justo frente a él —_Enervate_— Harry despertó con un gemido ronco de molestia—La próxima vez que te diga que hagas algo, hazlo, no me importa si eres del futuro o no, sigo siendo tu padre.

Harry gruño asintiendo. Tom miro la mueca en el rostro viéndose reflejado en otras facciones, el moreno lo miro para después sonreír levemente y acurrucarse entre sus brazos. Tom solo suspiro, él hacía lo mismo cuando James se molestaba.

—Eres igual a James físicamente— Harry asintió mientras colocaba su cabeza sobre las piernas de Riddle, él le paso la mano por el pelo de manera cariñosa—Pero tienes mi maldito carácter, Potter.

—Me alegro que lo notaras—Le regalo una sonrisa sarcástica desde su posición, Tom le tiro el pelo ligeramente.

—Levántate, ve a disculparte con tu padre y después abriremos ese paquete misterioso que está en el despacho del viejo director—Harry se levanto perezosamente, las serpientes se habían enredado en su cintura como la ultima vez y rápidamente corrió hasta la entrada.

—¡Le diré a papá que llamaste viejo al director!—Tom no pudo responder porque Harry ya se había ido.

—_ ¿Qué se siente ser padre, Tommy?_—El cuadro de Salazar sonrió ligeramente

_—Aun estoy en shock, Salazar pero ese niño indudablemente es nuestro hijo—_Suspiró mirando el cuadro.

_—Tienes un buen chico—_Tom asintió saliendo por la puerta de la cámara.

Caminó por la alcantarilla hasta llegar a los lavabos del tercer piso. Suspiró con molestia al ver al fantasma de Myrtle minutos después una mirada de ligera culpa se poso en sus ojos, movió la cabeza mientras salía por la puerta de los baños rumbo al despacho del director.

Los caminos de Hogwart estaban repletos de alumnos mientras Tom miró con nostalgia los pasillos, realmente se pregunto cómo había dejado de lado este lugar en pos de querer destruir el mundo. Esta es y siempre sería su primera casa, miró a grupos de Slytherin que se juntaban con alumnos de otras casas.

—Este lugar es lo mejor que ha pasado para muchos— Murmuró para sí mientras seguía observando a la multitud de alumnos. Siguió su recorrido por los pasillos para llegar hasta el gran salón donde se encontró a Harry con la cabeza agachada mientras frente a él, James parecía amonestarlo unos minutos para después sonreírle y abrazarlo. Los demás lo miraban con atención desde un poco más lejos. James se dio la vuelta para observarlo llegar para sonreír levemente, Tom solo asintió para después seguir su camino al despacho del director, sabía que los encontraría ahí.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El despacho del director los albergaba a todos, cada alumno parecía muy entretenido en algún instrumento en el lugar. Tom y Harry los miraban con gracia, la gran mayoría de los objetos a la vista eran inofensivos al grado de ser solo decorativos. El director apareció con un Grindelwald con aspecto saludable, parecía mejor vestido y más animado.

—Buenos días jóvenes— Los alumnos se acercaron alejándose de los instrumentos—Espero que hayan dormido bien— Algunos sonrieron de manera sugerente y otros solo se sonrojaron. Harry se encogió de hombros y John lo miro entretenido— ¿Abrirás ahora el paquete?—Harry asintió mirando el paquete sobre la mesa, los demás se alejaron del escritorio por precaución.

—_Revelo—_Apuntó al objeto mientras este se abrió rápidamente en el interior parecía un espejo y un anillo. El rostro de Harry se descompuso mientras que sus ojos se abrieron rápidamente en una mueca de puro terror.

—¿Harry?—La voz de John lo saco de su estupor. El chico corrió hasta el paquete sin tocarlo.

—_Specialis Revelum_—Suspiró cuando nada salió de él—Por Merlín sangriento—Murmuraba— ¡Por la maldita sangre de los mortifagos!

—¿Qué es eso?—James miro con curiosidad los objetos le parecían muy familiares—¡No puede ser!

—¡Es el espejo comunicador!—Sirius miro sorprendido el objeto. Los demás lo miraron confundido.

—¡Tienes razón!—Remus se acercó rápidamente al escritorio. Tom y los demás los observaban curiosos.

—¿Espejo comunicador?—Le interrogo Lucius, Remus solo sonrió, mientras Sirius empezó a hablar.

—Cuando James y yo teníamos castigos separados nos comunicábamos a través de los espejos—Habló Sirius algo nervioso por la mirada molesta de su profesor y la entretenida del director—Así lográbamos planear las bromas.

—Eres…—La voz de Severus sonaba muy molesta. Sirius le sonrió y él Slytherin solo pudo suspirar negando suavemente.

—¿Pero quién tiene el otro espejo?—Preguntó Remus.

—Yo—Harry sonaba tétrico.

—¿Tú?—Pregunto James confundido—Entonces quien tenía mi espejo—James miro con preocupación como el rostro de Harry se contraía en una mueca de furia—¿Harry?

Harry tomo el anillo en sus manos con tristeza, pero abrió los ojos sorprendido cuando recordó la carta en su bolsillo—Está vivo… ¡Está vivo!— Toda sus tristeza se fue para después tomar la carta en su bolsillo, miro su baúl a unos pasos del escritorio del director junto a los baúles de Severus y Lucius. Rápidamente se acercó a él sacando de su interior las anteriores cartas—¡Por Merlín como soy tan estúpido!

—¿Harry que sucede?—Lucius lo miraba con sorpresa.

—John, te acuerdas cuando miramos la primera carta que dije—El rostro de John parecía confundido, hizo una mueca intentando recordar.

—Eeer… mencionaste algo de no reconocer la magia.

—Sí—Miró a todos con ligera aprehensión—Porque para un mago es muy difícil reconocer su propia magia si no la ha realizado—Los alumnos lo miraban con perplejidad mientras que los mayores abrieron los ojos sorprendidos.

—Tú… es imposible…—Dijo Grindelwald sorprendido— Centenar de años que no sucede algo como eso.

—¿Qué sucede?—Pregunto Sirius confundido por las palabras.

—Cuando me case con Draco—Suspiró ligeramente—Sucedió algo muy extraño con nuestras magias—Miró su varita con cariño—Nuestras magias se combinaron, nuestra señal mágica muto de alguna forma.

—¿Eso es posible?—Remus parecía muy sorprendido. Albus lo miró para después hablar tranquilamente.

—Se dice que hay personas con mucho poder que cuando se unen, sus propias magias se unen también—Suspiro—Casos muy raros pero no me sorprende que le suceda a Harry.

—La verdad a mi tampoco—Murmuró Tom mirando al moreno con preocupación— Ha mostrado poder controlar su herencia mágica—Se detuvo unos momentos—Su núcleo mágico mucho mejor que cualquiera de los herederos.

—¿Herederos? ¿Herencia Mágica? ¿De qué demonios hablan?—John los observaba con confusión. Tom suspiro.

—Yo soy el heredero de Slytherin, Smith— Los alumnos lo miraron con los ojos abiertos de sorpresa— De manera que como mago tengo un potencial mucho más grande que un mago común.

—Er…eres el heredero… el heredero de Slytherin—La voz de James sonaba pequeña casi temerosa.

—Sí…—Asintió lentamente—¿Es un problemas?—Tom lo miró con un ligero temor en ellos. James suspiró.

—Los Potter siempre hemos sido descendientes de Godric Gryffindor—Ahora Tom abrió los ojos sorprendido.

—¡De Gryffindor!—James asintió. Los alumnos, Grindelwald y Dumbledore miraban la conversación sorprendidos. Harry solo suspiro.

—Lo supe desde mis quince años—Les habló con tranquilidad, tanto James como Tom se voltearon a mirarlo. Harry se desabrocho la túnica mostrando el pecho—_Finite Glamour—_Apunto con su varita a su pecho y el hechizo se desvaneció mientras dejaba ver la imagen de un león en posición de ataque y una serpiente mirándolo de frente—Esa marca apareció después que casi destrocé el castillo con mi poder.

—¡Un heredero de Slytherin y Gryffindor!—La voz de Gallet sonaba muy sorprendida.

—Sí, esperamos muchos años por ese heredero.


	29. Chapter 29

**Resumen: **Por fin la Gran Guerra ha terminado y Harry ha perdido a todas las personas que significaron algo en su vida. La población humana en general ha desaparecido y los magos están al borde de la extinción. Un visitante inesperado de otro mundo le dará la posibilidad de cambiar el rumbo de la historia.

**Categorías:** Harry Potter, Doctor Who

**Géneros:** Romance, Aventura, Acción, Humor etc.

**Advertencias:** Crossorver, Mpreg, semi-AU, etc.

**Descargo Responsabilidades:**Ni Harry Potter, Ni Doctor Who, me pertenecen… para mi desgracia, solo usó sus personajes para mi entretención personal. Harry Potter pertenece a J.K Rowling y Warner Channel, mientras que Doctor Who, perteneces a la BBC y a sus creadores.

**Respuesta a los comentarios: **

**Luna Oscura: **oweee! amo a Sev y Pad, err... en un futuro más próximo veremos que sucedió con Severus.

**Beloblack: **responderé tus tres post. 1) see tambien me encantan sus relaciones, trato de que cada uno refleje un avance sin olvidar que no todo es color de rosa. 2) nooop no le tengo fobia a Ginny, de hecho lo contrario... 3) Draquinis... por fin pude resolver mi disyuntiva de que apareciera y ¡Apareció! el como... bueno más adelante lo veran.. =)

**TinkofAli: **hahah xD me he reido muchisimo con tu post, la verdad es que sí draco esta vivo, el como, el porque, y el cuando aparecerá... como dije antes ya lo veran =3

**ggbmiharu: **o.o? ¿di algún indicio de que draco este embarazado? ... anyway seguro lo veras pronto, sobre los post anteriores, me encanta que te gustara como son Tom y James, la verdad sentimentalmente James es más controlado que Tom, quien vive de las dudas, pero lo hace porque tambien tiene demonios con los que tratar.

**Kari-chii: **Estoy anciosa de saber que opinan sobre el rumbo que empezara a tomar la historia.

**GinaNott:** mi no entender el post, pero me alegro que te gustara la historia.

**Shiray: **hahha xD slow down sweethart. Pronto te responderé todas la preguntas.

Ahora les dejo el siguiente capítulo. ¡adiós!

* * *

**Capitulo 29: "Entre profecías y aliens"**

* * *

Un silencio siguió aquellas palabras, todos en el despacho se encontraban anonadados por ver un viejo retrato donde ahora aparecía Salazar Slytherin acompañado de la imagen de Godric Gryffindor. Harry miró con extrañeza el cuadro, ligeramente aprehensivo por la situación.

—¿Cómo que llevas esperando por ese heredero?—La voz de Tom era algo amenazante para después cambiar a incrédula—¡Y desde cuando puedes hablar sin parsel!

—Desde siempre Tom—Habló con tranquilidad el hombre del retrato—Solo que necesitaba hacer que pensaran que no podía—Salazar le sonrió.

—¿Por qué me necesitaban?

—Helga Hufflepuff era una bruja muy interesante—Godric hablaba mirando a todos mientras evadía la pregunta—No solo tenía un gran corazón, sino también un asombroso poder… un poder que legó a personas especiales.

—Déjame adivinar— Harry suspiro con pesadez imaginándose lo que venía—Ella era una vidente.

—Sí— Godric asintió mientras detuvo su mirada en el director de Hogwart.

—Estoy cansado de la gente que tienen esa habilidad junto con profecías que guíen mi vida— La voz de Harry sonaba muy sincera.

—Eres una persona muy especial Harry—Habló Salazar mirándolo a los ojos—Siempre lo has sido y creo que siempre lo supiste.

—Mi poder era incluso muy superior a los magos normales—Harry se acercó a un asiento dejándose caer pesadamente—Después de que vencí a Voldemort, me empezaron a temer—Sus ojos se oscurecieron y apretó entre sus manos el anillo junto al espejo.

—Helga nos profetizo la destrucción de la magia— Salazar ahora hablaba mirando a los mayores—Gracias a eso construimos Hogwart—Detuvo su mirada en Harry con intensidad—Como protección de ella.

Harry estaba en silencio mientras que los demás atacaban a preguntas al cuadro de los fundadores, suspiro con pesadez mirando el anillo en sus manos, ese era el anillo de matrimonio de Draco, quería ponerse a llorar de la emoción. ¡Su esposo estaba vivo! Ahora podía entender porque las barreras de la mansión no lo reconocieron, su propia magia aun ahora estaba mutando…

Miró la carta, no entendía porque los mapas de las mansiones de tres de los cuatro fundadores estaban en cartas. ¿Por qué cartas? ¿Por qué solo tres? ¿Dónde estaba la cuarta? La mente de Harry trabajaba a mil revoluciones por minutos, respuestas, eso necesitaba, ¿Cómo empezar? Las cartas estaban tras los mensajes, pero los hechizos podían ser enviados por cualquiera, entonces como encontrar la mansión de Slytherin… ¿Por qué querían la mansión Malfoy? ¿Cómo encontrar la de Slytherin?... era como si todo se mezclara.

Harry abrió los ojos sorprendido.

—Mezclar—Murmuró mirando las tres cartas juntas con curiosidad—Draco sabría que encontraría las tres cartas pero por que esconder la de Slytherin—Detuvo su tren de pensamientos— ¿Voldemort sabía dónde estaba?—Murmuraba levantándose del sillón para alejarse del grupo—Algo está en la mansión o ellos están en la mansión Slytherin o quizás la buscan, porque toda la información de la mansión estaba entre los libros y datos que la familia Malfoy ha guardado de él.

El director intentaba conversar con Salazar mientras que Tom lo regañaba por no comentarle el que podía hablar normalmente. Gallet por otro lado trataba de preguntarle a Godric sobre porque ambos estaban en un mismo cuadro pero era olímpicamente ignorado. Harry caminó hasta donde se encontraba Malfoy.

—Lucius, ¿Desde cuándo se remonta la familia Malfoy?— Preguntó directamente dejando al rubio algo confundido mientras respondía.

—Bueno… desde hace casi mil años—Harry miro a Salazar—¿Por qué?

—Salazar para entrar a tu mansión hay que hacerlo desde la mansión Malfoy—Godric y Salazar lo miraron unos minutos para después sonreír.

—Nadie se tomo la molestia de averiguar eso—Sonrió el castaño mirando a Salazar, el de pelo negro solo asintió.

—Clae Malfoy fue uno de mis mejore amigos—Habló Salazar mirando ligeramente a Godric para después desviarla a Harry — Él sabía de que mi mansión era la que todos buscarían en la ella los antiguos hechizos oscuros—Suspiró Salazar algo cansado—Así que ofreció sus terrenos para hacer de entrada y su familia para guardar los secretos.

—¿Pero por qué yo no sé nada de eso?— La voz de Lucius sonaba molesta.

—Tú padre sigue vivo—Lupin abrió los ojos sorprendido—¡Ellos te necesitan en la mansión porque así podrán extorsionar a tu padre!— Remus miraba asustado a Lucius—Seguramente tu padre no ha hablado— Tomo a Lucius de una mano— Él sabrá como abrir las entradas.

—Exacto por eso es que insistían en la carta para que fueras— Miro a todos— Pero hay algo que se me escapa, algo muy, muy importante… las cartas. ¿Por qué las envían?—Paseo su mirada por todo el lugar mientras su mente buscaba mil soluciones—¿Y si ellos no saben que lo que envían son los mapas de las mansiones?—Se detuvo lentamente— Y por esa razón no pueden ubicar la de Salazar.

—¿Quién los enviaría?— La voz de John sonaba confusa.

—¿Y la magia de Draco?— El tono de Harry era algo dolido obviando la pregunta de John—Él sabría que yo encontraría las cartas, que por lógica escondería algo más, algo que solo yo podría encontrar—Apunto con su varita las tres cartas—_Specialis Revelio_—Nada sucedió—Pero si no es mi varita—Miró su varita unos segundo para después mirar a Lucius—Apunta el objeto y lanza un _Specialis Revelio._

_—Specialis Revelio_—Dijo rápidamente mientras que las tres cartas se juntaban velozmente convirtiéndose en una bola de papel antes de extenderse en un gran mapa.

—Eso era lo que buscaban—Dumbledore miro el mapa con curiosidad—Las cuatro casa… las casa de los fundadores.

—Exacto—Hablo Godric— Todas ellas unidas mágicamente por la mansión Malfoy quienes se han encargado de ser los guardianes de Hogwart y de los herederos por más de mil años—Su voz sonaba profunda, como viajando entre sus recuerdos— Helga cuando nos conto de la profecía hablo de una generación marcada por un niño, un niño maldito—Miró a Harry con tristeza—Quien sería encargado de salvar la magia pero antes tendría que vivir dos veces.

—La verdad estábamos algo confundidos con eso—Salazar puso una mano en la barbilla—¿Vivir dos veces?—Su voz sonaba confundida—Eso era algo confuso pero cuando viniste aquí y comentaste que eras del futuro, lo entendí—Sonrió ligeramente—Pero te casaste con Malfoy—Habló con humor—¡Un heredero y un guardián!—Exclamó—Nunca había sucedido.

—¿Un guardián?—La voz de Harry sonó confusa—Estás diciendo que hay más de uno—Godric asintió.

—Eran nuestros mejores amigos, confiábamos en ellos—Miró el rostro de todo en el salón unos minutos antes de volver a hablar—Los guardianes de Salazar fueron los Malfoy—Salazar alzo una ceja ante la mirada de orgullo de Lucius—Los de Rowena fueron los Lovergood—Harry abrió la boca ligeramente sorprendido—Él de Helga era una chico muy raro, nunca entendí porque lo eligió, su apellido era Granger—La cara de Salazar solo mostró una ligera sonrisa mientras Godric arrugaba el ceño—Por su puesto el mío fueron los Weasley—Ahora Godric sonrió mientras Salazar frunció el ceño—Ellos estuvieron siempre a mi lado.

Harry había caído en un ligero shock, abría y cerraba la boca mientras sus ojos se desviaban en dirección al cuadro.

—¿Qué sucede Harry?— La voz de Sirius lo saco de su mutismo.

—¡Por eso Ginny lo sabía!—Exclamó para sorpresa de los demás—Por eso se llevo a Draco—Murmuró ahora— ¿Quién más?— Recordó a Hermione y Ron pero ellos murieron en una redada contra la casa de Zabini—A menos que los capturaran a ellos también.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso?— Harry miro a Tom.

—Padre—Habló casi solemne— Mi esposo se llama Draco Malfoy, mi mejor amigo Ron Weasley, mi mejor amiga Hermione Granger y una de mis aliadas más poderosas Luna Lovergood.

Todos en el salón quedaron sorprendidos incluyendo los retratos, Harry caminó para sentarse en uno de los asientos del despacho.

—Ahora entiendo porque Ginny supo llevárselos—Agacho la mirada— Hermione y Ron desaparecieron en uno de los ataque a las casas mortifagas—Coloco su manos en sus rodillas con lentitud—Durante la lucha en el castillo Luna desapareció—Se paso las manos nervioso por el pelo.

El director miró con seriedad la situación.

—Aun después de lo que te has enterado pretendes seguir con el plan—Su voz era plana aunque sus ojos brillaban en dirección al chico. Harry asintió.

—¡Pero quieren a Lucius!—Remus sujetaba el brazo de Malfoy muy fuerte mientras que el rostro del rubio era algo más pálido de lo normal.

—Nosotros iremos con él—Tom habló mirando a Remus—Gallet, Harry y yo iremos junto a Lucius mientras que ustedes junto con el director entraran por otro lugar— Harry miro a John.

—Ve por la TARDIS— El rubio asintió saliendo del despacho.

—¿La TARDIS?— Harry sonrió. Pregunto Sirius confundido.

—Si lo explico perderá la sorpresa, solo esperen a verla.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

John corría rumbo a la torre Gryffindor esquivando con velocidad a todos los alumnos hasta que llego al retrato de la dama gorda.

—_Caramelo de banana_—La dama del retrato le sonrió mientras abría para darle el paso.

John entro mirando la solitaria sala común, los alumnos estaban en el tren rumbo a sus casas en navidad y los pocos que quedaban estaban se encontraban en sus habitaciones. Subió rápidamente a las habitaciones llegando a su baúl del cual saco la pequeña TARDIS. Camino hasta el centro de la habitación dejando la nave en el piso mientras sacaba la cadena, camino chocando con los baúles de Sirius, James y Remus.

Sonrió cargando los baúles al interior de la TARDIS, mientras abría la puerta. Un ruido en la pieza lo hizo voltearse y se encontró cara a cara con un par de ojos castaños muy familiares.

—¿Como…?—El desconocido mostro su muñeca—Un manipulador del Vortex Temporal—El desconocido asintió.

—Tenemos que hablar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

—¿Qué le tomara tanto tiempo?—James sonaba intranquilo caminando de lado a lado en el despacho del director, Severus y Sirius se habían sentando junto a Tom quien parecía exasperado por el caminar del Gryffindor.

—Prongs cálmate de una vez—Sirius intentaba calmarse a sí mismo pero James no ayudaba. Harry suspiró cansado mientras observaba como Gallet y Dumbledore miraban los mapas.

—James, si no te sientas te hechizare—La voz de Tom era molesta y muy alterada, James iba a hablar cuando un extraño sonido lo distrajo.

—Ya está aquí—Murmuró Harry levantándose de su asiento para empezar a caminar. En medio del despacho apareció una caseta de policías azul, la puerta se abrió lentamente mientras una cabeza rubia salió por la puerta ajustándose sus lentes—Tardaste, ¿Que te entretuvo?

—Un par de cosas—Harry miró la sonrisa del doctor con algo de aprehensión—Los que irán conmigo pasen, por favor—La verdad fue que todos entraron a la TARDIS, querían saber que era esa máquina que podía atravesar las barreras anti-aparición del colegio. Se sorprendieron cuando en su interior era inmensa.

—Es…es más grande por dentro— La voz de Sirius sonaba muy asombrada. Severus a su lado caminaba con tranquilidad pero con la misma sorpresa en el rostro.

—¡Es genial!—James no podía contener su emoción mientras avanzaba corriendo por ella para observarla por todas partes, Tom negó con la cabeza siguiéndole más pausado. Remus y Lucius caminaban por la pasarela seguidos de cerca por Albus y un muy sorprendido Gallet.

—¿Esto es tecnología del futuro?—Preguntó Grindelwald sorprendido, el lugar era gigante y muy fuera de su época.

—No—Miraron a John con curiosidad—Es tecnología alien.

—Vamos, sabemos que vienen del futuro pero alien— James lo miro divertido mientras que el doctor miro a Harry interrogante.

—¿Por qué son capaces de creer en todo tipo de criaturas y no en aliens?—Harry se encogió de hombros indiferente—¿De dónde crees que vienen las criaturas? ¿Creen que crecieron o mutaron de tu raza?—Miró a James con inusitada curiosidad.

—Bueno, la verdad… nunca me lo había preguntado— James sonaba algo azorado por la vergüenza.

—¿Entonces que eres?—Pregunto Tom intentando desviar la atención de James, él solo le sonrió con agradecimiento.

—Un señor del tiempo—Severus miro con extrañeza cuando John dijo eso.

—Pero pareces bastante humano—John sonrió mirando a Severus.

—Ustedes se parecen a los señores del tiempo—Les hablo acercándose a los controles de la TARDIS— Nosotros llegamos primero.

—¿Cómo sabemos que eso es verdad?— Ahora Lucius con ligero escepticismo. John sonrió a Albus con alegría. El anciano sonrió levantando su varita.

—_Sonorus_—El sonido de los corazones se amplió.

(dokun-dokun-dokun-dokun… dokun-dokun-dokun-dokun)

—_finite incantatem—_Dijo el anciano bajando la varita.

—Es…es imposible—Lo ojos de Lucius eran brillaban incrédulos— Tienes dos corazones—John asintió.

—La primera vez que los oí me asuste demasiado que casi corrí hacia él—Le dijo Remus divertido—Pero Harry me desmayo.

—¡La clase de pociones!—Severus sonaba asombrado a lo que Harry asintió—Esas esporas con la poción funcionan para crear una poción del desmayo.

—Y la más fuerte—Le sonrió Harry— Ahora será mejor alistarnos para ir a la mansión Malfoy—Lucius camino con hidalguía hasta la salida, seguido de cerca por de Harry, Tom y Grindelwald—Ustedes se quedaran aquí y entraran por el sótano—Harry se detuvo en la entrada y saco algo de sus ropas. Una serpiente blanca apareció entre sus manos.

—_¡Pero yo quería ir con usted amo!_

_—Calypso eres menos peligrosa para ellos que no hablan parsel._

_—Como quiera amo— _La serpiente se deslizo hasta John— Cuídala, esta algo molesta por no ir conmigo, cuando lleguen a la mansión hazla crecer a su tamaño, ella te ayudara—John asintió. Harry siguió su camino hasta que escucho la voz del doctor.

—Harry—La voz del doctor hizo que el moreno se diera vuelta— Cuídate por favor… no seas un maldito héroe, te necesitamos vivo.

—Está bien.

—Solo cuídate—John suspiro sabiendo que sus palabras caerían en saco roto.

—Eso haré Doctor.


	30. Chapter 30

**Resumen: **Por fin la Gran Guerra ha terminado y Harry ha perdido a todas las personas que significaron algo en su vida. La población humana en general ha desaparecido y los magos están al borde de la extinción. Un visitante inesperado de otro mundo le dará la posibilidad de cambiar el rumbo de la historia.

**Categorías:** Harry Potter, Doctor Who

**Géneros:** Romance, Aventura, Acción, Humor etc.

**Advertencias:** Crossorver, Mpreg, semi-AU, etc.

**Descargo Responsabilidades:**Ni Harry Potter, Ni Doctor Who, me pertenecen… para mi desgracia, solo usó sus personajes para mi entretención personal. Harry Potter pertenece a J.K Rowling y Warner Channel, mientras que Doctor Who, perteneces a la BBC y a sus creadores.

**Comentario del Autor**: ¡Hola! Como dije antes lo prometido es deuda, así que aquí esta el segundo capitulo prometido. Espero que les guste.

Ahora les dejo el siguiente capítulo. ¡adiós!

* * *

**Capitulo 30: "De Protecciones y Ataques"**

* * *

Harry suspiró cuando salía de la TARDIS, revolvió entre sus bolsillos le había puesto un hechizo de extensión indetectable así que había puesto muchas cosas, busco en el interior sus armas y sus cosas para vestirse. Se detuvo cuando saco el guardapelo de Slytherin mirándolo con confusión.

—¿Y si lo hago su protección?—Murmuró para sí mismo.

Suspiro sacando sus botas para vestirse mientras dejaba todo al lado sobre el escritorio, los demás Slytherin y Gallet lo miraban con curiosidad. Se termino de colocar todos sus implementos cuando se encontró una vez más con el Guardapelo de Slytherin, miró el cuadro donde aun se encontraban Salazar y Godric, Slytherin lo miraba con una sonrisa misteriosa en el rostro al ver el guardapelo.

—Es una protección, ¿cierto?

Salazar asintió mientras hablaba con voz entretenida.

—La verdad tiene muchos hechizos que desconozco.

—¡Por supuesto que tiene hechizos de Protección!—Le gruño molesto Godric— ¡Yo te lo regale!— Harry sonrió mientras miraba a Lucius. Le entrego el guardapelo con rapidez y la con algo de molestia le entrego la capa invisible.

— ¿Qué es esto?— Lucius lo miro con curiosidad.

—Son mis reliquias Malfoy así que cuídalas—Se acercó a la chimenea—Colócate el guardapelo, ellos intentaran hechizarnos en el momento que nos vean de manera que eso repelerá los primeros hechizos—Tomo los polvos Flu—Después quiero que te escondas…—Lucius iba a abrir la boca para protestar—Lucius, no me interesa que seas un Malfoy, en este instante te necesitamos vivo, no me sirves muerto—Suspiro levemente—Además… Remus y Draco me matarían si te pasara algo—Lo miro unos segundos— Cuando lleguemos colócate la capa y apártate de los hechizos, por favor.

Lucius suspiro pesadamente para después asentir. Tom y Gallet sostuvieron sus varitas mientras sacaban los polvos.

—Iré primero—Dijo Lucius, Harry lo miro aprehensivamente—Si este guardapelo repele los hechizos— miró a Harry— Tú lo dijiste, atacaran en el momento que pongamos un pie en la mansión, eso les dará tiempo a ustedes de aparecer en la mansión—Harry lo miro con aprehensión pero asintió ligeramente molesto. Lucius camino a la chimenea con los polvos en una mano y en la otra la capa junto a su varita.

—Mansión Malfoy—Los demás lo imitaron.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

John miro la pantalla de su TARDIS con tranquilidad mientras observaba como los demás desaparecían por la chimenea. Estaba ligeramente entretenido al ver como Sirius, Remus y James caminaban por la nave observando pero sin tocar nada. Severus se había mantenido en su lugar junto a Albus quien observaba con curiosidad la maquina.

—¿Ya se fueron?—John asintió ante la pregunta de Remus quien se había acercado a su lado— ¿Tendremos que irnos ahora?

—Sí, esperen unos minutos—John salió de la TARDIS mientras los demás se quedaban en ella. Uno minutos después apareció algo sonriente— Será mejor que nos vallamos, ellos seguro están luchando en el vestíbulo de la mansión— Suspiró, tocando los controles de la TARDIS— Nos vamos, así que sujétense porque será un viaje turbulento…— Sonrió algo maniático y los demás solo se sujetaron de algún lugar de la TARDIS.

La nave hizo un fuerte ritmo mientras se movía con rapidez, todos se tambalearon para después afirmarse con más fuerza, John sonrió aun más entretenido cuando la nave se estremeció y se movió más rápido.

—¡POR SANTA MORGANA!— Escuchó la voz de Sirius antes de hablar.

—¡ALLONS-Y!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Lucius esquivaba los hechizos escondido tras la capa de Invisibilidad, se sorprendió de que alguien tuviera un artefacto como ese pero no pudo seguir en sus divagaciones cuando un Avada estuvo a punto de rozarlo. Harry estaba hecho una furia había sacado una serpiente y la había agrandado, la mujer pelirroja se sorprendió para después lanzar más hechizos como loca. Lucius sabía que eso era un basilisco y entre las propiedades que tenía su piel, era un gran escudo contra los hechizos.

—¡CREES QUE CON ESO ME VENCERAS HARRY!—La pelirroja gritaba enloquecida. Los demás que lo acompañaban eran hombres, que se veían tan viejos, cansados y locos como ella— _¡Avada Kedavra_!

—Vamos Ginny, doce años te han envejecido necesitas mejorar tu puntería. _Confundus—_Harry esquivo la maldición mientras hablaba apuntando a la pelirroja con su varita—_Desmaius._

—_Impedimenta—_La chica se movió por la sala, evitando las maldiciones que Tom le lanzaba a Dolohov y Gallet luchaba contra Macnair —_Depulso._

Harry salió volando por hacia uno de las murallas mientras recuperaba un poco el sentido y esquivaba la espada que Ginny envió en su dirección, miro hacia abajo y logro ver los pies de Lucius bajo la capa.

—Sal de la habitación Lucius—Habló lo suficientemente fuerte para que el rubio escuchara— Si te quedas podrían matarte. La serpiente te protegerá. _¡Expulso!_—Lanzo la espada de vuelta contra Ginny quien la esquivaba mientras trataba de acabar con la serpiente de Harry—_ Odiseo, ve y protege a Lucius, está bajo una capa invisible pero sé que puedes olfatearlo.-_

_—Como diga amo…—_La serpiente se arrastró fuera del lugar. Lucius salió rápidamente fuera del cuarto.

—Vamos Harry no quieres ver a tu amado Draco—Harry la miro con rabia—O quizás ya lo he matado. ¡_Avada Kedavra_!

—¡_Cave Inimicum_, sé que está vivo Ginerva!—Detuvo la maldición mientras se acercaba hacia la pelirroja—_Bombarda_— Muchos artefactos explosaron cerca de ella pero no se movió ni un milímetro de su posición.

—¡_Crucio_!— La maldición golpeo de lleno a Harry mientras se retorcía de dolor por la varita de Ginny— Eso no lo sabes Harry además… quisiera saber cómo te enteraste que estábamos aquí ¡_incarcerous_!— Las cuerdas amarraron a Harry y la sonrisa de Ginny se volvió más maniática—¡_Mendacium_!—Los ojos de Harry mostraron una veta de terror ante el hechizo— ¿Cómo te enteraste que estábamos acá?

—Lo deduje por el paquete y las cartas que enviaste con Rosier—El rostro de Ginny se mostraba confuso.

Tom observaba como Harry estaba atado pero no podía ayudarlo porque Dolohov lo forzaba a retroceder y salir de la habitación, por el otro lado Gallet tenía serios problemas con Macnair, el tipo lo había confundido y estuvo a punto de rozarlo con una imperdonable pero logro esquivarla mientras se protegía con los pilares fuera de la habitación.

—¡¿Qué cartas?!

—Las que iban con el paquete— Harry se removía entre las cuerdas intentando alcanzar su varita a pasos de él.

—¿Viste quien la envió?— El moreno intentaba no seguir hablando pero el hechizo le impedía mentir.

—No, estaba encapuchada— Se volvió a mover para buscar la manera de alcanzar su varita. Ginny no lo miraba, parecía más concentrada en sus pensamientos.

—¡¿Qué tenían esas cartas?!

—Los mapas de las propiedades de los fundadores de Hogwart— Ginny estaba roja de furia, apretaba tan fuerte su varita que sus manos estaban blancas.

—¿Cómo supiste que estábamos en este tiempo?

—Por... por…— Harry intentaba detener el flujo de sus pensamientos pero se hacía muy difícil.

—¡Responde, _Crucio_!—El moreno se retorció bajo la varita—¿Cómo te enteraste que estábamos en este tiempo?

—Por el doctor—Ginerva lo miro confundida y sostuvo su varita en alto.

—¿Quién es el doctor?

—Un señor del tiempo… Un alien que viaja en el Espacio-Tiempo—Harry miro la cara de Ginny y parecía que ella le creía porque no dudo de sus palabras se movió un poco más aun amarrado y por fin pudo alcanzar su varita—_Everte Statum—_Ginny perdió el equilibrio— _Expelliarmus_— La varita de la pelirroja salió volando de sus manos. Ella corrió en dirección a su varita mientras Harry se desataba las cuerdas y eliminaba el hechizo de la verdad.

Ginny aprovecho ese momento para salir de la habitación corriendo mientras tenía su varita en la mano, miro como Macnair y Dolohov peleaban a unos metros de ella.

—¡Vámonos!—Ambos hombres la miraron unos minutos confundidos para después asentir. Ginny tomo una pequeña pelota de oro— ¡_Portus_!— Miró a Harry unos minutos para después sonreírle—Lamento que nuestra reunión haya sido tan corta Harry pero te dejare un regalo en honor a la perra de tu tutor ¡_Sectumsempra_!—El moreno no pudo evitar la sorpresa ante el hechizo que le dio de lleno en el pecho haciéndolo retorcerse, sangraba y chillaba con dolor.

—¿Qué hacemos con las cosas?—Dolohov parecía molesto, pero sonrió ante la vista de Harry retorciéndose, la mirada de Ginny era completamente fría. Tanto Macnair como Dolohov temblaron levemente.

—¡_Avada Kedavra_!—Lanzaron ambos para después correr hacia la pelirroja y desaparecer con ella. Tanto Gallet como Tom esquivaron con eficacia las maldiciones preocupados por la horrible condición del moreno, el Slytherin se acercó rápidamente a Harry quien parecía sangrar, Tom alzo su varita en dirección a su hijo.

—_Finite Incantate_— Harry abrió los ojos muy cansado pero sin dejar de sangrar por las heridas— ¿Cómo te encuentras?

—Como si miles de espadas me han atravesado—Susurró cansado, se alzó sentándose en el piso y levanto su varita con esfuerzo—¡_Accio capa invisible_!—La capa salió volando a sus manos y pudieron observar como Lucius salía de atrás de unos sillones—¿Te encuentras bien?

—Mejor que tú en este caso—El rubio camino hasta Harry quien le pidió a Gallet que doblara la capa mientras él la guardaba en uno de sus bolsillos que tenían un hechizo de extensión indetectable—Tus heridas se ven horribles—Harry solo se rio para después toser un poco de sangre. Tom lo miro con aprehensión.

—Tranquilízate, no moriré por esto… he… he tenido peores—Miró a Riddle con entretención.

—Algo que podamos hacer por ti muchacho—Gallet lo miraba también algo preocupado, él había conocido a Harry hace muy poco pero el chico se había mostrado ser una persona muy integra en muchos aspectos.

Escucharon pasos detrás de la puerta, todos levantaron sus varitas en dirección a la puerta que se abría, del interior salió la figura de John seguido de cerca por Remus que traía apoyado a un muy cansado Abraxan Malfoy junto a ellos estaba James que traía entre sus brazo el cuerpo de una rubia, detrás de todos venia Sirius y Severus junto a un muy cansado Albus Dumbledore.

—Veo que lograron llegar—Murmuró Harry desde su posición.

Lucius bajo su varita para acercarse rápidamente hacia Remus y ayudar a su padre, John miró el cuerpo sangrante de Harry negando con la cabeza ligeramente. James dejo el cuerpo de la muchacha en un largo sillón mientras se acercaba a Tom para observar si estaba herido.

—¿Eso fue una maldición?—La voz de Sirius sonaba preocupada mirando las heridas de Harry. Tom asintió mientras lo ayudaba a sentarse en una de las sillas del lugar— ¿Cómo es posible?

El rostro de Severus se ponía cada vez más pálido mientras observaba las repercusiones de la maldición, Harry lo miro frunciendo el seño con molestia.

—No fue tu culpa—Dijo secamente, Severus se estremeció.

—Entonces… fue—Harry asintió. Ahora Sirius miró con confusión el intercambio entre los dos—Lo siento tanto… yo.

—Tranquilízate Severus, no fuiste tú quien la lanzo.

—¡Pero la cree!— El gryffindor abrió los ojos muy sorprendido por esa afirmación, su mirada iba de Harry a Severus con aprehensión mientras Dumbledore y Gallet se acercaban a la muchacha inconsciente en el sillón. Lucius y Remus en cambio dejaron a Abraxas acomodarse en un sillón de su destrozada sala, para después revisar entre ellos que no tuvieran ninguna herida.

—¿Tú creaste eso?— Severus se dio media vuelta caminando hacia Harry velozmente, Sirius sólo lo seguía con la mirada. El moreno suspiro.

—La maldición que me lanzaron fue creada por él—Harry habló lentamente mientras veía la silueta del Slytherin acercarse— pero del mismo modo creaste algo para ayudar a sanar las heridas.

—¿Y si no funciona?— La voz del Slytherin intentaba ocultar su temor mientras que Harry le sonrió con calidez.

—Funcionara—Severus asintió para después apuntarlo con su varita.

—_Vulnera Sanentum_—Las heridas de Harry se cerraron con rapidez mientras el moreno se estremeció levemente. En unos instantes logró levantarse del asiento aunque sus prendas seguían manchadas con sangre.

—Vez te lo dije—Harry miro a Severus con una sonrisa. Miro con atención a todos en la habitación, Abraxas Malfoy lo miraba con curiosidad que logro que el estomago de Harry se estremeciera al recordar que era la misma mirada que le daba Draco. Desvió su mirada a la chica en el sillón y abrió su boca de sorpresa— ¡Luna!

—¿Quién?—Preguntó Tom confundido.

—Señores—Harry apunto el cuerpo desmayado de la joven sobre el sillón—Ella es Luna Lovegood.


	31. Chapter 31

**Resumen: **Por fin la Gran Guerra ha terminado y Harry ha perdido a todas las personas que significaron algo en su vida. La población humana en general ha desaparecido y los magos están al borde de la extinción. Un visitante inesperado de otro mundo le dará la posibilidad de cambiar el rumbo de la historia.

**Categorías:** Harry Potter, Doctor Who

**Géneros:** Romance, Aventura, Acción, Humor etc.

**Advertencias:** Crossorver, Mpreg, semi-AU, etc.

**Descargo Responsabilidades:**Ni Harry Potter, Ni Doctor Who, me pertenecen… para mi desgracia, solo usó sus personajes para mi entretención personal. Harry Potter pertenece a J.K Rowling y Warner Channel, mientras que Doctor Who, perteneces a la BBC y a sus creadores.

Ahora les dejo con el siguiente capitulo. ¡Adiós!

* * *

**Capitulo 31: "Entre Los Viajes y El Calabozo"**

* * *

La TARDIS se había detenido mientras en su interior todos se miraban para comprobar que están completos, John sólo sonrió entretenido ante la mirada de todos. Albus se acercó con velocidad a la puerta sacando su propia varita, los demás lo miraron unos minutos para después imitarlo.

—Está seguro de salir primero, director—Murmuró Severus justo tras él, a pesar de que el viejo loco no era de su completo agrado no le deseaba la muerta, justo detrás de ambos estaban Sirius y James, quienes estaban emocionados inspeccionando la maravillosa maquina mientras que John y Remus caminaba cerrando el grupo. Albus lo miró unos segundos para después sonreírle suavemente.

—No te preocupes por mi muchacho—El director fue el primero en salir de la cabina seguido de cerca `por los demás mientras que John, quien salió al final, cerraba la puerta para después apuntar con su varita la caseta.

—¡_Reducto_!—La cabina se encogió para después ponerle la cadena guardándola en su bolsillo—¿Dónde estamos?—Sirius miro el mapa que traía en sus manos.

—Son una despensa cerca de los calabozos—Habló mientras caminaba dirigiendo al grupo.

—¿Cómo es posible que tengas un mapa de la mansión Malfoy?—La voz de Severus sonaba muy recelosa cuando Sirius se detuvo para mirarlo fijamente y después suspirar.

—Soy un Black, Severus— Siguió caminando hasta que llegaron a una puerta—Los Black y los Malfoy se han relacionado desde hace muchos años. ¡_Alohomora_!—Murmuró abriendo la puerta lentamente—Mi madre creía que Lucius era un buen partido para mí o para mis primas—Caminó fuera seguido de cerca por los demás. Se detuvo bruscamente al escuchar pasos.

Albus miro a los jóvenes para después alzar su varita hacia ellos—_Disillusion—_ Los jóvenes se estremecieron para después mirar al director quien les sonrió quedadamente—Esto les protegerá unos momentos—Los demás observaron como desapareció en dirección hacia los pasos, escucharon una fuerte explosión y un denso humo se extendió hasta ellos. John saco de sus ropas la serpiente de Harry.

—_Finite incantatem—_ La serpiente creció gigante frente a los jóvenes— _Calypso ve con él—_La serpiente siseo asintiendo mientras se arrastraba tras el director.

—¿Creen que este bien?— Preguntó James mientras observo el lugar donde el director había estado.

—No te preocupes es uno de los magos más poderosos de todos los tiempos— Habló Remus mientras miraba a Sirius y su mapa—Además la serpiente está con él.

—Será mejor que avancemos—Murmuró John, Sirius asintió mientras caminaba en dirección a los calabozos. Los pasillos eran largos y muy oscuros que apenas dejan ver.

—_Lumos_—Severus y Remus apuntaron sus varitas para observar el camino ahora más iluminado, Sirius se lo agradeció con una sonrisa que lentamente se desvaneció cuando observo una gran puerta de metal y madera—¿Qué es eso?—La voz de Remus sonaba muy curiosa.

Ruidos extraños sonaron en el lugar, los cinco chico se detuvieron mirando con ligero temor su alrededor. James apunto la puerta.

—¡_Alohomora_!—Su voz era un susurro mientras las puertas crujieron fuertemente al abrirse.

—¿Qué haces Prongs?—Sirius miraba el mapa para después mirar a su amigo rápidamente—¡Este lugar esta vació!

—Silencio… Espera—James entro suavemente por la puerta, el lugar era una mazmorra, olía a encerrado y el sonido constante de cadenas—¿Son cadenas?

Remus entro rápidamente al lugar logrando que James y Sirius lo miraran con ligero pánico.

—¡¿Donde crees que vas Moony?!— La voz preocupada de James lo hizo voltearse ligeramente. El castaño lo miro unos minutos para después olfatear el aire con curiosidad y levantar rápidamente su varita en posición de combate. Los demás se quedaron más atrás casi no podían verse.

—¿¡Quien está ahí!?—Remus hizo sonar su voz como un gruñido peligroso—¡Se que hay alguien ahí así que muéstrate!—Más sonidos de cadenas logrando que todos se colocaran en posición de combate, Remus camino lentamente mientras se acercó a la fuente de ese olor—¡_Lumos_!

Gracias a la luz de su varita pudo observar las rejas metálicas de una prisión mientras con velocidad de acerco al cuerpo cansado de un rubio, sus ojos eran grises como los de Lucius pero su mirada era anciana, su pelo rubio era corto y desordenado, además él se veía sucio y descuidado.

—¿Señor Malfoy?— Remus se acercó lentamente

El rubio lo miro unos momentos para después endurecer su mirada a lo que el castaño le gruño muy animalmente mientras miraba las cadenas con aprehensión.

—¿Quién eres?—Habló pesadamente sin dejar de mirar el rostro de Remus—Eres un niño—Murmuró lentamente—No debes tener más edad que Lucius.

—Soy Remus Lupin, Señor— Apuntó su varita hacia las cadenas—¡_Relashio_!—Las cadenas se abrieron con un fuerte pop mientras el cuerpo de Malfoy casi cayó al piso de no ser por la rápida acción de Remus—¿Se siente bien?

—No—La respuesta fue seca logrando que Remus suspirara al ver la máscara de perfección que se ponían todos los Malfoy.

—_Lumos Maxima_—El sonido de la voz de Severus hizo que Remus se sobresaltara pero se tranquilizo al ver una pelota que ilumino todo el lugar, pudo observar lo grande que era el lugar y lo lejos que se encontraba del grupo—¡Lupin! ¡Señor Abraxas!

—¿Severus?— La voz de Malfoy sonaba más cansada pero se sorprendido al ver el rostro de puros adolescentes en sus mazmorras— ¿Qué hacen aquí? ¿Dónde está Lucius?— Pudo observar con atención los rostros de todos sorprendiéndose al ver la cara del mayor de los hijos de su amigo Orión y a el único hijo de los Potter. Remus afianzo el agarre del patriarca de los Malfoy cuando este intento dar un paso lejos de él.

—Escúcheme señor Malfoy, porque no lo repetiré—El gruñido amenazador que era la voz de Remus los detuvo a todos en su lugar—Se encuentra en mal estado y realmente no tengo ganas de probar cuan parecido es usted a su hijo—Los jóvenes se estremecieron por el conocimiento de que la próxima luna llena sería en una semana— Así que sujétese de mi cuerpo y no intente discutir.

Abraxas miró al joven con sorpresa pocas eran las personas que se atrevían a ordenarle de esa forma, recordó con ligero humor a su difunta esposa, para después suspirar cargando un poco más su peso dócilmente sobre el adolescente. Remus sonrió abiertamente cuando los demás lo miraron con una ligera sonrisa.

—¡¿Quien está ahí?!—La voz de una mujer los distrajo, giraron sus cabezas mirando como figura se acercaba. Remus caminó con el cuerpo de Abraxas a cuestas hasta un pilar para esconderse mientras era imitado por los demás, Severus saco su varita y apunto la pelota de luz que estaba en el techo.

—_Nox_—Todo se oscureció mientras pisadas sonaban con delicadeza. Severus retuvo el aliento cuando sintió la figura acercarse, Sirius estaba a unos metros lejos de él mientras James junto con John se había alejado quedando cerca de la puerta.

La figura se acercaba a paso lento con la varita en mano, Sirius podía sentir la respiración irregular de Severus desde su distancia y con temeridad avanzo hasta la figura silenciosamente.

—¡_Lumos Maxima_!—La voz de Sirius fue fuerte mientras la bola de luz volvió a aparecer, la figura quedó quieta frente a Severus mirándolo con curiosidad. Snape notó los ojos azules de la chica que dejaron la curiosidad para caer en la sorpresa y su boca se abrió ligeramente.

—¿Profesor?— Severus iba a responder cuando vio los a John y James apuntar a la chica.

—¡_Confundus_!

—¡_Desmaius_!— Dos haz de luz golpearon con fuerza el cuerpo de la chica quien cayó desmayada a los pies de Severus. Sirius se acercó con velocidad hacia Snape para abrazarlo rápidamente.

—¿Estás bien? ¿No te ataco?—Sirius miraba los ojos de Severus en busca de respuestas y solo observaba sorpresa, James y John se acercaron al cuerpo desmayado de una Rubia.

—Ella…ella… me llamo Profesor— Habló con suavidad intentado relajar a Sirius, quien lo miro al igual que John.

—¿Es de la época de Harry?— Severus asintió a la pregunta de su novio. James suspiro mientras la tomaba entre sus brazos.

—Será mejor que subamos en busca de Harry y los demás—Habló John—Él sabrá qué hacer con ella.

Los demás asintieron, el primero en salir fue John con varita en mano, detrás de él, Remus avanzo hacia la puerta aun con el padre de Lucius a su lado, James traía entre sus brazos el cuerpo desmayado de la rubia y para cerrar el grupo Severus y Sirius.

—_Finite incantatem_—Dijo Sirius mientras salían, dio la vuelta para seguir al grupo cuando observo cómo se acercaban Albus y la ahora pequeña serpiente de Harry—¡Director!

Los demás detuvieron su paso con rapidez para después voltearse a la figura cansada del director quien traía a su lado a la serpiente blanca de Harry.

—Me alegro que hayan dado contigo los chicos, Abraxas—La voz del director se escuchaba con diversión, el Malfoy intento separarse de Remus pero el adolescente le gruño.

—Me sorprende el hecho que hayan logrado llegar hasta acá—Le habló suspirando cansado, no sabía cómo podía ser amansado por el carácter de un adolescente, solo lanzaba la culpa a sus ganas de descansar como es debido—¿Han visto a mi hijo?

Pudo sentir como el joven que lo sentía se tensaba levemente. Los demás se miraron mientras Sirius observo con tranquilidad su mapa, ignorando la pregunta.

—Será mejor que vallamos al hall principal, los demás necesitaran de nuestra ayuda—Albus habló con tranquilidad.

Los demás asintieron caminando rápidamente, en su interior esperaban que nada malo haya pasado. Abraxas los guio por su mansión para llegar hasta unas gigantes puertas maravillosamente decoradas cuando las abrieron rápidamente observaron como Lucius, Tom y Gallet los apuntaban con sus varitas mientras Harry permanecía en el suelo.

—Veo que lograron llegar.


	32. Chapter 32

**Resumen: **Por fin la Gran Guerra ha terminado y Harry ha perdido a todas las personas que significaron algo en su vida. La población humana en general ha desaparecido y los magos están al borde de la extinción. Un visitante inesperado de otro mundo le dará la posibilidad de cambiar el rumbo de la historia.

**Categorías:** Harry Potter, Doctor Who

**Géneros:** Romance, Aventura, Acción, Humor etc.

**Advertencias:** Crossorver, Mpreg, semi-AU, etc.

**Descargo Responsabilidades:**Ni Harry Potter, Ni Doctor Who, me pertenecen… para mi desgracia, solo usó sus personajes para mi entretención personal. Harry Potter pertenece a J.K Rowling y Warner Channel, mientras que Doctor Who, perteneces a la BBC y a sus creadores.

**Respuesta a los comentarios:**

**Luna Oscura:** Corazón no te sería más practico mandarme un MP... creo que sería más fácil. Gracias por las aclaraciones, que si te digo la verdad con eso de los nombres como mi computador los corrige solos la mitad de ellos a veces aparecen mal corregidos... hehhee =) sobre lo demás si quieres puedes Betearme los capitulos que siguen (si, me rendí en buscar a alguien que tuviera tiempo) así que si lo quieres manda ese MP y te mando de vuelta mi correo.

**ggbmiharu:** Draquinis! =) yo también ansió que aparezca, la verdad con eso muchos de mis problemas desaparecerán...

**Beloblack:** el doctor fue sorteado en gryffindor al principio.. o.o, sobre lo de Ron y Hermione, hehe también aparecerán. Sobre Rem, la verdad es que los Malfoy lo dominan a él, solo que son más sutiles. =) les tengo algunos capítulos para ellos.

**Ginanott:** gracias. =)

**Kaede Sakuragi:** hahha xD me alegra que te gustara la historia y espero que la sigas leyendo.

**Romina La Hoz:** hahhah xd ¡new people! espero seguir leyendo tus comentarios eso me animan a seguir escribiendo cuando me llegan los bloqueos.

**TinkofAli:** la verdad a mi me encanta que repitas lo mucho que te gusta mi fic, porque para mi es que realmente estoy haciendo el trabajo como es debido (aunque las faltas gramaticales, oracionales y ciertamente de sintaxis, hacen que no sea tan bueno el trabajo)

Ahora les dejo con el siguiente capitulo. ¡Adiós!

* * *

**Capitulo 32: "De Torturas y Limpieza"**

* * *

—Luna Lovegood—Pronunció Riddle lentamente—¿Ella es una de las guardianas que menciono el cuadro?— Harry asintió mirando hacia la puerta aun abierta, levanto su varita para concentrar toda su magia en su varita, apuntando el cuerpo de la rubia.

—¡_Accio Varita de Luna_!— Unos minutos de silencio en el que nadie vio nada mientras que rápidamente sintieron como un fuerte viento apareció desde la puerta del Hall. Harry estiro su palma para alcanzar la varita de la inconsciente rubia, guardándola en su bolsillo —_Incarcerous_— Gruesas cuerdas amarraron el cuerpo de Luna.

—¡¿Pero qué haces?!— La voz de Sirius sonaba muy incrédula mientras se paraba de uno de los sillones en lo que estaba sentado junto a Severus.

—¡Es tu amiga!—Pronunció James con sorpresa.

—Ella era una desaparecida en batalla—Expreso con seriedad—Que además no estaba encarcelada cuando ustedes la encontraron—Ahora miró directamente a los grises ojos de Sirius—Discúlpame por considerarla peligrosa.

—¡Harry deja de usar _Legeremens_ en todas la personas!—Le gruño el doctor desde su posición junto a Dumbledor y Grindelwald, el moreno solo viro los ojos.

—Ni creas que lo hare—Negó sin voltearse a mirarlo— La gente me miente el ochenta por ciento de mi vida por…— Murmuró molesto—Según ellos, protegerme.

—¿Por qué dices considerarla peligrosa?—La tranquila voz de Severus desvió el duelo de miradas de Harry y el doctor, para él las aprehensiones que Harry tenía eran muy lógicas. El moreno suspiro molesto.

—Se supone desapareció para la batalla final en el castillo—Habló tranquilamente el de pelo negro pasando una mano por su pelo—Por lo cual me preocupa que ustedes puedan verse perjudicados—Murmuró suavemente, levantó su varita apuntando de nuevo a la rubia—_Enervate_—La chica abrió levemente los ojos para después pestañar confundida.

—¿Harry?—Luna miro confundida a su alrededor para centrarse en la figura del moreno, intento moverse pero las cuerdas le limitaron el movimiento quedando sentada en el sillón a la vista de todos los que en ese instante se encontraban en el salón.

—No sé si alegrarme por volverte a ver, Luna—La voz de Harry era fría e impersonal cosa que logro que la chica se estremeciera—Me encantaría saber que sucedió para que llegaras hasta acá.

Luna se quedo en silencio unos momentos creando una fuerte tensión en la sala, Harry no parecía espectacularmente cándido como para aguantar que le guardaran información así que levanto su varita formando un círculo de fuego negro entorno a ambos, dejando a los demás fuera del círculo, los ojos de Luna se abrieron con mucho miedo.

—¡NO!—Exclamó con miedo, las personas a su alrededor se sobresaltaron—¡HARRY NO LO HAGAS!—Grito tratando de soltarse de sus cuerdas. Los demás intentaron acercarse cuando un gesto del moreno los detuvo—¡SUELTAME! ¡NO ME HAGAS ESTO! ¡HARRY!—El moreno miro a todos ignorando los gritos de la rubia.

—Escúchenme—Todos lo miraron atentos—No toque en fuego— Les ordeno con firmeza—De verdad, no lo toquen porque sufrirán algo peor que la muerte. ¡Entendido!— Los Slytherin asintieron mientras los Gryffindor lo hicieron más lentamente, Dumbledore, Grindelwald y Riddle lo miraron con algo de aprehensión

—¿Qué estás haciendo Harry?—Preguntó John con confusión, el moreno siguió hablando ignorando la pregunta.

—Por favor sé que los Slytherin no lo harán porque respetan sus vidas—Miró ahora a John, James, Sirius y Remus—Pero también sé que ustedes intentaran a toda costa salvar a la gente—Volteo su mirada a los mayores—Si es necesario desmáyenlos pero… e insisto en esto… ¡NO-toquen-el-fuego!

Tom asintió con firmeza al igual de Gallet mientras que Albus solo lo miro con dureza detrás de sus lentes de media luna. Harry suspiró apuntando su varita a la cabeza de la rubia quien se removía con fuerza intentado soltarse y solo abrió los ojos con terror en ellos.

—Por… por favor no me hagas esto—Susurró. Harry solo la miro para después suspirar.

_—Mentis._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El doctor miraba desde su posición como el cuerpo de Harry se había tensado, sus ojos habían perdido la pupila y se habían vuelto negros, su mano seguía apuntando la cabeza de la chica mientras que su cuerpo había empezado a emanar una fuerte aura, el fuego negro que los rodeaba a ambos creció y creó una especie de burbuja encerrándolos.

Apretó sus manos con fuerza, la chica gritaba, chillaba, maldecía retorciéndose en el sillón donde se encontraba, miro a sus acompañantes, Lucius había atrapado entre sus brazos a Remus quien solo intentaba esconder el sonido de los gritos.

Sirius intentaba ponerse de pie pero Severus lo mantenía en su puesto amenazándolo con la varita por otro lado James tenía los ojos cerrados y las manos sobre sus oídos mientras que Tom miraba estoicamente como los gritos de la chica retumbaban en su cabeza, sin poder evitar apretar sus labios convirtiéndolos en una fina línea.

Albus se sentó junto a Abraxas y Gallet mientras miraban el proceso en silencio. Llevaban diez minutos en esas posiciones cuando la chica se quedo en silencio y el fuego se extinguió rápidamente, Harry se sacudió mientras veía como Luna jadeaba cansada.

—Eres… eres un hijo de puta, Potter—Murmuró la rubia. Harry la miro fríamente.

—Debería desmembrarte Lovergood y enviarte parte por parte a Ginerva—Los demás se sorprendieron de la brutal sentencia, la voz de Harry no dejaba duda que tenía muchas ganas de cumplir su amenaza—Te encerraremos en los calabozos hasta que sepa que demonio hacer contigo.

—Haz lo que quieras, cabrón—Le miró directamente a los ojos— Tú no eres tan diferente al monstro que era Voldemort—Lanzó una carcajada vacía—Recuerda que eres su hijo—Sonrió macabramente—Porque ese hombre—Dijo mirando ahora a Tom—Aun tiene la posibilidad de convertirse en Lord Voldemort.

—¡Cállate! CRU—Tom se movió rápidamente hasta Harry sujetando su mano con velocidad.

—Detente, Harry—Su voz era inflexible mientras los ojos de Harry mostraba una furia tan grande que logro estremecer a Tom.

—Por favor detente, Harry—Murmuró James desde su posición aun con los ojos cerrados y las manos en sus oídos—Mi niño, detente.

El chico los miro unos momento para después suspirar pesadamente mientras su rostro dejaba la máscara de dureza que mantenía y dejaba ver el cansancio en sus facciones.

—_Desmaius—_Murmuró mientras la chica volvió a quedar desmayada en el sillón—Será mejor dejarla encerrada en algún lugar—Miró a todos unos momentos—Yo… yo… necesito pensar—Dicho esto se alejó por las puertas de la mansión. Lucius suspiró mientras soltaba suavemente a Remus, el castaño lo miro unos momento para regalarle una triste sonrisa.

Severus bajo su varita para después lanzarle una mirada de disculpa a Sirius, el chico solo le regalo una sonrisa algo forzada mientras se acercaba a darle la mano para levantarse. James no se movió de su posición hasta que Tom lo atrapo entre sus brazos logrando que el menor se estremeciera intentando no sollozar.

Abraxan se intento levantar de su posición tropezando ligeramente pero Remus fue más rápido y lo sujeto como antes para evitar que cayera chocando contra el piso. El heredero de los Malfoy miró como su padre se relajaba con confianza en los brazos de su novio y no pudo evitar sonreír levemente, quizás no debió preocuparse tanto sobre la reacción de su padre.

—Bueno será mejor que dejemos este lugar para que los elfos lo limpien—Habló rápidamente Lucius mirando a los invitados—¡Dobby! ¡Mitsy! ¡Rummy!—Tres elfos aparecieron rápidamente al llamado de Malfoy.

—¡Joven amo Lucius!—Dijeron al mismo tiempo, Malfoy suspiró ligeramente.

—¿Dobby los intrusos entraron a muchas habitaciones?—El elfo lo miro unos minutos antes de negar.

—Entraron contra la decisión del patriarca, joven amo—Dobby se revolvía las manos ligeramente— Las habitaciones se bloquearon—Habló ahora rápidamente, Lucius asintió—Solo los calabozos y una bodega les permitieron la entrada.

—Excelente—Murmuró para sí—Bloquea el calabozo y la bodega que nadie ingrese a ellas. Harry sabrá qué hacer después—Dobby asintió desapareciendo—Rummy ve a que preparen la cena para los invitados, los baúles deberán llegar en unos minutos, súbanlos a las habitaciones y que limpien este desastre—El segundo elfo asintió para después desaparecer también—Mitsy indícales a los invitados sus habitaciones—La elfina camino mientras todos la seguían, Lucius se acercó a ayudar Remus y su padre.

Caminaron por un iluminado pasillo mientras se acercaban a gran puerta color caoba, Lucius la abrió para entrar junto con Remus y su padre, los demás siguieron sus caminos siguiendo a la elfina.

—Dejémoslo en la cama, Moony—Murmuró Lucius, Remus asintió dejando que el mayor de los Malfoy se sentara en la cama. El rubio camino hasta el armario sacando de ellos la ropa de dormir de su padre.

—Lucius creo que puedo hacer esto por mi mismo—Habló su padre con tranquilidad acomodándose en su cama, se saco la parte de arriba de su túnica mientras Remus se volteo dándole privacidad—Además todavía tienes que preocuparte por los invitados—Lo miro rápidamente

—Padre… tu salud en este instante es mi prioridad.

—Lucius… un Malfoy siempre debe preocuparse por sus invitados—Remus resoplo divertido, Lucius lo miro malamente unos minutos. El castaño podía sentir la mirada a pesar de estar de espaldas, eso no evito que se removiera intentando apaciguar su carcajada.

—Lo sé, padre—Respondió solícitamente— Pero mientras no te vea bañado y acostado no me iré—Hablo con firmeza—Tendré que llamar al medimago.

Un toque ligero en la puerta lo distrajo de sus pensamientos, el rubio miro unos minutos a Remus quien asintió para caminar hasta la puerta. La abrió dejando ver el rostro ligeramente nervioso de Harry.

—Yo… quisiera hacerle una revisión al Señor Malfoy—Murmuró rápidamente—Intentare ver que no hayan usado técnicas del futuro en él—Remus miró a Lucius para después asentir mientras dejaba que el moreno entrara a la habitación. El chico avanzo con paso firme hasta Abraxas quien lo miro rápidamente.

—Así que tu eres el heredero—Murmuró mientras se dejaba revisar por el moreno, el chico asintió—No creí vivir para ver el rostro del heredero, me honras con tu presencia—La voz de Abraxan era ronca y distinguida, Harry lo miro unos momentos para después sonreír levemente.

—Es un honor para mí conocer al abuelo de mi marido—Murmuró lentamente, Abraxan lo miro confundido mientras Lucius solo soltó una risita. Harry apunto con su varita al mayor de los Malfoy—_R__equisitum Vulnerationes—_La varita de Harry brillo un celeste pálido Lucius lo miro de manera interrogante.

—¿Qué significa eso?

—Bueno —Empezó Harry— Que necesita una ducha, dormir y una buena comida—Sonrió entretenidamente ante la mirada de Lucius—Traeré un par de pociones para las heridas además de una para dormir sin soñar —Suspiro— Necesitare que después me comente que sucedió mientras estaban estas personas en su casa.

—No hay problema.

Después de eso el señor Malfoy asintió caminando en dirección al baño. Los adolescentes se miraron entre ellos para después salir.

—¡Mimi!—Una elfina anciana apareció frente a Lucius—Mi padre necesitara tu ayuda, cualquier cosa que suceda me avisas inmediatamente aun en contra de su voluntad ¿Entendido?— La elfina asintió rápidamente desapareciendo del lugar.

Harry miro a Lucius unos minutos. Iba a hablar cuando la aparición de otro elfo lo detuvo.

—Joven amo Lucius—Harry abrió levemente la boca en sorpresa—Dobby hizo lo que le ordeno, las habitaciones están selladas— Lucius lo miro unos momentos.

—Deja que me enseñe donde estuvieron—Murmuró Harry—Necesito saber si puedo encontrar a Draco— Su voz era algo desesperada logrando que Lucius asintiera suavemente.

—Dobby, guía a Harry a los calabozos y la bodega—Ordenó— Si necesita ayuda avisa a quien se encuentre más cerca de él—El elfo asintió caminando mientras Harry lo seguía. Lucius miro a Remus— Te mostrare donde dormiremos—Remus se sonrojo unos minutos antes de asentir.


	33. Chapter 33

**Resumen: **Por fin la Gran Guerra ha terminado y Harry ha perdido a todas las personas que significaron algo en su vida. La población humana en general ha desaparecido y los magos están al borde de la extinción. Un visitante inesperado de otro mundo le dará la posibilidad de cambiar el rumbo de la historia.

**Categorías:** Harry Potter, Doctor Who

**Géneros:** Romance, Aventura, Acción, Humor etc.

**Advertencias:** Crossorver, Mpreg, semi-AU, etc.

**Descargo Responsabilidades:**Ni Harry Potter, Ni Doctor Who, me pertenecen… para mi desgracia, solo usó sus personajes para mi entretención personal. Harry Potter pertenece a J.K Rowling y Warner Channel, mientras que Doctor Who, perteneces a la BBC y a sus creadores.

**Comentario de la Autora:** Un especial agradecimiento a Luna oscura, por betearme el capitulo. ¡Gracias Honey!

Ahora les dejo con el siguiente capitulo. ¡Adiós!

* * *

**Capítulo 33: "Entre Habitaciones y Parejas"**

* * *

Tom y James miraban la habitación con algo de aprehensión. Bueno… Tom miraba con aprehensión, James está más emocionado de tener una habitación compartida con su querido profesor, ellos no sabían que dormirían en las mismas habitaciones. Se miraron unos minutos para después desviar la mirada algo sonrojados.

–Creo…creo que será mejor arreglarnos para cenar—Murmuró Tom, mirando su baúl en la habitación. James asintió sacando unas túnicas de su baúl, se sacó la túnica, los zapatos y los calcetines que llevaba encima, quedando en puros pantalones mientras guardaba la ropa en un espacio del armario.

Tom, por otro lado, sacó con cuidado sus pertenencias acomodándolas con tranquilidad en los muebles.

—Ocupare el baño primero—Pronuncio mientras tomaba una túnica—Después que termines bajaremos— Hablo el mayor mientras caminaba en dirección al baño, James le regalo una sonrisa traviesa para después caminar rápidamente al baño tras el Slytherin.

—¡JAMES!

.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.

Severus salió del baño perfectamente arreglado mientras Sirius guardaba en los muebles las pertenencias de ambos. El Slytherin miró con curiosidad como el siempre desordenado Gryffindor se tomaba su tiempo para dejar en perfecto orden las cosas, aunque no pudo evitar sonrojarse al ver que sólo traía puesto un bóxer mientras arreglaba todo.

—Será mejor que te vistas—Murmuró el chico caminando hasta Sirius—Yo terminaré de arreglar las cosas.

Sirius volteó unos minutos para después sonreír abiertamente. Caminó hasta el Slytherin para abrazarlo y besarlo suavemente.

—Ve a bañarte—Le indico Severus en un intento de apartarlo—Chucho me estas arrugando la ropa—Severus vestía unos cómodos pantalones negro y un suéter de cuello alto color azul marino—Si…Siriuss—Intentaba regañarlo pero el más alto se encargaba de distraerlo besándolo suavemente— ¡Sirius!—Se separó rápidamente, intentando controlarse—Perro pulgoso ve a bañarte, tenemos que bajar a cenar.

El Gryffindor lo miró unos minutos para después sonreír con altivez, se movió por la pieza buscando su ropa sintiendo la deseosa mirada de Severus en su cuerpo. Escondió su sonrisa cuando el chico se estiro el cuello del suéter intentando que su temperatura corporal disminuyera.

—¿Te encuentras bien, Sev?—De acuerdo, Sirius buscaba su temprana muerte con esas palabras—Si quieres puedo… ayudarte—Las palabras bailaban en la punta de sus labios su pelo desparramado sobre sus hombros y llegaban a tocar ligeramente su cadera, sus ojos se habían estrechado un poco pareciendo un lobo tras su presa. Severus retrocedió un paso tomando su varita firmemente en sus manos…

—¡Entra a bañarte!—Después de decir eso se acercó rápidamente hasta la puerta con la intención de salir pero las manos de Sirius lo aplastaron contra la muralla y sus labios lo atacaban con fuerza, Severus intento responder pero el oxígeno se le acababa rápidamente, suspiró levemente cuando se separaron. Las manos de Sirius bajaron hasta su cadera y con su cuerpo apretó al más bajo contra la pared mientras volvía a besarlo ahora más suavemente.

—No te dejare escapar.

.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.––.

—Lucius estas arrugando la túnica— Su voz sonaba monótona mientras miraba como el rubio desarmaba las maletas.

—Moony, esta túnica ni siquiera pensaras en ponértela—Se escuchó un gruñido por parte de Remus— No me gruñas lobo, tú y yo sabemos que no te dejare ponerte eso.

—No me llames lobo—Murmuró, sentándose en la cama, sabía que si Lucius quería quemar sus túnicas lo haría aunque a él no le gustara pero con hacerlo feliz podía quemar lo que quisiera— Es como si yo te llamara…

—Déjalo ahí Moony—Le interrumpió sonriendo ligeramente—Sabes que tu sarcasmo sólo está al máximo el día antes de la luna llena—El más alto se acercó para besar suavemente la coronilla del castaño—Además se supone que cenaremos con mi padre, tenemos que dar una buena impresión.

—¿Tienes pensado decirle?—Lucius suspiró mientras arrojaba la ropa de Remus que no le gustaba a una sesta para quemarla—¿Lucius?

—Mi padre ya lo sabe además… el lobo seguro querrá a su pareja esta Luna—Remus se removió incomodo en el asiento—Es muy bonito lo que hacen tus amigos en forma animaga pero el Lobo me puede oler a kilómetros, en especial porque estaremos juntos—Suspiró—En cualquier momento va a querer encontrarme.

—No quiero que te pongas en peligro—Le dijo velozmente.

—No me pongo en peligro, ya hice mi decisión—Respondió con seguridad—Ambos lo hicimos—Remus sonrió con cansancio levantándose para abrazarlo por la espalda colocando su cabeza a la altura de su corazón.

—Si alguien me hubiese dicho que el Lobo elegiría a Lucius Malfoy como su pareja, me habría reído tanto—Sonrió de medio lado—Pero más me sorprende que el magnífico Veela me eligiese a mí, es lo más sorprendente—Lucius hizo un mohín de molestia.

—Yo te elegí, el Veela no tuvo nada que ver hasta después—Murmuró entre los brazos del castaño—No me agrada que pienses que porque le gustas al Veela, tenías que gustarme a mí.

—Lucius… estas comportándote como un niño—Murmuró, acariciando los largos cabellos rubios— Además sabes muy bien que da igual quien haya elegido a quien, porque estamos en esto juntos.

—Te amo, ¿lo sabes?—Su voz sonaba normal para cualquiera pero Remus no era cualquiera.

—Yo también, no lo olvides—Lucius asintió apretando su cuerpo más contra Remus en un intento de calmarse—No te preocupes, tu padre entenderá.

–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–

John intentaba por todos los medios encontrar a Harry en esa gran mansión, no es como si él no tuviera un buen sentido de orientación pero a veces… y sólo a veces… creía que ya había pasado por ese pasillo por tercera vez.

—¡Argh!—Suspiró, pensando en lo sucedido anteriormente. Habían dejado a Luna en una de las habitaciones pero Harry había dicho que la había encerrado con magia muy especial antes de desaparecer a donde sólo Merlín sabe, no quiso indagar en más porque sabía de qué tipo de magia se podía tratar. Volvió a suspirar cuando sintió pasos cerca de él—¿Harry?

Los pasos se detuvieron en seco para después empezar más lentos, levantó su varita con fuerza. Harry le había instruido en lo básico de los duelos mágicos pero cuando se trataba de su vida el moreno sólo había dicho: "Dispara primero, pregunta después"

—¿Harry?—Volvió a intentar, no le hacía gracia tener que atacar a alguien.

—¿John?—El doctor suspiró con alegría al escuchar la voz del moreno—¿Qué haces aquí?

—Te estaba buscando, desapareciste tan rápido que nadie supo dónde te fuiste.

—Yo… lo siento, necesitaba pensar.

—No te preocupes, creo que no han sido los mejores momentos de tu vida.

—He tenido peores—Murmuró—¿Para qué me necesitas?

—Quisiera revisar los lugares donde estuvieron esos tipos, quizás encontremos algo de información sobre—Se detuvo un momento, iba a decir algo pero sólo guardo silencio antes de volver a hablar— Sobre quien intento… bueno… modificar el tiempo.

—¿Quieres saber qué es lo que vi en la cabeza de Luna?—John lo miró unos momento para después asentir.

—Sí, sé que te dañara—John intento no mirarlo a los ojos—pero si no tengo la información no podre sacar las mejores conclusiones—Harry sonrió con algo de tristeza.

—Está bien—Caminaron unos minutos en silencio—Ella escapo del castillo en el momento de confusión, como creo haber dicho antes, era una de las más poderosas aliadas que tenía—John asintió— Logró descubrir cómo viajar en el tiempo o algo así pero como era experimental cayeron hace doce años—Suspiro— Han estado viviendo hace doce años por estos lugares pero algo falló cuando quisieron entrar a la mansión Malfoy, la magia de Draco no funciona por la misma razón que no me reconoció a mí—Apretó los dientes con furia— De manera que tanto él como Ron fueron atacados pero no contaban con que la magia de guardianes aparecieran dejándolos en un especie de esta de suspensión.

—¿Cómo el _momentus mortem_?—La voz de Tom se escuchó detrás de ellos.

El Slytherin estaba perfectamente bañado, su pelo negro y liso caía suavemente por su rostro enmarcando su palidez, estaba vestido con una ligera túnica color negro, con detalles verdes en los puños. A su lado James acomodaba sus lentes moviendo su húmedo pelo negro que le tapaba el rostro y parecía ir hacia todos lados, estaba vestido con una túnica color azul marino con vetas plateadas. Harry los observó unos minutos para después asentir.

—Exacto, como el _momentus mortem_ pero me preocupa el no saber dónde se encuentra Hermione—Suspiró con molestia—Dentro de su cabeza nunca se veía con Hermione, de manera que no sé si está viva o muerta.

—¿Entonces porque estas por los pasillos de la mansión?—Murmuró Lucius.

El rubio vestía una túnica color platino con algunos detalles en negro, su pelo caía suelto por sus hombros dejando que algunas hebras sobre su rostro. Camino con su gracia acostumbrada mientras a su lado Remus ordenaba su corto pelo castaño, tenía puesta una túnica color café y colgaba del brazo de Malfoy, un poco más atrás de ellos se encontraban se encontraban Sirius quien tenía una gran sonrisa coqueta y su largo pelo negro amarrado en una cola alta dejando uno ligeros mechones caer sobre el rostro, vestía con una túnica marrón oscuro con detalles en dorado y de su mano venía Severus, quien lucía algo cansado mientras dejaba su pelo ligeramente amarrado con una liga plateada, vestía con una túnica color verde musgo.

—Err…—Harry se removió incomodo.

—¿No se supone que irías a los calabozos?

Todos vieron como la máscara de indiferencia de Harry se cayó para dar paso a un ligero sonrojo. James y Tom alzaron una ceja de la misma forma, Sirius se rio entre dientes al igual que John y Remus, Lucius y Severus lo miraron algo confundidos.

—Bueno, Dobby me llevó hasta… el lugar— Miró el techo del pasillo ligeramente—Después hice algo inesperado—Murmuraba incoherentemente—Y empezó a golpearse, intente detenerlo pero corrió, corrí tras él.

—¿Te perdiste?—John intentaba no reírse mientras Sirius volteaba la mirada para que no se viera su gran sonrisa burlona. Harry sólo sonrió algo apenado mientras asentía.

—Bueno, será mejor que te acompañemos, todavía falta para la cena—Harry los miró unos momentos para después volver a asentir. Caminaron por los pasillos de la mansión hasta llegar a unas frías paredes de piedra, eran iluminadas suavemente por unas antorchas. Llegaron a las frías puertas de madera y metal de los calabozos.

—_Alohomora_—Harry abrió la puerta con fuerza. Alzó su varita encendiendo las antorchas con un ligero incendio, mientras caminaba con fuerza por las mazmorras—¿Por dónde empezamos?


	34. Chapter 34

**Resumen: **Por fin la Gran Guerra ha terminado y Harry ha perdido a todas las personas que significaron algo en su vida. La población humana en general ha desaparecido y los magos están al borde de la extinción. Un visitante inesperado de otro mundo le dará la posibilidad de cambiar el rumbo de la historia.

**Categorías:** Harry Potter, Doctor Who

**Géneros:** Romance, Aventura, Acción, Humor etc.

**Advertencias:** Crossorver, Mpreg, semi-AU, etc.

**Descargo Responsabilidades:**Ni Harry Potter, Ni Doctor Who, me pertenecen… para mi desgracia, solo usó sus personajes para mi entretención personal. Harry Potter pertenece a J.K Rowling y Warner Channel, mientras que Doctor Who, perteneces a la BBC y a sus creadores.

**Respuesta a los Comentarios: **

**Cheshire-Tama:** haha xD a mi tambien me gusta mi Harry, pero es por que a mi me gustan mucho los Slytherin (porque nunca podre ser una... too much gryffindor). La verdad sobre Peter creo que hay un capitulo donde lo menciono...

**Verodelprado:** T^T espero llegar rápido al momento que aparecen todos... (Quiero que aparezca Draco)

**yuri-17-18: **hahha xD see, pero incluso Luna tiene sus razones.

**gbbmiharu: **Sev y Siri, son mi pareja favorita lalala~ pero igual me gustan los demás, ahora veras que encontraron en esos calabozos.

**TinkofAli:** T^T lo siento por actualizar tan poco, pensé que después de la prueba iba a ser todo más facil, pero me tocó realizar el cumpleaños de mi hermana que fue el 23, ahora me toca el prepara la cena navideña y me he arrancado para subir un capitulo, la verdad espero en enero volver a subir los capítulos como lo hacía antes... T^T

**Proserpinah**: hahah xD tranquila no necesitaran estar embarazados para sufrir esa escena de celos o algo... =)

**Comentario de la Autora: **Hoooola! quiero dar un especial agradecimiento a Luna oscura, por darse la paciencia de no solo betearme, si no, aguantar mis meteduras de pata... como comenté antes no creo que suba los capítulos como lo hacía antes por lo menos hasta fines de enero. Pero subiré por lo menos un capítulo por día.

_**Les doy a todos bendiciones y espero que pasen una buena navidad. Feliz Navidad a Todos!**_

Ahora les dejo con el siguiente capitulo. ¡Adiós!

* * *

**Capítulo 34: "De Creencias y Madres"**

* * *

Llevaban más de media hora revisando cada centímetro de los calabozos, Lucius arrugó la nariz al ver lo sucio que estaban, suspirando se dijo mentalmente que ya mandaría a alguien a que los limpiara, Remus a su lado sólo le sonrió animándolo a continuar.

James caminaba en dirección opuesta junto con Tom, ellos observaron como muchos lugares más al fondo se escondían otras puertas en las cuales había más prisiones, suspiró ligeramente agradecido, pues en su casa las mazmorras sólo eran utilizadas cuando tenían que preparar pociones, no para albergar prisioneros.

Tom miró a James unos minutos para después enfocarse en John, quien parecía revisar todo con minuciosidad buscando hasta el mínimo rastro de personas en los calabozos, por otro lado él se concentró en crear una brújula de magia con su varita… no por nada los profesores de defensa contra las artes oscuras, tenían que saber magia negra.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —Murmuró James a su lado.

—Un detector de magia, me dirá si hay cúmulos de magia de cualquier tipo.

—¿Es legal? —Tom lo observó unos momentos, confundido por sus palabras— ¿Es o no lo es?

—¿Crees que aun puedo transformarme en ese monstro que dice Harry?

—¡No!... sólo… yo… nada. —Volvió su mirada hacia el rubio. Tom lo observó algo herido por su actitud.

—No es mi culpa que no confíes en mí, Potter —Murmuró, para después caminar en dirección hacia donde su varita apuntaba.

James suspiró molesto, justo lo que faltaba, que el mayor se sintiera ofendido… después de todo lo que habían hecho antes. Intentó no chillar con molestia, si lo que dijo la rubia era verdad, aun había posibilidades que Tom se convirtiera en ese Lord Voldemort, que tanto daño había causado.

—Demonios —Murmuró, para después caminar tras el mayor en un intento por disculparse.

Remus suspiró desde su lado junto a Lucius. La verdad es que James tenía el tacto de una morsa con artritis y contaba con una sinceridad tan aplastante, parecía no tener filtro entre su cerebro y su boca. Negó suavemente al ver como intentaba hablar con Riddle sin que este le hiciera caso, Lucius sólo lanzo un bufido exasperado para concentrarse en seguir a los demás.

John por el otro lado caminaba rápidamente entre las celdas, esperaba de corazón que lo último que Harry le había dicho sobre las madres de Evan Rosier fuera verdad y todavía estuvieran vivas. Siguió su camino cuando escucho un leve quejido en una de las celdas más lejanas.

—¿Hay alguien ahí? –Habló suavemente, el quejido se escuchó más fuerte y el doctor corrió hasta el sonido, podía escuchar los pasos de los demás tras él. Alzo su varita diciendo: —¡Lumos! —Y pudo observar frente a él los cuerpos semiconscientes de las madres de Evan y Denise Rosier— ¡Tom! ¡James!

Los pasos sonaban más veloces y pudo observar como Tom, James, Lucius y Remus entraban por la puerta de la prisión.

—¡Por Merlín!—Exclamó sorprendido—Son las madres de Evan— Murmuró Lucius mientras Tom regulando con su magia el estado de ambas mujeres.

—¿Cómo se encuentran?— Preguntó James, desde su posición.

—La verdad necesitamos a un medimago… o a Harry.

—¡Den! ¡Cel!— Un elfo y una elfina aparecieron rápidamente frente a Lucius—Necesito que arreglen una habitación para las señoras Evans, vayan llevándolas hacía haya. Déjenlas en reposo, en cualquier momento subimos a verlas—Ambos elfos asintieron, desapareciendo con las mujeres. Lucius se volteó rápidamente para caminar fuera de la celda—Esto es el colmo, usar mí casa como una guarida de tortura —Murmuró, muy cabreado— ¿Qué se creen esos...?

—¡Lucius! —Le regañó rápidamente Remus, el rubio se volteó para respirar suavemente.

—Disculpen…yo…

—No te preocupes Malfoy —Dijo James—Te entendemos.

—¿Dónde está Harry?—Preguntó el doctor mirando a su alrededor—Estaba con nosotros hasta hace poco.

—Padfoot y Snivellus, tampoco están.

—Será mejor ir por ellos —Dijo Tom, saliendo por la puerta mientras los demás lo seguían.

—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—

Severus estaba cansado, llevaba más tiempo intentando alejarse de las juguetonas manos de Sirius que buscando en ese mugroso lugar, suspiró apoyándose en una de las piedras del calabozo sorprendiéndose cuando la muralla de movió con fuerza, dejando paso a un oscuro pasadizo.

—Lumos—Murmuró, entrando con varita en mano al lugar sin mirar si lo seguían, su curiosidad lo llevó por el sucio y oscuro pasillo— Por Morgana que asco —Se quejo en voz baja, en un momento sintió un movimiento atrás de sí, se volteó rápidamente para que su varita quedara incrustada en el cuello de Sirius.

—¡Ouch! Snivy, casi me sacas un ojo—Habló intentando quitarse la varita.

—¡Chucho idiota!—Le regaño—¿Por qué no hablas? pude a verte hechizado.

—Lo siento, es que te veía tan concentrado no quise interrumpirte—Dijo con una sonrisa encantadora, Severus solo suspiró para después percatarse de la figura de Harry tras Black.

—Sera mejor que avancemos, me encantaría llegar al final—Habló suavemente Harry, Severus asintió emprendiendo su caminata. Casi saltó cuando sintió un siseo bajo sus pies— No te preocupes, es solo Calypso que se adelantara para avisarnos si hay problemas —Severus asintió tratando de que su corazón se calmara.

Avanzaron rápidamente siguiendo a la serpiente, cuando llegaron a un camino sin salida. Severus observó la muralla buscando el mecanismo que la abría, todos empezaron a revisar las murallas buscando algo que sobresaliera, o que se hundiera, Sirius se detuvo en una piedra y al aplastarla la muralla se deslizó. Severus agarró firme su varita, mientras tras él, Sirius y Harry lo imitaban.

—Espera —Murmuró Harry, avanzó primero pasando contra Sirius.

—¡Hey!—Dijo el de pelo negro entretenido—Cuidado con lo que tocas— Harry y Severus voltearon los ojos. El moreno ahora paso contra Severus, Harry sonrió ligeramente cuando observo las mejillas sonrojadas del Slytherin además de la mirada ligeramente del Gryffindor.

—Lo siento, pero no quiero que terminen muertos por mi culpa—Ambos asintieron levemente, Harry salió por la puerta para llegar a un gran almacén en el cual había tres cuerpos.

Los tres se encontraban en distintas burbujas de colores la primera era verde musgo con vetas plateadas y una figura parecía estar en el interior, la segunda era rojo con dorado y la tercera parecía ser amarilla con negro en ambas también parecían haber figuras en el interior. Harry intentó acercarse, cuando la elegante figura de una mujer que rozaba los cuarenta años salió desde las sombras, su pelo era rojo fuego y su piel era pálida sus ojos eran de un profundo verde, sus elegantes túnicas eran de un blanco brillante que Harry reconoció de las memorias de Evan Rosier.

—¿Mamá?

—Hola Harry.

—¿Cómo que mamá?—Sirius hablo sorprendido mientras se quedaba mirando a Harry— ¿No se supone que tus padres son Prongs y el profesor Riddle?

—¡Oh! Lo siento, déjenme presentarles—Se detuvo un momento para mirarlos aun con la varita apuntando hacia la desconocida— Severus, Sirius… ella es Lily Evans. —Apuntó a la mujer— A quien durante diecisiete años creí mi madre.


	35. Chapter 35

**Resumen: **Por fin la Gran Guerra ha terminado y Harry ha perdido a todas las personas que significaron algo en su vida. La población humana en general ha desaparecido y los magos están al borde de la extinción. Un visitante inesperado de otro mundo le dará la posibilidad de cambiar el rumbo de la historia.

**Categorías:** Harry Potter, Doctor Who

**Géneros:** Romance, Aventura, Acción, Humor etc.

**Advertencias:** Crossorver, Mpreg, semi-AU, etc.

**Descargo Responsabilidades:**Ni Harry Potter, Ni Doctor Who, me pertenecen… para mi desgracia, solo usó sus personajes para mi entretención personal. Harry Potter pertenece a J.K Rowling y Warner Channel, mientras que Doctor Who, perteneces a la BBC y a sus creadores.

**Comentario del Autor**: ¡Hola! Lamento no haber subido con la regularidad que lo hacía antes, ahora ni siquiera puedo decirles que volveré ha subir los capítulos tan periódicamente, ¡Quiero mi vida de vuelta! T^T espero que hayan pasado una bonita navidad. Le mando un especial agradecimiento Luna Oscura por toda la ayuda. (Espero está vez haber corregido todos los errores o.o) ¡Matta ne!

Ahora les dejo el siguiente capítulo. ¡adiós!

* * *

**Capítulo 35: "Entre Encuentros Especiales y Esferas Mágicas"**

* * *

—¿Harry?

—¡¿Harry dónde estás?**!**

—¡Severus!

—Padfoot ¿dónde te metiste?

—Podrían dejar de gritar me hacen doler la cabeza. —La voz de Tom sonó por encima del bullicio de los demás. Se detuvieron unos minutos para observar el lugar.

—¡¿DONDE ESTAN?**!** —John hacia un escándalo de padre y señor mío, mirando en todas direcciones. Lucius sonrió ligeramente cuando se percató de la apertura en la muralla.

—Creo que se fueron por ahí. —Lucius apuntó la entrada donde Tom entró rápidamente seguido de James y John, un poco después entraba Remus y para cerrar la fila, Lucius. Recorrieron el estrecho pasillo rápidamente y cuando iban a llegar a la puerta escucharon las voces de Sirius y Harry.

—¿Cómo que mamá? –Se escuchó la voz de Sirius. Tom contrajo el rostro, mientras James contenía la respiración— ¿No se supone que tus padres son Prongs y el profesor Riddle?

—¡Oh! Lo siento, déjenme presentarles. —Hubo un ligero silencio donde todos contuvieron la respiración, James tomó una mano de Tom, mientras que el mayor sólo la apretó algo nervioso—. **S**everus, Sirius… ella es Lily Evans. A quien durante diecisiete años creí mi madre.

En ese instante Tom creyó conveniente aparecer por la entrada de la puerta, para observar a una mujer que rodeaba los cuarenta años, era delgada y alta, su pelo rojo caía suelto por sus hombros llegando hasta su cadera, tenía labios finos y unos ojos tan verdes como los suyos. Vestía una túnica blanca que resaltaba sus cabellos. Harry se volteó levemente para observar a sus padres llegar junto a los demás.

—Padre, papá. —Le habló sonriéndole con confianza— Creo que escucharon quien era, ¿cierto? —Tom asintió levemente mientras, James afianzaba más su agarre en las manos del mayor. La mujer miró a Tom sin ninguna expresión mientras sus ojos cayeron sobre la figura de James, en ese instante sus ojos se volvieron cálidos y una suave sonrisa se instauró en sus labios.

—James… realmente no creí que volvería a verte.

—Disculpa por no sentir lo mismo. —Le dijo rápidamente—. No recuerdo haberte conocido o visto antes. —La mujer negó suavemente.

—Yo te he visto crecer estos últimos doce años.

—…Eso es algo psicópata —Murmuró Severus, desde su posición junto Sirius, el cual sólo soltó una ligera risa.

—¿Qué es eso? —John caminó velozmente hasta las esferas de poder que habían en la mazmorra— ¡Hay alguien adentro! —Harry avanzó rápidamente hasta las esferas, en el interior de cada una de ellas observó a las personas que creía perdidas, intentó relajarse y levantó la varita contra la figura de Lily Evans.

—¿Por qué se encuentran en eso? —Su voz sonaba amenazante los demás lo imitaron, si Harry creía que esa mujer era peligrosa con sólo levantar la varita en su contra bastaba— ¡Responde! ¿Por qué se encuentran en ese estado?

El rostro de Lily dejo de lado la sonrisa que tenía para mostrar una mueca de seriedad mientras se acercaba a las esferas.

—¡No te muevas! —Le amenazó Harry—. Sólo responde, ¿por qué están en ese estado?

—Son los guardianes, Harry —Murmuró Lily, desde su posición—. Intentaron atacarlos hace doce años, pero no pudieron hacer nada, por lo que su magia los protegió dentro de esta burbuja atemporal. —Miró con atención en el interior de una de ellas—. No sienten nada, no sufren, ni envejecen, se mantienen en un estado de suspensión.

—¿Cómo en suspensión?

—Llevan doce años en ese estado, ni siquiera yo sé de qué se trata completamente. —Harry observó los cuerpos de sus amigos, tenían el mismo rostro de la última vez que los vio, quiso ponerse a llorar cuando observó el plácido y durmiente rostro de Draco.

—Podríamos preguntarle Salazar y a Godric —Habló Tom. Él no era la persona más feliz del mundo porque esa mujer apareciera frente a ellos, podría poner en peligro la frágil relación que tenía con James, pero por su hijo estaba dispuesto a soportarla—Ellos comentaron sobre los guardianes, seguramente saben lo que les sucede.

—¿Es posible moverlos en esa condición? —Preguntó Severus, observando con atención las esferas, la magia que emanaban era tan pura que seguramente cualquiera que intentara acercase a tocarlas terminaría muerto. Lily asintió levemente.

—Es posible aparecerse con ellos —Murmuró la pelirroja—. Pero sólo Luna podía hacerlo, creo porque ella también era una guardiana. —Harry la observó unos momentos.

—¿Cómo llegaste hasta acá? —Le miró amenazante—. Tú deberías estar muerta.

—Tranquilo, he estado protegiéndolos. —Harry la miró unos momentos para después asentir bajando la varita, los demás lo imitaron con algo de aprehensión. La mente de Harry sólo se preocupaba en sacar a sus amigos de ese estado.

Se acercó a las gigantes esferas de luz, cuando estuvo cerca de ellas las diferentes magias intentaron conectarse con la suya, al principio quiso rechazarlas pero ellas le envolvieron suavemente con cariño. Harry sonrió mientras recordaba la habitación de Draco.

—¡Harry! —Tom intentó detenerlo cuando en ese momento las esferas y Harry desaparecieron con un fuerte estruendo.

—¡¿Pero qué demonios? —James miraba asustado el lugar donde anteriormente había estado Harry y ahora no había nada. Tom levanto su varita en dirección hacia la pelirroja mientras que el Gryffindor gruño amenazante— ¿Qué sucedió?—Ella lo observó sorprendida para después hablar suavemente.

—Sólo movió las esferas de lugar —dijo— Es como aparecerse. —John la observó unos momentos, para después volver su mirada a Lucius.

—Necesitamos revisar las habitaciones. —Lucius simplemente asintió— Seguro lo llevó a la que sería la habitación de su esposo.

—Si tuvieras un heredero, ¿dónde dormiría? —La voz de Sirius sonaba algo entretenida, mientras Lucius sólo le mando una mirada molesta.

—Salgamos de aquí, yo los guiare.

.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—

Harry volvió la mirada a la habitación en la cual había aparecido, era la habitación de Draco, pero no estaba decorada como al rubio tanto le gustaba. Exhaló por unos minutos para después dedicarse a mirar como sus mejores amigos y su esposo estaban en esas malditas esferas, el rostro de Draco era pacifico como cuando dormía.

Intentó atravesar la esfera pero parecía repeler su magia, la tocó y sintió como si estuviera en uno de esos cuartos _muggles_ para las personas enfermas o en cuarentena, sonrió levemente. Gracias a la guerra muchos magos tuvieron que aprender sobre los_ muggles_, recordaba las veces que tuvo que enseñarle a Draco sobre muchas cosas del mundo_ muggle._

—No te preocupes dragón mío —Susurró cariñosamente a la burbuja—. Te sacare de ahí.

Caminó por la habitación transformándola en lo que recordaba era la habitación de Draco, cuando escuchó toques en la puerta y esta se abrió, observó con tranquilidad como el rostro de Lucius aparecía **p**or ella.

—¿Qué haces? —Le preguntó el rubio con tranquilidad, venía acompañado de Tom y el doctor, los demás habían decidido quedarse en el comedor para conversar con calma y poner al día a su padre.

—Estoy intentado dejar la habitación como la recuerdo. —Había transformado las cortinas en un color rojo vino y el edredón de la cama también, las sabanas eran blancas y el cubre de un color rojo oscuro. El piso era de madera cálida y las paredes de un suave color caramelo. Los muebles eran de madera oscura y la chimenea encendida daba un acogedor toque— No puedo transformar las cosas importantes porque ellas tenían un valor sentimental —Murmuró— Pero así era más o menos nuestra habitación. —Suspiró— Había un par de estante en la habitación donde teníamos los libros de uso diario, porque los demás se encontraban en la gran biblioteca—Observó la habitación con nostalgia, sentándose en la cama— También había aparatos_ muggles_, Draco amaba el televisor junto con los juegos de video, él y Ron se la vivían jugándolos, para disgusto de Hermione.

—Es hermosa. —Le dijo Lucius, avanzando hasta las esferas— Sé que mi hijo será una gran persona. —Harry soltó una carcajada entretenida.

—Es un maldito Malfoy, todo en él es perfecto. —Le dijo con gracia. Lucius lo miró fijamente por unos momentos para después mirar el cuerpo del que era su hijo, físicamente era igual a él, rubio casi platinado, sus ojos estaban cerrados pero él sabía que eran tan plateados como los suyos propios. Debía ser unos centímetros más alto que él pero tenía, sorprendentemente, un aura de inocencia casi desconocida.

Tom observó a su futuro yerno y no pudo evitar asentir ante lo que su hijo decía, el chico era una jodida muñeca de porcelana, pensó mirando el cuerpo dormido de Draco.

—Sera mejor que bajemos a cenar —Dijo Tom— El director y Gellert regresaran al colegio, así que iré con ellos para conversar con Salazar sobre los guardianes.

Harry lo miró unos minutos antes de asentir, la verdad es que él prefería quedarse ahí junto a su esposo, pero Draco le había enseñado mucho sobre la etiqueta y comportamiento, aun contra su voluntad. Se levantó lentamente mientras caminaba hasta la puerta seguido de los demás.

—Tienes razón, será mejor bajar.


	36. Chapter 36

**Resumen: **Por fin la Gran Guerra ha terminado y Harry ha perdido a todas las personas que significaron algo en su vida. La población humana en general ha desaparecido y los magos están al borde de la extinción. Un visitante inesperado de otro mundo le dará la posibilidad de cambiar el rumbo de la historia.

**Categorías:** Harry Potter, Doctor Who

**Géneros:** Romance, Aventura, Acción, Humor etc.

**Advertencias:** Crossorver, Mpreg, semi-AU, etc.

**Descargo Responsabilidades:**Ni Harry Potter, Ni Doctor Who, me pertenecen… para mi desgracia, solo usó sus personajes para mi entretención personal. Harry Potter pertenece a J.K Rowling y Warner Channel, mientras que Doctor Who, perteneces a la BBC y a sus creadores.

Ahora les dejo con el siguiente capitulo. ¡Adiós!

* * *

**Capítulo 36: "De Planificaciones y Cenas"**

* * *

Harry había tomado unos minutos para revisar a las madres de los hermanos Rosier, suspiró con cansancio cuando sólo vio que habían sido torturadas con la _cruciatus_ hasta caer inconscientes, mientras estaban dormidas se adentró a sus recuerdos borrando las torturas, ahora sólo recordaban que las secuestraron, así no tendrían que responder preguntas molestas.

Por otro lado, Harry estaba más nervioso bajo la mirada de Abraxas Malfoy, volvió a suspirar, en un principio cuando era más joven había temido una temporada a Lucius Malfoy, después de un tiempo había conocido al multifacético hombre y sólo había encontrado a un padre capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por su hijo. Pero el abuelo de Draco parecía traspasarlo con la mirada como alguna vez lo había logrado Albus Dumbledore, negó suavemente mientras comía con tranquilidad.

Todos estaban en la mesa, mientras Lucius junto con Remus se sentaban cerca del actual patriarca de los Malfoy, por el otro lado él sólo se había sentado entre sus padres para disfrutar de un poco de tranquilidad, Tom parecía haber logrado que Sirius se sentaran al lado de James y Severus al lado de él, cosa que dejaba a la pelirroja sentada frente a ellos al lado de Remus, junto a Dumbledore y Grindelwald. La comida era tranquila con pequeñas conversaciones por un lado y otro, la verdad tanto James como Sirius se comportaron como dignos herederos sangre pura, de manera que no había mucho disturbio sobre la mesa.

—Walburga estaría tan orgullosa de verme ahora —Murmuró entre dientes Sirius. James y Harry sólo sonrieron levemente— Esa vieja loca estaría más que complacida. —Harry miró a James unos instantes para después suspirar— ¿Qué sucede mini Prongs?

Desde que habían salido de las mazmorras de la familia Malfoy, Sirius parecía más que emocionado de llamarlo mini Prongs o pequeño Prongs o derivados cada vez más vergonzosos, la verdad Harry disfrutaba que su padrino le llamara de esas formas. Así que realmente no importaba mucho la mirada disgustada de Tom o el amago de sonrisa que tenía james.

—Realmente, pensaba que ya que estoy… tú sabes de "visita" en esta época —murmuró para su padre y padrino—quizás podría conocer a mis abuelos.

—Los vas a amar—Le habló Sirius, emocionado—Son las mejores personas del mundo, mejor que Prongs acá presente.

—¡Padfoot! —Le lanzo una mirada de furia— Y así te haces llamar mi mejor amigo.

—Vamos, vamos. Ellos de verdad son las mejores personas del mundo.

—Lo sé. —James miró unos minutos a Harry para después desviar su mirada a Tom—Quizás podríamos ir los tres, me gustaría que mis padres conocieran a Tom. —Harry se atragantó con el jugo mientras Sirius lo miraba con ligera molestia.

—¿Piensas pedirle matrimonio tan rápido? —Le preguntó Harry, velozmente— ¡Llevan un mes y algo!

—Oh vamos, he llorado su cariño tres años—Le gruñó su padre—No dejare que se me escape.

—Detente, no quiero saberlo, seguro me lo contaras cuando me críes, así que no quiero saberlo ahora —murmuró de nuevo, concentrándose en comer su comida— ¿Y tú Sirius?

—¿Qué pasa conmigo?

—Le pedirás a Severus que se case contigo. —Sirius se sonrojo para después asentir levemente.

—Sí. Como heredero de los Black tengo que casarme antes de los dieciocho años —murmuró algo incómodo.

—¿Heredero de los Black? —La voz de Harry estaba llena de sorpresa— ¿No te desheredaron cuando te fuiste a vivir con papá?

—No—Lo miró algo confuso— ¿Por qué lo harían?, es muy común en la familia Black, que el mayor se valla de casa, tío Alphard se fue a los quince igual que yo—Sonrió levemente— Andrómeda se fue a los dieciséis.

—No… nada… —Murmuró Harry, parece que el simple hecho que Tom haya entrado en Hogwarts también cambio otros sucesos. Internamente el menor de los Potter se preguntó qué había pasado con Pettigrew. _"…realmente no me interesa, mientras no aparezca_" pensó el pelinegro algo divertido.

Tom los observó unos minutos, escuchando poco de la conversación, la verdad había logrado captar algo de visitar a los padres de James y que Black tendría que casarse antes de los dieciocho realmente estaba algo nervioso por lo que escucho al principio. No es que a él no le interesara conocer a los padres de James, pero sólo llevaban un mes y medio no creía que fuera prudente, además… él no le había contado a James nada de sus propios padres.

Suspiró quedadamente, intentando concentrarse en la comida frente a él. Severus se giró levemente para mirarlo, la verdad aun en contra de todo lo esperado el joven Snape era uno de los mejores alumnos que tenía, y después de muchas conversaciones con el chico era también uno con los que mejor se llevaba, claro… dejando de lado los años que conocía a los Malfoy.

—Profesor, no cree que sería conveniente que dejara de concentrarse en las conversaciones ajenas. —Severus hablaba tranquilamente mientras comía, quizás él no tenía una ascendencia tan aristocrática como muchos en la mesa, pero modales y etiqueta lo aprendió del mismísimo Lucius Malfoy cuando este no hacía más que molestarlo. Tom por el otro lado sólo le regalo una sonrisa sarcástica.

—En este instante no soy su profesor, señor Snape. —Lo miró— Llámeme Tom. —Severus se estremeció levemente.

—Por favor no me diga señor Snape, ese es el... el intento de padre que tengo —Habló el chico lentamente— Con que me llame Severus basta.

Tom asintió suavemente, ahora podía vislumbrar un poco el motivo de las pesadillas que el chico sufría desde su primer año. Miró alrededor, su atención centrándose en los rostros de los demás, Abraxas parecía conversar tranquilamente con Lupin, quien parecía cada vez más nervioso, le dio su más sentido pésame internamente, ser interrogado bajo la mirada de Abraxas Malfoy era algo… desagradable y más cuando Lucius parecía interesado en hacer de Lupin un Malfoy.

Dumbledore parecía más contento mientras conversaba animadamente con Grindelwald, la verdad Abraxas se había sorprendido por ver al hombre en su casa, pero después que lo pusieron al día con mucho hechos que él desconocía le agradaba poder compartir su mesa con hombres tan poderosos como los eran Dumbledore, Grindelwald y el mismísimo heredero de Hogwarts.

Harry vagó la vista por su alrededor unos minutos, desconectándose de la amena conversación que tenían James y Sirius, para dedicarse a mirar tanto a Lucius como a Abraxas, cuando los observaba interactuar lograba entender la relación que había tenido su marido con Lucius. Suspiró unos momentos para después observar con atención a Lily, quien comía tranquilamente de su plato, realmente ella era una hermosa mujer, pero para su sorpresa aun mirándola un rato James no hacía más que mirar a Tom con una mirada de infinito amor.

Intentó no pensar que realmente había vivido engañado diecisiete años de su vida, todo por culpa de alguien que intentó cambiar el tiempo para convertir a su propio padre en un asesino, llevándose con ellos su propia vida. Apretó los servicios en su mano, mirando los verdes ojos de la pelirroja, ella le sonrió levemente y pudo notar como un aura rojiza se lograba entrever en sus ojos, en ese instante sintió una fuerte descarga de magia, y su antigua cicatriz le ardió casi partiéndole la cabeza en dos, su cuerpo se levantó inmediatamente de la silla y logró dar unos cuantos pasos antes de darse contra el piso.

—¡¿Harry?! —Observó cómo sus padres se acercaron hasta su posición el suelo, sintió como Tom lo levantaba entre sus brazos para después caer en la inconsciencia.


	37. Chapter 37

**Resumen: **Por fin la Gran Guerra ha terminado y Harry ha perdido a todas las personas que significaron algo en su vida. La población humana en general ha desaparecido y los magos están al borde de la extinción. Un visitante inesperado de otro mundo le dará la posibilidad de cambiar el rumbo de la historia.

**Categorías:** Harry Potter, Doctor Who

**Géneros:** Romance, Aventura, Acción, Humor etc.

**Advertencias:** Crossorver, Mpreg, semi-AU, etc.

**Descargo Responsabilidades:**Ni Harry Potter, Ni Doctor Who, me pertenecen… para mi desgracia, solo usó sus personajes para mi entretención personal. Harry Potter pertenece a J.K Rowling y Warner Channel, mientras que Doctor Who, perteneces a la BBC y a sus creadores.

**Comentario del Autor**: ¡Hola! Este sera el regalo que les doy por el termino de año, espero que lo pasen muy bien y que todas las expectativas que tienen para el 2011 se cumpla.

_**¡Feliz Año Nuevo para todos!**_

Ahora les dejo el siguiente capítulo. ¡adiós!

* * *

**Capítulo 37: "Entre Desmayos y Mañanas Navideñas"**

* * *

Tom llevó a Harry a las habitaciones donde se encontraban los demás guardianes, la verdad, pensaba que si su hijo la había decorado como sus recuerdos estaría más cómodo despertando en ella. Lucius no puso ninguna traba cuando lo depositó en la cama, iban a quedarse a hacer guardia pero Dumbledore le había dicho que lo dejara descansar, el niño había tenido un día bastante ajetreado y sería mejor dejarlo.

—Lo sé —murmuró Tom, saliendo de la habitación. Había dejado a un elfo pendiente del estado de su hijo mientras caminaba junto a un nervioso James. Se volteó a mirarlo y atrapar una de sus manos entre las suyas—. James si no te calmas no le harás un bien a nadie.

—¿Por qué nuestro hijo tiene que sufrir tanto? —Murmuró, acercando al mayor entre sus brazos—. Es como si fuera un imán para los problemas.

—Estoy seguro que eso lo sacó de ti. — Bromeó, dejándose abrazar. James se rio levemente besándolo suavemente.

—Lo sé es la herencia de merodeador que tiene. —Le susurró al oído, Tom no pudo evitar estremecerse—. Será mejor que lleguemos a la habitación. —Tom se separó lentamente, algo molesto por tener que hacerlo, se arregló la túnica mientras miraba al más joven.

—Tengo que regresar con el director y Gellert al colegio. —James hizo un mohín de molestia—. Mañana volveré.

—¡Pero mañana es navidad! —murmuró molesto—. Quería despertar contigo en navidad. —Tom sonrió levemente para después besarlo.

—Ya tendremos más navidades por delante para despertar juntos. —Le acarició el rostro mientras James colocaba una gran sonrisa y sus ojos brillaban emocionados tras los lentes— Será mejor que me valla, seguro me esperan abajo. —Se dio la vuelta cuando recordó algo que tenía en su bolsillo. Sacó de él el guardapelo que Harry le había dado a Lucius, pero el rubio se lo regreso a él— Colócatelo.

—¿Mi regalo de navidad? —Tom negó suavemente.

—Ese todavía está guardado. —James le sonrió con coquetería y el mayor sólo se sonrojo nervioso—. Posee hechizos de protección, me gustaría que lo trajeras puesto siempre, es muy útil. —James asintió mientras emprendían la marcha hacia el hall donde el director estaba esperando, mientras Gellert conversaba animadamente con Abraxas.

—Veo que ya regresaste —Le dijo tranquilamente el director— Será mejor que nos marchemos.

—Director, señor Grindelwald… estaré más que complacido de que asistan a la celebración de navidad. —Abraxas miraba a ambos magos mientras hablaba.

—¡Por Morgana Malfoy, mi nombre es Gellert! —Le dijo el hombre entretenido—. Pero lamentamos declinar la oferta. —Gellert observó a Albus sonriéndole levemente, el director le regreso la mirada por largos minutos antes de asentir.

—Es verdad, pero sabemos que Tom será un grandioso representante. —Le sonrió el director. Abraxas asintió levemente, observando cómo los tres magos desaparecían por su chimenea, volteó su mirada al único que quedaba en la sala.

—Joven Potter, por mucho que mire la chimenea él no volverá todavía. —James dejo de mirar la chimenea para enfocarse en el padre de Lucius— ¿Gusta acompañarme a charlar? —El pelinegro lo miró unos minutos sabía que Abraxas Malfoy había estudiado con Tom, lo medito unos instantes para después sonreír con toda la galantería propia de él, mientras le ofrecía el brazo con caballerosidad.

—Sera un honor platicar con usted, Señor Malfoy.

.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—

Harry había despertado confundido, lo último que recordaba era haber estado conversando con su papá y su padrino. Miró a su alrededor encontrándose con la habitación de Draco y las esferas donde aún dormían sus amigos, suspiró levemente para después levantarse rumbo al baño.

Se bañó y cambio de ropa, miró el reloj que había transfigurado y se dio cuenta que apenas eran las seis de la mañana, sonrió levemente, hoy era navidad y él sabía por experiencia que los Malfoy siempre hacían fiestas opulentas en navidad. Caminó hasta la cocina, donde se encontró con unos elfos sorprendidos de verlo.

—Señorito Smith, ¿Qué hace aquí? —Una elfina se acercó rápidamente—. Si necesitaba algo sólo tenía que pedirlo no aparecerse por las cocinas. —Se estrujó las manos con fuerza—. Nosotros estamos para ayudarlo.

Harry sonrió con alegría para después acariciar la cabeza de la elfina, ella sólo se estremeció sorprendida.

—Tranquila. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

— ¡Mimi! Señorito Smith.

—Oh… dime Harry —La elfina lo observó alarmada—. Espera… no me digas señorito Smith porque ese no es mi apellido y lo detesto, así que díganme Harry. —Miró a todos los elfos de la cocina con dureza para que no se quejaran.

—Como diga señor… señorito Harry —dijo la elfina, angustiada. Harry le sonrió animándola.

—Bueno ahora díganme que tienen pensado para esta fecha.

—¿Señorito?

—Lo que pasa es que quiero que adornemos la mansión para tener una gran cena navideña. —Les informó Harry, sentándose en una de las sillas de la mesa— Esto será lo que haremos.

Harry pasó gran parte de la mañana hablando con los elfos para decorar todos los salones navideños tal cual lo hacían con Lucius y Draco, habían instalado un gran árbol navideño en el salón principal para que después todos dejaran los regalos, tanto el comedor como el hall de bienvenida habían sido decorado con diversos adornos y luces de colores. El moreno no pudo evitar mirar con nostalgia los adornos, negó suavemente quitando sus pensamientos para caminar de regreso a la cocina donde había instruido a los elfos para que preparen el banquete navideño.

Se detuvo unos instantes para después cambiar de opinión cuando sintió su estómago gruñir, se dirigió al comedor para observar como un perfectamente arreglado Abraxas Malfoy entraba por otra puerta.

—Buenos días señor Malfoy —saludó cordialmente el moreno—. Espero que no le moleste haber tomado su mansión y redecorarla, por cierto, Feliz Navidad.

—Buenos días Harry y Feliz navidad también. —Su vista vagó por la habitación—. No te preocupes, creo que la has dejado muy hermosa, la última vez que vi tan bellamente decorada fue la última navidad antes de que mi esposa muriera. —Le sonrió con algo de nostalgia—. Pero ahora estoy mucho más contento de ver que algo de la chispa ha vuelto al hogar.

—Espero que Lucius le haya puesto al tanto sobre mi relación con su familia.

—Sí, me comento que estás casado con mi nieto, el cual en este instante se encuentra encerrado por sus poderes. —Suspiró, un poco cansado.

—Porque eso no sucedió con usted —murmuró, algo sorprendido mientras se sentaba junto Abraxas para comer.

—Realmente tengo la creencia que es porque nunca quisieron acabar con mi vida, por eso es que no se activaron mis habilidades como guardián. —Lo miró unos minutos antes de servirse el desayuno—. Pienso que sólo querían las instrucciones para llegar a la mansión del gran Salazar.

—Bueno, por lo menos no lo lograron. —Le sonrió—. Usted es tan fuerte como lo serán Lucius o Draco.

—Son mi sangre. —En ese instante observaron como James bajaba algo dormido—. Buenos días James, feliz navidad.

—Buenos días y Feliz navidad señor Malfoy. —Caminó regalándole una sonrisa al padre de Lucius para después acercarse a Harry y besar su cabeza con cariño—. Feliz navidad Harry.

—Feliz navidad también para ti también papá. —Sonrió cuando el mayor se sentó a su lado.

—La mansión está muy hermosa por lo que he visto. —El de ojos azules se acomodó los lentes y se pasó una mano por los cabellos.

—Eso es gracias a tu hijo —dijo el mayor, Harry sólo se sonrojo levemente cuando James lo miró sorprendido. Iban a contestar cuando una elfina apareció rápidamente en la habitación.

—Amo Malfoy, un señor se encuentra en el Hall. —La elfina se movía nerviosa—Dice ser un profesor de Hogwarts —Abraxas observó divertido como James parecía querer levantarse, pero Harry lo mantenía en su puesto.

—Dile que pase a desayunar con nosotros. —La elfina desapareció asintiendo.

—Papá tranquilízate, si padre aparece en un momento. —Le murmuró con molestia—. Lo dejaste de ver una noche, no es el fin del mundo.

James sólo lo miró con algo de resentimiento, arregló su túnica mientras observaba como Harry comía con tranquilidad su desayuno, por la puerta apareció la imagen de Tom perfectamente arreglada, su cabello liso amarrado ligeramente y sobre su cuerpo una túnica color café, sonrió al ver a su familia junta. "_Familia_" pensó con cariño y entretención.

—Buenos días Abraxas.

—Buenos días Tom, realmente te esperaba más temprano. —El hombre se sonrojo levemente desviando la mirada, la verdad iba a venir más temprano pero ciertos problemas hormonales matutinos lo dejaron clavado en la cama por varios… varios minutos. Se encogió de hombros caminando hasta James quien le besó suavemente mientras él revolvía con entretención el pelo de Harry.

—Buenos días, padre —Murmuró mientras se arreglaba el pelo molesto— No me hace gracia que me revuelvas el pelo, por sí solo ya es indomable.

—Vamos pequeño Prongs, deja de quejarte— La voz entretenida de Sirius los hizo voltearse para observar como sus ojos grises brillaban con alegría, tras él Severus perfectamente arreglado con una cara de cansancio, pero con una suave sonrisa en los labios— ¡Feliz Navidad a Todos!

—Black eres un escandaloso. —Le dijo Tom sentándose junto a James—. Feliz Navidad Severus…

—Feliz Navidad a ti también. —Severus le sonrió suavemente sentándose frente a Harry y a la derecha de Abraxas—Feliz navidad a todos. —Miró los demás.

—Feliz navidad Sev —Harry le sonrió con picardía mientras Sirius se sentaba a su lado—Espero que hayas dormido bien—Severus bajo la mirada escondiendo el sonrojo en su rostro mientras Sirius alzó una ceja y una sonrisa con emoción.

—Mucho mejor que tus padres seguramente. —La mueca de Harry se volvió incomoda intentando no pensar en sus padres teniendo sexo, mientras que James y Tom le mandaron una mirada molesta.

—Muy gracioso, Padfoot —Murmuró James concentrándose en el desayuno— ¿Qué haremos hoy?

—La verdad tengo intención de encerrarme en la biblioteca con John para revisar los libros —habló Harry, algo distraído— Quiero encontrar una forma de sacar a mis amigos de ese estado. —Tom lo miró unos minutos.

—Salazar habló sobre el modo de protección y bueno —Detuvo sus palabras levemente— Evans tenía razón son burbujas atemporales —Agregó con molestia—Mantienen estables en su interior a los guardianes cuando son atacados mientras no hayan cumplido su misión.

—¿Su misión? —Tom asintió— ¿Cuál es su misión?

—Salazar dijo que no podía hablar de eso, que tenías que descubrirlo por ti mismo. —Harry hizo un mohín de molestia mientras Tom le regalo una caricia de consuelo, James los miró unos momentos emocionado.

—¿¡Y el banquete navideño!? —James negó con entretención antes las palabras de su mejor amigo, le daba igual sus modales cuando se trataba de divertirse. Abraxas lo miró inexpresivo unos minutos antes de sonreír levemente.

—Creo que Harry ya se ha ocupado de eso. —El moreno se sonrojo cuando sintió todas las miradas sobre él. Carraspeó ligeramente.

—Bueno, iré por el doctor —Murmuró suavemente antes de levantarse—Espero que disfruten el desayuno, con su permiso. —Se retiró rápidamente dejando a los demás en sus propias conversaciones.

—Eso fue una elegante escapada Slytherin —Se rio Sirius.

—La heredó de Tom —Rezongó James.


	38. Chapter 38

**Resumen**: Por fin la Gran Guerra ha terminado y Harry ha perdido a todas las personas que significaron algo en su vida. La población humana en general ha desaparecido y los magos están al borde de la extinción. Un visitante inesperado de otro mundo le dará la posibilidad de cambiar el rumbo de la historia.

**Categorías**: Harry Potter, Doctor Who

**Géneros**: Romance, Aventura, Acción, Humor etc.

**Advertencias**: Crossorver, Mpreg, semi-AU, etc.

**Descargo Responsabilidades**:Ni Harry Potter, Ni Doctor Who, me pertenecen… para mi desgracia, solo usó sus personajes para mi entretención personal. Harry Potter pertenece a J.K Rowling y Warner Channel, mientras que Doctor Who, perteneces a la BBC y a sus creadores.

**Comentario del Autor**: ¡Hola! Después de tanto tiempo subiré los capítulos que aun tengo. La historia no esta completa, pero no aun así les dejare con los capítulos que me quedaban.

Ahora les dejo el siguiente capítulo. ¡adiós!

* * *

**Capitulo 38: "De Veelas y Hombres Lobo"**

* * *

La mansión Malfoy no había tenido navidades tan ajetreadas desde la última navidad con la fallecida señora Malfoy. Lucius estaba algo cansado de tener que vigilar que todo estuviera en orden, agradeció internamente que Harry haya dejado clara sus intenciones a los elfos pero le sorprendió la decisión de su padre de realizar una gran fiesta navideña.

—¿Estás seguro padre?—Lucius caminaba junto a Remus y Abraxas. El castaño se encontraba algo incomodo, ya que aun no se acostumbraba a la imponente presencia de Abraxan Malfoy.

—Lucius, por última vez—Murmuró el mayor ligeramente molesto mientras se dirigían por un pasillo—Haremos esta fiesta navideña mientras que los regalos los abriremos mañana al desayuno—Lucius suspiro asintiendo suavemente.

—Creo que debería ir a otro lado—Habló suavemente Remus mientras intentaba salir de ese lugar, él realmente pensaba que no tenia absolutamente nada que ver en la conversación.

—No crea señor Lupin que hemos terminado—Los tres entraron a una de las habitaciones y Remus logro observar que era el despacho personal del padre de Lucius— Ahora será mejor reanudar la conversación que teníamos pendiente—El mayor se sentó detrás de su escritorio mientras que Lucius y Remus se miraban nerviosos entre ellos para después sentarse frente al patriarca de la distinguida familia Malfoy—¿Cuándo lo descubrieron?

Lucius suspiro algo nervioso para después tomar la mano de Remus entre las suyas, se quedo en silencio unos minutos para después enfrentar a su padre.

—Hace más de un año— le hablo con seguridad—Una noche en el castillo sentí la presencia del lobo—Murmuró.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Lucius observó la noche desde la torre de astronomía, las nubes tapaban el cielo y no se veía nada atreves de ellas. Suspiro mirando la banda en su muñeca algo nervioso, sabía que pronto tendría que liberar sus poderes para encontrar pareja o se volvería loco, su padre le había insistido en que buscara a alguien. Intento mirar la luna tras las nubes como buscando encontrar alguna respuesta en ella, ahora solo ese artefacto inhibía su parte Veela, volvió a suspirar mientras bajaba la mirada al linde del castillo sorprendido de ver una figuras bajo rumbo al Bosque prohibido.

—Estúpidos niños que se creen salir hacia el bosque prohibido sin consecuencias—Murmuró molesto. Bajo por los pasadizos del castillo mientras llegaba a las puertas de Hogwart, siguió el camino por el linde cuando observo las figuras de Remus Lupin junto a Madam Pomfrey. Abrió sus ojos algo curioso pero se mantuvo escondido entre las murallas evitando ser visto. La verdad el ver a Lupin lejos de los molestos Black y Potter le hizo sonreír, llevaba tiempo interesado en la tímida figura que era el castaño, controlado, amable, silencioso, inteligente. Lucius estaba completamente seguro que detrás de las trastadas que hacían el par de revoltosos que eran los Gryffindor, Black y Potter, estaba el cerebro de Remus Lupin.

Estuvo unos minutos siguiéndoles cuando se detuvo al observar que entraba por el sauce boxeador, abrió lo boca en sorpresa cuando desaparecieron tras un pasaje. Iba a seguirlos cuando sintió a alguien acercarse, se quedo en silencio mientras escuchaba la conversación.

—Prongs saca la capa me está molestando—Lucius se quedo en silencio cuando vio a Potter y Black parecer tras un árbol.

—Padfoot sé que la paciencia no es una virtud tuya pero podrías dejar de molestar—Potter parecía muy molesto mientras escondía algo en un bolso—Además tenemos que esperar a que Madam Pomfrey se valla o quieres que ella nos castigue hasta nuestra próxima vida—Murmuró—Recuerda que por tu culpa Snivellus sabe de Moony.

La cara de Black se volvió triste y sus ojos se perdieron rumbo al condenado árbol. Escucharon ruidos ambos Gryffindor volvieron a desaparecer entre los árboles, Lucius contuvo la respiración cuando la enfermera salió del lugar con tranquilidad para caminar rumbo a castillo. Los Gryffindor volvieron a aparecer.

—¡Bien ahora vamos donde Moony!—Black se paro frente al sauce boxeador con tranquilidad mientras que Lucius ahogo un sonido de sorpresa cuando se convirtió en un perro. Malfoy abrió los ojos mientras contuvo la respiración estaba seguro que al mínimo sonido el perro se daría cuenta que estaba ahí.

—¡Apresúrate Padfoot!— Gritó Potter a una distancia del sauce. El perro puso su pata en lo que parecía el nudo del árbol logrando que el Sauce se detuviera. Potter suspiró cansado mientras Black volvía a su estado natural.

—Después me dices que yo no tengo paciencia—Murmuró mientras entraba por el agujero detrás de Potter que pareció replicarle algo pero estaban dentro del árbol así que Lucius no alcanzo a escucharlo.

Se quedo contra el árbol sorprendido. Black era un animago no registrado y apostaba su chalet en las islas vírgenes que Potter también lo era, sonrió macabramente ante el conocimiento pero se pregunto qué pintaba Lupin en todo esto. Escucho un fuerte aullido mientras observo como el cielo se despejaba dejando ver una hermosa luna tan brillante en medio de la oscuridad de la noche, ruidos a su alrededor lograron que se internara en el bosque intentado alejarse.

Llego hasta un claro dentro del bosque. Reprimió un suspiro cuando miró a su alrededor pero un fuerte gruñido lo obligo a voltearse bruscamente, no pudo evitar abrir los ojos sorprendido al ver frente a él la figura intimidante de un Hombre Lobo que se acercaba a paso lento, deteniéndose a un metro de él. Tras el hombre lobo estaban la figura de un gran perro negro que Lucius pudo reconocer la forma animaga de Black, además de un enorme ciervo blanco que intuía es la forma animaga de Potter.

El Hombre Lobo se detuvo frente a él mientras que Black rápidamente volvía a su forma humana mientras Potter, aun como ciervo, se acercaba lentamente.

—¡Malfoy!—Gruño con sorpresa—Por Morgana ¿Qué demonios haces aquí? – Black parecía desesperado e intentaba no moverse demasiado para no alterar al Hombre Lobo. Iba a responder cuando lo interrumpió—Da igual… no te muevas porque se altera fácilmente.

Potter volvió a su forma humana para avanzar hasta quedar entre el Lobo y yo, el Hombre Lobo gruño pero no se movió de su posición. No pude evitar mirar los dorados ojos del lobo que caían sobre mí mientras sentía como mi interior se revolvía con fuerza.

—Malfoy, James se moverá para que su firma mágica esconda la tuya—Murmuró lentamente Sirius mientras Potter se volvía a transformar en ciervo—Así que por favor, muévete cuando él te lo indique—Lucius miro al ciervo unos momentos.

—Muévete Potter— Lucius sentía su voz como un fuerte ronquido la banda en su muñeca apretaba fuerte, sentía que pronto su magia se descontrolaría. Potter en forma de ciervo lo miro con confusión mientras Black abría los ojos sorprendido.

—Idiota, tratamos de salvar tu maldita vida—Gruño Black desde el otro lado. Lucius sintió la urgencia de quitarse la banda, miró al lobo mientras lentamente subió su mano para desabrochar el brazalete, sintió el gruñido del lobo mientras se acercaba a paso lento—¡Malfoy no te muevas!

—Cállate de una vez Black—Dijo a Black quien lo miro furioso, el Hombre lobo lo miro para después gruñir—No me gruñas lobo.

Lucius soltó el brazalete sintiendo como su magia avanzar lenta pero segura hacia el hombre lobo frente a él. El lobo se encogió levemente al gruñido de Lucius mientras que Black abrió los ojos sorprendido cuando vio a Moony retroceder y Prongs se corría a un lado. La magia de Lucius se envolvió a Black y Potter, quienes cayeron desmayados rápidamente, ni siquiera se preocupo sabía que cuando despertaran no recordarían nada.

Caminó lentamente hasta el Hombre Lobo, ya no era el mismo Lucius, su pelo se desparramaba por todos lados y su magia lo elevaba unos centímetros del suelo, su rostro se volvió ligeramente brillante a la luna mientras que sus ojos eran completamente plateados como plata fundida. Levantó su mano acercándola al rostro del Hombre Lobo quien solo aulló suavemente restregándose contra la mano, Lucius sonrió mientras sentía como la lengua del animal la pasaba con tranquilidad por su mejilla.

—Así que eres un hombre lobo, Lupin—Murmuró abrazando su cuello con tranquilidad, sabía que el Hombre Lobo no lo atacaría, lo sentía—Eres tan interesante como lo creía— Alargo su cuello dejando que el ansioso animal sintiera su esencia de Veela. El Lobo gimió apretando entre sus brazos el cuerpo del Veela, su cabeza no pensaba en otra cosa que en el sabroso olor entre sus brazos— Tranquilo, no me iré… solo, tranquilo—El hombre lobo se tendió en el suelo llevándose al Veela entre sus brazos, Lucius rio con suavidad cuando el Lobo lo acostó acariciando su pelo con tranquilidad—Duerme mi lobo.

Un ligero aullido mientras el lobo se durmió con el Veela entre sus brazos, quien diría que el siempre amable Remus Lupin podía ser una criatura tan feroz y temible, sonrió sabiéndose conocedor de esos secretos. Primero que Black y Potter eran animagos no registrados, y que Lupin era un hombre Lobo.

—Que trío de amigos tan especiales—Estiro su mano acariciando el pelaje del Hombre Lobo. Se quedaría hasta que empezara el alba, ahora sabía a quien el Veela había elegido y el Lobo parecía más que predispuesto a su presencia. Se quedo un par de horas en el lugar antes de caminar rumbo al castillo con una sonrisa verdadera y el corazón más ligero.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

—Así que un hombre lobo— Murmuro el mayor de los Malfoy mirando directamente los ojos de Remus, el castaño desvió la mirada avergonzado—Joven Lupin, nunca debe avergonzarse.

—Pero… pero señor, yo entiendo que no quiera que su hijo este con una persona como yo— Intento hablar pero Malfoy lo miro más intensamente para después sonreír.

—Remus Lupin— El castaño se enderezó rápidamente mirando al mayor algo tenso— No eres el primer, ni serás el último hombre lobo en esta familia—Suspiró con tranquilidad—Los Malfoy se han caracterizado por elegir parejas muy especiales entre ellas diferentes criaturas mágicas y los hombres lobo no se han quedado atrás—Lucius sonrió ante lo último, su padre era un cuarto Veela, un cuarto elfo y medio mago, su madre por el otro lado era tres cuarto Veela esa era la razón por la que Lucius era un Veela completamente— Así que imagino que tanto el Veela como el Lobo están de acuerdo con esto—Miró a Lucius en busca de una respuesta. Remus carraspeo incomodo.

—La verdad…—Empezó el castaño murmurando—El lobo es un alfa—Abraxan abrió ligeramente los ojos ante la frase.

—oh…

—Sí —Hizo un gesto extraño Remus— Y el Veela es dominante.

—…Eso definitivamente es un problema.

—Más que un problema padre— Respondió cansado—Esta luna llena es el periodo de Celo del Veela y no sabemos si topa con el periodo de Celo del Lobo— Paso una mano por sus cabellos algo cansado— No tenemos ni idea como reaccionaran.

—Eso… eso si es un gran problema.


	39. Chapter 39

**Resumen:** Por fin la Gran Guerra ha terminado y Harry ha perdido a todas las personas que significaron algo en su vida. La población humana en general ha desaparecido y los magos están al borde de la extinción. Un visitante inesperado de otro mundo le dará la posibilidad de cambiar el rumbo de la historia.

**Categorías:** Harry Potter, Doctor Who

**Géneros:** Romance, Aventura, Acción, Humor etc.

**Advertencias:** Crossorver, Mpreg, semi-AU, etc.

**Descargo Responsabilidades:**Ni Harry Potter, Ni Doctor Who, me pertenecen… para mi desgracia, solo usó sus personajes para mi entretención personal. Harry Potter pertenece a J.K Rowling y Warner Channel, mientras que Doctor Who, perteneces a la BBC y a sus creadores.

Ahora les dejo el siguiente capítulo. ¡adiós!

* * *

**Capitulo 39: "Entre Rituales y Pociones"**

* * *

Remus suspiró con cansancio en dirección a Lucius. Desde la conversación con Abraxas ambos se encontraban en la biblioteca de la familia Malfoy tratando de buscar algo de información sobre la relación entre un Veela y un hombre lobo, donde ambas criaturas eran dominantes.

—Moony, estoy bastante seguro que si le preguntamos a Harry nos ayudaría— Lucius llevaba leyendo desde que salieron del despacho de su padre.

El patriarca de los Malfoy había dicho que sería mejor que investigaran mientras él se hacía cargo de todos los preparativos. Su padre había invitado a la familia de Evan para que vinieran por sus madres, ellas habían aceptado participar en la fiesta antes de retirarse. También había invitado a los padres Potter, para felicidad de Harry y nerviosismo de Tom, los padres de Thadius no podrían venir, pero él aparecería mientras que vendrían los Lestrange, los Black también vendrían y tanto la madre de Severus como el padre de Remus asistirían ya que fueron invitados personalmente por Abraxan, entre otros de los tantos invitados.

Sonrió al recordar como Sirius Black se removió algo nervioso en su silla en el desayuno mientras hablaban sobre las personas que vendrían a la fiesta. Miro a Remus con ligereza, sabía lo que intentaba su padre al invitar al padre de Remus a la fiesta.

—Harry en este instante tiene sus propios problemas intentado sacar a su esposo de esa burbuja, Lucius— Remus ni siquiera levanto la mirada de los libros frente a él—Así que sigue buscando.

—Pero Moony…— El castaño lo miro unos minutos para después ignorarlo. Lucius iba a hablar cuando la puerta de la biblioteca fue abierta dejando pasar a Harry que parecía tener un debate con John.

—Estoy seguro que es algo sobre los hechizos—Hablo el rubio caminando con gracia— porque esas burbujas son magia, digo— intento explicarse ante la sonrisa sarcástica de Harry—Son magia pura, si alguien distinto a ti o a Luna se acerca estoy seguro que eso lo matara.

—Lo sé—su voz era algo exasperada—Pero a menos que logremos saber quienes lanzaron el hechizo no podremos hacer nada—el rostro del moreno era una mueca molesta—Necesitamos un ritual para canalizar la magia que no sea la de Draco—sonrió ligeramente—De esa manera detectaremos los últimos hechizos que fueron usados en ellos.

—¡Como un _prior incantato_!—Hablo John emocionado, Harry asintió deteniéndose al ver el rostro de Lucius y Remus, el rubio se dio la vuelta para observarlos igual que el moreno—¡Moony! ¡Lu!

—Por Merlín Smith, es Lucius… que apodo más horrible—Murmuro el Malfoy mirándolo con desaprobación, John solo se encogió de hombros entretenido—Harry necesitamos tu ayuda.

—¡Lucius!

—Vamos Moony, aunque estuviésemos toda la tarde aquí no encontraríamos nada—dijo molesto. Harry miro con tranquilidad la discusión—mientras antes preguntemos, antes terminaremos—Remus suspiro molesto y algo dolido, pero asintió.

—Entonces para que soy bueno.

—Es sobre… el periodo de celo—murmuro Remus muy sonrojado y ligeramente avergonzado.

—oh… Entro en celo el Veela o el Lobo—Du voz sonaba algo entretenida y Lucius no pudo evitar un bufido molesto.

—Ambos—Lucius suspiro—y los dos son dominantes.

—Uh…eso es un problema.

—Eso ya lo sabíamos Harry—Hablo Remus ligeramente—necesitamos saber si existe la posibilidad de… aplacar a alguno, porque estoy bastante seguro que si llegamos a esa luna llena—miro a Lucius con ligera pena—nos mataremos.

Harry los miro unos minutos para después sonreír mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas al lado de Remus, el castaño lo miro confundido por la sonrisa.

—Moony querido—Hablo empalagosamente el moreno—recuerdas la poción que te doy todos los meses—El castaño asintió—puedes decirme que propiedades tiene.

—Bueno… durante mis transformaciones—Hablo lentamente—me permite mantener mi conciencia humana.

—Oh… ¿y tus decisiones?—Remus lo miro confundido—Si quieres moverte ¿te mueves o te quedas ahí?

—Si quiero moverme me muevo—murmuro, miro unos minutos a Harry confundido por la pregunta para después abrir los ojos y poner cara de sorpresa—¡Por Merlín como no se me ocurrió antes!

El moreno sonrió mientras observaba las caras confusas de John y de Lucius, miro con tranquilidad al doctor antes de hablar.

—Vamos John tenemos que seguir investigando sobre los rituales—camino hasta el final de la biblioteca dejando que Remus le aclarara el panorama a Lucius.

—¿Eso ayudo en algo?—Murmuro John antes de seguir a Harry hasta los últimos estantes.

—¿Qué es lo que no se te ocurrió antes?—Remus le sonrió a Malfoy.

—La poción que Harry me da—Hablo cerrando los libros y empezando a guardarlos en los estantes—me mantienen consciente durante mis transformaciones.

—¿y….?—Remus volteo los ojos cansado, suspiro y se sentó junto a Lucius.

—Me-mantengo-consciente-en-las-transformaciones—Enfatizó. Lucius alzo una ceja confundido—Soy consciente en mis transformaciones.

—...—Un ligero silencio se prolongo—no, no capto.

—Lucius aunque el lobo este en celo, lo máximo que sentiré será su sobrexcitación—murmuro sentándose a su lado—por lo demás seré bastante consiente.

—Que afortunado tú—Hablo el rubio—Cuando mi libido ciegue mi conciencia no sabré de nada—sonrió suavemente.

—Bueno, mejor uno que ninguno—Devolvió la sonrisa—Ahora que resolvimos el problema—Lucius se acercó a su rostro con la intención de besarlo cuando el castaño se corrió levemente—Tú iras a ayudar a tu padre mientras yo ayudare a Harry—Se levantó rápidamente mientras se dirigía hacia donde estaban John y Harry cargando algunos libros.

—Jodido Lobo—murmuro el rubio.

—Te puedo escuchar—Hablo Remus tranquilamente

Lucius solo gruño molesto antes de salir de la habitación.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lucius camino rumbo a uno de los salones de la mansión buscando a su padre, estaba completamente seguro que si no lo ayudaba y Remus se enteraba, no serían unas bonitas vacaciones. Gruño molesto por milésima vez entrando al salón donde observó como su padre hablaba con Potter.

—Pero en que podemos ayudar—Hablo el chico pasando una mano en su pelo exasperados—Estoy cansado de quedarme sin hacer nada, además en mi familia es costumbre ayudar en el banquete navideño—Abraxan tenía una ligera sonrisa entretenida mientras Tom estaba sentado en una silla mirando a su novio.

—James, estoy seguro que podrás encontrar algo en que divertirte— Abraxan miro a Tom con picardía y el Slytherin solo le devolvió una mirada deseosa de muerte y destrucción.

—Pero…

Sirius ya estaba cansado de las replicas de su amigo, llevaban cinco minutos en ese plano y a él no le interesaba que James estuviese tan nervioso porque su padres verían al profesor Riddle, en otro ambiente que no sería por culpa de las mil y una travesura que hacían.

—Prongs, ¿Qué tal si vamos a cabalgar?—Murmuro mirando al patriarca de los Malfoy que por fin había encontrado el fondo de su paciencia— estoy seguro que conozco mucho de los terrenos y sé que son muy bonitos, porque no vamos a cabalgar.

—Me parece una excelente proposición—Abraxan estaba más que feliz por la salida, en cualquier momento decidiría hechizar al mocoso para que se callara. Justo en ese instante observo la figura de su hijo entrando por la puerta—Estoy muy seguro que Lucius los puede llevar a dar una vuelta.

—No hace falta—murmuro el rubio—Black conoce muy bien estos terrenos, además necesitaras ayuda padre—James iba a abrir la boca cuando Tom se levanto de su asiento.

—Yo también estoy a favor de la cabalgata—James lo miro unos momentos para después suspirar.

—Está bien, vamos—Sirius sonrió ante el rostro derrotado de su amigo mientras salían rumbo a las caballerizas, se levanto con elegancia desde su asiento mientras tiraba de su túnica a Severus, quien se había mantenido en silencio escuchando la conversación. Lucius y su padre alcanzaron a escuchar murmullos sobre que no se subiría a un caballo ni con una invitación, pero se perdieron en la distancia.

Abraxan se volvió a mirar a su hijo con tranquilidad.

—Estoy seguro que Potter puede ser muy molesto cuando se lo propone—Hablo mientras caminaban saliendo de ese salón.

—Eso no es nada, recuerda que por seis años él y Black han sido los mayores alborotadores del colegio—Tomo entre sus dedos una de las hebras de su cabello—Lo peor es que estoy completamente seguro que lo veré durante toda mi vida...

Su padre lo miro con condescendencia antes de entrar a su despacho seguido de Lucius.

—Bueno, podría ser peor.

—¿Cómo qué?

—Como que tú te fueras a casar con él.

El rostro de pánico de Lucius fue una entretención para su padre.


	40. Chapter 40

**Resumen:** Por fin la Gran Guerra ha terminado y Harry ha perdido a todas las personas que significaron algo en su vida. La población humana en general ha desaparecido y los magos están al borde de la extinción. Un visitante inesperado de otro mundo le dará la posibilidad de cambiar el rumbo de la historia.

**Categorías:** Harry Potter, Doctor Who

**Géneros:** Romance, Aventura, Acción, Humor etc.

**Advertencias:** Crossorver, Mpreg, semi-AU, etc.

**Descargo Responsabilidades**:Ni Harry Potter, Ni Doctor Who, me pertenecen… para mi desgracia, solo usó sus personajes para mi entretención personal. Harry Potter pertenece a J.K Rowling y Warner Channel, mientras que Doctor Who, perteneces a la BBC y a sus creadores.

Ahora les dejo el siguiente capítulo. ¡adiós!

* * *

**Capitulo 40: "De Información y La Paternidad"**

* * *

La tarde había pillado a Harry en la biblioteca, junto a John y Remus, se pregunto si sería más práctico pedir ayuda a Severus ya que su mente siempre ha captado cosas más escondidas. Suspiro cansado llevaban muchas horas entre viejos libros y con suerte habían encontrado referencia a esferas de energía, además se acercaba la hora de la fiesta y aunque a él no le agradaban las fiestas, estaba emocionado porque conocería a sus abuelos.

—¡ARGH!—John estaba dando ligeros cabezazos contra la mesa—Esto es desesperante… llevamos horas en esto y solo logramos encontrar que están hecha de la magia de los guardianes—Suspiro cansado—No es como si antes no lo supiéramos.

—John deja de ser tan negativo…—A Remus le dolían los ojos de tanto leer viejas paginas gastadas—La verdad siento que diéramos vueltas en círculos—Harry se levanto empezando a guardar los libros.

—Será mejor que vallamos a arreglarnos, no puedo concentrarme en sacar a Draco de esa jodida burbuja—murmuro—si estoy tan ansioso de ver a mis abuelos—Suspiro—Por lo demás creo que debería ir a la biblioteca de Hogwart a buscar un par de libros.

Remus y John lo miraron para después imitarlo, si Harry, quien era el más interesado en sacar a todos de esas condenadas esferas, no podía concentrarse era casi imposible que ellos lo hicieran. John sonrió emocionado al ver como Harry pasaba su mano arreglando su pelo por decima vez, el chico realmente estaba nervioso y podía imaginar que Riddle estaba tan o más nervioso que Harry. El moreno suspiro antes de despedirse de ambos caminando hasta sus habitaciones, miro de pasada el pasillo tenuemente iluminado y podía sentir la mullida alfombra bajo sus pies. Se detuvo unos minutos al ver la figura de Lily Evans acercarse en dirección contraria.

—Buenas tardes Harry.

—Buenas tardes Lily—Le saludo con cortesía, desde su desmayo cada vez que la mujer se le acercaba su cuerpo se ponía a la defensiva, intentaba con fuerza recordar la razón de su desmayo pero por más que lo intentaba no podía—¿bajaras a la fiesta?

—No...—Sonrió— El señor Malfoy fue muy… amable al preguntarme, pero prefiero la tranquilidad de mis habitaciones—Caminaron hasta el final del pasillo—¿Qué tienes pensado hacer con Luna?

—Se quedara en esas habitaciones hasta que logre encontrar la manera de sacar a mi esposo y mis amigos de su encierro—murmuro cansado—bueno… será mejor que vaya a arreglarme, papá quiere que padre y yo estemos presentables para mis abuelos—se dio la vuelta para entrar a sus habitaciones cuando la voz de la pelirroja lo detuvo.

—Harry… ¿Por qué aceptaste tan rápido que el hombre que odiabas era tu padre?—Harry se volteo a mirarla unos minutos meditando su respuesta antes de responder.

—Si te digo la verdad dude por mucho tiempo—se paso una mano por el cuello—pero mientras más tiempo pasaba junto a él, era como si lo supiera—sonrió levemente—además cuando lo veo con papá notó lo mucho que lo quiere.

—¿Y si fuera una trampa?—La voz de Lily se ponía cada vez más extraña, Harry la miro unos minutos para después poner una sonrisa sarcástica en sus labios y se cruzaba de brazos.

—Una trampa… no lo creo—La miro intensamente—realmente está enamorado de mi papá—Lily puso un rostro inexpresivo para después deslizar una suave sonrisa.

—Será mejor que vaya a descansar—murmuro caminando con tranquilidad—espero que disfrutes la fiesta.

—Esa es la intención—se volvió caminando a su habitación, Harry solo la observó irse. Algo había de raro en esa mujer y aunque para él todavía era una persona importante, su instinto se desataba cuando la tenía a su lado—Nah… seguro son los nervios de la fiesta—murmuro antes de entrar a su habitación para cambiarse y arreglarse.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Tom esta frente al espejo del armario mirando su reflejo con molestia, él no era una persona pretenciosa pero mientras más veía sus ropas menos ganas de salir de la habitación tenía, suspiro con molestia mientras intentaba por milésima vez elegir otro conjunto de ropa. Un suave toque en la puerta lo distrajo, con cansancio, camino hasta ella para abrirla.

—Oh… ¿Qué haces aquí?—Harry solo arrugo la nariz con molestia. Tom pudo observar que el chico vestía de una túnica rojo escarlata, su pelo estaba desordenado como James y sus ojos verdes brillaban con alegría, el mayor no pudo evitar mirarlo con cariño—Eres igual a James—Harry se sonrojo al ver el cariño en las orbes verdes de Tom. El mayor carraspeo cansado—ve… ve a otra parte a molestar a alguien.

—Padre, eres un desconsiderado vengo a ayudarte y tú me tratas así.

—Nadie pidió ayuda enano—murmuro molesto aunque algo entretenido por sus propias palabras. Harry era tan alto como James y estaba completamente seguro que ambos seguirían creciendo. Lo miro unos instantes para después dejarlo pasar a la habitación—Pensé que estarías con James.

—Esta cambiándose junto a Sirius—Hablo ondeando con suavidad su túnica, mientras caminaba hasta el armario—Parece que Padfoot hizo algo que molesto a Severus, porque lo saco de la habitación.

—Black carece de neuronas—avanzó hasta la altura de Harry, el chico lo miro unos instantes.

—Paddy es inteligente, su problema es que no sabe cómo tratar con los traumas de Severus—murmuro revolviendo el armario en busca de túnicas—Va a necesitar mucha paciencia o lo torturare haciéndolo pedazos, si lo daña.

Tom lo miro unos instantes confundido para después abrir ligeramente la boca.

—Tu…—Se detuvo como pensando sus palabras, mientras Harry se ladeo a mirarlo con tranquilidad.

—Si—Murmuro el rostro de Tom se volvió ligeramente enfermo.

—Yo tuve… tu sabes…

—¿Qué? ¡NO!—Respondió algo asustado—No, no fuiste tú—murmuro—Severus… al igual que yo nos criamos en ambientes donde el tener magia te hacía una aberración—Suspiro con tranquilidad— estuvimos sujetos a horribles vejaciones—Se detuvo unos momentos a pensar—De cierto modo Severus tuvo algo más de suerte, su madre le sirvió de consuelo—Miro una túnica con calidez—con el tiempo tuve a Draco.

—Lo siento—Se acercó a abrazarlo—No sé qué paso para que te olvidara pero lo lamento—Harry sonrió entre los brazos de su padre—Por Morgana, como me encantaría partir de cero contigo—Le acaricio el cabello—Siento que cada vez que doy un paso retrocedo diez.

—Tranquilo, ya vendrá tu tiempo—Se deshizo del abrazo para tenderle una hermosa túnica color cyan, que resaltaban los detalles—Ahora ve a vestirte mientras termino de usar hechizos para mi pelo—Se dio la vuelta mirándose al espejo y tocando su pelo revuelto hacia todos lados—Es un desastre.

Tom camino hasta la puerta del baño con tranquilidad para después voltearse con una sonrisa ligera.

—La verdad… me gusta más así—murmuro antes de cerrar la puerta tras él. Harry miro unos minutos la puerta cerrada para después desviar su rostro al espejo, miro con tranquilidad su reflejo, su pelo negro alborotado, su piel morena, sus ojos verdes y sus labios rojos que se curvaban lentamente en una sonrisa genuina. Pensó en la pregunta que la pelirroja le había dicho antes.

—Estas son las razones por la que sé que es mi Padre.


	41. Chapter 41

**Resumen**: Por fin la Gran Guerra ha terminado y Harry ha perdido a todas las personas que significaron algo en su vida. La población humana en general ha desaparecido y los magos están al borde de la extinción. Un visitante inesperado de otro mundo le dará la posibilidad de cambiar el rumbo de la historia.

**Categorías**: Harry Potter, Doctor Who

**Géneros**: Romance, Aventura, Acción, Humor etc.

**Advertencias**: Crossorver, Mpreg, semi-AU, etc.

**Descargo Responsabilidades**:Ni Harry Potter, Ni Doctor Who, me pertenecen… para mi desgracia, solo usó sus personajes para mi entretención personal. Harry Potter pertenece a J.K Rowling y Warner Channel, mientras que Doctor Who, perteneces a la BBC y a sus creadores.

Ahora les dejo el siguiente capítulo. ¡adiós!

* * *

**Capitulo 41: "Entre Fiesta y Familias"**

* * *

El salón principal de la mansión estaba bellamente decorado con un especial toque navideño, los invitados empezarían a llegar dentro de poco poniendo nervioso a más de alguno. John sonreía con alegría, su pelo rubio ceniza caía perfectamente arreglado y vestía con una túnica color verde irlandés. A él le encantaba la navidad además, para su diversión personal, Tom y Harry están increíblemente nerviosos, pensó el rubio mientras veía a padre e hijo con una mueca similar en una misma postura a cada lado de James.

Harry alisaba casi maniáticamente su perfectamente ordenada túnica color escarlata sobre su piel morena, mostrando los delicados detalles dorados en el puño y cuello, el chico había dejado que su pelo cayera liso sobre su rostro que dejaba resaltar el rojo de sus labios. James por el otro lado tenía una túnica color granate con detalles plateados y negros que se ajustaba perfectamente a su piel morena, su pelo estaba tan desordenado como siempre y sus gafas acentuaban su rostro, que cargaba una picara sonrisa. Tom traía una hermosa túnica color cyan con detalles plateados resaltaba su piel pálida, su pelo liso caía de la misma forma que el de Harry enmarcando su rostro, haciendo brillar sus ojos verdes y resaltando sus labios rojos.

A unos metros más allá Sirius intentaba hablar tranquilamente con Severus, el Gryffindor traía puesta una túnica color índigo que resaltaba su piel morena mientras que su pelo negro caía suelto por su espalda, sonreía suavemente intentando acercarse más al Slytherin. Severus por el otro lado traía una túnica de un riguroso negro que acentuaba su palidez, su pelo estaba sutilmente amarrado en una liga plateada dejando algunos mechones caer sobre su rostro.

Lucius traía una impresionante túnica color metálico dejando su pelo caer suelto, Remus a su lado, tenía una ligera túnica color chocolate, sus ojos brillaban emocionados mientras caminaba entre ambos Malfoy. Abraxan tenía puesta una túnica negra con detalles verdes su corto pelo rubio estaba perfectamente ordenado y traía en su mano un ligero bastón que Harry pudo reconocer como él que Lucius usaría en su tiempo.

—¿Están seguros de esto?— murmuro Harry mirando a Tom y James— quiero decir, solo llevan saliendo un mes y medio—Tom lo miro unos momentos para después sonreírle suavemente.

—Tú presencia es un gran incentivo—Respondió el mayor. James lo miro uno minutos para dedicarle una sonrisa.

—Gracias a ti tengo trece años de sexo asegurado.

—¡James!

—¡Papá!—Sonaron las dos voces molestas.

James no pudo evitar una carcajada al ver la misma expresión en ambos rostros.

—Avísenme cuando lleguen los abuelos—murmuro el moreno empezando a caminar—Iré a hablar con Sirius.

—Está bien—Tom lo miro irse cuando se giro rápidamente a James—Si sigues por ese camino no tendrás nada los próximo trece años—murmuro. James abrió los ojos con pánico reflejado en ellos.

—No… lo siento—Hablo suavemente, puso su mejor rostro de pena y lo alzo tratando de encontrarse con los ojos del mayor—me comportare.

Tom solo suspiro negando suavemente con la cabeza.

—En que me metí.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

—Sev… escúchame por favor—murmuro Sirius—No sé que hice esta vez, pero lo siento.

Severus estaba muy molesto, pero definitivamente no era con Sirius.

—Sirius—murmuro—Tranquilízate no es por ti.

—¿Pero entonces porque estas tan molesto?

—Chucho, por el amor de Morgana, podrías dejarlo ir—Se levanto del asiento cuando vio aparecer a su madre, Sirius lo iba a seguir pero la presencia de Harry lo detuvo.

—Déjalo—Se dio la vuelta mirando a Harry a los ojos.

—Mini Prongs, él es mi novio—Le hablo. Suspiro un momento para dejare caer en la silla y pasar su mano en su rostro—Es mi novio… y ni siquiera entiendo que le sucede—Harry miro a Sirius con condescendencia, imagino que Draco muchas veces estuvo en su posición. "Seria espectacular que él estuviera aquí en este momento… realmente no sé qué decirle" pensó Harry. El moreno iba a hablar cuando observo como llegaban la familia de Sirius.

Sirius levanto pasando una mano el rostro colocando su perfecta máscara de chulería marca Sirius Black, Harry negó suavemente sin interrumpirlo. "Todos necesitamos nuestras mascaras" volvió a pensar el moreno.

Abraxan junto a Lucius saludaban a todos los presentes como buenos anfitriones, tanto el menor como el mayor de los Malfoy mantenían a Remus entre ellos, lo cual causo una ligera risa al ver como el lupino suspiraba rendido. Harry pudo observar como Regulus intentaba alejarse del toque de su madre y caminaba en dirección a su padre, un poco más lejos pudo mirar como Narcisa Black muy hermosa en su vestido negro caminaba saludando a Lucius y al patriarca de los Malfoy, a su lado Bellatrix Black, que para sorpresa de Harry, se veía hermosa en su vestido color azul marino.

Harry se sorprendió al ver a un pelirrojo que resultaba muy familiar, mientras a su lado estaba una distinguida mujer de edad que a todas leguas era una Black, el moreno se volteo a Sirius.

—¿Quiénes son ellos?—murmuro Harry. Sirius miro confundido hacia donde el menor comentaba para después sonreír levemente.

—Son mis tíos-abuelos—Le respondió—Septimus y Cedrella Weasley.

—¿Weasley?—murmuro sorprendido, Sirius asintió entretenido—No imagine…

—Recuerda que los Weasley son una familia de sangre pura—Sonrió suavemente—mira para allá y veras Barthemius Crunch—Harry pudo reconocer al joven hombre su pelo castaño era muy brillante y su rostro tenía una mueca mientras hablaba con una pareja mayor—Esos son sus padres, su madre era una Black antes de casarse con el señor Crunch—Miro a la pareja—Charis y Caspar Crunch—murmuro— solo aléjate un poco del Barty, es algo… inestable.

Harry solo sonrió con algo de melancolía.

—¡Mira! Son Evan y…. Danisse—Murmuro algo molesto al ver a la chica. Las madres de ambos estaban junto a ellos, suspiro con gracia al ver como la chica saludaba a Remus.

—Solo sonríe cuando ella llegue a saludarnos—le codeo—Oh… acaban de llegar Rodolphus y su familia… espera, ¿ese es Thadius?—Tal como Sirius decía aparecieron Rodolphus y Rabastan ambos un poco más alejado de sus padres, a su lado Thadius Nott perfectamente arreglado, caminaba con una ligera sonrisa mientras hablaba con los hermanos—¡ahí viene Frank!—detrás de los Lestrange venia un sonriente Frank Longbottom con su familia. Tras ellos apareció una hermosa castaña de pelo liso hasta la cadera, saludo con tranquilidad a Abraxan quien la miro unos momentos para después sonreír levemente.

—¿Quién es ella?—murmuro Harry—me parece conocida.

—No sé— se encogió de hombros, miro a la una rubia que caminaba desde la entrada—Esa de ahí es Stella Lovegood—murmuro sonriente—Su hijo es Xenophilus Lovegood, un Ravenclaw de sexto, que esta algo…

Hizo un gesto de locura que hizo reír a Harry, Sirius solo le sonrió.

—Ella es la abuela de Luna—Hablo de vuelta. Sirius hizo un gesto de asentimiento sin mirar al moreno.

—¡Ya llegaron tus abuelos!—Sirius lo miro sonriendo mientras el rostro de Harry palidecía unos minutos—Charlus y Dorea Potter—Harry solo asintió.

Charlus debería tener la misma edad que el padre de Lucius, tenía el pelo corto, negro y revuelto, sus ojos eran de un café muy oscuro casi negros, su piel era morena, saludaba con tranquilidad mientras esbozaba una distinguida sonrisa en el rostro. Dorea en cambio poseía un porte impresionante su pelo era negro el cual estaba amarrado en un complicado peinado, sus ojos eran tan azules como los de James y unas gafas enmarcaban ligeramente su rostro. Harry temblaba levemente por la expectación, a diferencia de Tom quien los conocía por las mil veces que James había estado en el despacho del director por alguna detención, esta era la primera vez que él los veía.

Busco entre la multitud de gente que lo saludaba a sus padres donde pudo observar a Tom, quien estaba tan pálido como su piel blanca se lo permitía, James en cambio estaba muy contento de ver a sus padres que solo corrió a su encuentro para abrazarlos. Harry pensó que era un buen momento para darle apoyo a su padre, ya que papá se olvido completamente de ellos. Le dio una mirada a Sirius quien solo le sonrió para caminar junto a él.

—James, cálmate que me desordenas la túnica hijo—Charlus a pesar de sus palabra abrazaba a su retoño con fuerza.

—Vamos padre, no nos vemos desde hace mucho tiempo—James solo devolvió el abrazo con la misma fuerza.

—Me dejaras sin aire—Hablo entretenido—¿Dónde está el delincuente de Black?—Sirius solo rio ante sus palabras.

—Hey char-char, ¿Como esta mi tío favorito?—Sirius camino con elegancia para abrazarlo cuando James se volvió a abrazar con más delicadeza a su madre—No me tirare encima, sé que la edad no pasa en vano.

—A callar mocoso—El mayor de los Potter solo le paso una mano por el cabello—Es un milagro que durante los últimos meses no hemos tenido que ir a dirección por sus travesuras—Sirius se sonrojo mientras desviaba lentamente la mirada hasta el cuerpo de Severus que se encontraba hablando con su madre y Lucius Malfoy—Oh… ¿Encontraste al futuro señor Black?

—¡Char-char!

—Vamos, esperabas que fuera una mujer—Miro al menor con entretención—No hay mujer que te pueda corregir, Sirius Black.-

—Por favor Charlus, deja de molestar al niño— La voz de Dorea era suave pero firme, aun cuando miraba con entretención a Sirius arreglándose suavemente sus gafas—Es bueno volver a verte Sirius.

El chico le sonrió con galantería besando con suavidad las manos de la mujer.

—Si usted no estuviera casada con el padre de mi mejor amigo—murmuro—siempre podría volver a ser una señora Black—Dorea solo se rio ante el comentario mientras que Charlus levanto una ceja con fingida molestia.

—Eres un insolente, Black—Gruño divertido—Mira que coquetear con mi esposa—Sirius solo sonrió entretenido.

Charlus desvió la mirada a los demás acompañantes encontrándose con dos mascaras de inexpresividad similares en distintos rostros. Reconoció el rostro del profesor de defensa de su hijo, mientras que el otro era completamente desconocido.

—Padre, creo que ya conoces a Tom Riddle—Hablo James después de carraspear ligeramente nervioso— Nuestro profesor de defensa.

—Mucho gusto Profesor Riddle, espero que estos niños no hayan acabado con su paciencia como la ultima vez—La sonrisa de Charlus era cual gato jugando con su presa. Dorea en cambio miro a su hijo unos minutos para después mirar al hombre con una sonrisa de madre que conoce a sus retoños.

—No tengo nada de qué quejarme, Señor Potter— Murmuro con seguridad, había decidido dejar de lado su maldito nerviosismo y empezar a actuar como el Slytherin que era— señora Potter, un agrado poder verla de nuevo.

—El placer es todo mío, Profesor Riddle—La dama lo saludo con distinción y Harry no podía evitar mirarlos con nostalgia, estaba muy seguro que abrían sido unos grandes abuelos si hubiesen tenido el tiempo y la posibilidad— ¿Este joven quién es?-

Harry iba a contestar cuando, en ese instante, aparecieron Walbura y Orión Black. Sirius no pudo evitar una mueca de molestia, James carraspeo ligeramente mientras que tanto Charlus como Dorea suspiraron con cansancio, inclusive Tom mostro una ligera mueca.

—Sirius—Hablo la señora Black—Una… sorpresa encontrarte en un lugar como este.

—Walbura, tristemente no puedo expresar ninguna palabra de emoción al tener que volver a verte— Hablo con petulancia. La señora solo alzo una ceja molesta, Orión le sonrió con cansancio a su hijo quien le devolvió una mueca exasperada pero con un cariño anidado en sus ojos—Padre…

—Es bueno volver a verte, Sirius—Orión sonrió levemente, miro al patriarca de los Potter—también es bueno volver a verte Charlus, a ti también Dorea.

—A otro con ese cuento Black—Se rio entre dientes el Potter, Dorea solo asintió en modo de saludo. Orión Black lo miro para después concentrarse en la figura de Tom Riddle.

—Profesor Riddle—murmuro en modo de saludo.

—Señor Black—Tom miro unos momentos al hombre mientras asentía con suavidad—Señora Black, es agradable volver a verlos.

—Por lo menos no es gracia a que mi… hijo—Hablo con desagrado—este en detención—James contaba hasta mil en chino para evitar hechizar a la mujer, Sirius solo la miro inexpresivamente pero escondió el pánico cuando vio que Severus y su madre se acercaban al grupo. Harry miro con curiosidad el intercambio de miradas de Tom y Sirius, para después centrarse en como Severus se colocaba al lado de Sirius.

—¡Hey!—murmuro el más bajo mirándolo a los ojos—Quisiera que conocieras a mi madre—Sirius sonrió abiertamente, olvidándose que su madre estaba ahí, eran pocas las veces que el chico expresaba sus deseos con claridad, muchas veces se pregunto si tenía que tener algún diccionario especial para entenderlo.

—Sera un honor para mí.

—Sirius por qué no nos presentas a tu amigo.

Sirius quería maldecir en voz alta cuando escuchó la voz entretenida de su madre, nada bueno saldría de esto.


End file.
